


When the Sun rises, the Moon is still there

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, TW: Blood, TW: Porn, TW: Violence, alternative universe, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 112,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he's walking in the garden at night, Souma finds an injured fox and decides to treat him.<br/>In the meantime, Eichi wakes up in a room that is definitively not his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> \- First of all, big shout out to @Fjeril who corrects this fic! And believe me, it's a lot of work because there's a lot of mistake! Thank you for the beta read ;_; *big hug* ♥  
> \- I apologize in advance, because I'm sure the characters are out of character but I did my best and... Well.  
> \- I do hope you'll like this adventure, because I love it very much and it destroyes my life for two months!  
> \- Puka Puka~♪
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

            _I’m tired. I just want to sleep now._ The young man sighed and focused once again on his shinai. Or at least, he tried to. He sighed. It had been hours now that he had been trying to meditate but every time, a thought came in his mind, bothering him. It was all because of his  future life. It was annoying. _Tch…! I should concentrate now!_ Yes, he should concentrate, forgetting everything. He would have time to think about his future after his meditation, when his family would once again tell him that he was the heir of the Kanzaki family. He already knew it, _thank you very much_!

            He looked at the big cherry tree in front of him, whose flowers had blossomed days ago now. It would soon be hanami and, like every year, he would probably do it with his parents and his little brother. His friends had asked him if he wanted to come; yes, he wanted, but he wasn’t sure his parents would like it. He should ask them, right? Yes, he should do it. _I’ll do it during the lunch,_ he promised himself. If they accepted, well, he would really be happy, but if they refused… He’d try next year. And the year after… Until he became an adult. Right. Three more years to wait. It was short and long at the same time. What were three years, by the way, for a sea turtle? Was one year barely a day? Or… _Souma, stop! Concentration! You have to meditate, remember?_

            He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes. A flower fell from the tree. Slowly, it reached the ground. _Once again, a victim of the enemies…!_ He put the shinai on the ground, thinking that it wasn’t like this that he would meditate, and came near the fallen flower. He took it in his hand and looked at it carefully. From what he saw, she was different from the others; less pink, with fewer petals. Souma tilted his head.

“Did you leave your family because you felt… different? Do you want another future, too?” He whispered.

            It wasn’t really to the flower that he was talking; it was to himself. Leaving his family to live his dream… And how? He had to be scouted by a production, but without being able to even have a model…

“I’m sorry, I can’t put you back on the tree.” He said to the flower. “But you don’t want to get back there, anyway. I’ll put you in my room, just besides the tank. Kamegorou will be happy to have a new friend.”

            He smiled and came back near his shinai, carefully trying not ~~trying~~ to hurt the cherry blossom. He already liked it. Maybe should he give ~~him~~ it a name? Not Sakura; it was so _cliché_ ; but maybe a flower themed name? Like… Hanae? Yes, Hanae. It was a beautiful name, wasn’t it?

“Let’s go home, Hanae,” He said. “I’ll love you with all my heart.”

            He took his shinai, giving up on his meditation. He would do it later. Anyway, he wouldn’t die from not meditating for one day, right? Even if he liked meditation, he couldn’t force his brain and his body to do it; he just wasn’t in good condition and he would come back stronger. That was all.

            He started walk towards the garden entrance but stopped soon after. Then, he turned his head towards the left and blinked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a movement, but once his eyes were locked on the place, nothing moved. He frowned. _Did I dream?_ It might have been the case; between school, training, and the failing meditation, he was tired. And he still had homework to do. He shrugged and finally entered the dojo where he put his shinai away before going back in the family house. Once there, he went up the stairs and entered his room.

_“_ I’m home, Kamegorou! And I have a new friend for you.” He stated happily, coming close of the tank on his chest of drawers. “There, let me introduce you to Hanae.”

            He put the flower against the tank and watched his turtle, Kamegorou, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Souma’s smile grew.

“Hello Hanae, my name is Kamegorou! Nice to meet you!” He said in another voice, taking the role of the turtle. “Hello Kamegorou,” he continued with a cuter voice, more feminine. “I’m just a flower but I do hope we’ll be good friends!”

            He stopped and looked at them like a mother would look at her child.

“I’m sure you’ll be good friends! Let’s all be friends!” He stated happily.

            Once he had done that, he put off his hakama and put on more casual clothes. Barely had he finished that someone knocked to his door.

“Yes?”

            The door got opened and a little boy entered.

“Ah, Yamato, is there a problem?”

“It’s lunch time, Aniki.”

            Souma nodded. Just in time. He followed his little brother till the dining room and sat down in front of his father who was looking at them without any expression. Once they were all sat, they started eating quietly. During the entire diner, Souma wondered if he had to break the silence around them, and it finally was when they had finished that he gathered his courage.

“Father, Mother, can I ask a question?”

            They turned their eyes towards him and suddenly, he felt like it wasn’t a good idea. He already knew the answer, anyway.

“Can I do the hanami with my friends, this year?”

            They stayed quiet, still looking at him. _Please, say something? I_ _ha_ _ve the feeling of being a strange thing to you right now._ He probably was. They didn’t know about his dream for now, and it was better like that. They would find him really strange and wouldn’t accept it.

            Suddenly, his father sighed.

“We were expecting this question.”

            He rubbed his neck.

“Listen,” he started softly, “we know you’re already seventeen years old, and it’s an age where young men like you just want to hang out with their friends, but…”

“But I can’t, right?”

“You’re not trained enough.”

“Oh please. As if they would attack justly when, for once, I can spend time with friends!”

“Souma, don’t use this tone with me!”

            The young man pulled a face.

“I’m… sorry. I’ll apologize with…”

“Seppuku, yes, we know.” Yamato finished.

“Stop with this samurai ~~’s~~ thing, Souma.” His mother continued. “You’re not a child anymore.”

            Souma lowered his eyes. He knew he wasn’t a child. But he liked Samurai so much…! They were the incarnation of pride and loyalty. Sometimes, Souma wondered if he was born in the right era. If he could go back to the Edo era, he would do it. At least, there, nobody would scold him because he acted like a samurai. _But if I was born in Edo era, I wouldn’t be able to fulfill my other dream…,_ he thought. What a cruel choice!

“Anyway, the answer is still the same.”

“No?”

“No.”

            Souma sighed.

“Fine. I won’t ask you anymore.”

“Souma…”

“I have homework to do. Good night.”

            He stood up and went back to his bedroom, taking care of closing his door with the key. He didn’t want to see one of his parents entering his room. He had homework, anyway, so he needed to be in a quiet room. He looked at Kamegorou and Hanae before taking his school bag and all he needed for his homework. He wasn’t even in a good mood to act like Kamegorou or Hanae. It was all because of the Evil. If it didn’t exist then he would be able to go out with his friends whenever he wanted, and would stop arguing with his family. But the Evil was everywhere; and Souma could feel it; and the family had a mission…

            He did his homework till late. Going at school, the next day, would be difficult and he would have to force himself not to sleep on his desk. Maybe he would ask Yuuki Makoto to wake him up if it was the case. Souma sighed and put his books and pens in his school bag, before going to the bathroom where he cooled off and put his pajama. _Tomorrow morning, waking up early, taking a shower,_ he noted mentally while leaving the water room. Once in the hall, he stopped. _I need fresh air… I’ll go for a walk in the garden for a few minutes._ He wasn’t that tired, anyway. He would just go to the garden, look at the cherry tree and go back to his room. Nothing more, nothing less.

            So he walked till the garden and looked at the cherry blossoms. Everything was quiet around him and he wasn’t worried at all: the Evil couldn’t enter the Kanzakis’ domain because of the powerful protection seals, so he could stay there for hours if he wanted. Yet, once again, he spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. He frowned and looked towards the movement. It couldn’t be a dream again, right? Not knowing if it was a good idea, he walked towards it. He should have taken his katana, or at least his shinai. Maybe it was the Evil? Wait, no, it was impossible. The protection seals still worked, he could feel their power.

            When he stood in front of the place, his eyes opened wide. There was a little fox, badly hurt, lying on the ground, trying to move. Souma kneeled and approached his hands but the fox growled and showed his fangs.

“Please, calm down. I don’t want to hurt you.”

            But the fox continued to growl.

“Let me treat your wounds. I’m not an enemy, I promise.”

            He put his hand in front of the fox’s muzzle. The animal sniffed him and looked at him straight in the eyes. Souma kept it and, finally, the fox calmed down and the young man was able to take him in his hands.

“Let’s go to my room, I’ll heal you there.”

            Souma thought that, maybe, it was better to wake his parents up but he had the feeling that they would scold him. No animals allowed in the house; it was already a miracle they accepted the turtle; and it could be from the Evil. But Souma felt he wasn’t. The fox looked normal, even if he had a little part of Evil inside him. Yet, it was something common. Everyone had an Evil part buried deep inside.

            They reached Souma’s room and he carefully put the fox on his bed, before going to the bathroom to take water, compresses and disinfectant. Then, he went back to his room without a noise, turned the key and came near the fox.

“Listen, I’ll do my best, okay. So please, excuse me if I hurt you, Fox-dono.”

            The fox said nothing and watched him carefully while he was cleaning the wounds. The fox didn’t seem hurt by Souma’s treatment; yet the purple haired young man knew he was watching him, ready to jump on him if he tried anything.

“I don’t know who – or what – hurt you like that but if I find them…!”

            If he found them, he would probably use his katana. Nobody should hurt foxes, or others people and animals! Souma stood and looked around him.

“Where will you sleep…?” He muttered more for himself than for the fox.

            But the red animal seemed to understand as he used the strength he still had to go at the bed’s end, placed himself and closed his eyes. Souma smiled, happy that the fox seemed to trust him. Well, he knew the animal still could change his mind and try to kill him but he had the feeling he wouldn’t. So, he went under his blanket, trying not to awaken the fox, and tried to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, wake up!” A man’s voice said.

“Not now, Mother…” Souma whispered in his sleep.

“Mother…? I’m not your Mom, kid! Now, wake up! Your _horrible thing_ is ringing and breaks my poor ears.”

            Souma opened his eyes and looked at the roof, not fully awake. He was so tired… He just wanted to sleep for all day long, but his teachers wouldn’t be happy about that, right? So, with all the will he had, he sat on his bed and stopped his alarm clock. Then his eyes locked on a red animal in front of him and he opened them wide. Yes, the fox!

“Are you alright?”

“I’m better, thanks to you.” The fox answered.

“Good!”

            If it had been worse, Souma would have atoned for his sins with seppuku.

“You should go or you’ll be late.”

            Souma nodded, went to take his shower, and prepared himself quickly before leaving the room. He ate his breakfast, kept rice and breads, went back to his room and put everything on the ground.

“I can’t give you more for now, Fox-dono, but I’ll buy food back from school.”

“Thank you. Please, don’t take cat or dog food.”

“Okay.”

“I can eat everything, except cat and dog food.”

“I take note.”

“Take care on your way.”

“Yes! Please, don’t move from this room. Mother and Father won’t be happy if they see you. See you later, Fox-dono!”

            Souma took his bag and quickly left his room, then the house, going to school. That was only when he had to wait for his bus that he finally noticed something really strange.

            _The fox could talk._


	2. Chapter 2

            When Eichi closed his eyes, he was in his room, a big room, mainly blue, with a big window and a big bed. Everything was big in this room and, if he had to be honest, he hated it. Not that he should – and could – care now. Because when Eichi opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his room anymore. Except if his parents asked some workers to change his decoration and, if it was the case, then it was _interesting_ , in his own way.

            Eichi sat on the bed he was lying on and carefully looked around him. It looked like an old room. The tapestries were yellowing because of the time, the curtains were holed, but the furniture, covered by dust, looked fine. As fine as it could be. It was the same for the bed; it looked comfortable but Eichi was sure it was only on the surface. _It is definitively not my room…_ He sighed.

            Fine. Where was he, then? Not that he disliked discovering new places, but he would have liked to know where he was. And also how he got came here. Maybe was it a dream? Frowning, Eichi pinched his cheek. No, it wasn’t a dream. Once again, he looked around him, trying to find a hint; it looked like an old mansion, but there was nothing else. His eyes locked on the door of the room. What was the chance for the door to actually be open? None. It was useless to try, right? Yet, it couldn’t hurt. So Eichi came near the door and put his hand on the handle. Then, he tried with no hope.

              … And the door opened easily. The young man blinked. It was unexpected. What did it mean? Was he the one who entered the room all by himself? Was he a sleepwalker? Yet, he couldn’t go from his house to _this place_ only by sleepwalking, could he? _This is a mystery…_ He tilted his head and closed his eyes. No, it couldn’t be only by sleepwalking. There must have been another reason. He opened his eyes. An idea came to his mind; had he been kidnapped? It was the best possibility he had, yet it was strange. Why would someone hide in this strange place, to begin with? It looked far enough from of the city, yet, old enough not to have electricity. More than that, why would someone let the door open? No, they wanted him to leave the room. It could mean a lot and not much at the same time. And, finally, how did they carry him here? The more Eichi thought about it, the more the sleepwalking thing made sense.

_It’s useless to stay here and think about it. I’ll just try to find a way and leave._ Or even find a hint of what was happening because, really, it puzzled him more than it should have. So he started walking around, his eyes looking everywhere. He finally arrived in a big room with a big table in the middle. Strangely enough, it wasn’t covered by dust. So it meant that this piece was used.

“I hope you’re enjoying your tour.” A man’s voice said.

            Against his own will, Eichi startled and turned towards the origin of the voice. Unfortunately, he saw nothing so he searched for a man.

“Please, calm down. I won’t hurt you.” The voice said before continuing: “Well, except if nothing happens as it should.”

            Eichi clenched his fists. A kidnapping, then? Probably for his family’s money.

“Where are you?”

            He tried his best not to let his voice betray his feeling. He wasn’t afraid; well, just a little bit; but worried. He rather preferred to see his kidnapper face to face than not at all.

“Where am I? I wonder.” The voice answered.

            And he laughed. There was nothing fun about it, Eichi thought, yet he was on the wrong side.

“So, can you find me?”

            It was mockery. The voice came from all around and Eichi wondered if there weren’t microphones all around the place. Maybe his kidnapper was somewhere else. He needed to find him.

“Boo!”

            Once again, Eichi startled and tried to turn around but someone stopped him. A hand caught his right hand and another caught his head.

“Don’t move.”

            The voice wasn’t soft or harsh. It was just a warning, and Eichi followed it. If his kidnapper had been harsher, then maybe he would’nt have listened…

“Who are you?” He dared to ask.

“Someone you don’t know.”

“Fine. I want to know you.”

“Oh? And why?”

“Because you kidnapped me?”

“True.”

            There was a little silence until the man finally continued:

“Call me Rei.”

            Rei, huh?

“ _Nice_ to meet you, _Rei_.”

            It wasn’t that nice; not in this situation at least. Eichi was trapped, not only in an unknown place, but also by this Rei. This Rei who was strangely cold, by the way. It was a puzzling thing but Eichi put it away from his mind. It wasn’t the time. 

“It shouldn’t be nice to meet me.” The other answered with a sing-song voice.

            He was right. It wasn’t time to play around. This man was a kidnapper and he was dangerous. Eichi was in danger. Yet, he couldn’t help but not feeling like that. Why? Were all his senses crazy? Or was he too accustomed to things like that he wasn’t scared anymore?

“Why did you kidnap me?” He finally asked.

            _And how did you do it?_ He added for himself. One question at a time. The man behind him sighed and, still without releasing him, he answered:

“I want your family to stop the deforestation of Yumenosaki woods.”

            Eichi frowned. It was the first time he heard about this deforestation. More than that, wasn’t it strange for someone to kidnap him just for a deforestation?

“Are you an ecologist?”

“Something like that.”

“I didn’t know about this deforestation.”

“As if.”

            Eichi raised his eyes.

“Also, instead of taking care of a deforestation, you should…”

“I take care of this deforestation because it’s _really_ important.” Rei cut him.

            He seemed flustered and Eichi couldn’t help but smile. He liked when people were annoyed because of him. It was a game he had been playing since his childhood, and Keito and Wataru were always the victims. It looked like Rei was his new prey.

“It’s just some trees.” Eichi said.

            _It’s just some trees I like…_ Not that he went to the wood, but it was a nice view from his room back home. The only thing he enjoyed in his room. It was so green; white in winter; and so bright… And it seemed so quiet, so _lonely_. He had always wanted to go there, to enjoy silence and loneliness. It looked like his parents had decided otherwise. Again, they wanted to construct new buildings; useless because too expensive for people; and they didn’t care about their surroundings.

            Apparently, Rei didn’t like his answer, because he forced him to turn and face him. Eichi blinked twice when he finally saw his kidnaper’s face. He was a young man, maybe of the same age, with a (really) pale skin, long black hair, and red eyes. _Beautiful eyes…,_ he couldn’t help but think.

“It’s not _just_ some trees!” He said a little bit angry. “It’s home for a lot of… _creatures_ … you can’t even imagine.”

            Eichi frowned.

“What do you mean?”

            Rei looked straight in his eyes but said nothing. For the first time in a while, Eichi didn’t feel at ease; something about the man in front of him made him insecure. He didn’t know what yet; maybe it was his youth that puzzled him, or maybe it was his pale and cold skin… Or the two rubies he had for eyes… It was hypnotizing. Too much for Eichi’s taste. Yet he couldn’t help but sink himself in it. _I should stop staring at him._ It was as if Rei was forcing him to look at him; but it was impossible, right?

“A smart boy like you should know that there’s a fauna in a forest.”

            His voice, quieter than minutes ago, was captivating, and Eichi needed all his will to tack back his self-control. He didn’t understand what was happening with him but there was no way he was going to let it happen again.

“The way you told it, it didn’t seem like a normal fauna.”  

            It was Rei’s turn to frown.

“Creatures. You hesitated on the word to use.”

            Rei pulled a face and then, smiled:

“You’re a smart boy.”

“I know.” Eichi grinned.

            At least, every one told him he was smart. He didn’t think he was that smart; Keito was much more, he thought; but he wouldn’t reject a compliment from his own kidnaper, huh?

“Strange, it doesn’t work on you. I wonder why.” Rei muttered.

            The black haired man stepped away and turned his back, something that surprised the blond man, but he didn’t say anything.

“What doesn’t work on me?”

“Nothing really important.”

            Eichi frowned, his eyes locked on the man’s back. He could take this opportunity to leave this place, but it would be stupid, especially because he wouldn’t be able to run for long. _If only I wasn’t sick…_ , he thought. But even if he wasn’t sick; running fast for a long time wasn’t his best point.

“Are you hungry?”

“Huh?”

            The question let him agape. It was unexpected.

“What? Do you think I’m a bad person?”

“You’re strange.”

            It was strange.  Eichi couldn’t explain why but Rei was the strangest kidnapper he had in his whole life for now.

“Am I?”

“Kidnappers always tie their victims, barely give them food or water, and don’t care.”

“I don’t want to starve you. It would be stupid from me to hurt you when I just want your parents to stop their stupid things.” He explained, facing the blond man. “And I don’t need to tie you.”

“Why?”

“Because no matter where you go or how fast you can run, I’ll always find you and take your little ass back here.”

            ‘How’ was the question Eichi wanted to ask but he didn’t. He had the feeling he didn’t want to know the answer. His instinct was still telling him not to trust this man; even if he was all smiling, it probably was a false face. He tried to get Eichi on his side, right? Because if Eichi was on his side, then, the blond man could try to stop his parents.

“So, are you hungry?”

“No.”

            He was but he knew more than anyone that eating food from an unknown person could be bad. What if there was poison? Of course, Rei assured him he wouldn’t hurt him, but it could be a lie.

“Sure?”

            Eichi didn’t have to time to confirm his answer that the door behind him got opened and a young boy came in. He looked a lot like Rei, something that surprised the blond man. Were they from the same family?

“Aw, Ritsu, welcome back.”

            The so-called Ritsu didn’t answer Rei and looked straight at Eichi. He seemed half-awake, as if he were sleeping till now. He had the same beautiful red eyes but this time, Eichi didn’t feel attracted. _Strange._

“Anija.” Ritsu said with a neutral voice. “Who’s this human?”

            What a strange way to speak! At least, now, Eichi knew he was Rei’s little brother. But what did he mean by “human”?

“It’s our guest.”

“Our guest?” Ritsu repeated. “You mean your next meal?”

            Eichi frowned. What?

“Do you plan to drink all his blood? Taking another life?” The younger one continued with a harsh tone.

“Ritsu…!”

            Ritsu shrugged and turned his back before leaving the room without a word. Eichi, puzzled, tried to understand. Drink all his blood? Rei couldn’t, right? Except if he was a vampire but vampires didn’t exist to begin with. He frowned. _Wait… His skin is really pale. I don’t remember having felt his breath but I was too focused on his eyes. And this Ritsu talked about drinking blood…_ No, it was impossible…

            He turned towards Rei and asked:

“Who are you!?”

“I already told you. I am Rei.”

“No, I mean… _What_ are you?”

“A smart boy like you should already have understood, right?”

            _His skin… is also cold, right? Wait._

“You’re cold.”

“Dead people are always cold.” The answer was.

Eichi opened his mouth and he couldn’t believe that next words were from himself.

“You’re a… vampire?”

            Rei grinned and opened his arms.

“Welcome in my castle, Human.”

            Eichi’s eyes opened wide, and he clenched his fists.

_He was in big troubles._

 


	3. Chapter 3

            Standing in front of the door, grasping his school bag as if it was the more important thing in his life, Souma took a deep breath. From now on, he would have a lot of things to do, starting from the lie he was going to tell his parents. _I can’t do it… But for Fox-dono…!_ He could do this for him; also, it wouldn’t be really a lie, to be honest, but it wouldn’t take so much time. _Okay, let’s go!_ Decided, Souma finally entered the Kanzaki’s domain, hoping everything would be alright.

            When he arrived in the hall, he met his mother and greeted her, before continuing to the living room where his father was already ready for the training. Souma suddenly felt guilty but he couldn’t stop now.

“Ah, Souma, you’re finally back. Hurry up, you need to train.”

“Father, I’m sorry, but I have a lot of homework so…”

            His father frowned.

“Is that possible not to train today? I will catch up tomorrow, I promise!”

            The man in front of him looked straight at him. Souma started to pray. And then, the answer came:

“Your school’s activities are as important as your training. No, it’s a part of your training, in reality. Let’s train tomorrow, then.”

“Thank you!”

            Souma saluted his father and hurried to go up the stairs. Deep inside him, he felt relieved. He couldn’t believe his father accepted something like that. Happier than before, he entered his room and closed it with the key. Then, he searched the fox and found him lying on his bed.

            They looked at each other quietly. The young man wondered if he had dreamt in the morning. A fox couldn’t talk, right? It was impossible, and yet… If Evil existed, why wouldn’t a fox be able to talk?

“What? You’re in love with me? I’m sorry, I only like girls~”

            There. It hadn’t been a dream. The fox talked. Souma didn’t know if he was relieved or scared.

“So you really can talk.”

“Oh, so you finally noticed. You really weren’t awake this morning, huh?”

            Souma felt himself blushing and muttered that he was too happy about the fox being alright that he didn’t think about the fact he talked with him. The fox sighed and said:

“Listen, I don’t like the word fox.” Souma frowned, puzzled. “I’m a kitsune.”

            Souma opened his mouth, ready to say that it was the same thing, except he used the English word (he was proud of that, by the way) but stopped. He could see the difference between fox and _kitsune_. Kitsune were, in Japanese culture, magic creatures. Like the one in front of him.

“I’m sorry. To atone my sin, I’ll commit seppuku right here.”

“What? Don’t do something stupid like that! It’s not that serious!”

            The kitsune looked angry now and Souma stepped away, a little bit scared.

“I’m sorry.”

            The red creature sighed and stood up before jumping where Kamegorou’s tank was. In the meantime, Souma opened his school bag and took the food he bought at the convenience store. The kitsune suddenly went down and came near him, watching curiously what he was putting on the ground.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what you would like so I took… whatever there was.”

“Apples? I like apples!”

“I’m glad, then.”

“What is it? Melon pan?”

“That’s huh… A pan, with a lot of sugar? At least, these ones are sugar-type. There are others with melon taste.”

            The kitsune tilted his head and asked the young man to open it to try it. Souma did it quickly and the creature took a bit of it. Once he finished, he stated:

“Not bad. You, humans, always have strange and wonderful things at the same time.”

“Thank you?” Souma answered, unsure of what he should say. “I’ll let you eat, I have homework.”

            He felt bad for lying to his father, but at least, his homework would be done before midnight, this time. He sat down at his desk and started to work while the kitsune ate the melon pan. Once the creature was done, he went on the desk and lied here, watching the human working. Hours later, Souma was called for dinner.

“Can you, please, give me water once you’re back?”

“Fine.”

            Souma hurried and joined his family. The dinner went on quietly and, apologizing once again, he went back to his room, after taking a glass of water from the kitchen ( _“To drink while working”_ he stated to his mother). He put the glass on the desk and the kitsune came to drink. Soon enough, there was no more water.

            The young man was doing his math homework when the kitsune spoke:

“So, your name is Souma?”

“Yes.”

“I see. Thank you for your help, Souma. I’m not fully healed yet, but what you have done last night saved me.”

“I’m glad, then. How should I call you, Kitsune-dono?”

“Kaoru will be fine.”

            Souma nodded. Kaoru, huh?

“Also, could you open the window?” Kaoru asked and continued when he saw Souma’s frown. “To get girls~”

“What?”

“Don’t be surprised. Every man wants girls. You too.”

“No, I’m not interested.”

“So you like men?”

“Neither.”

“You’re strange.”

“Says the kitsune who wants girls. Don’t tell me all kitsune _s_ are like that.”

“We’re not.”

“You’re the disgrace, then.”

“Ouch, that hurts. You’ll understand when you’re older~”

            Souma raised his eyes. That’s what his parents always repeated. “You’re seventeen, you’ll soon discover love” or “I’m surprised that such a beautiful man like you hadn’t found a lover yet”. It was annoying. He didn’t want a lover; not for now at least. Besides, he knew very well that if he wanted to be in a relationship, the girl had to be approved by his family. A difficult task for the girl.

            Finally, Souma stood up and opened the window. Kaoru quickly jumped on the edge and sat down. Souma frowned.

“Didn’t you say you wanted girls?”

“It was a joke.”

            The purple haired boy’s eyes rolled and he went back to his desk. His math annoyed him but he had to do them, no matter what. It was his duty as a student from high school.

“So, I wasn’t dreaming.” He heard Kaoru saying.

“A problem?” Souma asked, his eyes locked on his homework.

“I feel a protection seal.”

“Yes. It has been placed here by Father. And by Grandfather before him. And by… Well, you know. Every generation.”

            _And I’ll probably be the next one…_ This mere thought made him sigh and pout. He really didn’t want to be the next one. It meant staying in this house, having a family. It meant condemning his children to a fate they probably wouldn’t want. He didn’t want this fate, yet, his father taught him and trained him for this day. The day he would have to fight against the Evil for the first time; the day he would succeed to his father, becoming the family’s headmaster. He didn’t want that. He had another dream. Yet, they probably didn’t care. They would find him selfish if he talked about it… That was why he didn’t. Why would he talk to them about it when they wouldn’t care and find him selfish, huh?

“What’s your family name?”

“Kanzaki.”

“Oh, yeah. I heard of it. My dad often talked about how the Kanzaki family fought the Evil. To be honest, I didn’t care. I just listened because he talked about cute girls.”

            Souma stopped his homework and looked at him.

“You really are a _disgrace_.”

            The kitsune laughed and came back near the young man. He waited a little bit and, once Souma put his pens and books away, he stated:

“You didn’t ask why I was here.”

“It would have been rude of me.”

            They looked at each other quietly before the kitsune tilted his head.

“Do you want to know?”

“If it doesn’t bother you.”

            Kaoru stepped down of the desk and went onto the bed.

“Go take a shower. We’ll talk after that.”

            Souma nodded and went to the bathroom where he put off his clothes before turning the shower on. He wetted his body before putting soap and rinsing it. Once clean, he entered the bath filled with hot water, sat down, and closed his eyes. It was really good to be surrounded by water; he felt like a little sea turtle and it reminded him that he didn’t greet Kamegorou and Hanae properly. He would have to apologize to them.

            His thoughts went towards Kaoru. He was still surprised to talk with a kitsune; a frivolous one it seemed; and couldn’t believe it. A lot of questions bothered him: why was he wounded? Why did he talk to Souma? Even though kitsunes were known for being friendly to humans a long time ago, there were hiding now. Also what would he do from now on? For sure, the kitsune wouldn’t stay here forever; once full healed, he would leave the Kanzakis’ domain. _It’s not my problem,_ he tried to convince himself, but it was useless. He wanted to know, was curious. Oh, and he wanted to beat the one who dared to wound a _kitsune_. Kitsunes were creatures who also fought the Evil, like some other creatures. They were good spies, as much as good actors. How can someone beat them up? Okay, they appeared like foxes but… _But even foxes, or other animals, shouldn’t be beaten!_

            He stood up, dried himself and put his pajama before going back to his room, ready to listen Kaoru’s story. He met his father on his way and bid him a good bye before entering his room, turning the key to be sure nobody would enter the place. He found the kitsune still on his bed. He sat down beside him.

“With your hair untied, you look like a girl.”

“ _Excuse me!?_ ”

“And you need more forms.”

“I think you’ll sleep outside tonight, Disgrace.”

“Still calling me Disgrace?”

“That’s what you are.”

“I’m not a disgrace but a man~”

            Souma frowned and Kaoru sighed. The kitsune closed his eyes and suddenly, something really strange happened: Kaoru’s face – no, entire body – became human just in front of Souma’s eyes. Now, he was in front of a young man around his age, with long blond hair and, surprising enough, with clothes.

“See? I’m a man.”

“You can become human?”

“Of course!”

“You can change your form and become a girl?”

“Oh~ Souma-kyun, I would like to please you but I can’t~”

“Shut up!”

“Besides, I rather prefer you to be the girl~”

            Souma pouted. Where was his katana when he needed it? This man – no, kitsune – deserved to be cut.

“Anyway.” Kaoru continued, taking back his kitsune form. “I’m not healed enough to keep my human form.”

            Souma answered nothing. He didn’t need to, anyway, as the kitsune continued:

“So, why am I here and why am I wounded, huh?” He sighed and lied on the bed. “I live in the Yumenosaki forest. Well, used to live, should I say.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really understand, to be honest. The last events are still blurred but I remember that I was with some of my friends when we heard some strange noises. And then… Fire.”

“Fire?”

“I don’t know where it came from, but I know for sure it was a big fire and we had to flee. After that, I don’t really remember. I just still feel things knocking my body. As for how I arrived here… I just ran everywhere and once I felt a protection’s seal…”

            He entered the domain, not caring about what could happen to him? At that moment, he probably didn’t care; already wounded, he wouldn’t have been strong enough to defend himself.

“You don’t have any clue about your enemy?”

“Not at all. It could have been the Evil as well as humans. I heard that some of them wanted to destroy the forest just to construct buildings.”

            Souma raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t heard about something like that but it was possible. The city grew bigger and bigger every day and he wouldn’t be surprised.

“What will you do from now on?”

“I don’t know. For now, I still need to rest. And after…”

            He whispered something but the purple haired young man didn’t hear. He didn’t try to ask him; if Kaoru whispered it, it was probably because he didn’t want Souma to hear it. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, until Kaoru noticed it was already late and that Souma needed to sleep. The Kanzaki nodded and went under his blankets and the kitsune lied near his face. Without noticing, he put his hand on the kitsune’s fur, pet it and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fjeril for the correction! She does her best even through she's really busy ;_;

            Eichi rubbed his temples and took a big breath. His mind was filled with what he had learnt hours ago and he didn’t know how to react properly. From all the kidnapers in the world, it had to be a vampire. Seriously? _There should be an explanation._ Except that this vampire; it was really strange to say ‘vampire’; wanted to protect a forest, there weren’t any logical explanations. Why would a vampire live in Yumenosaki forest? Well, live was probably a big word as they actually were in a mansion but…

            _Wait. He wants to protect the forest for the creatures, he said._ He definitively wasn’t talking about the fauna. Was it possible that other creatures like vampires lived in the forest? It wouldn’t be that surprising; Yumenosaki forest was known for all its hidden secrets. Eichi opened his eyes and looked around him. Back in “his room”, he suddenly felt really alone. He already was before all of that, but suddenly, the weight on his shoulders was heavier.

            The blond man stood up and came near the window from where a dim light entered the room. The sky was grey, the rain ready to fall on this blasted place. Or so he thought until his eyes locked on what looked like a big vegetable garden and, on the other side, a big flower garden. From where he was, the flowers looked bright; even more than the ones in his own gardens. He wondered who could take care of such a garden. Was it another creature? This mere thought made him shiver. He hoped not.

            His stomach gurgled and Eichi sighed once again. He was hungry now and didn’t dare to come back near Rei to ask for food. He was a little bit afraid _to be the food_. It wouldn’t make a big difference for him; he would die soon enough because of his disease; but he would like not to be killed by a vampire. Or maybe he would? He would become a vampire himself and would be able to annoy people for all eternity…

            He shook his head. Not the time to think about that. He needed to eat and Rei assured him he would be well cared of. He wasn’t sure that trusting a vampire was a good idea but, for now, he would. So he left his room and went back to the dining room where he met Rei. Unfortunately, he saw a scene he didn’t want to see and he didn’t move, not wanting to attract the attention.

_And I thought there were only Rei, Ritsu and me, huh?_ Eichi thought, his eyes locked on the five people. There were Ritsu, sat on the ground, looking tired; besides him, there was a boy around Ritsu’s age; but what was age for vampires, anyway; with red hair, dressed casually, looking worried. His hand was on Ritsu’s shoulder, as if he wanted to comfort him. Standing, there was a tall purple haired man, dark skinned, a hand on his neck. Besides him, looking pissed off, a young man, shorter than the purple haired one, with grey hair, who looked angrily at Rei. Rei who stood in front of all of them, majestic, his two red eyes burning with such anger that Eichi knew it wasn’t the moment to piss him off.

“They dared!?”

            His voice, filled with anger, was stronger than hours ago. Eichi could almost see a black aura around him and, suddenly, he cursed his weak body. If he could run before being killed by the vampire, he would.

“What happened!?”

“We don’t really know.” The purple haired man answered. “We were talking and suddenly, a fire came from nowhere.”

“We got separated and we ran here as soon as possible.” The grey haired boy continued and he seemed to be barking more than talking.

“No clue about the cause?”

“To be honest, we met humans and demons on the way. We managed to pass through them but…”

“They’re still in the forest.” Rei finished.

            He didn’t look less angry but his voice was left strong and more tired. So, humans; and demons?; put a fire to Yumenosaki forest. That explained why Rei looked so angry, he who wanted to protect the forest at all costs, to the point he kidnapped Eichi.

“Where is Kaoru?” Rei finally asked.

“Kaoru? We thought that he already was with you.”

“He isn’t.”

“Eh, so the Don Juan is nowhere to find?”

            This last statement from the grey haired boy seemed to piss off Rei who stared at him with such intensity that Eichi thought he was going to burn.

“Maybe he’s still in the forest? Or he found another place to escape. Or…”

            The purple haired man stopped when all the eyes turned towards him. Rei sighed and rubbed his temples before saying:

“Adonis, Koga, you come with me in the forest.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“We need to see the damages, and to take care of the others. Maybe we’ll find out about Kaoru’s whereabouts in the same time.”

            The two standing men nodded to the vampire. Then, Rei turned towards him and their eyes locked. He didn’t seem to be surprised to see him in the room. He probably saw him enter. Eichi didn’t lower his eyes and a little smile appeared on Rei’s lips. What was funny?

“Mao, could you take care of our guest?”

“Okay.”

            This time, it was the red haired man who answered and he stood and smiled to Eichi. Then, Rei turned towards Ritsu but before he was able to say something, his little brother stated:

“I won’t take any order from you.”

“Ritsu…”

            Ritsu shrugged and left the room without a word. Rei shook his head and shrugged too before asking Adonis and Koga to follow him. In the end, only Eichi and the so-called Mao were still in the dining room. They stayed quiet for a moment before Mao ask:

“So… Do you want something in particular?”

“I’m hungry.”

            As if it wanted to confirm his saying, his stomach gurgled, making Eichi open his eyes wide, and Mao smiled.

“I see.”

            The young man took Eichi’s hand, and he shivered. Mao tilted his head, surprised.

“Sorry. I’m not… accustomed to…creatures?”

“Oh, I see the problem.” Mao laughed before continuing. “I’m a human like you. So, don’t worry, okay?”

            Eichi blinked. So, this boy was a human? He thought there were only vampires here, but he had been wrong.

“I see. My name is Eichi. Nice meet you.”

            Had Mao also been kidnapped? Maybe not, if he remembered how he was with Ritsu minutes ago. So, was he a ‘meal’ for the vampires? He wanted to ask him as he was curious about how another human could be in this place.

“Let’s go to the kitchen and after, if you want, we can go to the gardens.”

            Eichi nodded and followed Mao who didn’t take his hand this time. The blond felt relieved; he didn’t like physical contact with other people. Well… It depended on the people and unknown boys and girls weren’t accepted.

            They went to the kitchen where Mao opened a fridge. Eichi was even surprised there was a fridge; maybe this mansion wasn’t that old after all? Or at least, there was electricity.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t prepared the lunch yet.” Mao stated. “But there are some sandwiches if you want.”

“It will be alright, thank you.”

            Mao took one of the sandwiches and gave it to Eichi who ate it without fearing that something strange could happen to him. If Mao was human and ate these sandwiches, then he would probably be safe. After that, they went to the gardens where Eichi was able to see the flowers from nearer. They were brighter than he thought, and all different. The mix of all the colors looked like a rainbow and it was totally beautiful.

“Are you the one who take care of this garden?”

“No.” Mao answered. “I only take care of the vegetables garden. The one who takes care of the flowers is Rei.”

“Rei?” Eichi repeated. “How strange.”

            Picturing a vampire, taking care of the flowers was really strange. Never in the novels did they say that vampires could grow flowers. Once again, they didn’t tell that vampires could kidnap someone in order to protect a forest and his fauna.

“Is it? I’m used to it so it doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Can I ask since when you’re here? I mean… Have you also been kidnapped?”

            Mao stared at him and blinked in surprise.

“Kidnapped? Not at all. I’ve… I’ve been abandoned in the forest when I was two years old and it’s Rei who found me. I’ve been living with them since then.”

“Wasn’t it…”

“Difficult? It was but now it’s okay. Also, when I became able to think properly, I started to pay a rent.”

“Really?”

“I give my blood to Ritsu.”

            It was Eichi’s turn to blink. Give blood to vampires as a rent, of course. He should have known. He wanted to ask a lot of questions, especially about this rent thing, but he restrained himself. It wasn’t his problem.

“What about you?” Mao finally asked. “Are you Rei’s… You know.”

“No, I don’t know.” Eichi frowned.

“ _Rei’s lover_.”

“Excuse me?”

            It was a shock, a big one. Rei’s lover? No way. He wasn’t crazy enough to be in love with a vampire. Besides, he wouldn’t trust him; couldn’t Rei drink his blood?

“No, I’m not. He kidnapped me.”

“He… What?” Mao seemed lost.

“He kidnapped to stop my parents’ constructions in the forest.”

“So that was his plan.” Mao sighed, rolling his eyes. “That stupid vampire. But hey, maybe it’ll work.”

            Eichi doubted him. He knew his parents, knew how they were, and if there was one thing he understood about them, it was that nothing or nobody would stop what they were planning to do.

            Mao tilted his head and, after a while, said:

“I should warn you. Rei doesn’t really like blood, so he tries not to drink too much. Unfortunately, sometimes, he’s really in lack and… Well, don’t go near him. He will drink the blood of the first human who’ll come near him.”

            Eichi froze. So it was really dangerous to be near this vampire. He would keep that in mind. He didn’t want Rei to drink his blood; he probably tasted awful anyway.

“I see…”

“Also, if you need something, don’t hesitate to ask me, if you don’t want to be near Rei or Ritsu. Ritsu wouldn’t help you anyway, nor Adonis and Koga.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Mao smiled.

            It was a relief to know there was another human somewhere, even if this one was really friendly with the vampires. But at least, it meant that he wouldn’t have to ask the vampires and that was a good thing.

            But Eichi knew more than everything that he would probably mix with Rei more than he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Big shout out to @Fjeril for her correction~ ♥

“Ow, the cherry blossoms are beautiful today.  I wish I were able to watch it with girls~”

            Souma didn’t answer. The disgrace of the kitsunes didn’t need an answer, anyway. And, to be honest, Souma wasn’t in the mood to even think about cutting the red creature. Today was the day. A day he’d spend with a family who thinks that Evil can attack him if he were left alone with his friends.

“Hey, Souma-kun, will you spend Hanami with a girl?”

“No.”

“With a boy, then?”

“Neither.”

            Souma finished dressing and looked at Kamegorou who seemed to be sleeping.

“I’ll go with my family…” He sighed. “They don’t want me to go with friends.”

“Why?”

“Because of the Evil. I’m not trained enough.”

“Eh? Are they serious? The Evil won’t attack you just because you’re with friends.”

“I know, right? Anyway, I have to go.”

“Yeah, take care. I’ll wait here.”

            Souma shrugged and left his room before going to the living room where his parents and his brother were waiting. Once here, the man came near his son and handed him his katana.

“Why?”

“Souma, you know why, so don’t ask stupid questions.”

            Souma prevented himself from sighing once again and quickly took his katana. It was really annoying. He was sure that the Evil wouldn’t attack them. Why would it? Souma left this question unanswered when he noticed that his family was already leaving the house. He quickly joined them and followed them till the public park near their house.

            It was a big park, with a lot of cherry trees whose cherry blossoms were already falling. Under the trees were a lot of people, families or friends, adults or children, already laughing, eating and drinking. Some children were running around the park or the trees, or playing hide-and-seek. The Kanzaki family continued their way towards the biggest cherry tree of the park; since years, the main Kanzaki family spent hanami under that tree and this year wasn’t an exception. Souma liked this tree; it was big and majestic, always beautiful no matter the season; but he wished he could see other trees with other people too.

            The little family arrived in front of the tree, unpacked their bags, and sat down on the red tablecloth. Then, Souma’s mother opened the bento boxes and they started to eat quietly. That was the problem with the Kanzakis’ Hanami: it was like every lunch they had together. They barely talked. It wouldn’t bother Souma if they were at home; but they were in a public park, surrounded by noisy people, and it could be a good time to talk all together during lunch. But they didn’t and acted as if they were at home. _If it was for that, we could have stayed home…_ , he thought, trying his best not to sigh. He wondered what Kaoru was doing; not that he was really interested on the disgrace’s doings, but at least, it distracted him from this moment with his parents.

            Suddenly, while he was eating an egg, he shivered as he felt a strange aura around him. Frowning, he looked around but saw nothing. It was strange. Why couldn’t he stop feeling this strange sensation…?

“Can you feel it?” His father asked and Souma turned towards him, puzzled. “It’s the Evil’s presence. It’s near.”

            Great. What did he say to his family days ago, already? That the Evil wouldn’t attack while he was with his friends? He could already hear the sermon. _Tch. As if I needed that._ His father stood up, taking his katana and looked at his son with a neutral face.

“Come. Take your katana.”

“Ryuu…” His mother whispered and the man turned towards his wife.

“It’s time for him to fight against the Evil.”

            Souma pulled a face and took his katana before standing up. He didn’t want to do that. He really didn’t want to. He just wanted to go back home and have a peaceful life. Living the life he wanted, that was his wish.

            Against his own will, he followed his father in the park, and they finally arrived in a place nobody was in. Around them, Souma could feel the strange aura tightening around him, and it almost made him catch his father’s sleeve.

“Don’t be afraid of them, Souma. If you do, they’ll use it against you.”

“I’m not afraid.” He answered.

            If there was one thing for Souma was sure, it was that he totally was scared. But he couldn’t show his father. Never. His father patted his head and whispered:

“It’s normal to be scared the first time. I’ve been scared.”

            Souma opened his eyes wide, surprised by his father’s statement. He who never failed against the Evil had been scared the first time? It was comforting to know that the man was a human, and not some sort of god nothing could scare.

“There.”

            Souma stopped just after his father and looked around him. He really disliked what was happening around him; he couldn’t clearly see it but he could feel it.

“I’ll create a barrier. Be prepared, they’ll come.”

            The purple-haired boy drew his katana, barely ready to face the Evil. Then, his father created a barrier that surrounded them and would prevent any blow to touch innocent people. Souma swallowed while a dark creature appeared in front of both of them. It looked like a big cat, ready to jump on them.

“It’s not powerful. You’ll be able to destroy it easily.”

            Easier to say than to do! More than everything, Souma wanted to be at home, even if it meant to bear with Kaoru’s chats about girls. _This disgrace…!_

“Souma, watch out!”

            Souma barely had the time to step away when the ‘cat’ tried to catch him with his claws.

“Souma, focus!” His father screamed before blocking an attack from the demon.

            _Focus, yeah…_ How should he destroy this demon, by the way? His father taught him some techniques, but Souma was sure he would fail them as it seemed it wasn’t his lucky day. _What should I do, what should I do…? Ah, Father told me to search for his weak point, but…_ That was all. “Search for the weak point”. How should he recognize a weak point!? _I can feel his strength… Maybe near his weak point, his strength will be less powerful?_ He wasn’t sure at all and, to be honest, he felt stupid. What if it was his ears or his back? He couldn’t reach these places.

            He couldn’t think more as, once again, the ‘cat’ tried to catch him with his claws. Souma started to run around the demon, trying to feel his weakest point. But he didn’t find it. _With my luck, it really is on his back or ears!_ He tried to cut one of his paws, but it didn’t really work: there was a little cut, with blood coming from it, but it was all.

            This time, the ‘cat’ attacked him his tail. It brushed Souma who was able to feel all the darkness in the demon’s body. He knew that it was pure darkness that could destroyed humans; demons liked to make humans’ bad part appear and, once there, take their bodies and then, destroy everything for their ruler; but he didn’t think it was _so_ powerful. And his father told him this demon wasn’t the most powerful? It was scaring!

            Once again, the tail tried to hurt Souma who slid under the ‘cat’ and arrived just under his stomach. And then, he felt it: in this place, there was the weakest point of the demon. Souma raised his eyes and saw a big scar where a strange black smoke came from. How could he reach this place? He needed to find a way to make the ‘cat’ fall.

“Souma, are you alright!?”

“Yes.” He answered. “I found his weak point.”

“Fine! Stick your katana in it!”

“I can’t! It’s on his stomach and…”

            He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the ‘cat’ moved and, this time, attacked his father with his fangs. For that, the ‘cat’ had to lower his body and the scar was near Souma. He took advantage of that: grabbing his katana, he stuck it deep in the scar. The demon screamed; it reverberated in echo inside the barrier and was so powerful that it almost burst Souma’s eardrums. Then, the smoke of the scar started to spread inside the barrier, suffocating Souma, hurting his eyes. He closed them and opened them only when his father asked him if he was alright. The demon wasn’t here anymore, as for the barrier.

“Souma?”

“Huh? Oh, yes, I’m fine.”

            He thought he was. He didn’t seem hurt or anything else. Even the brushing didn’t hurt him; it just showed him how powerful the Evil could be. Now he understood why his family faced it.

            Deep in his thought, he startled when his father put his hand on his head. He turned towards him and was welcomed with a smile, something that surprised him even more.

“Congratulations, son. I’m proud of you.”

            Then the man left him and Souma soon followed him, unsure if he should be happy or not. In a way, he was glad that his father was proud of him; in another, it meant he wasn’t before now and it was sad. Did it mean that if Souma decide not to succeed to him, he would be rejected? He didn’t know what to think.

            They arrived where Souma’s mother and brother were and, after a little talk – in which Ryuu told his wife that she could be proud of his eldest child – they decided to go back home. _And that’s how I spent my hanami…_ He didn’t like that. He didn’t want to fight the Evil. He just wanted to be himself, to live the life he wanted. But starting from this day, it would be impossible. He wanted to cry. _Calm down, Souma. It’s probably the demon’s effect,_ he tried to convince himself.

            Once back home, Souma wanted to give his katana to his father, but the man told him that from now on, he could keep it with him in his room. He had never really understood his father’s logic. When he went to school, he could have his katana, in case a demon tried to attack him; but once at home, he didn’t have the right to. Well, now, the problem was solved as he was seen as good enough to keep it.

            The purple haired boy thanked his father and went back to his room without further words. Once inside, he turned the key, put the katana on his desk and dropped on his bed, tired.

“Souma-kyun, are you alright?”

            Kaoru’s voice made him turned towards the _kitsune_ who had taken his human form and was sitting on the ground. Souma didn’t answer now. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“Souma-kun?” Kaoru repeated. “You didn’t talk to Kamekichi and Haru, nor did their voices. Tell me what’s happening.”

            The kitsune seemed worried and Souma sighed.

“First, it’s Kamegorou and Hanae.”

“Kamegorou, Kamekichi, Hanae, Haru, who cares?”

“ _I_ care!”

            Kaoru shook his head.

“Fine, you care, okay. So?”

“The Evil attacked us.”

“ _Seriously!?_ So I didn’t dream?”

“Father wanted me to fight it.”

“And you failed?”

“No, I succeed in destroying it but…”

            It was Souma’s turn to shake his head.

“I don’t want to continue. I don’t want not to fulfill my dream. I want to be a voice actor, not a demon hunter.”

“Hm… That’s quite bothering, huh?” Kaoru commented. “But I’m sure you can do both.”

“They won’t let me.” Souma answered with a forced laugh. “They will never let me become a voice actor…”

            The kitsune answered nothing and the silence surrounded them after that. Minutes later, Kaoru broke the silence.

“Souma-kyun… I’m going to leave.”

            Souma stared at the human form in front of him and blinked twice.

“You’re leaving?”

“I’m healed now. And I’m worried for my friends in the forest.”

“I… see. Well… When are you leaving?”

“Tonight.”

“That’s early.”

“What? Will you miss me?” The blond man laughed.

“No way! I can’t miss a disgrace like you!”

“Ow, you hurt me~!”

            Souma pulled a face and turned his back to the _kitsune_. He didn’t want to confess it but Kaoru was right: even if he thought of him like a disgrace; and he really was; he would miss him. He would miss their talks, as he would miss his frivolous side or his caring side. He would miss him.

            When Kaoru would leave, Souma would be alone once again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @Fjeril for the corrections! ♥

 

           In front of him, a lot of colors: red, pink, yellow, blue, purple. It looked like a rainbow, a rainbow of flowers, slowly moving under the wind. It was quite a beautiful scene and Eichi wished for it never to stop. Not while he was looking at it, at least. The contrast between the colorful flowers and the colorless mansion was like his whole life; colorful in front of lots of people he didn’t know, colorless when he was home. _Story of my short life._ Eichi always said that Gods hated him; first his disease, then his lonely life, and now a kidnapping by a _vampire_. Of course, they put Keito and Wataru on his way but they were the only things they did for him. He sighed.

“I didn’t know there was a new flower in the garden.” A sing-song voice said.

“I’m not a flower.”

“Oh, so what are you?”

“Just the pesticide.” Eichi answered Rei, looking straight at him.

            Rei laughed. It was the first time since he was there that the blond man heard him laugh. It was comforting.

“Strangely enough, it suits you.”

            Yes. He was just a pesticide, only there to be done with the undesirable things. That’s what he was for his parents, and for Rei right now. No, wait, he wasn’t really a pesticide for his parents; he was more like a bother. He didn’t want to think about it so he changed the subject:

“Why are you here? I thought that Vampires died under the sun.”

            It was really strange to see Rei outside the mansion while the sun was bright. He held a sunshade to protect his head, but Eichi was sure that he was paler than before and wondered how it was possible.

“Don’t believe the tales.” The answer was. “It said nonsense.”

“Oh? So you’re telling me that Bram Stocker is a liar?” Eichi smiled.

“Sure he was. He was a good friend of Dracula and they wrote this little joke together. And before you ask, yes, Dracula exists.”

            Eichi wasn’t too surprised by the statement. After all, he was talking to a vampire, so why wouldn’t Dracula exist? It made sense.

“To answer your last question, the sun doesn’t kill us. Sure, we’re less powerful but we don’t die.”

“So is it also useless for me to stick a stake in your heart?”

“Which heart?”

            Eichi opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Which heart, huh? If he was a vampire, he didn’t have a heart. He knew he wouldn’t be able to run away just by putting a stick in his heart, but he could have tried.

“So, did you find your friend’s whereabouts?”

“No. But if I find him, I’ll definitively kill him.”

            The smile on Rei’s face was _so_ wrong. For a moment, Eichi thought the vampire looked like him: being an angel outside but being a true demon inside. Well, Rei was a demon, yet, he looked more human than him. 

            Rei finally turned his eyes towards the flowers and watched them with a fond expression. He looked almost in love with them and Eichi wondered if vampires could fall in love. _Stupid question. They don’t have a heart. They’re not human._ Eichi didn’t believe it. He saw how the vampire could be angry or worried, how he could laugh. He couldn’t believe the vampire didn’t have a heart. He had one; maybe he just didn’t know how to use it. Like him.

“I received an answer from your parents.”

            Ah, he remembered. Rei told him he had left a note to his parents, saying that if they accepted his conditions, they had to hang a white ribbon up Eichi’s windows on the Hanami day, before 12pm. If they didn’t, then it was a red ribbon. Eichi sighed and stated:

“Let me guess: they hung a red ribbon up, right?”

“Did you know?”

“I guessed, that’s all.”

            It wasn’t unexpected from them. Their dying son wasn’t the highest priority in their life. Eichi didn’t really care; their link wasn’t strong and he preferred to die alone than surrounded by them.

“You know that it means I can do everything I want to you.”

“I don’t care.”

“So, you’ll become my servant…” Rei whispered, putting his hand under Eichi’s chin, looking straight in his eyes.

            His red eyes were still as beautiful as the first time he saw them, he noticed once again. He didn’t know why he was so attracted by them, but he guessed that it was because he loved their color. Red like a ruby, red like blood. Really interesting for a vampire.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Eichi finally said:

“You want me to be your servant? Who do you think I am? A little cute boy you’ll dress with a cute suit or something like that?”

            Rei frowned.

“Why doesn’t it work on you?”

“What are you talking about?”

            Sometimes – often – Eichi didn’t understand the vampire. He had the habit to stand in front of him, look at him straight in the eyes and, suddenly, mutter something before leaving the place without further words. It always pissed the blond man off. He hated not knowing what was happening, especially when he seemed to be the subject.

“Nothing important.”

“Stop that already! It’s not the first time!”

“Oh? Really? I’m so old, you know. It happens that I’m saying nonsense sometimes.”

“In your case, it looks more like a hopeless case.”

            For the second time of the day, Rei laughed.

“You’re funnier than I thought, _smart boy_.”

“And you’re not, _vampire_.”

            Rei pulled a face.

“I didn’t ask for your name.”

“It’s been four days already. Your priorities are… wonderful.”

“The forest is more important than you.”

“I know.”

            Eichi looked at the flower before whispering:

“Eichi.”

“Fine, _Eichi_. From now on, you’re my servant.”

“In your dreams, maybe.”

            Rei was about to answer something but, suddenly, he frowned and looked around him. Eichi watched him, jaded.

“Are you following a fly?”

It attracted the vampire’s attention.

“Go back to the mansion.”

“What? Is it an order, _Master_?”

“Go back! There’s something bad here!”

It was Eichi’s turn to frown and look around him. But nothing could be seen. Maybe Rei was actually old; a vampire was immortal, right?; and maybe he had hallucinations. He wasn’t a normal vampire, to begin with: he disliked blood.

“Leave!”

            This time, Eichi was able to hear the worry in Rei’s voice. Even though he disliked obeying his kidnaper, he did it and started walking towards the building. That’s when it happened: a big black creature appeared in front of him. It looked like a big hawk, too big for Eichi’s taste. _What is this thing!? Rei’s pet or something?_

            He couldn’t think more: the hawk opened his beak and tried to eat him. Eichi was unable to move, paralyzed not only by the beast but also by fear. What happened next surprised him: in barely five seconds, he went from the front of the hawk to the entrance of the mansion where Ritsu and Mao were standing. He didn’t understand how it was possible until he noticed the arms around his waist.

“Need help, Anija?”

            Ritsu seemed as asleep as usual and he even yawned as if everything was normal.

“I won’t say no. Mao, can you take care of our guest?”

            Mao nodded and forced the blond man to enter the building while the two vampires went back near the big hawk who was destroying the gardens.

“What the hell is this thing?” Eichi cursed once they were inside.

            He couldn’t believe what he had seen. A big hawk appeared from nowhere and tried to eat him. Why? Was it a spell from Rei? Wait, no. The vampire was fighting against it if he understood well, so it couldn’t be from him. Or could it?

“It’s a demon from the Evil.” Mao answered.

“A what!?”

            The young human rubbed his neck and repeated:

“A demon from the Evil. It’s… difficult to explain to someone who’s not accustomed to supernatural but… Long story short, the Evil is the darkness of the world. It gives birth to demons whose goal is to take control of humans and swallow the world in chaos.”

            Barely had he said that that an explosion could be heard from the outside. Eichi swallowed, not comforted at all. This story was nonsense, as well as his life. He probably was having a nightmare and would soon wake up. Or so he hoped.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Mao answered. “Rei and Ritsu are taking care of this demon and everything will be alright. Well, except the gardens.”

            _Yeah, everything will be alright…,_ Eichi tried to convince himself. He didn’t believe this. He couldn’t. Nothing would be alright. Not if he stayed here. He stepped away from Mao who looked at him, worried.

“Eichi?”

“I need to rest.”

            No, he needed a good sleep. He needed something that could put away all of these from his mind. He didn’t want to think about what he had been living for a few days now, yet… He couldn’t. Without further words, he went back to his room, not looking behind him. What could he do to forget? _Calm down, Eichi. It’s okay. Mao is right, everything will be alright._ For the first time, he wanted to go back near his family. No, near Keito and Wataru. What were they doing? Were they searching for him against his parents’ will?

            Eichi closed his eyes and went near the window. Bad idea: he could see the damage in the gardens, the flowers lying on the ground. No trace of the vampires but strangely enough, he knew they were alright.

“Are you alright?”

            Eichi startled and turned quickly towards the origin of the voice. His eyes met red ones’ and he sighed. Was it of bother or relief? He didn’t know.

“Yes.”

            No. No, he wasn’t alright, but he was better than when he was weak because of his disease.

“If you have any question, ask them.”

            Rei seemed already annoyed by that but it didn’t prevent Eichi to ask something he would regret soon; he was sure of it:

“Could you bring me back home?”

            The vampire blinked and stared at him with surprise.

“But you’re at home.”

“No, it’s _your_ home. I want to be back to my parents’.”

            Rei sighed and shook his head, his black locks brushing his pale face. It was a big contrast; not bad, yet it reminded his nature a lot.

“Your parents don’t want you, remember? They didn’t accept the bargain.”

            Yes, that was true. How could he forget something like that?

“So now here is your home. From now on, you’re under my orders.”

“In your dreams!”

“No. If you want to live, you’ll obey me. Or else…”

            The vampire disappeared from Eichi’s field of vision and appeared behind him. He barely noticed it until he felt lips on his neck.

“Who knows what could happen to your beautiful little neck, huh?”

            He felt the vampire’s canines brushing his skin and he didn’t dare moving or protesting. It was a thing to see the canines; it was another to feel them.

“You… don’t like blood…” He stated, remembering Mao’s explanation.

“And? It’s not because I don’t like it that I won’t drink it.” The answer was.

            Eichi felt the canines leaving his neck to brush his ear. He shivered and, judging by his body, it wasn’t out of fear. _Crap._

“I’m a vampire, after all.” Rei whispered in his ear and Eichi prevented himself from swallowing.

            Finally, the vampire left his back and suddenly appeared at the door.

“I’ll be nice. You’ll only start tomorrow.”

            And he left the room as if nothing had happened. _That’s so very sweet of you, stupid vampire!_ If he had been able to run and kill this vampire, he would have done it. Unfortunately, Eichi knew more than anyone that he was cursed since his birth, and till his end.

This vampire wanted him to be his servant? Fine, Eichi would do it, and Rei would regret it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fjeril for the correction~ ♥

 

            Even though it was the night, the temperature was quite high. Souma was glad that his hair was tied in a long ponytail, or he would have been hot. He already was because of his clothes; a jean and a T-shirt under a black jacket; he didn’t need to add more.

“Are you sure, Souma-kyun?”

“I am.”

“What about your family?”

“I briefly explained the situation on a note. They’ll find it tomorrow.”

“I’m… not sure that’s a good idea, but I won’t say ‘no’ to some help.”

            Kaoru, in his human form, smiled and Souma nodded. It wasn’t a good idea at all, and his father would get mad once he would notice his elder son had disappeared the night he authorized him to keep his katana. Souma knew it. He would be disinherited, certainly, but he didn’t care about it for now.

“Souma-kun, it will be dangerous.”

“I know.”

“Maybe you’ll die.”

“I also know.”

            He knew all of that, but he couldn’t let the _kitsune_ go to the forest all alone, where something had tried to kill all the creatures. Of course, Kaoru surely was stronger than him, but remembering how he found him, he preferred to go with him. So, he had taken his decision and written a note explaining what was happening; he explained how he had met Kaoru and why he had left. He hoped his father would understand. If he didn’t, well… He would find a new place to live.

“If you know, then, let’s go!”

            Souma nodded, made sure his bag on his back was well closed, and followed the blond man. Knowing that this time, he wouldn’t come back, it felt strange to the purple haired boy to leave the safety of the protection seal. It was the first time he would leave for a long time. _Will I really be able to help? I’m still in training. The Evil… If they attack, I may not be able to win._ He would do his best.

            He looked at his house a last time, silently saying good bye to his family, Kamegorou and Hanae, and his former life, before walking besides Kaoru. It was strange to see him in his human form for a long time, but even if it was the night, it was better for him to be like this. They weren’t sure that people who still were in the streets by night would be pleased to see a _kitsune_ walking freely.

“How are we going to the forest?” The young man asked. “At such an hour, public transports don’t work.”

“Do you think I arrive at your home in a bus or something like that?”

“Huh, no, but…”

“Legs, Souma-kyun. There’s nothing better than legs, believe me.”

            Souma watched him with eyes wide open. Was he kidding? No, he didn’t seem to be joking. So, they were going to the forest by feet.

“It’s going to take a lot of time.”

“No, don’t worry.”

            Kaoru’s grin didn’t give him a good feeling, yet he decided to trust him for now. He didn’t understand how their trip could not take a lot of time, but maybe the kitsune had an idea. He hoped so, at least. To get to the forest, they had to cross all the town; and Yumenosaki was such a big city that it took them the whole night to cross it. When they arrived to the waste grounds in the north of Yumenosaki, they stopped, and Souma looked behind him, where his parent’s house was now hidden by the other streets.

“If you want to go back, you can.” Kaoru stated.

“No, I won’t.”

            The sun was rising. _They’ll discover it soon…,_ he thought.

“Ready?”

            Souma turned towards the _kitsune_ and his eyes opened wide. Kaoru took his fox form, except it was way bigger than the first time they met each other.

“How is it even possible?”

“I have powers, remember? And it’s my true height.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course! Now, you should be thankful. I’ll authorize you to sit on my back even though you’re not a girl~”

            The _kitsune_ stopped before grinning.

“Well, you look like one so it’s not that much of a bother~”

“I think you’ll taste my blade before we’re back in the forest, _Disgrace_.”

“You’re so mean, Souma-kyun~”

“Tch.”

            Sometimes, he wondered how he could bear with this man, and if he wasn’t a masochist for staying with him. Sighing, he sat on Kaoru’s back and sure it was a strange thing to be there.

“Hold on!”

            Barely did Souma’s hands catch some of the red fur that the _kitsune_ started to run. The young boy almost fell and he was glad that his katana was hanging up his belt. He had to half-close his eyes as the wind hurt him, but it didn’t prevent him from seeing and feeling what the kitsune probably felt every day. And it was impressive.

            Souma felt like a little fox, running for the first time with his father, discovering a new way to see the world. And what a beautiful way! The landscape around them was blurred, mixing all the colors together. It looked like one of these abstract paints he had seen in arts classes and in the museums, but more beautiful. The wind rubbing his face slowly became a friend more than an enemy and Souma was finally able to fully open his eyes and to admire the world around him.

            And he was jealous. Jealous of what Kaoru and other living beings could see every day while him, a mere human, was stuck with his own vision. Of course, human vision was good too; all the colors were always well put, concrete, in order, but it was more beautiful when mixed. Maybe he did feel like this because of the novelty, and the adrenaline of going to an unknown adventure. And maybe, just maybe, Kaoru, and other creatures, thought that the human vision was better. Who knew?

“Are you alright, Souma-kyun?”

“Hm.”

“I haven’t heard you since our departure. You’re not sick, are you?”

“I’m not.” The human answered. “I’m just… amazed by the landscape.”

            And he was almost crying. It was too wonderful to be true! Kaoru didn’t answer and hurried up. They arrived at the edge of the forest faster than Souma would have first thought. He got down Kaoru and stood in front of the big trees. Yumenosaki forest was known for being tall and dark. More than that, there were rumors about hidden secrets inside it: murders, treasures, ghosts, or even strange creatures. Well, the last one wasn’t wrong, since he had a _kitsune_ by his sides.

“Once inside the forest, we can be attacked by anything. So, take care.”

“Yes, Kaoru-dono.”

“Wow, I’m not Disgrace? I’ll take you on my back more often~”

“You want me to call you Disgrace all day long?” Souma raised his eyes.

“No thanks.”

            Finally, after a last nod, the two people entered. Souma shivered when he was between trees and he came near Kaoru who looked around him, worried. Souma could feel it: the Evil was all around them and, to be honest, he wasn’t sure he would be able to fight against it. _Urgh… It was a bad idea._ He was supposed be at school at this hour of the day. _Be strong, Souma. You made a promise, and a warrior always keeps his promises._ Except he wasn’t a warrior.

“Kaoru-dono…”

“It’s okay. It won’t attack you.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s only an aura. I can’t feel a demon presence so… But stay aware; we never know.”

            Souma nodded, a little bit relieved. Even if it was only an aura, it was so dark that it gave shivers to the purple haired young man. Once again, he understood what his father said about the Evil being present everywhere, and sometime, gathered in a same place.

            The two people continued to walk, quietly, looking around them. The deeper they went in the forest, the more Souma felt uneasy and by only one glance at Kaoru, he knew the _kitsune_ didn’t feel well either.

“Souma-kun, I think…”

            He stopped and looked at his right. He showed his fangs and growled. Seeing that, Souma put his hand on the katana handle and looked behind him. It was too quiet and, if he had to be honest, Souma was ready to ask Kaoru to leave this forest already.

“Souma-kun, let’s leave this forest.”

“Are you reading my mind?”

“I’m not sure my family or my friends are here.”

“So where are we going?”

            He could totally see himself going back home with a big smile and saying ‘hey, I went to the forest but the Evil is everywhere and my kitsune comrade decided to leave’ to his father. He would be killed on the moment.

“I have a friend who lives in a mansion. We need to cross the forest and then walk for one day. Well, less if we run.”

“A friend?”

            Kaoru nodded and started to walk faster than before. Souma followed him, his hand still on his katana, his eyes going from left to right.

“How long will it take to cross the forest…?”

            The kitsune didn’t answer and kept walking. Souma pouted but followed as well. They didn’t talk for a while and, once again, they stopped when they heard a noise. Someone was approaching and, according to Kaoru, it came from the front. Souma drew his katana, ready to fight. The footsteps were closer and closer. His heart beat fast, and sweat fell on his back. He was scared and the way Kaoru was growling told him the _kitsune_ was ready to jump on their enemy. And then, a man appeared in front of them and watched them suspiciously.

“Who are ya?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

            Eichi wanted to die. It was the first time since he was able to think properly that he wanted to die. And it was all because of a vampire. It was only his first day as a servant; and this mere thought burnt him; and he already wanted to find a way to get done with all the inhabitants of the mansion. Especially his _master._ He still couldn’t believe it. This stupid vampire had ordered him to call him _Master_. Eichi had only one master and it was himself! Unfortunately for him, he was forced to call him like that or the vampire threatened him to drink his blood. And the last thing he wanted was the vampire’s canines on his neck! Even if it hadn’t been so unpleasant. Even if he had felt more aroused than scared the day before. _Crap_.

            The blond man sighed and took the bottle of tomato juice from the fridge. He put some of the juice in a glass and, once the bottle back in the fridge, Eichi left the kitchen with the glass. _What if I threw away not only this glass but also all the bottle?_ He thought when he walked next to the window. Maybe it would kill him? _Nah, he’ll just drink my blood in compensation… Tch._ There was no way he could win against Rei. He was too weak for that. It would be worst the day of his body reminding him he was ill; and it’d been a while it didn’t, he noticed. _Is my inhaler here?_ He didn’t remember seeing it, but maybe, just maybe, it was somewhere in the mansion. He hoped so, or he really would die. _I’d be done with this stupid vampire, at least. And everybody would be happy, at least. My parents, Keito, Wataru…_ It wasn’t true. Keito and Wataru would be sad, or so he thought.

            Eichi entered the music room where Rei was. The vampire was playing the violin, eyes closed. It was a soft melody, one of these that could make you cry, Eichi thought. He loved classical music, even if he had a slight preference for idols, and he was surprised to know that Rei could play the violin. The blond man stood at the entrance of the room, the glass of tomato juice in one hand, his eyes locked on the vampire. His dark hair, falling on his shoulders, looked softer than before, Eichi noticed, and he wondered if the vampire took care of himself as any human would do. The now servant didn’t move once, listening to the beautiful music. His esteem for him, that was really low, raised, and he could forgive him, maybe.

“Didn’t I ask you to do something? What are you waiting for?”

            Or not. Rei hadn’t even opened his eyes and yet, he knew he was there! What a bother! _Horrible vampire!_ Eichi cursed for himself. Then he came near the vampire and handed the glass.

“Make me drink.”

“In your dreams.”

“I can’t dream.”

“ _What a pity_.”

            If Rei thought that Eichi would make him drink, he was barking up the wrong tree. There was no way – _no way_ – that he would do something like that.

“I’m waiting.”

“I don’t care.”

            This time, the vampire opened his eyes and stared straight in his eyes. There was no anger in his rubies-like eyes, nevertheless Eichi knew he was going to have a bad time.

“ _Make me drink._ ”

“Do you think I’m your dog? Because I’m not.” Eichi raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, since you don’t want this tomato juice, I guess I’ll just…”

            He didn’t finish his sentence and went near the window while Rei seemed deep in his thought. He opened the window and threw the juice away; it fell on the ground, like blood drops would fall. _Like my blood when I’m at the hospital…_ Like his blood, drained by the syringes. _I think about blood a lot these days. Stupid vampires…!_

            He sighed and turned back to notice that Rei was standing in front of him and, this time, he looked angry. _Oops. Not even sorry._

“What did you just do?”

“I threw away your tomato juice.

“Why?”

“You didn’t want it.”

“I wanted it, I told you.”

“And I’m not your dog, _I told you_.”

“This juice is from Mao’s tomatoes!”

“I don’t care. If you want it so much, go look for it yourself.”

“ _You’re my servant_.”

“No.” Eichi answered. “I am my own master. You’re only my kidnaper.”

            It didn’t pleaseRei at all, Eichi could tell thanks to his expression. The vampire looked like he wanted to kill him and, if he had to be honest, Eichi didn’t care. He was going to die, anyway. Either it was at home because of his disease or killed by a vampire mattered little. Suddenly, Rei disappeared from his field of vision and appeared behind him, a thing that he often did when he wanted to scare Eichi.

            His hand forced him to tilt his head and Eichi could feel the canines on his neck, ready to pierce it and drink his blood. He shivered and cursed his body’s reaction once again. It was really annoying.

“I am your master, the one who decides if you live or not. I can kill you right now.”

“Then do it. I don’t care. I’ll die anyway.”

            He closed his eyes, ready to feel the pain from the canine but nothing happened. On the contrary, Rei’s lips went up all his neck and, once again, his canines brushed his ear. It was always like that. Eichi suspected the vampire to know about his body’s reactions and play with it. He hated this. It pissed him off.

“So, what are you waiting for to kill me?”

            The vampire growled before stepping away from the blond man and telling him:

“Leave this room. Do whatever you want. Throw away my tomato juice, play hide-and-seek with Mao, be Ritsu’s pillow, I don’t care.”

            Eichi didn’t move and frowned. That was a new reaction from the vampire. He couldn’t see his face, only his back and thus couldn’t determine if it was a good reaction or not.

“ _Leave!_ ”

            This time, Eichi reacted and left the room quickly, trying not to look at the vampire’s face. Once the door of the room closed, he sighed and went back to his own room where he changed his clothes. The black suit he had been forced to wear fell on the ground and he didn’t think about putting it on the bed. He didn’t want to see it again. He just wanted it to disappear.

            He stared at it for a while. No, it wasn’t the clothes that should disappear. It was him. He should leave this place at once. It wouldn’t be a problem, right? After all, Rei told him he could do whatever he wanted. So, Eichi stood up and left his room. He went down the stairs and quickly went to the mansion’s entrance. Once there, he looked around and, after being sure nobody was there, he went outside. The nearer he went the gate, the faster his heart beat. And, finally, when he passed through it, he felt free. He wasn’t really yet, but he had to hurry before his disappearance got noticed.

            So, until the mansion disappeared from his field of vision, Eichi ran as much as he could. In his mind, Rei’s words came, repeating in a loop: ‘ _No matter where you go or how fast you can run, I’ll always find you and take your little ass back here’._ He hoped that Rei wouldn’t keep his promise. By the way, his ass wasn’t little, thank you very much! Once he couldn’t see the mansion anymore, Eichi stopped and tried to catch his breath. He shouldn’t have run. Now, his body was weaker and he already could feel problems. _My inhaler… I need it._ It probably wasn’t in the mansion. It was at his parent’s home. He wouldn’t have it in time and… _I’ll die. Fine. It’s my fate, anyway._ Dying killed by his disease or by a vampire… It was the same thing.

            Eichi tried his best to walk at a good pace but his breath was erratic and it was more and more difficult to go forward. _I can’t give up, not now._ Even not knowing how long it would take him to be home, Eichi didn’t want to give up. Nevertheless, it was his body that had the control and he knew he wouldn’t be able to reach his goal. _Crap._ He always said that he wanted to die, but it wasn’t the truth. He loved life, more than anyone else. It was because he knew he was going to die that he wanted to live as much as possible. He couldn’t because of his family, and because of his character; he always pissed people off, it was one of his hobbies. He barely had friends. Only two, but he wasn’t sure they saw him like a friend. He was alone. He had always been alone.

            The blond man couldn’t stand anymore and fell on his knees. Then, he coughed. It hurt a lot, like always, to the point he wanted to cry.

“Eichi, are you alright?”

            Rei’s voice reached his ears but Eichi couldn’t answer. He barely thought a _crap_ when he understood what it meant but his state was more important for now. He felt a presence near him and soon, he heard:

“Tell me what to do.”

“Inhaler.” He managed to say.

“Where?”

“Bedroom. Bedside table.”

            Eichi didn’t know if the vampire understood what it meant but he disappeared and, once again, the blond man was all alone. He tried to stand up but his body, still weak, didn’t want to obey.

“Don’t push yourself.”

            When did he come back? And how fast could he actually go? Eichi didn’t care anymore when he saw his inhaler and finally used it. He felt a little bit better after that, but was still weak.

“Thank you.”

“Next time, don’t leave the mansion, it will spare you this fear.”

“You told me to do whatever I wanted.”

“ _Inside_ the mansion, not outside.” Rei answered with a jaded look. “Where were you going, anyway?”

            The vampire knew where Eichi was going. So why was he asking?

“Home.”

“Your home is the mansion.”

“ _My parents’ home_.”

“Which parents? The ones who abandoned you for a deforestation? Best parents ever.”

“You don’t understand…”

“Understand what?”

“I’m a bother for them, since my birth. I can die anytime and…”

“And what? Is that an excuse for them to treat you like this? I’ve known parents that loved their disabled child more than yours do, believe me.”

            Rei’s words hurt. It hurt because they were true. But Eichi didn’t want to acknowledge it. He clenched his fists. He really didn’t want that…

“Let’s go home.” Rei said. “At the mansion, I mean.”

“I…”

“You need to rest.”

            He didn’t want to go back there. He didn’t belong to this place. But Rei didn’t give him a choice: he took his hand and, before Eichi couldn’t notice it, he was in front of the mansion. And he was suddenly dizzy. His vision was blurred. What was happening? Was it his illness?

“Oops, I should have warned you. Looks like it was too fast for you~” He heard Rei’s voice.

            And after that, he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Fjeril for the corrections! :3

 

“Who are ya?”

The man in front of them looked at them with expectation. He was tall, muscled, with red and black hair. He was terrifying. He had one hand on the handle of a katana, the purple haired man noticed. _A samurai…?_ Wait, no, not possible in this era. But maybe this man came from a family like his? Not sure. It could be anything.

Souma and Kaoru looked at each other, puzzled and suspicious at the same time. Then, the kitsun _e_ nodded and Souma, after a deep breath, answered:

“Who are _you_?”

            He knew he should introduce himself to the man; he looked older than him; but he was too suspicious for that. The unknown man sighed and rubbed his neck. He looked annoyed now. Maybe he wasn’t dangerous, finally…?

“My name’s Kuro. Kuro Kiryu.”

“Kiryu…? Like… The Kiryu family?”

“Yes? Ya know us?”

            Of course Souma knew of the Kiryu family! They were, like the Kanzaki family, one of the families who fought against the Evil! So, this man was his sempai or something like that, right?

“Of course! My name is Souma Kanzaki!”

“Souma Kanzaki, huh? I’m sure I’ve heard your name before. Your father?”

“Ryuu Kanzaki!”

“Oh, you’re the ol’man son!” Kuro looked surprised. “Wait, I didn’t remember you passed the ritual. Well, congrats!”

            Souma pulled a face. The ritual, yes, he totally forgot about that. When a child finally fought against his first demon, one month later, he had to do the ritual where he would be acknowledged not only by his family headmaster, but also by the other family headmasters. Needless to say that Souma didn’t do this ritual yet; and he probably never would.

“I… didn’t do it.”

“You…What!?”

            Maybe he should not have said that. Kaoru looked at him, puzzled, and he smiled as an apology.

“Ya shouldn’t be there! It’s a dangerous place!”

“I know, but…!”

“Go back to your home!”

“I can’t! I promised Kaoru to help him!”

“Kaoru?” Kuro repeated. “Who’s Kaoru?”

            The kitsune chose this moment to take his human form and introduce himself.

“Yo!”

“Ye… Ye’re…”

“A kitsune, right. What are you doing here?”

            Kuro looked at the two of them and sighed.

“I’ve been sent by my ol’ man to investigate the forest. But all I find is demons, demons and…”

“Demons?”

“How do you know?”

            Kaoru sighed and rubbed his neck. Souma, him, looked around them, not reassured at all. He didn’t feel right at his place; the Evil was too strong in this forest and he was scared to be attacked by any demon that would come.

“Can we move a little bit?” He asked. “I’m afraid a demon can find us.”

“Oh, they’ll find us.” Kuro said. “I already fought some. But you’re right, let’s go.”

            Kaoru took his _kitsune_ form and brushed Souma in a comforting way. The purple haired boy smiled and followed his two comrades. He felt better knowing that there was a sempai with them. As they were moving, there were less and less trees around them. A big part of them was lying on the ground, as black as if they had been burned. It probably where the fire had been… How did the fire stop? Was it the creatures who stopped it? Or was there another reason? Something told Souma he would never know. The branches split under their steps, being the only noise around them. The more they moved, the more Souma could feel the Evil and Kuro probably felt it too, since his grip tightened on his katana’s handle.

            Suddenly, Kuro stopped.

“It’s here.”

“Let’s put a barrier.”

“No need of a barrier; there’s no one around.”

“We can’t let them destroy the forest more than they already did, Kiryu-dono.”

            Kuro looked at the young man and sighed.

“Fine.”

            Then he created a barrier, a thing that Souma couldn’t do yet. He wondered if Kuro would accept to teach him. Once the barrier in place, there was no reason for the demon to stay hidden and thus it appeared in front of them. This time, the demon looked like a deer, a big one, menacing. But the first thing that Souma really noticed was the big scar on one of its antler.

“Well, we need luck to get up there.” Kuro whistled.

“Luck? It’s more like a miracle…”

            It was nearly impossible, right? How could they reach the antler? They had to go on the deer’s back and, sure, it wouldn’t let them do it.

“Souma-kyun, I have an idea.”

            Souma was about to answer when the deer started attacking the three people. Each of them jumped to avoid the attack and Souma, in his fall, rolled on the ground. He stood up quickly, a little bit dizzy, and drew his katana. On the other side, Kuro was standing too, still, and Kaoru, who had jumped behind, turned his back to the deer. Deer that started attacking him.

“Kaoru-dono, watch out!”

            Once again, the kitsune jumped, on the side this time and the deer missed him. Souma was relieved but shook his head. He should focus. Focus on the enemy, focus on the things he had to do.

“Souma-kyun, come with me…!”

            Kaoru ran in front of him and Souma followed him. In the meantime, Kuro moved and flames quickly went towards the antler… But the deer moved at this exact moment and the flames touched his eyes. A dark liquid fell from it; probably some sort of demon’s blood.

“Take care of that, it can burn you.” Kaoru stated.

            The purple haired young man knew; it was one of the things that his father taught him. He followed the _kitsune_ till the deer’s tail and the red animal said:

“Listen, I’ll go on its back thanks to its tail. I need you to keep it busy.”

“Wait, it’s dangerous. If you touch the Evil, then…”

            Then he could become a demon too. Or the deer could take control of his body. It was really dangerous.

“I know, but if we don’t do something, it will destroy the forest. I can’t let it do something like that.”

            Souma understood Kaoru’s feelings but it clearly still was too dangerous for him. Nevertheless, he sighed and promised to keep it busy. So he started to run between the deer’s legs, and hurt him here and there, letting thin trickles of blood falling on the ground. From where he was, he couldn’t see what was happening for Kaoru but he did hope that everything went well for the _kitsune_. Barely had he thought that that the deer, in some outbreak of violence, attacked him with a leg. Unfortunately for him, Souma saw it too late and the leg hit him with such violence that Souma saw himself flying forwards. He hit the grounds and rolled; on his way, he had released his katana that was now waiting for him between two legs. He tried his best to stand up, but unfortunately, one of his arms _burnt_ him. When he looked at it, he saw the demon’s blood. _It touched me when I got hit. Shit._

            Trying to ignore the pain; and it was rather difficult; he turned his eyes towards the deer’s head where Kaoru was trying to stay. Still in his _kitsune_ form, he came near the scar and bit ~~e~~ it; at the same moment, Kuro threw flames once again and hit the scar too. The deer reacted with a big scream and a violent shake of his head. Kaoru was ejected from the head and fell on the ground near Souma; the young man quickly came near him, worried.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Souma-kyun. I’m just a little bit dizzy because of the Evil, huh…”

            Souma bit his lips and finally got his katana back. In front of them, the demon was no more, and even his blood disappeared. Kuro destroyed the barrier and came near them.

“Are ya fine?”

“I think so.” Kaoru answered.

“Are you sure?” Souma asked.

“Yes, don’t worry Souma-kyun. You still look like a girl to me, it means I’m alright~”

“The demon missed you but I won’t, _Disgrace_!” The young man threatened.

            The _kitsune_ laughed and Souma pouted. The pout disappeared when Kuro showed his arm and asked what had happened.

“Blood probably fell on me when it hit me with his leg.”

“We need to treat it or it could be dangerous.”

            The man took something from his pocket; it was a flask and, when he opened it, a powerful odor came from it. Souma wrinkled his nose and stepped away.

“Don’t move. It’s an ointment against the demon’s blood.”

“Are you serious? It looks like it’s from the Evil itself.” Kaoru stated.

“I am.”

            Then he took Souma’s arm and put the ointment at the place where the blood touched it. Souma shivered, trying not to comment about the odor.

“Here, it’s over! Now, let’s go!”

“You’re not going anywhere, humans!” A voice said.

            Once again, the two humans drew their katana, preparing themselves for an attack. But nothing came.

“You should not be in this forest…” Another voice said.

            Kaoru moved forwards and sat before the two men, telling them not to fear the new people. Souma and Kuro looked at each other and waited.

“Now, leave or I’ll bite you!” A voice growled.

“You think I’m afraid of you, Koga?”

“Ka…Kaoru!?”

            Suddenly, a wolf and a bear appeared from the side and stopped in front of the _kitsune_. Kaoru took his human form and so did the other two. Souma sighed of relief and put his katana in its sheath.

            At least, a good thing had happened today: Kaoru had found his friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Chapter 10 is up!  
> Also, I've done my best to check the mistakes but... Well. You know. I'm pretty bad for that, so sorry if the english is still bad ^^"

           Eichi looked at the dishes in front of him. It was curry, something he wasn’t accustomed to eat; his family being rich, they ate expensive dishes (French dishes, for example) and Eichi barely remembered when he ate curry for the last time. Yet, it wasn’t bad, on the contrary, he was relieved to being able to eat traditional dishes.

“You should eat.” Mao said. “You’ll feel better.”

            The young man smiled and Eichi took his spoon. Yes, he had to eat. Rei didn’t want to send him at the hospital; he had been kidnapped after all, and Rei was afraid to lose his new servant; and so, he had to feel better by himself. At least it prevented him to be at the hospital, alone, once again.

“How do you do curry? You’re far away from everything.”

“Rei helps me to go to town when we’re in need.”

“I see… What about Ritsu?”

“Ritsu? He’s too lazy for that.”

“But it’s for you, right?”

“Yeah. Well, sometimes, he goes but…” Mao sighed. “Let’s say he prefers staying here.”

            Eichi smiled. He didn’t really know Ritsu but he liked him. At least, he wasn’t pestering him as his brother did. Besides, he learnt that he liked tea; and who liked tea was his friend. He took a bit of the curry and blinked twice before stating:

“That’s really good!”

“Of course it is!” Mao answered proudly. “We put all of our heart in it!”

“We?”

“Rei and I. And Ritsu, he helped a little bit.”

“Vampires cooking?”

“How do you think I survived when I was a child?”

            He had a good point. Yet, it was still strange to imagine the vampires cooking, especially for a human.

“Rei is really good with you.”

“Rei is good with _everyone_.” Mao corrected. “I know you have a difficult time, but Rei isn’t that bad.”

            Eichi didn’t answer. He knew that the vampire wasn’t mean. If he had been, the blond man would probably be dead at this hour. But he couldn’t help but not feeling at ease near him. He didn’t understand why; or rather, he _didn’t want_ to understand it. His body’s reactions to the vampire were clearly enough to be bothered by. _Look at me, flustered like a girl whose phantasm is to be bitten by a vampire… Tch._

            He ate his curry, enjoying it till the last bit and helped Mao to clean. He was getting accustomed to this kind of work and now understood why the maids back at home looked tired after a big party (and even after a day). Once they had finished, Mao left Eichi who wondered what he could do. Finally, he decided to go back his room. Once there, he lied on the bed and without noticing, he felt asleep.

            He woke up hours later. Half-asleep, he stood up and went near the window. The sun was slowly giving his place to the moon, giving the sky a beautiful color. _I’m not feeling well…_ He felt weak, even weaker than before his sleep. He wasn’t recovering well. He closed his eyes. He had to learn to recover without the medicines. Only with his inhaler. _But once my inhaler is finished, what will I do?_ Maybe he should ask Rei or Ritsu to transform him into a vampire? This thought made him smile. No way!

            Eichi finally decided to leave his room. First of all, he had to walk a little bit. He always felt better after a walk and expected it to work once again. Once in the corridor, he walked towards the stairs, but stopped in front of Mao’s room when he heard strange things. It was groaning and it definitively was Mao’s voice. _Something tells me I shouldn’t listen…_ When he heard the name he called, Eichi sighed. That Mao had feelings for Ritsu wasn’t news; it was even clearly obvious; but he was a human and Ritsu a vampire so…

“Maa-kun, your blood is so good~ Especially in these moments, huhu~”

            Eichi rubbed his temples and left before both of them noticed him. _Human or Vampire, sure that one can’t stay asleep when the need comes, huh…_ Yet, he found this scene pretty strange. Mao seemed to love Ritsu drinking his blood. He wondered why, until he noticed that Mao loved a vampire. Surely, he was a masochist or something like that.

            He went down the stairs, taking care to stay near the guardrail in case his legs didn’t want to bear him anymore, and finally went to the living room. Unfortunately for him, Rei stood there, looking by the window. The orange color of the dawn gave his skin a good color, Eichi noticed. He couldn’t say that Rei wasn’t handsome; it would be a lie; but he still was a vampire and maybe it was thanks to this state. _Or if he had ever been human before, he was probably already handsome,_ a voice said in his mind but he ignored it.

            Rei turned towards him.

“You feel better?”

“Yes.”

 _No._ He was still weak but the vampire didn’t need to know it, even if he probably understood it if Eichi believed his jaded face.

“Go rest.”

“No.”

“You’re really stubborn.”

“You’re not the first one to tell me that.” Eichi smiled.

            Rei smiled too and stayed like that for a few seconds before the vampire came near Eichi and looked at him straight in the eyes. _His eyes are still perfect, as red as rubies. As red as blood._

“I want to try once again.”

“What?”

“ _Eichi, give me tomato juice_.”

            Rei’s voice seemed suddenly really compelling and his order made sense. He was thirsty. He wanted tomato juice. Why not blood? He didn’t understand. He should go to the kitchen and prepare a tomato juice glass for the Master. _Because it’s my duty to serve Master._

“Yes, Master.” He answered.

            And he left the place, ignoring the last comment of the vampire. He quickly went to the kitchen, where he prepared a glass for his Master and quickly came back. The vampire was sat on the sofa and looked surprisingly pleased. He gave the glass and the vampire drank it.

            Eichi blinked twice and looked at the vampire in front of him. Since when was he sitting on the sofa? More than that, when had they move? And he was sure he didn’t have this glass before!

“It will be fun now.”

“What?”

“Nothing really important, my dear, don’t worry too much.”

            Eichi _was_ worried. He didn’t remember what happened and Rei seemed to know. He disliked this grin of his. So, Eichi smiled to hide his worries; it was the only thing he could do for now, as he also knew the vampire would say nothing. And he was the stubborn one?

“So why do you drink tomato juice? Aren’t Vampires supposed to drink blood?”

“I don’t like blood.”

“So, you don’t need it.”

“Of course we need; but only once or twice; sometimes four times; a month. It depends of the vampires.”

“And you use Mao too?”

“He’s the only human here. Well no, not anymore.”

“I won’t give you my blood.”

“And I don’t want it.” Rei answered before frowning. “No, wait, I want it to be honest. I’m thirsty. I should ask Mao.”

“Yes, good.”

            Eichi kept his smile, trying to ignore the shivers that crossed his body. Seriously, he should be a masochist to even think that being bitten by a vampire could be appealing.

“Try not to make too much noise.”

“What do you mean?”

“From what I heard, Mao seemed to like that _a lot_.”

“He told you?”

“No, I _heard_ it. Minutes ago. With Ritsu.”

            Eichi wasn’t sure it was something that Rei wanted to hear, but at the same time, he probably knew. After all, they were two vampires (more with Adonis and Koga?) and a human. They shared his blood. Rei suddenly laughed and Eichi, still smiling, tilted his head.

“I don’t bite Mao. We use transfusion for that.” The vampire explained and Eichi took notes of that. “But yeah, Ritsu and Mao have this kind of… relationship. I heard that human’s blood tastes better when you have an orgasm. I guess it’s true, or Ritsu wouldn’t drink it every two days.”

            It was something he didn’t need to know! Eichi felt his cheeks getting hot and cursed himself and his body.

“What? Do you want to try with me?” Rei grinned.

“No, thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t even kiss you.”

“Oh, really? I’m sure you would.”

“No way.”

            Rei’s grin grew bigger and for a dark reason, Eichi felt bad and lost his smile.

“ _Eichi, kiss me._ ”

            His Master wanted him to kiss him? Really? He was really authorized to do something so important like that? Eager to please his master, he leaned and kissed him. _Master’s lips are cold…_ He stopped to think when the vampire stood up and deepened the kiss.

“Crap. _Again_.”

            Eichi obeyed and kissed the vampire once again. When they finally stepped away from each other, the vampire wasn’t in front of him anymore. Eichi blinked twice, confused. Why was his heart beating so fast? And why couldn’t he catch his breath? What happened? And where was that stupid vampire!?

            He got the answer to the last question soon, when he felt someone behind him but was unable to move. For the third time since he was in this mansion, the vampire’s canines brushed his skin and he shivered.

“You really _wanted_ to kiss me, after all~”

“W-What?”

“I didn’t think you were a good kisser.”

            Eichi’s eyes opened wide. _I didn’t kiss him, did I!? Why don’t I remember it!?_

“What did you do to me!?”

“Your skin is soft…”

“Don’t touch me!”

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it. You think I don’t know? You think that I don’t feel your body? That I don’t hear your heart? I know, Eichi. I know you want me to bite you.”

“No way!”

            He wanted. Crap, he wanted! He couldn’t even say that he disliked the way the vampire talked to him, or touched him with his cold lips and canines. He really was a masochist!

“ _Eichi, tell me you want to_ …”

“Anija. What are you doing?”

            Rei growled and stepped away from Eichi who sighed of relief. He really thought that the vampire would have bitten him.

“Ah, Ritsu. How’s Mao?”

“Sleeping.” Ritsu answered, frowning. “Since when didn’t you drink blood?”

“Three weeks.”

“You should.”

“I hate that. I don’t need it, anyway.”

“Of course you don’t need it. That’s why you were going to bite Eichi.”

            They stayed quiet for a moment and Eichi wondered what to do. He had to leave the living room now.

“I’ll ask Maa-kun for his blood.”

“No. He needs to rest.”

“You want Eichi’s so badly?”

“I don’t want Eichi’s blood.”

            Of course he didn’t want it, that’s why he had been on the verge to bite him, right? _It’s bad for me._ Ritsu turned towards him, looking jaded and asleep at the same time.

“I would like to talk with my brother _privately_.”

            Eichi nodded and left the living room faster than he intended. Once outside, he hurried up to his room and lied on his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened in the living room with Rei but, no matter what, he couldn’t remember some moment, as if they had never existed.

            _What the hell is happening!?_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes you can find inside >

           The sun was rising once again when they finally exited the forest. Souma didn’t think it would take so many hours to cross the forest, but between the demons - they had met some weak ones - and the moment where Kaoru explained to Adonis and Koga what had happened to him, it was normal, he guessed.

            He hadn’t slept for a while now, and he dreamt of a good bed, and a good dish. He regretted a little bit having left Kanzaki’s house, but this regret disappeared every time he saw Kuro, Kaoru, Adonis and Koga. If he hadn’t left, he wouldn’t have met these people, except for the kitsune, of course.

            He barely knew them but he already had a little opinion for each of them. First, Kuro Kiryu. Like him, the tall man came from a family who was fighting against the Evil. He was his sempai and he even promised him to teach him something once they would be able to stop. He looked terrifying but, in reality, was a kind man. Adonis was a calm man around his age, but who looked really gentle even though he was a bear. When their eyes met each other, Adonis always smiled softly. Koga the wolf, who was also around his age, was someone really true to his feelings. If he wasn’t happy, he would tell it. To be honest, Souma wondered how someone could scream so much. It looked like he never lost his voice and it seemed like a habit. For sure, Souma, who was accustomed to a quiet environment, wouldn’t be able to live with him.

 And then, there was Kaoru. He was the disgrace of all the kitsunes, always running for girls, teasing him, but comforting him and making sure he was well. He didn’t know if he liked him or disliked him, to be honest. His feelings were mixed: Kaoru pissed him off and, at the same time, he liked this side of him. Really strange. He was the first person for who he didn’t know what to think about.

“Fine, we’re finally outside the forest.” Kaoru stated. “There’s still one day of walk till the mansion, though.”

            He looked towards the two humans who nodded. One day of walk… Souma was so tired that he wondered if he would be able to go till there. He knew he wasn’t the only one. Kaoru wasn’t fully healed (almost) and was tired of all the demons they had to fight. The aura had probably some effects on him, especially since he had walked on the powerful demon. Kuro didn’t seem tired but was wounded. A demon wolf had bitten him on the leg and, even though he had use his ointment, it still hurt. Adonis and Koga, on the contrary, looked fine, but Souma guessed they were also tired.

“Let’s go then!” Koga exclaimed.

            They all nodded and continued to walk. Souma looked at his arm, where a big dark stain could be seen. Kuro comforted him by saying that it was only a matter of time before it disappeared, and so the purple haired young man hoped. He was afraid to be tainted by the Evil from now on.

“Are you alright, Souma-kyun?” Kaoru asked.

“Yes.”

“I know you’re tired. Don’t worry, once at the mansion, you’ll be able to rest.”

“It’s okay, Kaoru-dono. You should worry for you.”

“I’m fine.”

“The Evil…”

“Do you think I’m weak?”

“… I’m sorry.”

            Souma lowered his eyes. Yes, Kaoru was strong, not as weak as him. He probably felt better than he seemed to be.

            They continued to walk quietly. Hours passed without any events disturbing them, and Souma started to get annoyed. He just wanted to eat and shower, and to have a good bed to sleep in. He wasn’t the only one. Kaoru’s way of walk was getting slower and slower and, sometimes his eyes closed. The young man felt bad and stopped.

“Can we take a rest?”

“No. We still have half a day to walk!” Koga barked.

“I don’t care.” Souma stated and sat on the ground. “There’s someone we need a rest here.”

            Barely had he said that Kuro sat too and then, Kaoru followed, closing his eyes, not even trying to hide his tiredness. Koga sighed, told them that humans were a bother and sat down far from them. Adonis said nothing and also sat.

            Souma opened his bag and took some food - melon pan - and went near the kitsune who opened one eyes when he felt him near him.

“Eat.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t push yourself.”

“I owe you a big debt.”

“No.” Souma shrugged. “Just take care, _Disgrace_.”

“Why do you call me Disgrace? I didn’t talk about girls.”

“Because you’re a _disgrace_.”

“You’re such a cheeky monkey, Souma-kyun~”

“I’m _not_ a girl, Heathen!”

“Ow, a new nickname. It hurts me~”

            Souma pulled a face and looked away. His eyes met Adonis’ and both men smiled. Kaoru ate half of the melon pan and asked Souma to eat the other half. Then, he closed his eyes. Souma took another melon pan and gave half to Kuro who seemed surprised, and the other half to Adonis.

“What is it? Is it meat?”

“No, melon pan.” The purple haired man answered, confused. “I thought that you could be hungry. I’m sorry, I don’t have meat, Adonis-dono.”

            He didn’t think about buying meat. It would have been useless.

“Thank you.” Adonis smiled

“Can I give some to Koga-dono or…?”

“Don’t. He doesn’t like humans.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you’re not the one who hunts us.”

            Souma lowered his eyes. He didn’t hunt them but he belonged to the same species so he also was guilty.

“Can I sit here?”

“Don’t you want to stay with Kaoru-sempai?”

“He doesn’t need me to rest.”

            Adonis nodded and Souma sat down. He looked around him: Kuro had his eyes closed and there was no sight of the melon pan.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I am.”

“You should sleep a little bit. Don’t worry. Koga and I will make sure nothing happens.”

            He knew it. He was tired, he really wanted to sleep, but he wasn’t sure to be able to do it on other place than a bed. _Father does it, so why not me?_ So, he closed his eyes and decided to meditate. _By meditating, I’ll forgot everything and sleep well._ Or so he hoped.

            It seemed many hours had passed when he opened his eyes but nothing had moved. Kaoru was still sleeping alone and same went for Kuro. Souma’s eyes met Adonis’ who smiled.

“Already awake?”

“It’s been hours.”

“No.” He laughed softly. “It’s been almost one hour.”

“Oh.”

            He thought it had been more. He shook his head. He felt a little bit dizzy but he should be okay until they arrived at the mansion. He hoped.

“Aren’t you tired?” He finally asked Adonis.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve slept hours ago.”

“But yet…”

“Thank you for your worries, Kanzaki-kun, but it will be alright.”

            The man smiled and Souma couldn’t help but smile.

“Can I ask you something?” Souma nodded. “Are these… melon pan? Common in your home?”

“Yes.”

“I see. Maybe I should ask Mao-kun to buy some next time he’ll go to the city.”

“You liked it?”

“Yes, it tastes good. Even if I prefer anpan.”

“Anpan are good too!”

“Yes. Humans’ food is really good. When Rei-sempai and Mao come back from the city, I’m always curious about what they take. I always hope it’s anpan.”

“Adonis-dono, you truly love anpan, right?”

“Of course!”

            Adonis looked really happy: his eyes were shining and his lips formed a big smile. He was like one of these children who just heard that Santa Claus had come. It reminded Souma about Yamato and he felt a little bit bad for having left. He hoped his parents weren’t scolding his little brother because of him. It would be stupid, to be honest, but Souma knew that people could be strange sometimes, and his parents weren’t exceptions.

“To be honest, I’m interested in humans.” Adonis suddenly stated.

“Really?”

“You’re…Interesting. You’re different and, at the same time, we’re same? I don’t really understand how you work but I want to learn.”

“You want to learn?” Souma repeated.

“Yes! Please, Kanzaki-kun, if it doesn’t bother you, could you teach me about humans?”

            Souma blinked twice. Teaching Adonis about humans? He didn’t know if he really was fit to do something like that but the man in front of him looked so happy that he couldn’t refuse.

“Yes, I do. Don’t hesitate to ask me anything you want to know. I’m not quite sure I can teach you properly but I’ll do my best!”

“Thank you, Kanzaki-kun!”

            They talked a little bit more until Koga screamed that it was time for them to continued their way till the mansion. The two new friends stood up at the same time and Souma looked towards Kaoru who had taken his human form. He seemed to search for something and, when he caught Souma’s look, he smiled and stood up.

“Souma-kyun, you’re already cheating on me with Adonis-kun!?”

“I’m not a girl!”

“Kaoru-sempai, Kanzaki-kun accepted to answer all my questions about humans!”

“Eh, really? Souma-kyun is really helpful~” Kaoru answered with a smile.

            Souma tilted his head. Kaoru’s smile seemed off: his eyes didn’t reflect his happiness, but maybe it was because he was still tired. One hour of sleep wasn’t enough to be in good form, but it was better than nothing.

“Oh, so the fox is feeling better now?” Kuro said with a grin.

“Did you mean kitsune?”

“No, fox.”

“I’m a kitsune, though.”

“Ya’re a fox.”

            Kaoru pouted and Souma, and Adonis laughed, while Koga barked once again it was time to leave and that if they didn’t move, he would abandon them. They finally started to follow the wolf and, minutes later, Kuro asked Souma to talk in private.

“Is there a problem, Kiryu-dono?”

“Kuro is fine.”

“It would be rude of me, Kiryu-dono.”

            Kuro sighed and shook his head.

“Listen. Take care of the kitsune.”

“Kaoru-dono? Why?”

“I saw his look when he found ya near Adonis and it wasn’t really friendly.”

“Huh?” Souma tilted. “I’m not sure to understand. The disgrace is just tired.”

“I think there’s something more, though. Take care.”

            Souma nodded and looked at the blond man carefully but except tiredness, he didn’t think that Kaoru looked unfriendly. On the contrary, he looked better now that he was with some of his friends. Of course, there was still this little glint of worries in his eyes - after all, he didn’t find his family yet - but that was all.

            The next part of the walk went well and, by the end of the day, they finally were in front of a big and old mansion whose paints were chipped off.

            And when they entered the domain, Souma got a bad presentment.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Warning: Lemon inside~ /!\ Don't read it if you don't want ^^"  
> Also, once again, I'm sorry for my english, and more than that, I'm sorry for the lemon. It was my first lemon for a very long time, and my first one in english so it was... difficult, and probably not that well written. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though it's bad written >

              Sat on his bed, Eichi wished there was a book somewhere. He didn’t know if there was a library and maybe he should search for it; at least, it would stop his mind to think about stupid things. Stupid things like giving his blood to Rei. It was a stupid thing, right? Of course, he wouldn’t give his blood to Rei! Why would he, to begin with? Yet, when he passed in front of Mao’s bedroom the day before, he felt bad for the young boy. After all, he was the only human in the house for years now, and the only one to give his blood to the vampires. If Ritsu took his blood every two days, and Rei every month… He probably was tired. It wasn’t good for him. Eichi thought that he could at least help him by giving his blood too; after all, he was going to live there till the end of his life; but even though he found this idea appealing, he was also a little bit scared.

            _The best thing to do would be to talk about it with Rei,_ he thought. Well, maybe not now. Since his private discussion with his brother the day before, Rei avoided him. He didn’t know if it was because of him or because of Ritsu. Maybe the two reasons made Rei’s behavior. But seriously, he had never thought that a vampire could act like that. It had the sensation to live with humans more than vampires. _It’s not a bad thing, though._

            Eichi stood up and put a (false) smile on his face. He was ready to search for the library, if there ever was one. He left his room and walked towards the stairs; no need to search on this corridor, it was only bedrooms. Once he was in the entrance hall, the blond man stopped and thought. _If I was a library, where would I hide?_ A logic place. Somewhere where another room like him would be. _Near the music room?_ Taking his decision, he walked forwards the corridor where the music room would be.

            Once in the good corridor, he noticed that the music room was opened and that he could hear violin’s sounds. _Is Rei in here?_ He wasn’t sure he wanted to search for the library now. His brain wanted him to find Rei; another part wanted him to run away. _You’re stupid, Eichi!_ He scolded himself. _You came here to find a library, and that’s not this vampire who would prevent you to do so. By the way, he probably is the best to tell you if there’s a library in this mansion._ In the worst case, Rei would just disappear. Besides, he never really tried to bite him, right? _But there’s still things I don’t remember…_ He was a good kisser, according to the vampire… Did he kiss him? If yes, when? It upset him a lot.

            Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Eichi moved forwards the music room, peeping in the rooms just before to see if there was a library. Nothing, of course. _Probably my curse…_ He finally arrived in front of the music room and, unable to stop himself, he looked inside. As expected, Rei was playing violin and, like the last time, he was elegant. _Hypnotizing._ He always was hypnotizing, Eichi noted for himself. It was his aura: some people had this kind of aura and you couldn’t hate them. Eichi didn’t hate Rei, at least.

            The vampire stopped his music suddenly and turned towards him. He looked paler than usual and his red eyes shone with a strange glint. Eichi couldn’t determine what kind of glint it was but didn’t care anymore once the vampire started to move forwards him gracefully.

“Eichi…” He whispered. “You shouldn’t be here…”

            The vampire stopped just in front of him. He was really close to him and Eichi didn’t dare to step away. He didn’t want, to be honest. So, smiling as much as he could, he asked:

“I’m sorry. I was wondering if there was a library?”

“A library?” Rei repeated. “I’ve better than that.”

“Huh?”

            Eichi didn’t have to think more that the two of them were suddenly in a room. His bedroom, he noticed.

“Why are we here?”

“What could two grown men do in a bedroom together?”

            Eichi blinked twice and felt his cheeks burning. Was it an innuendo? Because it sounded like one and… Well.

“You want my blood?” He asked with a smile, playing the dumb man.

            Just in case he hadn’t understand really well what the vampire had said.

“No.” Rei answered. “I want your body.”

            If that wasn’t obvious enough, then Eichi was really dump. Okay so it was unexpected. He thought the vampire wanted his blood, not his body. Yet, it wasn’t really unpleasant and, if Eichi had to be honest, he wouldn’t say no. It’s been a while he hadn’t done it and, doing it with a vampire seemed… _exciting_.

“So, what are we waiting for?”

“I thought you would say no.”

“You want me to say no?”

            Rei didn’t answer; he didn’t need too. Instead, he took Eichi’s face between his hands and kissed him. At first, it was really soft, and warm, but then, Rei was more asking. More… _savage_. His hands reached for Eichi’s sweatshirt, and went under it, touching the already hot skin. Eichi shivered and caught Rei’s arms, just in case he would fall. He’s still was weak and, to be honest, he wasn’t sure he would be able to go all the way. And he was sure that Rei would be difficult to stop.

            The vampire tried to forced Eichi to open his mouth but the human did feel like teasing him and didn’t open it at all. It seemed to bother the vampire who tried once again but Eichi didn’t give up. If he gave up now, it wouldn’t be fun. Rei probably understood it because he suddenly was softer. The strokes on his back got slower, and his fingers drew some strange lines on his skins, while his lips were now on Eichi’s jaw. The blond man grinned and, after minutes, he finally kissed the vampire and gave him the access to his mouth. Rei hastened to put his tongue inside his mouth, and groaned when Eichi bite it.

“Demon.”

“Coming from you, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“Tsk.”

            He probably wasn’t against his demon’s side as he took possession of his mouth once again without any further word, just after putting off the sweatshirt that seemed annoying to him. It didn’t bother Eichi. Even if he was quite busy with his mouth, taking the opportunity to bite Rei’s tongue times to times; especially because he enjoyed the reaction of the vampire; his hands were already trying to undo Rei’s belt, ready to play a little bit farther.

“You’re too much in a rush.”

“Says the vampire who already put off my sweatshirt.”

            Rei grinned and Eichi pulled a face.

“Not the same thing.”

“It is.”

“No. It’s been a very long time I didn’t…”

“And? It’s been five months for me, you think it’s easy?”

            A glint of amusement appeared in Rei’s eyes.

“Oh, so Smart Boy isn’t new to this exercise?”

“Who do you think I am? A prudish little girl?”

            Rei didn’t answer. Instead, he started to kiss Eichi’s neck, brushing the skin with his canines, before giving the same treatment to his nipples. Eichi groaned, tilted his head behind him. Five months since his last time and it felt like if it was years ago. Maybe it was, actually. The last time he had so much pleasure was… Never. It was horrible to say that, but even the night he had passed with Wataru seemed gloomy besides what he was living now. _It’s just my brain that improves my feelings by reminding me Rei is a vampire,_ he tried to convince himself.

            Eichi startled, and groaned a little bit when Rei bite his stomach’s skin. He frowned and stepped away from the man.

“You’re a demon.”

“I’m a vampire~”

“Hmf.”

            The blond man forced the black-haired man to stand up and pushed him on the bed. Then, he sat on the man and looked at him with mischievous eyes.

“And I am the demon?” Rei stated.

            Eichi didn’t answer, his hands already working, undoing the belt, and putting off the vampire’s trousers and boxers. Then, looking straight in Rei’s red eyes, he took resolutely Rei’s member in his hand and started to stroke the tip. First, the strokes were gentle, soft, slow, but the more Rei moaned, the more Eichi hurried. Rei’s nails entered his skin and never had Eichi felt so much enjoyment to see someone at his mercy. And he knew it was more enjoyable because it was Rei. Rei his kidnapper, Rei the man who called him servant, Rei the vampire, the creature who wanted to drink his blood.

“You’re happy because you’ve got me, huh?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

            Rei laughed and, before Eichi could even notice the first move, they had exchanged their place. Then, the vampire put off his shirt and looked back at Eichi.

“Don’t forget I’m stronger than you.”

            Eichi didn’t answer, and Rei put off his trousers and boxers with a grin on his lips. Now, the two of them were naked, hot skin against cold skin, and no obstacle was on the way. Rei leaned towards the blond man and kissed him, while one hand grabbed the member and stroked the head, and a finger entered Eichi’s inside. The human winced when feeling the intrusion but tried his best to focus on his member rather than on the finger inside him. Later, when Eichi felt more relaxed, Rei put a second and a third finger inside him.

            The pleasure coming from inside and outside him at once made him moan, and he arched, letting Rei deepened his fingers. Eichi groaned when the presence inside him disappeared but moaned once he felt something hard against his intimacy, ready to enter. The human opened his legs, and, after a nod, the vampire entered. At first, Eichi twitched under the pain; he didn’t remember that he could feel hurt even after being relaxed by his partner, but it had been five months and thus not accustomed. He was thankful to Rei who was waiting a little bit that the blond man felt at ease and, once the pain disappeared at least a little bit, he started to move.

            Having the cold member of Rei inside him felt strange, but not unpleasant. How could he be unpleasant when all his body was shivering from the pleasure he felt? How could it be unpleasant when their body were linked, perfectly fitting, as if they were meant for being together? This last thought crossed Eichi’s mind while Rei gave a faster move, making him arch, pushing the vampire’s member deeper. Their lips met each other again, getting sometimes away when they moaned. Finally, climax hit him strongly and he cried out the vampire’s name without noticing, letting the pleasure control his body.

            When he finally came back to himself, he suddenly felt really tired. But then he noticed he was back in the music room, clothed, and Rei in front of him, looking worried. Something was wrong.

“Eichi!? Eichi, are you alright!?”

            Eichi tried to answer, but he didn’t have the strength to do it. He didn’t understand what was happening around him, nor why he felt dizzy or why his vision was blurred.

“I’m sorry, I… I messed up…”

            Rei’s voice seemed really far.

“Eichi, can you hear me? Fuck, I’m stupid! I’ll call Ritsu and Mao, and…”

            But Eichi never heard the end of the sentence as he sank in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

          The atmosphere around them was clearly bad. In front of them, a boy around Souma’s age stood, half-asleep, arms crossed. However, even if his face didn’t show any expression, the aura around him was quite bad, and Souma, as well as Kuro, he noticed, was ready to draw his katana.

“What’s happening, Ritsu?” Kaoru asked and his face was so serious that Souma couldn’t believe it was the kitsune. “Did you argue with Rei?”

“Anija…” The so-called Ritsu sighed. “He had done something bad and once he had been sure it would be alright, he left.”

“ _Again?_ ”

“You know him. He’s stubborn. Didn’t want Mao’s blood. Stupid Anija.”

“Wait. Did something happen to Mao?” Adonis asked.

“No, not to Mao.”

“Oh, the other human. I knew he would be a problem.” Koga groaned.

“The other human?” Kaoru repeated.

            They all turned towards him and the two new humans in the mansion. Souma didn’t feel really well but tried his best not to show it: it was useless as his hand was on his katana.

“I’ll let Rei explain you.” Ritsu said. “Well, if he ever comes back.”

“He will.” Koga assured.

“I wonder.” Ritsu stated. “He really felt bad about that…”

            The last part had been a whisper but everyone seemed to have heard it. Souma wondered what had happened and, at the same time, didn’t want to know. It wasn’t his problem. Ritsu shook his head and looked at them, still half-asleep, but without this bad aura around him. He seemed to feel better now.

“Anyway, I’m glad your safe, Kao-chan~”

            Kao-chan? That was interesting. Souma noted this name somewhere in his head, ready to use it to pester the kitsune. Then the boy turned towards the two humans and asked harshly:

“Who are you?”

“Souma-kyun has protected me until now.” Kaoru answered and Souma wanted to protest.

            It wasn’t true. He only found him in his garden and treated his wounds. Otherwise, he was more a bother to the kitsune than any help.

“And Kuro helped us when we were in the forest. Let’s say that they’re my partners.”

“I… see.”

            Partners… Without noticing, Souma clenched his fists. Partners, yeah. He felt hurt. He was only Kaoru’s partner. _Such a disgrace…!_ He was angry, disappointed, sad. It was probably because of his tiredness, but he couldn’t help to think he shouldn’t feel like that. After all, they barely knew each other. And, more than that, Humans hunted kitsunes, bears, and wolfs, thus it was normal for Kaoru not to think of Souma as a friend.

“Well, I’m tired so I’m just going to sleep.”

“Ritsu…” Adonis sighed.

“If you want to sleep, or take a shower, or eat, or whatever, you know where to go.”

            Then he left the living room as if everything was normal. Souma blinked twice. And that was all? Didn’t he want to know what had happened to Kaoru? It looked like a ‘no’. Kaoru shook his head and sighed.

“He’ll never change.”

“Mao-kun already changed him, that’s good enough.” Koga groaned. “Well, I’ll go sleep. Bye.”

            Without any word, the wolf left the place, soon followed by Adonis who was hungry.

“I’m hungry too, and I guess you all are.” Kaoru stated.

“I… Just want to sleep.” Souma stated.

“Are you sure? You need to eat too.”

“It’s okay. I’ll eat another time.”

            Kaoru rubbed his neck, looking annoyed. Souma lowered his eyes. _Only partners…_

“I’ll show you the room. Kuro, I’ll be back soon.”

“Fine.”

“You don’t need to. Just tell me how to get there and I’ll go by myself.”

“No, I’ll accompany you.”

            Kaoru was stubborn, Souma thought. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing but, right now, it was. He wanted to be alone. Kaoru grabbed his hand and made him follow till the first story where they finally arrived in a big corridor with lots of door. The blond man took him till the third on the right and they entered the room.

“You can sleep here.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, don’t worry.”

“Fine. Thank you.”

“Souma-kun.”

            Kaoru’s voice sounded suddenly serious. Would he be scolded because he was ready to draw his katana? Or would the kitsune ask him to go back at his home; if he ever had one now?

“Are you angry?”

            The question took him by surprise.

“Huh? Why would I be angry?”

“You looked angry after I said we were partners.”

“You dreamt.”

“I wasn’t, right?”

“You were, _disgrace_.”

“There, you’re angry.”

“I am not, _Kao-chan_.”

“Don’t use this nickname.”

“Why? Because you don’t like it or because we’re not friends?”

            He didn’t intend to tell that, yet, it slipped from his mouth. _Good, Souma. Show how selfish you are._ Silence surrounded them for a while, until the kitsune broke it.

“I knew it.” He signed. “Listen, I said partners because Kuro was there. He’s a partner, kind of, but I felt bad telling you were my friend and not him while he helped us a lot so…”

            Souma raised an eyebrow. He didn’t understand a thing as he was really tired and just wanted to sleep.

“You’re my friend, Souma-kyun. Don’t even think you’re not.”

“…I’m sorry. I’m just…”

            He was on the verge to cry. He knew why. He knew it wasn’t only because of his tiredness.

“Souma, are you crying?”

“No, I’m not.” He answered, turning his back.

            He was, but he didn’t want to show it. He was a warrior, and warriors didn’t cry! Or so he tried to convince himself. It wasn’t tears because he was happy but tears of tiredness, that was all. He wasn’t crying because a disgrace just told him he was his friend. Not at all.

“Souma-kyun, you look like a girl now~”

“Shut up, Disgrace!”

            He erased his tears before stating:

“I was just thinking about Kamegorou.”

“Aah, you miss Kamekichi~”

“Kamegorou!”

            Souma heard Kaoru laugh; it was a tired laugh yet it gave him warm. He felt better and, when he was about to turn towards the kitsune, the man hugged from behind and whispered in his ear:

“It’s okay to cry, no matter the reason. I’m your friend, I won’t judge you for that.”

            Souma opened his mouth, not sure of what to say, before finally deciding for a ‘thanks’ that was accepted with a ‘you’re welcome’. They stayed like this for a while until the purple haired boy noticed:

“Shouldn’t you go back with Kiryu-dono? You wanted to eat.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot it! I’ll go then. If you want to take a shower, there’s a bathroom just in the right room. There’s also a lot of towels in the room, take a new one, it will be yours.”

“Thank you.”

            The blond man played a little bit with Souma’s hair before leaving the room. Once alone, Souma opened his bag and took his pajama – he took it just in case – and went to the bathroom. When he stepped inside and closed the door, he put his pajama on the washbasin and looked around him. Was it an old mansion or a hotel? Souma didn’t know anymore but shrugged and took one of the towels and put it near the shower. There, he undressed and finally entered the place.

            The hot water finally fell on his body, rubbing his wounded shoulders and back. He sighed of relief and closed his eyes. He felt like a little fish right now, finally in his natural element. He was so tired that he could fell asleep in the shower, but he tried his best not to do. It wasn’t a good idea and, when he was young, his parents often told him that he could drown if he slept in the shower. Since then, he was afraid to die in the shower. He knew it was stupid, yet, he preferred to be cautious than not.

            Once he was cleaned, he left the room and came back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and took his bag. There, he searched for his phone; it was turned off since his departure to be sure no one would try to contact him. His parents probably tried. He wanted to turn in it and to call them to reassure them, telling them that he was alright and that they didn’t need to be worried. But he didn’t. He knew they would find him and Souma wasn’t ready to be killed by his father’s anger. _Mother, Father, Yamato… I’m sorry._

            He put his phone back in the bag, untied his wet hair, and finally went under the blanket. There, he closed his eyes. _Back at home, I was unhappy because I knew I wouldn’t become a voice actor. Now, I’m on the road, doing what my family wants from me, sure not to be a voice actor._ What an irony! Well, at least, he was doing something of his life. And he met new peoples. Kaoru, Adonis, Koga, Kuro, Ritsu… And he knew he would meet new one, like this Rei or this Mao, or even the human they talked about before… If he wasn’t dead, of course.

            While thinking, he finally fell asleep without noticing. He woke up hours later, in the middle of the night. He felt a breath on his neck and finally noticed that Kaoru, in his kitsune form, was sleeping against him. Souma blinked twice, surprised, but smiled and started to pet the red fur. He was about to fall asleep again when he heard someone barking. It looked like Koga, but if it was really him, then he probably was really angry.

            Souma sat on the bed, looking at the door of the bedroom with eyes half-opened. That’s when he noticed (with difficulty) that the door was opened and that a man stood there and looked at them with his two red eyes. He looked like Ritsu, even though he was taller. He probably was Rei, or something like that. Souma wanted to talk but, at the same time, the man put one finger on his lips, telling him not to. Then, he left the room and closed the door as if nothing was happening.

            Souma stayed awake for a moment, wondering what was happening, when he felt Kaoru moving. He turned towards him, smiled, helped him to go under the blanket and, once that done, he lied down beside him, getting closer than before, and closed his eyes.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the grammar's mistakes, I'm trying my best!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, though~

           When Eichi woke up, he winched because of his sore bodyy. He also felt weak, and dizzy, and he was unsure of the place he was at the moment. He coughed, and it hurt. What had he done once again? He knew that he always did stupid things when he was pissed off; one day, he even stayed outside all night, and he had regretted it. So, what had he done?

            He turned his head; and regretted it when the room spin with it; and saw someone near his bed. Once the room finally stopped to turn, he noticed it was Mao.

“You’re finally awake.”

            Mao’s voice was soft and Eichi was grateful for that. Not sure his head would like a strong voice.

“Are you alright?”

            Unable to speak for now, he shook his head a little bit. Bad idea.

“Yes, it was a stupid question. Do you remember what happened?”

            One again, a shake. He remembered some things; that sleeping with Rei was probably his best idea; but he didn’t remember why he was so weak.

“Yeah, I guessed.”

            Mao sighed and rubbed his neck before continuing:

“Rei, he… lost control. And he drank your blood.”

            Eichi frowned. He didn’t remember Rei drinking his blood. He didn’t remember at all. It was blurred in his mind.

“I don’t…” He tried to say but coughed at the same time.

“I know. We all know. Let’s say it’s…normal.” Then, seeing Eichi’s puzzled look, Mao continued. “When a vampire wants to drink blood, he lures his prey with an illusion. Like that, the prey doesn’t move and he can drink the blood.”

            Wait. Did he mean that what he lived with the vampire was just an illusion? Great. Wonderful. He needed something like that right now.

“Rei stopped in time. When you… When you screamed.”

            Mao blushed. It was getting better and better. All the inhabitants of this mansion knew when he hit his climax. They also probably knew who was the heroes of the illusion, huh? Great. He had to talk about that with Rei. It was annoying but he didn’t have a choice. Telling him it wasn’t what he thought. Wait, what would he tell something like that? It was Rei’s fault, to begin with, not his!

            A dog barked; or a wolf, he wasn’t sure; and the door of the room opened. Ritsu appeared, with a grin on his face.

“Why is Koga angry?”

“Koga is always angry.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Anija came back and told him “ow, my little dog is finally back! That’s my dog!”. You know. The usual things.”

            Eichi raised his eyes. Once again, a bad idea. He would kill this vampire if he could.

“So, he finally came back.”

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Ritsu pouted.

“You tell that but you’re the one who searched for him.”

            This time, Ritsu pulled a face before leaving the room. Mao turned towards Eichi and smiled:

“I’m sorry for Ritsu. He likes his brother but doesn’t want to show it, because he’s also really angry against him.”

“Why?” Eichi tried to say.

“I can’t explain you. I’m not the best person.” Mao apologized. “Also… I don’t know if Rei will come to see you. He felt guilty and ran away once you were on my care… But if you don’t want to see him, we’ll all understand it.”

“I… don’t care.”

            If he didn’t come, then it was okay. If he did come, then, it was also okay. It would be better – they had to discuss about it, right? – but if the vampire didn’t want to face him, then it wasn’t a problem either. He just hoped it wouldn’t destroy their relationship. Or could he call that a relationship? It was more like a play of hide-and-seek between a vampire and… well, his prey.

“Well, I leave you alone now. You need to rest. I’ll come back in the morning.”

            Eichi nodded; once again the room spin; and thanked him. Mao left the room quietly and, finally, the blond man was all alone. He still couldn’t believe what had happened to him. Sure, he was ready to give his blood to the vampire, but he wanted to talk about it with him before. He hadn’t expected his blood to be drank in that way. _He made me believe that I was sleeping with him, that demon._ It was the worst part: he really thought that he was sleeping with him. _Crap._ And everybody knew.

            He closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. He was so weak. How much blood did Rei drink? He had the feeling there was no more blood in his body. It was stupid, there still was. _He stopped in time, huh…_ He doesn’t know if it was a miracle or a pity. A miracle because he stopped and Eichi would live. A pity because he could have died, being free of his illness. He didn’t know which one was the better.

            Eichi finally fell asleep and woke up hours later. When his eyes noticed the sunlight crossing the window, he knew that it was late. Maybe almost noon? He sighed and tried to find a better position; his body was still sore and the world still spin around him when he moved, but he thought he was better than in the night.

            When he turned his head, he finally noticed Rei, sat on the ground, looking at him with so much worries in the eyes that Eichi almost felt guilty. It wasn’t his fault, though.

“Are you alright…?” He said softly.

            His throat hurt him, but less than during the night.

“I should be the one asking that. _Are you alright_?”

“Better than hours ago.”

            It maybe wasn’t the good thing to say, judging Rei’s face, but it was the truth. He was better than hours ago.

“I’m… sorry. It wasn’t my intention.”

“I know.”

“I was so thirsty, I…”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m too stubborn, I should have asked for Mao’s blood, you wouldn’t be…”

“I’m telling you _it’s fine_.”

            Rei stared at him with a puzzled look before answering:

“You’re really a strange human.”

“Why?”

“You’re a masochist.”

“Aren’t all humans?”

“You’re the worst.”

            Eichi pouted. Maybe he was a masochist; he had to be if he wanted to give his blood to a vampire or sleep with him.

“You didn’t tell that yesterday.”

            Rei pulled a face. He seemed tired but it was probably Eichi imagination.

“Well, yeah… Sorry.”

“But you’re not thirsty anymore, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, it’s fine.”

“It is not. I could have killed you.”

“I’m a human. I’ll die, in the end.”

            _I’m a deathly ill human. I’ll die soon._

“It’s not a good argument. I don’t want to kill someone. Not again.”

            Eichi frowned. ‘Not again’? What did he mean?

“I won’t approach you anymore.”

“Don’t say stupid thing. I don’t care. I… If you need blood, I can give it.”

“No.”

“Does my blood taste bad?”

“No, it’s really good, especially when you…”

            Rei looked away and Eichi blushed. This bloody illusion! He was more frustrated than embarrassed: even if it hadn’t been true, his brain and his body remembered the pleasure he felt. Knowing it had been an illusion was frustrating more than anything.

“Next time, ask me. I’ll give you my blood.”

            _And my body_ , he added for himself, but he was sure he didn’t need to tell that to the vampire. If there was something Rei knew, it was probably that Eichi was ready to give his body. Whether it was a good or a bad thing was still something to determine.

“I’m living here, anyway.” Eichi continued. “Besides, it would give a rest to Mao. He seems really busy with Ritsu so…”

“I…Only with the transfusion, then.”

            The transfusion, huh? He really thought he would kill him if he bit him, huh? Eichi wouldn’t insist on this for now. When the time would come, then, he would try again.

“If you want.”

“Thank you.”

            Rei stood up and came near the bed. There, he leaned towards him and put his cold lips on his neck. The blond man didn’t feel the canines; it was only the lips and he didn’t move for a while. Then, he stood up and stepped away.

“Rei?”

“Don’t worry, I just healed the wound.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“I’ll let you rest. Kaoru is back, I have to talk with him.”

            Rei turned away and, when he was going to leave, Eichi said:

“Rei, don’t feel bad for what happened.”

            And the vampire left, letting the human alone once again.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes ><"

          When Souma woke up, the first thing he noticed what that Kaoru wasn’t with. He sat on the bed and stretched, before looking around him, searching for the kitsune. But he wasn’t in the room. He yawned and stood up, still half-awake. He took his clothes and got dressed quickly. He tied his long hair and, not forgetting his katana, he left the room. Then, he stopped and looked around him. He was hungry, and this was the bedroom corridor. He needed to find the kitchen, or the place where he could eat. Barely had he thought that that a door got opened and someone around his age came in the corridor, a tray in the hands.

“Oh, hello, nice to meet you. I’m Mao. I guess you’re Kaoru’s friend?”

“Huh, hello, I’m Souma. Kanzaki Souma.”

            The so-called Mao smiled and Souma couldn’t help but answer it. It was catching. Suddenly, Souma’s stomach gurgled and the young man blushed, while the other laughed.

“I guess someone is hungry. Kaoru and the other are already eating. Follow me.”

            Souma nodded and followed Mao till the kitchen when the boy put the tray in the sink. Then, he took another tray and Souma noticed that there was a second one. Thus Souma took it, under Mao’s surprised look.

“You shouldn’t, I’ll do it, don’t worry.”

“No, it’s okay, Mao-dono. I won’t let you work when I can do it.”

            Mao blinked, smiled, and finally left the kitchen, Souma behind him. The way till the dining room was quiet but it didn’t seem to bother the two young men. In reality, Souma had a lot of questions for Mao; what was doing a human in a vampires’ house, for example; but he didn’t dare to ask it, afraid of being rude.

            They finally arrived in the dining room where they saw a strange scene. Koga was screaming on the man who went to their room durinh the night, Souma noticed, and who was telling him that he was a good dog. Near them, Adonis didn’t seem bothered; he ate his meat quietly. Ritsu was half-asleep, like the day before, and no bad aura could be felt. Kuro was quietly eating his rice. Kaoru hadn’t eaten yet; he looked at Koga and probably the one they all called Rei with a grin on his face.

            Mao sat down beside Ritsu, and Souma sat beside Kaoru and greeted him.

“Souma-kyun, finally awake~”

“You should have awakened me.”

“Nah, you were c…” He stopped, blinked and continued. “You were tired.”

“But I could have been awakened at the same hour.”

“If you want the truth, I woke up one hour ago.”

“Yes, and?”

“I stayed in bed for twenty minutes, then I took a shower and I came here. I didn’t wake you up because you needed sleep.”

“I have slept enough, though.”

“Good, then.”

            Souma sighed and looked at his lunch. His stomach was still gurgled and it got even more noisy when the purple eyes noticed the meal.

“You can eat, don’t worry.”

“What about Ritsu-dono and…”

“Rei-san and Ritsu-kun don’t need to eat. They’re vampires, remember? They only need blood.”

            Souma had forgotten about the fact they didn’t need food. They all looked like humans so if Kaoru, for example, didn’t take his true form for a while, he would forget he was a kitsune. _Rei-dono and Ritsu-dono are vampires… Did Rei-dono come in the bedroom to drink our blood, tonight?_ He was afraid he did. Even though he tried to convince him it wasn’t possible, he remembered that vampires had powers. At least, in the book he had read.

            He ate his lunch, his stomach really thankful, and once he had finished, he looked around him. Now people were chatting between them and Rei was still annoying Koga.

“Shouldn’t we stop Rei-dono?”

“It’s okay. Koga is accustomed.” Kaoru answered.

“Eh?”

“It’s always like that.” Mao stated, passing near them with his tray and Koga’s and Adonis’ ones. “Don’t worry too much for him.”

            Souma nodded, yet he felt it was bad from the vampire to annoy one of his friends. The young man apologized and stated he would help Mao with the tray, and took his, Kaoru’s and Kuro’s.

“I’ll help ya. We need to talk in private, Kanzaki-kun.” Kuro stated. “Besides, I think that some people need to be alone.”

            The purple haired man looked at the friends around the table. Yes, they probably needed to be together, without strangers with them. Thus, Souma nodded and the two men took the trays and left the dining room. Once in the kitchen, they put the trays in the washbasin, something that seemed to surprise.

“Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Ya shouldn’t be doing everything alone.” Kuro growled a little bit.

“It’s okay. I was the only human till now, so I’m used to that. Because I’m the only one to eat, it’s normal I’m doing it myself, right?”

“Mao-dono… I’ll help you with everything!”

“Yeah, we’re all on the same boat.”

“Thank you very much.”

            The three humans smiled to each other and cleaned the wished all together. For a moment, Souma thought that he was someone normal, who didn’t leave his house to help a kitsune. That was until they finished their work and Kuro asked where they could go and wouldn’t be bothered. Mao tilted his head and thought about it before telling them that the garden seemed to be a good idea. Ritsu and Rei being vampires, they couldn’t really go outside; and the other would stay with them. Souma and Kuro nodded, the latter promising that nothing would be destroyed. Mao blinked twice, unsure.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to teach something really important to Kanzaki-kun. To be sure that nothing will be destroy, I’ll create a barrier.”

            Mao didn’t seem to understand, judging by his frown. So, Souma tried to explain him briefly, in the easier way he could. Mao finally nodded but the purple haired man knew the other human didn’t clearly understand everything. But he probably thought that if nothing was destroyed, it was fine. Then, Mao explained them how to go to the gardens, and the two men left, leaving Mao at his own occupations.

            They went to the gardens quietly. Souma took a look around, amazed by all the flowers’ colors. He had the feeling to be in a big flowers field, somewhere where only peace existed. And he was ready to stay here, but had this strange feeling he wouldn’t be able. They stopped far away from the flowers and Kuro asked Souma to create a barrier. Souma blinked twice. _A barrier, yeah… What did Father say, already? ‘Just concentrate your will in your hand and imagine it growing bigger. Easy to say._ He had never done that. It would be his first time and he already knew it was useless. Nevertheless, he tried it.

            He opened his hand and tried to concentrate his will inside it. He didn’t understand what it meant and he was sure it was important, unfortunately for him. He stood here, trying his best, but no barrier came and, in front of him, Kuro sighed.

“Don’t tell me that your father was going to perform the ritual whereas ya’re not even able to create a barrier.”

            Souma lowered his eyes. His father never talked about this ritual thing. He only gave him his katana, saying he could keep it. He knew his training wasn’t over, and Souma was sure his father hadn’t expected seeing his son leave the house with only a note.

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, I’ll do it for now. But you need to train. The barrier is important, ya know.”

“Yes.”

            The barrier was there to protect their surroundings. Once inside a barrier, a place could be destroyed as much as they wanted, because once the barrier disappeared, the place would be undamaged. It was really important. The Evil didn’t care about humans’ world but _they_ did care.

            Kuro created a barrier as if it was nothing normal and they soon found themselves inside it.

“Fine, now that we’re here…”

            Kuro drew his katana and showed it to Souma who tilted his head.

“Tell me the difference between my katana and yours.”

            Souma looked at it clearly. It didn’t seem different at all. The same handle, the same blade… He frowned. Not it wasn’t the same blade. At least, his katana hadn’t the strange words written on it.

“Why are there words in your katana?”

            Kuro smiled, looking satisfied by the question.

“It’s because of the ritual. Well, I’m sure you don’t need actually. The ritual is only a formality just to say you’re now an adult, acknowledged by all your brothers in arms, but…”

            He stopped, shook his head and rubbed his neck.

“I digress. What I meant is… these writings are linked to your element. Did your father talk about elements?”

“No.”

“So ya weren’t going to do the ritual.”

“My training wasn’t over. He just authorized me to keep my katana during the night. I still don’t understand why he didn’t do it before, as I had it when I went to school.”

“ _Ya went to school with your katana!?_ ”

“Huh…Yes?”

            Kuro seemed chocked and Souma wondered why. Wasn’t it something normal for people like them?

“Sure, Kanzaki is a strange family.” The black and red haired man whispered before looking back at the young man in front of him. “Okay, I should have known. I’ll explain ya.”

            He opened his hand and suddenly, flames appeared from nowhere. Souma remembered Kuro doing it in the forest, during the fight against the deer. How was he able to do something like that?

“Ya have to know that every people in this world has an element. We born with them and we die with them. With enough training, concentration and knowledge of yourself, ya can use your element. My element is fire, that’s why I can use fire. Ya understand?”

“Yes. So, I have an element too? But I don’t know which one.”

“Ya have to find it. It’s not easy but in the end, ya’ll be stronger.”

“What about the ritual, then?”

“The ritual… He just ya claiming why ya’ll use your power. When ya do that, your words appear on your katana. That’s all. Ya can do it everywhere, to be honest. Ya just need to spread your katana with your element and claim what ya want.”

            Souma tilted his head. The way Kuro claimed it, it seemed easy. It probably was when you knew how to use your element.

“Can ya tell me the different element?”

“Oh huh… Fire, Water, Air, Earth…?”

“Light and Darkness too. Never forget them.”

Souma nodded. Light and Darkness… He wondered if people like Kaoru or his friends had elements. Maybe he would ask the kitsune later, if he could. To be honest, he had another question for Kuro, but he would keep it till he had found his element. If he ever found it.

“Let’s meditate, now.”

“Meditate…?” Souma parroted.

 “Why do ya think I put this barrier? We’ll be able to meditate without being bothered by all our little friends. Ya know, this little fox is kinda stuck to ya. I took my precautions.”

            Souma didn’t know what Kuro meant by “stuck to you” but he nodded nevertheless. Then, he sat beside the man and did as he was told. Concentrating, trying to find the thin line of element in his body, following it till the source and then, trying to understand it. But no matter what he did, Souma never found this thin line Kuro talked about. And, by the end of their meditation, he was frustrated.

“It’s okay.” Kuro comforted him. “I knew ya wouldn’t be able to find it on your first try.”

“But…”

“It took me two weeks to finally find the source. It’s not easy, but the reward in the end…!”

            He had a big smile on his lips, whereas the barrier was disappearing. When it left completely, they had the surprise to see Kaoru, standing in front of the frontier between the reality and the illusion, hands on his hips. And he didn’t look happy at all.

“When I tell ya he’s stuck to ya.”

“He’s not stuck to me.” Souma pouted. “Thank you for everything, Kiryu-dono.”

“Kuro is fine.”

“I can’t, Kiryu-dono.”

            Kuro sighed, shook his head and left the young man while Kaoru was running towards him.

“Is everything alright?”

“Huh? Yes, why?”

“Barrier.” The answer was.

“Oh… There were no demons. Kiryu-dono just taught me something and he wanted us to be alone.”

“Taught you something?”

            The kitsune seemed suspicious but Souma didn’t understand why. There was nothing wrong with what they had done, right?

“We talked about… Elements.”

“Oh!” Kaoru’s eyes were suddenly filled with sudden glints. “So, you find your element?”

“Not yet.”

“I see.”

            He seemed suddenly disappointed. And it hurt. The kitsune probably thought that Souma would finally be a true help during their fight. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t, not yet. Souma lowered his eyes. Maybe he should have stay at home, where his father would have taught him all of this. He was a bother for everyone, right now.

“Souma?”

            The young man looked back at Kaoru.

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

“I am. Sorry.”

            Kaoru stared for a moment, not saying a word. It only was when Souma called his name that he finally reacted and forced him to go back to the mansion, because the meditation had been long enough for the night already falling.


	16. Chapter 16

            Eichi stretched. His joints cracked and, after all this time lying on a bed, it felt good. And it felt good to be in a better shape after two days. And now he could leave this stupid room, and he hoped he wouldn’t see it again before the night. For now, he would take advantage of this and would finally meet the new people in the mansion. He heard that Rei’s friend, Kaoru, was finally back, and he was curious to see what kind of people he was. He also heard that two other humans were in the vampires’ domain and Eichi was really glad to know there were more than Mao and he.

            With a smile, he left his room, crossed the corridor and finally went down the stairs. There, he was surprised to meet Rei who seemed deep in his thoughts. It was the first time he saw him since their talk: the vampire was probably busy with his friends’ return, but Eichi couldn’t help but feel a little bit (a lot) jealous to know that the vampire didn’t visit him time to time.

“Don’t make me believe you can think.” He teased.

            The vampire turned towards him and a grin appeared on his face when he said:

“Oh my, Smart Boy is back in the living world.”

“Disappointed?”

“You don’t even know~”

            Eichi’s smile grew bigger, while Rei came near him. The blond man felt his body shivering, and his heart beating faster. _Seriously. It was only an illusion and yet, my body is crazy._

“That’s why you didn’t visit me?”

“Are you sad?”

“Why would I be?”

 _Yes, I was._ But he wouldn’t confess it.

“I thought it was better for you not to see my face.”

“Why? I told you I wasn’t mad at you.”

“That wasn’t for that.”

            Rei’s grin grew bigger. Eichi frowned. It wasn’t a good sign.

“So why?”

“I was afraid you would hit your climax once again~”

“I’m going to kill you.” Eichi groaned.

“Kill me? Or fu…”

            But he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as someone came in the entrance hall, fortunately for Eichi who was already blushing. This vampire…! He tried to keep his calm; and it was difficult with Rei’s grin; and turned towards the new people. It was a blond man, with a grin on his face. Strangely enough, Eichi had the feeling he was Rei’s friend.

“Do I disturb a lovers’ quarrel?”

“Lovers?” Rei repeated, still grinning, while Eichi was trying not to kill the two men. “Oh please, Kaoru-kun, don’t say stupid thing. You know that I can’t love.”

“Or rather, you don’t want to love.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Rei answered and this time, he wasn’t grinning at all.

            Eichi said nothing but listened carefully. He didn’t know this Kaoru but he already liked him, especially if he told him useful information like that. So, Rei didn’t want to love? Why? Admittedly, he was a vampire, but from what he had seen with Ritsu and Mao, they were able to have feelings. Eichi would bet his life on the fact that Mao and Ritsu were in love. If they weren’t, then it looked like a lot they were.

            The two friends stared at each other and Eichi didn’t know what to do. Should he talk to remind them he was there or should he wait in case he would learn new things about the vampire? He didn’t know.

“Instead of taking care of my love life, you should take care of yours.”

“I’m not worried about mine. I have a lot of girls who want me~”

“That’s what your father said when he was younger, and finally there only was your mother.”

“Hey, he found someone! So, I’ll find someone too.”

“And will you be happy, Kaoru-kun?”

“Of course!”

            Kaoru had a big smile on his lips and Rei shook his head, mumbling something that none of the two other men understood. Then, the vampire seemed to notice that Eichi was still there and looked surprised when their eyes met.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Eichi, let me introduce you Kaoru. He’s a kitsune, and more than that, a little brat.”

“Yeah, I’m the disgrace of the kitsune, according to Souma. Nice to meet you.”

“And Kaoru, let me introduce you Eichi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Eichi answered with a smile, noticing that Rei didn’t say a single word about who he was or where he came from.  “Fine, I’ve to help Mao for the shopping. See you later.”

            And he left without any further word, letting the kitsune and the human alone. So, Mao and Rei went to town, and not him, huh? Eichi sighed. He guessed that Rei was afraid that Eichi tried to run away once in town. The blond man wouldn’t run away; where would he go, anyway? Even his parents didn’t care of him. Maybe he would be welcomed in Keito’s or Wataru’s house, though. But the thought of doing that pissed him off for a strange reason.

“So, how did you arrive here?” Kaoru asked with a smile.

“Rei kidnapped me.” Eichi answered.

            It was the truth and he wouldn’t lie about it. He wouldn’t be able to come from the town to the mansion all by himself. Kaoru sighed and rubbed his neck before answering:

“Oh. So, he did it…”

“Wait, you knew?”

“He told me he wanted to do something like that if it could protect the forest.”

“It didn’t work. My parents don’t care.”

            Kaoru closed his eyes and mumbled a “humans…” so jaded that Eichi felt bad to be a human at the moment. Now he knew that this forest was really important; lot of peoples lived there and Humans were destroying their home.

“I’m sorry.”

            The man didn’t like to apologize. If he could, he did everything not to apologize. He was someone strange, even for his surroundings. Kaoru answered nothing but patted his shoulders before leaving him alone in the entrance. Eichi rubbed his temples, before deciding to go to the gardens. He would meet the two other humans during another moment in the day.

            On his way, he met Koga. He stopped when he noticed that the grey-haired young man was bound hand and foot. Eichi blinked.

“What are you doing?”

“That bastard! He bounded me!”

“Who?”

“Rei! And he even threatened me by saying he would bite me! That bastard!”

            Eichi opened his eyes wide, shocked. Was Rei serious? Would he really bite Koga? This only thought pissed him off. _He doesn’t want to bite_ me _but he would for Koga!? Seriously!?_ Angry, the blond man continued his way, not noticing that Koga wanted him to free him, nor Ritsu screaming to the wolf that if he continued to bark, he would drink all his blood.

            He finally arrived in the gardens and promised to talk with Rei once the vampire would be back. He sighed and looked around him, and then noticed Adonis who was with a man and a young man. Eichi came near them, a smile on his lips, curious.

“Oh, hello.” Adonis said with a smile. “Eichi-san, let me introduce you Kiryu-san and Kanzaki-kun.”

            The two other humans turned towards the blond man. The elder one, the black and red haired man called Kiryu, nodded, while the younger, Kanzaki, greeted him like a samurai would. He looked like a samurai, with his long hair and his katana. _I watched too many samurai movies,_ Eichi thought.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Eichi Tenshouin.”

“Tenshouin?” Kiryu parroted. “Like… The Tenshouin that own almost all Yumenosaki’s building.”

“Yes.”

“I’m surprised that someone like you can be here.”

“Yes, me too.” Eichi answered.

            He had been the first surprised; now he was more surprised to think about living there all his life and giving his blood rather than running away. _I’ve never been a normal being, to begin with._ They talked together for a while, Adonis asking a lot of things to the three humans as if his life depended of it, and once they finished, Kiryu said:

“Well, now if you could excuse us, but we have a training with Kanzaki-kun.”

            Adonis and Eichi nodded. As much as he didn’t want to be alone with Ritsu, Adonis and Koga, Eichi knew that he shouldn’t mess up with Kiryu. The man was terrifying and the blond man didn’t want to try to angry him. Not for now, at least.  

“Fine. Good luck with your training.”

            But barely had he said this that once again, something strange happened in the garden. A new dark creature appeared from nowhere, this time looking like a big worm. Eichi blinked. A demon, again? Kiryu and Kanzaki drew their katana, while Adonis took his bear form. Eichi stepped away, unsure of what to do. Kiryu opened his hand and a little red block appeared inside it, growing until it surrounded them.

“What is it…?”

“A demon from the Evil.” Kanzaki answered.

“No, I mean… _The red thing_.”

“A barrier. To prevent any damages.”

            That was interesting, Eichi thought, except for the fact that his hand could touch the red wall. That meant he couldn’t run away, huh? Great.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to fight.” He said. “I won’t be able to help you.”

            Kanzaki nodded and stood in front of him, ready to fight. Adonis looked at them and said:

“Kanzaki-kun, go help Kiryu-san.” He ordered whereas the worm was attacking the third human. “I’ll protect Eichi-san.”

“I won’t be as useful as you, Adonis-dono.”

“See it as a part of your training.”

            Kanzaki pouted but nodded nevertheless and came near the black and red haired man.

“Stay behind me, okay?”

            Eichi nodded. He didn’t want to stay there, but he didn’t have a choice, huh? He would take care not to be wounded. In front of them, the worm attacked the two warrior, destroying the ground around them. Eichi’s eyes opened wide, surprised. That really was dangerous. Why was he there!?

            The worm drove his tail on the ground and it pierced it behind Kiryu and Kanzaki who had to jump on the sides to avoid it.

“Would they be alright?” Eichi asked while Kiryu threw flames on the worm.

            Wait, did he really throw flames!? How did he do it!? He wanted to do the same!

“They will, don’t worry.” Adonis said.

            Suddenly, the worm disappeared under the ground. The two warriors were on their guard, ready to jump or defend themselves, while Adonis was closer to Eichi, whispering to be ready just in case. And ready, Eichi wasn’t. How could he be ready? He was useless and, knowing his luck since his birth, he would probably die today, killed by a worm.

            Adonis probably felt it, because the worm finally appeared in front of the two of them, and tried to eat them. The bear put his right arm between them and the mouth, and the blood starting to fall from it. Eichi bit his lips whereas Kanzaki and Kiryu were attacking from behind the worm. The creature turned towards them, angry, and focused on them once again.

“Your arm…!”

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of it later.” Adonis answered.

            But the blood was falling and Eichi was afraid that the dark aura that surrounded the wound entered inside. It was stupid to think that an aura could do that, but he was living with vampires, so it wasn’t impossible. He could do something for that, though. Or so he thought. He knew it worked on animals, but would it work on people like Adonis? He should try.

            Carefully, to be sure that the bear didn’t feel and see him, he put his hand near the wound. He swallowed. The last time he had done that, he was a little boy; he barely remembered how it happened, but he hoped it would still work. The consequences would be terrible if it was the case, but he would do everything to hide it. He half closed his eyes and focused on the wound, forgetting everything else. He just wanted to treat it, like when he was young. He really wanted it.

            Eichi felt something coming from his chest and going towards his hand. A light aura surrounded it and went towards the wound that was treated little by little, dispersing the dark aura. Once it had disappeared, Eichi put away his hand and leaned against the red wall behind him. He coughed, and his chest was hurting. He felt weak once again. He closed his eyes. _Fuck._ It still worked; in a way, he really was happy about that fact as it would be useful, as much as it could. On the other side, it meant a lot of pain again. It probably was linked to his illness, or so he thought.

            A horrible scream woke him up and Eichi raised his eyes on a relieving scene: the worm was lying on the ground, slowly disappearing. Near it, Kiryu and Kanzaki were still aiming their katana on the creature, breathless, ready to fight once again. Then, once the worm had disappeared, Kiryu congratulated Kanzaki and they came near them, while the red barrier disappeared.

            A little bit tired, Eichi let himself falling on the ground.

“Eichi, are you alright?” Ritsu asked and that’s when he noticed everybody.

            They probably were behind the barrier since the beginning, unable to enter inside to help their friends.

“Yes, don’t worry for me…” He answered with a soft voice.

            In the meantime, Kaoru ran towards Kiryu and Kanzaki, while Koga was already near Adonis.

“You took care of it…” He said. “Good. Are you sure, Eichi? You look tired.”

“It’s okay. I was… a little bit scared.”

“Yes, it’s normal.”

            Eichi nodded, glad to know that Ritsu believed him. Now, the more difficult would be…

“Huh, that’s strange.”

“What happens, Adonis?”

“I’m sure my arm was wounded.”

            The bear turned towards the blond man and tilted his head.

“I was, right? You even said that I should treat it.”

“Huh? I’ve never said that.”

“What?”

“You should have been dreaming.”

            Adonis opened his mouth and but closed it quickly and frowned. Then, he rubbed his neck and sighed. Koga patted him on the shoulders, telling him he should stop eat so much meat because it gave him hallucinations. Adonis pouted, making laugh Kaoru. Then, all together, they entered the mansion, not noticing the little smile on Eichi’s lips.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

           The moon was full and bright. The stars around it made it more beautiful, Souma noticed, and for a moment, he got lost deep in thoughts. In his hands was his phone. He just needed to turn it on, and to make a call, and he would hear his parents’ voices. Maybe he would be able to come back home. Somewhere where he could be useless without feeling guilty. Why did he leave, anyway? To help Kaoru or to be free? In any case, it was bad. He didn’t help Kaoru that much, and free… What a joke! He was now fighting against the Evil, the thing he didn’t want to do since the beginning, and learning new things thanks to Kuro. Learning, in that case, was a big word: he should learn but there was no progress.  

            Souma sighed. He didn’t know what he wanted to do anymore. What he was trying to understand was interesting; he wondered what was his element; but he also wanted to go back home.

“What a loud sigh, Souma-kyun~”

            Souma startled and turned towards Kaoru who was shirtless, drops of water falling from his blond hair to his torso. _He’s really handsome…_ Souma blinked. What did he just think? Well, it wasn’t wrong, Kaoru was handsome. The young boy didn’t remember a boy or a man of his surroundings being handsome. Or maybe he just didn’t notice them; not that he really cared anyway. It was like for girls: he wasn’t interested by them, so didn’t look at them like many other boys did. Like Kaoru did.

“Huh? You took your phone? I didn’t know.”

            The purple haired boy looked at the device between his hand and his eyes opened wide. He didn’t want the kitsune to know, scared that he could tell him to go back home if he knew why he took it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I… I’m really tired, I should go to bed.”

            Kaoru tilted his head while Souma put his phone back on his bag and went under the blanket. The blond man joined Souma under the blanket without a word. They said nothing for a while, their eyes locked on the roof at the top. Souma was almost falling asleep when Kaoru finally broke the silence around them:

“So, what’s happening?”

“Huh?”

“You’re not only tired, right? There’s something in your mind.”

            Could the kitsune read his mind? Or was it the vampires doing? He didn’t know if Rei or Ritsu could read in minds but…

“No. There’s nothing.”

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

“So, there is no girl problem~?”

“No, _it’s not_ a girl problem. I’m not like you, disgrace.”

“So, there _is_ a problem, after all.”

            Souma turned his face towards Kaoru and saw his grin. He pouted and turned his back. _Crap. I fell into the trap._ He didn’t want to talk about that with Kaoru. He didn’t want to talk about that with anybody, to be honest. He would be selfish and he didn’t want to bother people. He heard Kaoru sigh and, without expecting it, arms surrounded him, and he felt Kaoru’s breath on his neck. He shivered and felt his cheeks getting warm.

“You want to go back near your parents.”

“No.”

            Not truly a lie, right?

“So why did you have your phone in your hands?”

“It’s just comforting to know that I can ask for advices when I want.”

_No. It’s just comforting to know that I can maybe go back home if I turn on this phone. I’m just useless right now. I’m not a warrior, I’m a coward._

“Souma, I won’t force you to stay, you know. If you want to go back home, I’ll let you go.”

            Kaoru’s serious voice made him clench his fists. He was on the verge to cry. He just wanted to be alone and cry until he felt better.

“You want me to leave?” He asked with a shaking voice.

            His body tensed up. If Souma had to be honest, he was afraid to know the answer. He didn’t want to know it, but now, it was too late.

“No.” Kaoru answered softly, playing with the purple locks. “I want you to stay.”

            Souma’s body relaxed, even though he couldn’t really believe Kaoru’s words. For him, it was impossible that someone would want him to stay while he was useless. Either Kaoru was a masochist, or it was a way to make fun of Souma soon.

“But _if you_ want to leave, then tell me, and your wish will come true. I would be a bad friend if I didn’t let you do what you want, though.”

            Friends, right. They were friends. _I didn’t deserve such a friendship…_ , the purple haired boy thought. He was always rude with him, calling him ‘disgrace’ or ‘heathen’, or even threatening him with his katana, without forgeting that he barely helped him since their departure. Kaoru had a lot of patience.

“I don’t want to leave. I just…”

            He stopped. He didn’t want to talk about that with Kaoru, or even someone else. “Souma-kun, you can tell me everything.”

            Still not looking at Kaoru, Souma shook his head. He didn’t want to be a bother, or selfish.

“No, it’s okay. I want to resolve it myself.”

“Fine. But I’ll always be there for you.”

            Souma shivered and blushed once again when he felt Kaoru’s lips kissing his spine just between his shoulders. What was that? What was Kaoru doing?

“Anyway, we should sleep.” Kaoru whispered. “You’ve fought the Evil one again, today. And tomorrow, I have to leave early.”

            Souma’s eyes opened wide. It was the first time he heard about that.

“You leave?”

“I’ll be back by the end of the day, I think. Rei told me where my family was, so I’ll check them and tell them I’m still alive.”

“Oh, I’m happy you’ll finally be able to see them.”

“Yeah, I am too.”

            He didn’t seem to be, though. His voice was more annoyed than anything, but it was probably Souma only imagining things.

“Good night, Souma.”

“Good night, Kaoru-dono.”

            Souma thought that Kaoru would go to his side of the bed; why were they sleeping in the same bed, by the way?; but the blond boy didn’t move at all, nor take back his true form. His arms were still around Souma’s hips and his head against his back. It was really strange. If someone entered the room and found them like that, they would probably think that there was something between them. Strangely enough, it didn’t bother him that much.

 

* * *

 

            The sky was clear, the birds were singing, and Souma sighed for the umpteenth time. It was useless. No matter how many time he tried, he wasn’t able to find the thin line to his element. He already wasn’t able to create a barrier, thus finding his element would be a miracle.

            He opened his hand and concentrated as much as he could. A little red square appeared inside it. His eyes opened wide when it started to grow and then, it disappeared. He pouted. Well, at least he could start a barrier. Putting it in place would be harder. Taking this opportunity, he closed his eyes and started his meditation.

            He felt the wind between his purple locks, the sun warming his skin up, the birds singing around him. If he concentrated enough, he was sure he would be able to hear the flowers’ dances under the wind or even the way the bugs moved under his feet. He was exaggerating, he knew it, but maybe that was what his father or Kuro could feel when they meditated. _I wish I was as powerful as them…_

            Souma bit his lips and tried not to let these dark thoughts popping in his mind. It wouldn’t help for the concentration, anyway. He had to find his element, not matter what happened, and if he had to do it without a barrier to separate him from the other, then he would do it. So, he stayed straight on his knees, eyes closed, hands on his legs. His hair was tied and fell on his shoulders and back. He tried to forget the wind, the sun and the birds. He also tried to forget the flowers and the bugs, his father and Kuro, and even Kaoru who had left early in the morning or the other inhabitants of the mansion. It was him, and him alone, with his mind, with his soul, with his body.

            Everything around him was dark. It wasn’t the first time he faced it. Young already, he often came to this place. It was a dark place where he could meet his friend the turtle, with who he had played a lot. He had stopped when his father had told him to do it; he didn’t remember why, though. He had probably been afraid that his son would have preferred to play with the turtle rather than to train.

 _I wonder where the turtle is now…,_ he thought, forgetting his search for his element. He wondered if she was still here, waiting for him. He tried to reach her; his mind scanned the area around and, little by little, the dark became a sea. _This place…_ He had often met his friend in this place. A big smile appeared on his lips and he started to swim in the big sea, trying to find the stream that would lead him to the turtle. He found it near him, at his right, and followed it, hoping he would reach his friend, eventually.

And reaching it, he did. Sparkles filled his purple eyes while he was approaching the sea turtle. Like in his memories, it was a big sea turtle, bigger than Souma, bigger than Adonis when he was a bear. She wasn’t green but transparent blue, like the water around her.

“ _Souma, you’re finally back._ ” The turtle said, her voice – or rather his – betraying his old age.

“Kamegorou!”

            Kamegorou. He remembered, now. When he had got his sea turtle, two years ago, it had been the first name he had on his mind. On the moment, he hadn’t understood why, but now he did. It was because of this old friend of his, the one he played with when he was a child.

“ _You grew up.”_

“You didn’t.”

            How many years had it been? Ten years, or something like that.

“ _I’m glad you’re back. I was feeling alone_.” The turtle said.

“I’m sorry. Father wanted me to stop seeing you and I didn’t want to be scolded. I’m really sorry.”

            Souma hugged Kamegorou who put his head on the young boy’s shoulder. They stayed like this for a moment, talking about the past, and what they had done til now, until Souma remembered something really important.

“Oh no… I’ve got lost once again…” He sighed.

“ _Lost?_ ” Kamegorou parroted.

            Then Souma explained to his friend what he was doing before meeting him, and Kamegorou smiled as if the whole story was fun.

“ _You’ll never change, won’t you?_ ”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Stay the way you are._ ” Kamegorou stated. “ _We will meet again soon_.”

“I do hope.”

“ _Of course. It’s just a question of time_.”

            Souma tilted his head, wondering what it meant, whereas the turtle disappeared with the sea, letting the darkness taking the place once again.

            The young man opened his eyes. The sun was slowly letting his place to the moon, and Souma sighed. He had fallen asleep for hours, met an old friend and, finally, didn’t progress at all about his element. His knees were numb and he stretched them. Then, he surrounded them with his arms and put his head between. _I’m useless. I’ve promise to find my element and what do I do? Sleep._ There was no progress at all. He wanted to hide somewhere nobody would find him.

“Souma-kyun, I’m back~”

            Kaoru’s voice made him raise his head. The blond man was standing beside him, a big smile on his lips.

“Welcome back.” Souma answered. “How was it?”

“Fine, I guess. I’ve been scolded but they were relieved to see me.”

“You’ve been scolded because they were worried.”

“Yes and no.” The kitsune sighed. “They were relieved to see me, but disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Souma parroted. “Why?”

“Because they thought I had found a girl, or that I was finally doing something to get my second tail, at least.”

“Your second… What!?” Souma was surprised and he tried to ignore the pain felt when Kaoru talked about a possible wife-to-be.

“Why are you surprised?” Kitsunes can have till nine tails, you know?” Kaoru stated, sitting on the ground.

“But I thought you were born with them.”

“No, we earn them depending on what we do.” The blond pouted. “I’m only eighteen, and we can live till two hundred. I’ve plenty of time.”

“Wait.” Souma frowned. “You’re only one year older!?”

“Yes, why?”

“I thought you were twenty-five or thirty.”

            Kaoru blinked.

“You’re mean, Souma-kyun~” He stated after a while. “Anyway, they’re upset because I’m the disgrace of the family.”

“You’re not a disgrace.” Souma retorted.

“You’re always saying I’m a disgrace, Souma-kun.”

            _Crap._ If he had known, he wouldn’t have called him like that.

“Well, yes, you’re a disgrace when it’s about girls,” he explained, “but you’re not about your tails. I mean…”

            He stopped. If Kaoru was a disgrace because of that, then Souma…

“I’m also the disgrace of my family. I’m unable to create a barrier, or to find my element.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find it eventually.”

“I’m not sure.” He sighed. “I slept during all the afternoon, today.”

“It means you needed it.”

“It won’t help against the Evil.”

            Kaoru pulled a face and poked Souma’s cheek, before letting his head rest on his shoulder. The young purple haired boy thought that the blond acted really strangely these last days but didn’t ask him. It didn’t bother him but he still wondered why he was acting like that.

           They stayed quiet for a long moment, until Mao call them for the dinner.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

            Eichi was looking at his hand. It’s been two days since he had healed Adonis and he still couldn’t believe it. He had thought it would disappear by growing up but it looked like a poor hope.

“Eichi?”

            Between that and the effect it had on him… He sighed. He knew it since the beginning. Doctors couldn’t explain why, but _he_ could. Because he knew. _“He won’t leave past his twentieth birthday.”_ Sure. It left him one year. Well, less now. Some months. Or weeks, he didn’t know how it really worked. Maybe he should talk about it to the vampire? He didn’t know if it was a good idea or not.

“Eichi.”

            Eichi startled when something touched his left shoulder and he turned quickly towards the origin. He sighed; of relief or of boredom, he didn’t know; and the vampire in front of him frowned. When he thought about the wolf, there he was.

“What?”

            He was a little bit harsher than he intended to but Rei didn’t seem surprised by that.

“What’s happening?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie.”

            Rei’s serious face made Eichi uneasy. Sometimes, he wondered if the vampire could read his mind. Surely, he couldn’t, right? He sighed but answered nothing for now. He still didn’t know if he had to tell him. Besides, he ever did it, he didn’t want other people to hear for now.

“Eichi.” He started but the blond man cut him.

“Don’t even try your little trick.”

“My little trick?”

“Mao explained me. You give me order and I obey. That’s why I don’t remember what’s happening sometimes!”

            He had been so pissed off when he had learnt that!

“This Mao…” Rei sighed. “Wait, is that why you avoid me all day, yesterday.”

“Glad to know that you’re a smart vampire.”

“You’re so mean! I was just testing it on you! Because sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn’t.”

“I don’t care!”

            Eichi’s face probably was terrifying because Rei stepped away, looking a little bit scared.

“Wow, calm down. I only used two times.”

“Once was already too much.”

            The fact that he guessed what had happened during the two times was what pissed him the most. The tomato juice glass wasn’t a bother, but the kisses…! The kisses were the worst! It was as bad as the illusion! Okay, he wouldn’t say no for kisses, or even more, but only _, and only if,_ he knew about it.

“You didn’t like the kisses, then?”

“I don’t know, _I don’t remember_.”

“Really? I don’t understand why it worked twice, to be honest.”

            Eichi thought he knew. The two times Rei tried it on him, he had felt weak. It was possible it only worked when he wasn’t mentally strong enough. But he would never tell him.

“So, it’s useless to try again?”

“If you want something, you just ask like a normal person.”

“But I’m not a normal person.” Rei pouted. “And you will answer no.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t say no in the illusion, though.”

            Wait. Did he really tell that? He did, judging by Rei’s face. He disliked this grin, really.

“Good to know.”

“Tch.”

            Rei shook his head before staring seriously at Eichi.

“More seriously. What’s happening?”

            He had to talk about it, right? It was better like that. He was a little bit afraid of Rei’s reaction. He shouldn’t. Rei was a vampire, so he probably wouldn’t care. For him, he was just a little human he had kidnapped.

“Not here.”

“Why?”

            Eichi didn’t answer and looked away. People shouldn’t know. Rei shouldn’t know too, though. He sighed and at the same moment, Rei took his hand and they suddenly were…

“Why are we on the roof!?”

“You didn’t want in the living room. thus, the roof is a perfect place.”

“Are you serious!?”

            The vampire was. Eichi sighed once again. This vampire, seriously, was strange sometimes. Often. Enough to lure him, at least. Fine, the roof would be perfect. At least, he was glad that he didn’t faint, this time.

“So?”

“Fine. I’ll tell you. You won’t care, anyway.”

“I’m hurt. I will do care, thank you.”

“I’m going to die.”

            He blurted it as if he really was going to die at this very moment. He wasn’t but Eichi knew it was easier for him to tell it like that than to turn around the subject.

“Like every human.” Rei stated, jaded.

“No, I mean…”

            Eichi closed his eyes. How should he tell something like that? Rei knew he was ill; if he didn’t, it would mean the vampire was stupid, and he was far from it.

“As you maybe know, I’m deathly ill. Doctors told me I won’t survive beyond my twentieth birthday.”

            This time, Rei reacted and softly asked:

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“When was it?”

“Four months ago.”

            Rei frowned.

“Eight months…”

            Eichi looked away. Eight months. No, less, because of his power. He wouldn’t tell him, though. Not now. Maybe near the end, even if he didn’t know when it would be. In less than eight months, at least.

“There’s nothing to do?”

“Nothing. I’ll die, that’s all.”

            The vampire stared at him. Eichi felt bad for a strange reason.

“I’ll find a way.”

“Who are you? A God? There’s nothing to do, Rei.”

“I’m sure there is a way.”

“Stop that. Don’t make me hope. There’s nothing.”

            They looked at each other, trying to win this looks’ fight. Rei was clearly biting his cheek; and Eichi had this strange idea that he was drinking his own blood. Then, he asked:

“What do you want?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to go back with your parents?”

            The question took him agape. Was he seriously offering him to go back near his parents? If he had known that he only needed to be dying just to go back to home, he would have down at the beginning.

“No.” He finally answered. “My parents don’t care, anyway.”

“They do.”

“No. You don’t know them. They decided to abandon me.”

            Rei opened his mouth but nothing came from it. The vampire knew the human was right.

“So, what do you want?”

“Just living the next months as much as I can.”

            Nothing else.

“That’s why I don’t care if you bite me to drink my blood. At least, I’ll be useful to someone.”

“Don’t say that! Don’t say it as if you were a mere tool!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

            He was a tool, no? He was used by the vampire since he was there, thus, he was his tool. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Can we go back inside, now?”

“You didn’t tell me everything. There’s something else, right?”

            Eichi shrugged and didn’t answer. He didn’t want to talk about his power. It was a curse. He didn’t want it. Rei didn’t insist on the subject and took his hand. Soon enough, they were back in the living room, where nobody was. Eichi had been worried for nothing. Well, it wasn’t really important.

“Eichi.”

            The blond turned his head towards the vampire and the way he looked at him, the way his face was so serious, made him think that Rei was sexy. Or rather _sexier_ than usual. _Maybe I should ask him to sleep with me. Not inside an illusion, this time._ He wouldn’t ask him, though. Not now. Maybe the day before he dies.

“What?”

“I don’t care of what you think. I’ll find a way.”

“Why do you want me to live so badly? For my blood? Just stock it the day I’ll die.”

            Rei’s eyes became darker and the vampire took him by the collar with such a strength that Eichi thought he would kill him.

“Do never ever tell that. Or you’ll die, but not the way you’re thinking.”

            He released him and left without any further word. Eichi stood there, still, blinking. He was surprised, not by Rei’s outburst, but by what he was feeling at the moment. Pleasure. Desire. His body reacted in a way he shouldn’t. _Crap. I hate this vampire!_ Clenched his fists, he went to his room. He needed some time _alone_.

  

 

            The afternoon seemed to pass slowly. Not knowing what to do, Eichi walked into the mansion, trying to find something that could get rid of the death thoughts he had since the morning. On his way, he met Ritsu and Mao (or rather he heard them again) but, also ,Kiryu who was sewing his clothes. It looked like the battle he had entered had had some consequences on his outfits, especially holes. He didn’t bother him. Even though Kiryu was someone quiet and gently, he still was terrifying, and he didn’t want this katana of his to kill him just for a bad word.

            The blond decided to go in the garden. He found Kaoru peeping on Souma with a little smile on his lips, leaning against a wall. The purple haired young boy was sat on his knees, eyes closed, in a kind of meditation. Or maybe he was sleeping, Eichi didn’t know. Far from him, near a fountain where Eichi didn’t go yet, Koga and Adonis were playing with little wolves. It was cute and Koga seemed happy. Between the flower, holding an umbrella, Rei stood. Their eyes met but the vampire looked away quickly, still angry. Eichi prevented a sigh. Okay, he had really messed up in the morning.

            He passed in front of Souma, trying not to disturbing him, and went near the vegetables garden. It was far enough from everyone, especially from Rei. He stood there, looking at the tomatoes, salads, and other vegetables, not having a clue of what he was doing. Even his mind didn’t work correctly as he couldn’t think anymore. So, he stayed quiet, without thinking, until he saw a salad moved.

            At first, he thought he had dreamt:  he was a little bit tired and not really focused on this salad in particular, but then it moved again and this time, he was sure of what he was seeing. Thus, taking care of not walking on the vegetables (he was sure Mao would kill him for that),  he came near the salad and kneeled. Then, he moved a little bit the leaves and his eyes opened wide when he saw a squirrel.

“What are you doing there, little one?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted to ask.”

            Eichi startled and raised his eyes to see Rei beside him, looking angrily at the squirrel. The blond sighed and took the little animal in his hand. That’s when he noticed he was seriously injured.

“Wait, it could be an enemy.”

“This is a squirrel, Rei. Stop playing the bad vampire because you’re angry against me and look carefully at him.”

“It’s not only a squirrel.” The answer was. “And I’m not angry.”

            Eichi rolled his eyes. Of course, he was angry, enough not to care about the squirrel between his hands.

“Look. Squirrel or not, it’s injured and I won’t let him in this state.”

            Rei screwed up his eyes and looked carefully at the squirrel. He then opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

“See?”

“He’s badly injured. He won’t survive.”

            Eichi’s heart missed a beat. Crap. He couldn’t let him die, right? He should treat him quickly, no matter what happened to him. Even if he died now… Oh, he was sure Rei would find a way to find him in the afterlife just to beat his ass. He shook his head; no time for jokes.

            So, he put his hand his right hand on the squirrel and focused on his wounds. A light aura surrounded his hand and started to fill the little creature.

“What are you doing…?” Rei whispered and Eichi wasn’t sure if he was angry or amazed. Maybe the two at the same time.

“Treat him. I won’t let him die.”

“Since when are you able to do that!?”

            Eichi didn’t answer, too busy with the squirrel. The wounds were disappearing little by little and the little animal seemed to feel better. Otherwise, Eichi wasn’t. It wasn’t like with Adonis; the pain was more terrible and his chest was burning. Sure, he was just destroying the few of life he still had.

            Finally, when the squirrel looked better, Eichi put it on the ground, and fell on his knees.

“Eichi, are you alright?”

“I am…”

            _Not._

“Sir, thank you for your help.” The squirrel said.

            Oh. So, this squirrel was like the other. Fine.

“You should go take a rest.”

            If he hadn’t known the vampire, the human would have thought that he was really worried for him.

“It’s useless.”

“Why? Look at you, you’re in pain.”

            Eichi closed his eyes, trying to calm his heart, trying to ignore the burn inside his chest. He had to explain Rei, right? The vampire was going to kill him, for sure.

“Let’s say that from eight months, I went to four months before my death.”

            _Or less…_ Now, he had to wait for Rei’s outburst, and Eichi didn’t have to wait for long.

“What the hell!? You’re telling me you use your _precious_ life to heal people!?”

“It only works on animal… And creatures like you, apparently.”

“I don’t care! Fuck, Eichi. You’re already dying! Are you stupid!? Stop that!”

“I do what I want of my life!” Eichi answered with anger. “And if my Fate is to die by healing your kind, then I’ll do it.”

            The vampire and the human were doing a stare contest, that stopped only when a hand took Eichi’s. The blond man was suddenly in front of a young boy with short blue hair and purple eyes filled with sadness. He was a cute boy.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Because of me, you’re feeling bad.”

“Don’t listen to the bad man there.” Eichi shook his head. “I’m fine.”

            The so called bad man made an angry ‘tch’ before asking:

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

            The young man paled and Eichi sighed.

“Can we do it inside? I would like to sit somewhere.”

            His chest was still burning and his head was hurting a lot. He felt a little bit dizzy too and if he had the bad feeling he would faint soon. He hoped not. He tried to stand up but he felt so weak he needed Rei’s help. He rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder who didn’t move.

“Inside the house.” He groaned strong enough for everyone to hear him.

            Then Eichi felt Rei’s cold skin in his face and he raised his head to notice they weren’t in the gardens anymore but in the living room.

“Urgh, don’t do something like that without telling me…” Eichi whispered.

            He would reject his lunch if it continued like this.

“We need to talk.”

“I don’t know why.”

“Eichi. Your life…! If you continue, you’ll die!”

“Well, yes. I know it since I’m a child. I won’t stop because you don’t want to.”

“I’m sure the other will agree with me.”

“Don’t tell them.”

            If there was one thing Eichi didn’t want, it was every people in this world knowing about his health and his power.

“There must be a way!”

“There isn’t. Except if you turn me into a vampire.” Eichi joked and he knew he had done something wrong when the vampire turned paler than usual. “What? Don’t tell me this legend is also a lie.”

“No, it’s not.” Rei answered. “I don’t want to think about it, that’s all.”

            Strange. The vampire looked sad and scared. Eichi tilted his head.

“Don’t tell me you also have a shock about that.”

            Rei closed his eyes. Okay, maybe he had also a shock about turning people into vampire. What happened in Rei’s life? Or death, or whatever it was called.

“What happened?”

            Rei shrugged and Eichi was going to insist on a little bit; if he still said nothing then he would give up; but at this exact moment, all the inhabitants, Mao and Ritsu included, plus the squirrel, entered the room. The vampire forced the human to sit and Eichi didn’t argue. If he didn’t faint, it would really be a miracle.

            He didn’t follow a lot the talk between everyone. He just memorized that the squirrel name was Hajime and that he came from the forest. He didn’t listen to the why he had stayed in the forest with his family, but he heard that he had come here all alone, wounded, and that humans were still destroying Yumenosaki’s forest.

 _What a pity…_ , he thought. His eyes were slowly closing but opened when Rei’s cold hand brushed his cheek. He didn’t hear the next, but he was sure that Rei talked about the forest. He also heard Ritsu’s voice pronounce his name, but he didn’t understand why. And he probably would never know as he finally fainted.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Anija, are you ready?”

“I still have something to do, but you can go already. I’ll join you soon.”

            Ritsu nodded and left after a last look to Mao who seemed worried. He wasn’t the only one; Souma wasn’t quite happy about everyone leaving, except him, Mao, and Eichi of course. But Rei didn’t really care. The young boy wasn’t ready enough for that anyway, and the vampire was already bothered by the other human – Kuro? – who came with them.

            He hurried to Eichi’s room and looked at the blond man lying on his bed. He rubbed his temples. How could he force the man not to use his power? He could use his power but the other would be angry and, really, he was terrible when angry. He came near the bed and sat on it. He placed correctly a blond lock and it made Eichi opened his eyes, even if only half.

“Are you feeling better?”

“A little bit…”

            His voice was so low that if Rei hadn’t had a good hearing, he wouldn’t have heard it. Eichi’s skin was so warm that he could see the sweat on his face. He probably had a little fever, but he’ll be fine enough soon, or so he hoped.

He put his hand on his face, trying to cool him down; Eichi accepted it gladly as he closed his eyes. If he could, Rei would stay there to cool him down. Or to warm him, depending of what they were doing.

“I’m leaving with the other.” He explained. “We’re going to the forest. Souma and Mao stay there, with you.”

            Eichi half opened his eyes and said:

“Take my blood.”

“Why? I don’t need it for now.”

“Better to take it now.”

“Don’t say stupid thing. I’m sure you’ll be on your legs when I’ll come back. I’m sure you’ll be fine enough in an hour or two.”

            Or so he hoped. He leaned towards the blond man and whispered in his ear:

“I’ll take your blood when I’ll be back, if you want it that much.”

            Then he brushed his neck with his canines and he felt Eichi shiver. He grinned. It wasn’t Eichi’s blood he wanted; it was his body, and it scared him the most. He kissed Eichi’s lips; he wanted it; and left the room. Once outside, he met Mao and let him taking care of the other human. Then, he joined his friends who were already on their way.

“You’ve finished what you needed to do?” Kaoru asked.

            In his human form, the blond man had a grin on his lips, as if he knew something Rei didn’t. It wasn’t the case, though.

“Yeah.”

“So, how it goes between you and Eichi?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Oh, you perfectly do~” The answer was.

            Rei rolled his eyes. Yes, he perfectly knew what his friend meant, but he wouldn’t answer. Because there was no answer to be given. There was nothing between the human and him. It was only… _Blood tension_. And sexual tension, but the latter came more from Eichi than him. He felt this tension only because Eichi felt it too. He tried to convince him of that, at least.

“What are you going to do about him, by the way?”

“What?”

“About his last months. What will you do? Getting him back near his parents?”

            He told about Eichi’s power to Kaoru. He knew Eichi didn’t want them to know, but he needed to talk about it with someone and Ritsu wasn’t ready to open his heart (without pun intended) with him.

“I already asked him but he doesn’t want.”

            It looked like Eichi wasn’t fond of his own parents. That was sad. Rei didn’t remember his parents; it had been a long time since they were dead now; but he knew that he loved them. Ritsu loved them too. He glanced at his brother, holding an umbrella, walking with his eyes half closed. Ritsu probably felt it because he turned towards and shoot him a dirty look. Ouch. He still hadn’t forgiven him, had he? Well, at least, it was better than at the beginning. He talked to him now, and even called him Anija. Far better than “The thing” and the silence. It took him three centuries, but now it was okay. Maybe.

“Anyway, you didn’t tell me how it had been with your family.”

            Kaoru pulled a face and the vampire understood that it hadn’t went well as expected. Kaoru argued often with his father, or even his older sister and brother. It was always for the same things: the fact his second tail didn’t grow yet, or that he still wasn’t bonded. The two subjects were the worst for the kitsune, and his father knew it.

“For the same things, I guess.”

“Like always.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll grow new tails, and you’ll be bonded eventually. You have time. And it’s not your fault if none females here are interesting.”

            Kaoru shrugged and looked away, as if he was embarrassed. Rei said nothing and they all continued their way quietly. Times to times, Koga barked, especially against Kuro and Hajime who were behind them. Hajime, in his squirrel form, was sitting on the human’s shoulder. It looked like someone had found the best spot. Rei smiled but frowned when he felt something strange around him. Yet, he couldn’t see it. _My imagination, surely._

            By the end of the day, they finally arrived in front of the forest. It was darker than in his memories, Rei noticed, surely because of the Evil. It was bad, really bad. If the Evil was able to stay in the forest for so long, it meant it was powerful.

“From now on, we have to really take care. Everything could attack us.”

            Rei looked at the squirrel who was still on Kuro’s shoulder but from who he could feel the fears. The Evil had tried to kill his family, of course he was scared. And now they were all there, ready to put the humans outside the forest, and, maybe, with a lot of luck, finding Hajime’s family.

            They finally entered the forest carefully. Rei could feel all the darkness of the place and Ritsu too, judging by his face. The brothers looked at each other before focusing once again on their surroundings.

“It’s too quiet…” Adonis commented.

“You want me to bark?” Koga joked.

“It’s not quiet.” Ritsu continued.

            Everybody but Rei looked at the vampire.

“Humans are in the forest.”

            Rei could hear them too. But it was strange because their steps didn’t look like normal… There were heavy, as if the humans weren’t used to walk. Ritsu and Rei shared a glance and explained it to their companions.

“What does it mean?” Koga asked.

“The Evil.” Kuro answered, drawing his katana. “Those humans are controlled by the Evil.”

“Wait, I’ve never fought against a human possessed by the Evil! How do we save them!?” Adonis asked.

            Silence surrounded them. Koga and Adonis frowned, Kaoru looked away. Kuro, Ritsu and Rei looked at each other, and the squirrel tilted his head.

“There’s only one way to save a human…” Rei whispered.

“It’s to kill him.” Kuro finished.

            Silence once again. Adonis and Koga showed the shock they felt at the moment, Kaoru said nothing. He knew it because they talked about it years ago. _‘If I’m possessed by the Evil, please Rei, kill me.’_ This were Kaoru’s own words. The vampire wondered if the kitsune asked Souma the same thing or if he was still the only chosen one for now.

“We can’t…” Adonis started.

“Then go back home.” Rei stated. “Because we have to do that.”

            It didn’t please him either. he would rather prefer the demons than the humans but they had no choice anymore. Even though they didn’t want to do something like that, Adonis and Koga followed them inside the forest, in their true form, ready to attack or defend no matter what happened.

“They’re close…” Ritsu stated and they all prepared themselves.

            They hid behind trees: they were crying, Rei noticed, and he clenched his fists. He would never forgive the Evil for what it had done to them… Trees were life and love, and the one who touched them deserved to die.

            They waited for ten minutes before the humans appeared in front of them. Their walk was strange, drawling, their arms were dangling, and their eyes were empty. They looked like zombies, and that was what humans became when controlled by the Evil. Those demons were terrible.

            The companions nodded to each other and attacked the humans. The latter were slow, but their blows were powerful and cut the friends’ skin more than it should. But even though they were powerful, the two vampires, the kitsune, the wolf, the bear, and the human not possessed (plus the squirrel who hid in his collar) were able to kill them. And they did. It wasn’t the first time for Rei and Ritsu, and the same seemed to be for Kuro. The kitsune had already done it too, but Rei knew that Kaoru wasn’t accustomed to that and generally preferred to let the vampire doing his dirty work.

 But it was the first time for Adonis and Koga. They still were young and, even though they often fought the Evil, it was the first time they killed humans. Rei could feel their fear and their shock, but also their determination, and, in a way, it was a good thing. At least, they wouldn’t hesitate once again the next time they had to face the Evil into humans.

 He still felt bad for them though, remembering his really first crime… And at this time, it wasn’t the Evil. He couldn’t forget it. He would never forget it. _And Eichi wants me to bite him? Never again…_ If only he could control himself when he drank blood! He knew he just had to get accustomed to it - if Ritsu did it, why not him? - but his first time always haunted him…

“Anija, are you alright?”

            Rei left his thoughts and looked at his little brother, feeling even more guilty.

“Yes, I am.”

            Ritsu frowned and tilted his head a little bit, asking him by mind what was happening. Rei shrugged and repeated that everything was alright. It wasn’t, but he didn’t want to talk about it.

“It doesn’t seem to have more humans in the forest.” Rei finally stated, trying to hear and feel the humans.

“Are you sure?” Kuro asked.

            Ritsu suddenly disappeared and came back seconds later, seeming annoyed.

“Anija is right. No more humans here.”

“It’s strange…” Hajime said, leaving Kuro’s collar.

“What’s happening?”

“I’m sure there was a strange human with them. It was a female, with long hair, and she was more powerful than them.”

“Are you sure of that?” Koga barked and the squirrel hid behind Kuro’s neck.

“Su-Sure!” He exclaimed. “She even destroyed my house with one fist…”

            Suddenly, Kaoru groaned. Every look turned towards the kitsune who didn’t seem to care, still groaning towards the way they all came from.

“What’s the problem, fox?” Kuro said and the problem should be really bad because Kaoru didn’t scold the human.

“Something really bad is happening at the mansion.”

“How can you know?” Koga asked, jaded.

            Kaoru didn’t answer but looked at Rei. The vampire could feel his fear, his sadness, his anger, and… His eyes opened wide. _Wait a fucking minute! I never noticed that before now!_ And Kaoru never told him about that! The two of them needed to have a discussion once they would be home.

“I know it, that’s all.” He groaned.

“I guess we need to go back to the mansion quickly…” Ritsu said.

            Rei nodded. Adonis, Koga and Kaoru took their human form, and Rei took Kaoru’s and Kuro’s hand, asking the squirrel to sit on his shoulder and catch one of his black lock. Ritsu took Koga’s and Adonis’ hands and, once ready, they left the forest and arrived in front of the mansion. They could have done that to go to the forest, but they had wanted to see if they would have met new people on their way, just in case.

            Once in front of the mansion, Rei’s eyes opened wide once again when he saw a red barrier just behind it. It was protecting the gardens, he noticed, and he also felt the strange thing he had felt on their way… _Fuck! The Evil!?_

            Kaoru didn’t wait for his companions and took his true form back before running towards the barrier, entering the mansion. Rei clenched his fists and went to Eichi’s room. The human wasn’t here.

“Mao!? Eichi!?”

            Nobody answered. He searched everywhere but no human was there. There just was meal in the dining room; three plates, meaning even Eichi was there; and some of the walls had big holes, leading him to the gardens. He found Kaoru, scratching the red barrier, but doing it nothing. Once a barrier in place, nobody could enter or exit it; except if the creator of the barrier died.

            Rei looked at the other who were here before him.

“Souma-kun, let me in! Maa-kun! Maa-kun!”

Judging by his little brother’s face, hitting on the wall, and especially screams, Mao was also inside the barrier. With Souma, and surely Eichi. And then, realization hit him strongly in the face. Three humans, with two unable to fight, in front of a powerful being of the Evil.

            _Fuck!_


	20. Chapter 20

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried for you but for the girls.”

“Ow, you’re mean, Souma-kyun~”

            He didn’t seem offended, though, as he was smiling happily. Souma, on the contrary, was pouting. Why couldn’t he go with them? He wanted to go to the forest too! Staying here, he would feel more useless than ever!

“We’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Tch.”

            Kaoru patted his head and kissed his forehead before leaving. Souma blinked. Kaoru was acting really strangely these last days. Not that it bothered him: on the contrary, he found himself pleased, to the point that he started to wonder what it meant. Well, for now, it wasn’t too important.

            Souma and Mao looked at their friends leaving the mansion. Once it was done, the two boys looked at each other and nodded.

“I’m going to meditate.” Souma stated with no motivation.

“Good luck.”

            Mao smiled and left the entrance, letting Souma alone. The young man went to the garden, sat on his knees, and closed his eyes. Then, he sighed. He had no motivation at all. He would like to tell Kaoru and Kuro that he was able to use his element and create a barrier once they would be back, but he knew it wouldn’t never happen. Besides, it annoyed him so much that he didn’t sleep well at night and was too tired to meditate.

            He looked in front of him, deciding he wouldn’t meditate and would wait for his friends’ come back. He had nothing else to do, anyway. The more the days passed, the more he thought that he should call his father and ask him for his forgiveness. _I’ll do it in two days if there is no progress._ He already knew he would have to do it and was sorry for Kaoru who kept cheering him. But, really, it tired him mentally. Being a warrior wasn’t for him.

            Souma stood up and finally went into his room. There, he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt strange. He felt a little bit angry and sad, thought that Kaoru probably felt the same, and he didn’t understand why. He also had a bad feeling. _It’s strange… Kaoru isn’t there and yet…_ He had the feeling he was near him.

            He sighed and fell on the bed. He really needed to understand what was happening with him and, at the same time, he was scared to understand. Hours passed and nothing happened. He didn’t even try to find his element, or the reason of Kaoru’s behavior, or even why sometimes, his feelings seemed to follow Kaoru’s. Maybe the kitsune was contagious in a way.

            When the time came, Souma left his room, and was surprised to see Eichi in the corridor too. He tilted his head and asked:

“Tenshouin-dono, are you fine?”

            The man started and turned towards him.

“Yes, thank you, Kanzaki-kun.” He answered with a smile. “It looks like I just needed a good rest.”

            Souma smiled and came near the man. Rei would be glad to know that the human felt better. When he had fainted during the reunion, he had been the most worried. The young boy had noticed how the vampire took care of the blond human, but didn’t give it credits: after all, Rei was a vampire and vampire wanted blood. Yet, it looked like the black-haired vampire cared for the human more than he showed.

“If you need help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.”

            Souma didn’t know what Eichi had. He just knew that his health was poor and that sometimes, his elder felt so weak he couldn’t leave his bed. He wondered if the man shouldn’t go to a hospital: it seemed really serious, after all, and the long-haired boy was worried about him.

            Mao appeared in the corridor and blinked when he saw them.

“Oh, Eichi-san, I’m glad to see you’re fine.”

            Eichi smiled.

“The diner is ready.”

“What are we eating this evening?”

“Okonomiyaki. I do hope you like it.”

“I’ve never eaten Okonomiyaki.” Eichi confessed, starting to follow Mao.

“Oh, really?” Souma was shocked. “Okonomiyaki is one of the best thing in the world. After sushis, of course.”

“Kanzaki-kun, you sure love Okonomiyaki.” Mao laughed.

“But isn’t it true? I love cooking Okonomiyaki~!”

“Oh, so you cook, Kanzaki-kun?” Eichi asked.

            They went down the stairs and went to the diner room.

“When I can, yes. My specialty is curry, though I can cook everything if I’ve the recipe.”

“Don’t tell that to Adonis or he would ask you to cook Anpan every day.” Mao joked.

            Eichi and Souma laughed and sat in front of the plates. It was strange it was only the three of them and, at the same time, it felt good to be surrounding only by humans. They ate their okonomiyaki; Mao’s cooking skills were really strong; talking about things and other. Souma had the impression to be someone normal now, and he even talked to the two other about his dream to become a voice actor. Then, he asked what was the two other’s dreams. Eichi tilted his head and closed his eyes, seeming to think about it. Mao’s answer, though, came quickly, and was quite unexpected.

“I want to be turned into a vampire.”

“You…what?”

“I know it’s strange, but it’s been years I’m living here, and Ritsu and Rei are my family.”

            Ritsu seemed more than a family member though, and Mao saw their face as he added:

“Well, okay, Rei is like my brother-in-law, and Ritsu is my lover.”

            Eichi and Souma nodded.

“Besides, I’m feeling useless. I’m a human and I’ve no power. It doesn’t seem to bother Rei and Ritsu but it does bother me. I also want to help.”

            Souma opened his mouth but nothing came. So, Mao felt also useless. He wasn’t the only one. He felt a little bit reassured, to be honest, and at the same time… _Mao doesn’t give up. He just waits for his turn to shine._ Souma shouldn’t give up too. He should train again and again until his turn came.

“So, what about you, Eichi-san?”

“Me? I…”

            He was cut by a big noise coming from the entrance of the mansion. A second big noise was heard. The three men glanced at each other before standing up. Souma put his hand on the handle of his katana, in case it was something bad. And it surely was as he felt the Evil. They left the living room and reached the entrance. They found holes in the walls and, in the middle of the place, a woman with long brown hair.

“Who are you?” Mao asked suspiciously.

“The Evil…” Souma whispered and the woman smiled.

            It was the first time he saw a human controlled by the Evil and he felt bad. He remembered what his father had said: the only way to save a human from the Evil was to kill him. Souma tightened his hand on the katana. He wasn’t ready for something like that.

“What a smart boy~” The demon stated. “And you taste good. I want to eat you~”

            And, after saying that, she hit the wall once again, creating a new hole.

“In the gardens!” Souma ordered and without asking, Eichi and Mao obeyed.

            Souma drew his katana, praying for Kaoru and the others to come back quickly. He knew it wouldn’t be possible but where there’s life, there’s hope, as it said. The woman laughed madly and ran towards the young man, her fist ready to hit him. And hit him, it did. Souma put his katana in front of him in time; otherwise, the blow was so strong that he moved away of several steps and all his bones, beginning with the one inside his hands, shook. _Crap, she’s stronger than I thought._ He wasn’t strong enough to face her, and even if he was, the corridor wasn’t a good place to fight.

            So, he turned away and ran towards the garden. He knew it was dangerous to go there, especially because he had sent Mao and Eichi there, but he had no choice. It was a big place, as it was outside, and he would freer.

“You can run as much as you wish, little boy, but I’ll follow you and eat you no matter what~” The demon said in a sing-song voice.

            If there was something Souma didn’t, it was to be eaten by a demon. He finally arrived in the garden, where Eichi and Mao were already.

“Souma-kun, are you alright?” Mao asked.

“She’s coming here. Run!”

“No way. We won’t abandon you.”

“Don’t say nonsense. It’s dangerous!”

“We know, Kanzaki-kun.” Eichi answered. “But it’s dangerous for you too.”

“Besides, it’s quite possible that other demons are waiting for us, there.” Mao continued. “You should put a barrier. It would be better to fight one demon than several.”

“I…” Souma lowered his eyes. “I don’t know how. I can’t do it.”

            Eichi and Mao smiled and it made Souma frown. Then, they put their hands on his shoulders.

“You can do it, Kanzaki-kun.”

“We trust you.”

            They trusted him? They shouldn’t. He was useless. He was unable to do something like that.

“I’m not sure. I’m useless.”

“If you’re useless, Souma-kun, then I wonder what I am.” Mao answered with a soft smile. “Nobody is useless. I don’t have power yet I’ll fight, no matter what happens.”

“I’ll do it too, Kanzaki-kun. We don’t have a choice if we want to survive.”

“Please, believe in yourself.”

“And if you don’t, then believe in your friends who believe in you.”

            Eichi’s and Mao’s made him feel better. He knew they shouldn’t trust him that much but he was happy that some people trusted him with their lives. It meant he couldn’t fail. It meant he had something to protect. And protect them, he would.

“What a cute talk~” The Evil said and they noticed only now that she was there. “It’s touching to hear that just before the three of you being eaten~”

            Souma opened his left hand and concentrated as much as he could; a red square appeared inside it and started to grow up. _Please…! Please, be big enough and stay in place!_ He prayed while red square grew bigger and bigger and surrounded all the garden. And it stayed in place. Souma’s eyes opened wide. He really did it!

“Oh~ It’s interesting. Well, at least I won’t have to run after you~”

            Souma prepared himself.

“No matter what’s happening,” he said, “don’t be near her.”

            The two others nodded and, after taking a deep breath, he rushed forward the woman. He knew it was stupid but if it could keep the demon away his two human friends, then it was perfect. He tried to hurt her hand but she avoided it; then she hit him in the stomach and he felt himself flying against the red wall.

            He fell on the ground, breathless, and barely heard Eichi and Mao calling his name. _Crap. It hurts._ He was sure his ribs were broken, but he did his best to stand up, even if it hurt a lot. _I can’t give up. Not now._ He had to protect Eichi and Mao.

“Ow, should I eat you first, or eat the two others~?” The demon asked.

“You won’t touch them!”

            Even if his ribs were broken, even if he couldn’t reach his element, even if he died… He wouldn’t let her killed them. So, he rushed once again towards her, as fast as he could. She tried to hit him once again but Souma avoided it; he didn’t know how but he did it, and without waiting, he cut her hand. It didn’t stop her thought, and she hit him with her other hand. Once again, he flied, till the fountain this time, and fell into the water.

“Kanzaki-kun!”

            Eichi’s voice was near him and he could feel his hand on his face.

“Crap, why can’t I use my power on humans!?”

            Souma didn’t understand what was the blond saying and, for now, he didn’t really care. Big waves of worries hit him but the young boy didn’t know why. Yes, he was worried, but why was he so worried _now_!? It wasn’t the good moment for that!

“Oh, I’ll eat this one first, then~”

            Souma raised his eyes and they opened wide when he noticed that Mao was between the Evil’s hands.

“N-No…! Mao…!”

“I’ll go help him.”

“Eichi, no!”

            But the blond man was already running towards the woman. Souma lowered his eyes. _I don’t want to see that…_ Tears started to fall on his cheeks. It was desperate. They wouldn’t survive. He was useless. Eichi and Mao would die because of his incompetence. _I’m so sorry… I just wanted to protect them… I just wanted… to protect them…_

 _“Then, what are you waiting to ask for my help?”_ Kamegorou’s voice echoed in his mind. “ _Use me, Souma! I’m waiting for this since our first meet. Use me with all your strength and protect the ones you love!”_

            Eichi and Mao screamed under the pain. Souma looked away and his eyes fell on the water around him. Water… Water? Kamegorou told him to use him. Kamegorou was a sea turtle. A sea turtle lived in water. Souma had always felt like at home when he was in water. He was in his element. _His element_. His eyes opened wide. _Water was his element_. Since the beginning, since his childhood, he was able to reach it! He just never understood it. _Thank you, Kamegorou._

            Souma grasped his katana and stood up, not taking care of the pain he felt. His eyes locked on Mao, lying unconscious, and Eichi, leaning against on the left red wall. Between them, the woman was laughing, and crying out that she would eat Eichi first because she disliked people who dared to spoil the mood. Oh, she hated that? What a pity for her because Souma was ready to spoil it.

“I’ll protect them…” He whispered before crying it out. “ _I’ll protect them with all my strength!!”_

            He reached for the water sleeping inside him, felt it going through his body and then his katana that suddenly was surrounding by a blue light aura. Around him, the water of the fountain raised and took the form of a dragon, ready to eat his opponent.

“If you want to eat that much, Loose woman, then eat that!”

“What did you call me!?” The woman screamed, turning towards him.

            Souma threw the water dragon at this very moment. The dragon rushed towards them and crossed her body, eating her heart, before hitting the red wall in front of him in a terrible noise and coming back in the fountain. Mouth opened, the demon fell on his back, lying in his own blood, dead.

            Souma left the fountain, stumbling, trying to get near Eichi and Mao. He killed her. He killed a demon with his element. He killed a human.

“Souma, you’re hurt, don’t move…” He heard Eichi say but didn’t listen.

            He had to go near them. He had to see if Mao was fine. _Please…_ He was exhausted. Around them, the barrier was slowly disappearing. Big waves of worries hit him once again, before being replaced by waves of relief. He heard voices; calling Eichi, calling Mao. Then he heard Kaoru’s voice, calling his name, and without knowing how, he suddenly was lying in his arms.

“Souma!”

“Kaoru, I…” He whispered. “I did it…”

            It was the last words he was able to say before falling into Darkness’ arms.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

           Kaoru didn’t know what to do, so he paced up and down, sometimes (often) looking at Souma, still sleeping on the bed. He was in a serious state: he could _feel_ his pain, and Kuro had affirmed his ribs were broken; and the kitsune didn’t know at all how to help him. He was useless. All he could do was staying in the room, watching his friend.

“Could ya stop pacing up and down, please?”

            Kuro’s voice made him stop. Oh yeah, he wasn’t alone in the room. The human was sat on a chair, looking carefully at Souma’s katana. The blond man didn’t understand what was so interesting in the weapon, as he rather preferred using his claws and fangs. He was a kitsune, after all. But he knew that Souma and Kuro needed them more than anything.

“Why are you looking at this blade? It’s just… well… A blade.”

“It’s not only a blade, fox.” Kuro answered and Kaoru groaned. “It’s the blade in which Kanzaki entrusted his life and the ones’ he loves.”

            Saying that, he showed the weapon to the kitsune.

“Read.”

“ _I’ll protect them with all my strength.”_ He read. “Wait, I don’t remember seeing something like that the last time I’ve seen the blade.”

            Kuro smiled and Kaoru frowned.

“Yes, that’s because this evening, Souma had found his element. I’m quite surprised he had been able to claim his goal, though. It used a lot of power.”

“I am not. Souma had always been strong.”

            Okay, that was a little lie. He was a little bit surprised to know that Souma had killed a powerful demon, but he knew since the beginning that Souma was powerful. Because of a certain circumstance, he could feel it. He sat on the bed and played with the purple locks.

“I wonder what is his element.”

            He didn’t ask Eichi. He didn’t have time: Rei had taken the blond human and had forced him to rest. Nobody was authorized to came near him. _And he dares to say that they’re nothing between them…!_ The brothers were alike, more than they thought. After all, at the beginning, Ritsu didn’t want to acknowledge his feelings for Mao. _And now, look at them: lovey-dovey all day long._ Well, Ritsu was angrier than lovey-dovey right now. He had threatened to kill everyone if they came closer to Mao. Even though the re- haired boy didn’t seem too much hurt, Ritsu seemed really affected. Kaoru wondered why Ritsu didn’t already turn Mao into a vampire. It would be easier for the two of them.

“Why do ya want to know? Ya intend to share it with him?”

            Kaoru didn’t answer. Yes, he wanted to share it with him. Unfortunately, if they weren’t of the same element, it would be more difficult. The Sharing would be easier if they were of the same. Besides, they had to accept all the implications, and it meant being together until Death separates them. Well… Even if they didn’t do the Sharing, they were bonded and he had to talk about it with Souma… Kaoru closed his eyes. He barely noticed it at first but now…

            Someone knocked to the door and Rei entered without waiting for an answer. He looked at them with a serious face; something he was often these last days; and asked:

“So, when are we leaving?”

            Kaoru tilted his head, unsure of what the vampire wanted to say. Where are they leaving?

“Ya can go whenever ya want. I won’t come, though.” Kuro answered.

“But you’re the one who know them, right?”

“Yeah, and believe me, it’s better for me not to go. Not sure they would accept to come if they know I’m here.”

“So, it’s better if we don’t talk about you?”

“Yeah. And remember, they live at the other side of Yumenosaki city.”

“What are you talking about, guys?” Kaoru finally asked.

“About doctors, of course! Souma, Mao, and Eichi, need treatments. And because we can’t go to the hospital…”

“I advised ya some… old friends.”

            Oh! That was interesting! The three humans needed treatments and knowing that doctors could help them made Kaoru happier than before.

“I’ll come!”

“I’ve expected it. Hurry up, I don’t want to wait for the morning.”

            Kaoru nodded and came close the vampire quickly. Then he took his hand and the two people were suddenly in Yumenosaki City. Kaoru looked around him and asked:

“Are you sure it’s there?”

“I think.”

“ _You think!?_ ”

“I know there are doctors at this place. When Kuro talked about it, I remembered them but… I’m not sure they’re still here.”

            Kaoru rolled his eyes and took his true form. Then, he concentrated and tried to find an odor that could look like a doctor’s. Suddenly, he ran towards a little towards and stopped.

“Here.”

“I’m glad to know I don’t need Doggie for that. Thank you, Foxie.”

“Foxie will bite you, and even you won’t survive it.” Kaoru groaned, taking his human form back.

            Rei grinned, patted his head and knocked at the door without waiting. No answer came, but they kept patience as it was late; it was almost 11pm; and that maybe they were suspicious. After all, who could come annoying them this late, huh? They waited for a moment before knocking once again.

            This time, the door got opened two minutes later and a young man, with dark hair, and heterochromia eyes, looked at them, seeming a little bit pissed off.

“What’s the problem?”

            His strong accent told them he came from the south of the country.

“Are you Doctor Narukami?”

            The man frowned.

“Who are you?”

            The vampire and the kitsune glanced at each other before answering.

“My name is Rei, and here is Kaoru. We’re here to meet the Doctor Narukami. We have friends who need help.”

The man looked at them suspiciously before letting them enter; he asked them to wait in the entrance before leaving. He came back later, with a blond man who looked as young as Souma. Kaoru blinked twice. There was probably an error, or Kuro made fun of them.

“So, you wanted to see me?” The blond man asked.

“Are you…”

“Yes, I’m Doctor Narukami, but please, call me Arashi. So, what’s the problem?”

            Rei and Kaoru glanced at each other once again before Rei explained the problem. Arashi’s face grew darker and darker during the explanation and he sighed.

“The Evil, always, huh…” They shook their head. “Fine, I’ll help you.”

“Wait, Big sis!” The dark-haired man said and Kaoru startled. _Big sis!?_ “You don’t ask them why they don’t put their human friends at the hospital?”

“No.” Arashi answered. “I’m a doctor, not a policeman. Besides, I’m sure there are good reasons for that, Mika.”

            Kaoru didn’t know if that Arashi really didn’t care, or if it was a miracle, but it was a relief to know that Souma and the other wouldn’t be reported to the police. Or so, he did hope.

“Okay, then, let’s go~! I’ll need your help, Mika.”

            The so-called Mika sighed but nodded nevertheless. Rei took their hands and promised Kaoru to come back soon. They disappeared, letting the kitsune alone, feeling worried and feeling Souma’s pain. _Fuck. I want to be near him now!_

Rei came back, took his hand and they arrived on the mansion’s roof. _Oh please, Rei, not now._ He knew what it meant: when Rei brought people on the roof, it meant he wanted to talk seriously. Unfortunately, Kaoru already knew the subject.

“Rei, can’t we wait later?”

“No.” The vampire answered. “Don’t worry for them, they’re between good hands. And Adonis, Koga and Ritsu are watching.”

            Kaoru sighed. It was bad. He would never be able to run away from this conversation, right?

“So, since when?”

“Since when what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Kaoru.”

            The kitsune pulled a face and looked away. They stayed silent until Rei broke it.

“Since when are you bonded?”

“I don’t know.” Kaoru sighed. “Probably since the beginning?”

“You don’t know?”

“Listen, we haven’t been separated until I went to check my parents. I barely noticed it and it’s only when I was with my father that I understood what was happening.”

            Rei rubbed his hair, messing them up.

“Does Souma know?”

“No. How could I tell him!?”

            Rei didn’t answer, because like Kaoru, he didn’t know. The Bond was a difficult thing to explain. All magic creatures knew it and followed it. It was a difficult link to destroy once in place, and nobody knew how it worked. When two people met, they could be bonded without noticing it at first. And once bonded… Kaoru sighed. His father had searched for women for years until he met his wife; they’ve been bonded at their first look and they fell in love.

The Bond was a matter of love. Once bonded, you couldn’t change your partner; it was for life and nobody complained about it, because everyone was happy with the partner the Bond chose for them. Once bonded, lovers could feel what the other felt and know where the other was. Kaoru’s father, and siblings, always told him that it was a perfect union between two people. It was as if they’re were one, and only one. Kaoru had always joked, saying that it was a strange way to describe sex. Now, he didn’t laugh anymore.

“You need to tell him.”

“I know.”

            But how? _‘Hey, Souma, we’re lovers, you know? We’re bonded so it means we’re going to fall in love~ Want to have sex?”_ It wasn’t the good way, and Souma wouldn’t understand. He would probably force himself to fall in love with the kitsune, and Kaoru didn’t want that. Because he would feel what Souma really felt and it was terrifying. It was terrifying because Kaoru knew he already was in love with the human, even before he noticed the Bond. Terrifying because he wanted Souma and knew it would never happen. Terrifying because Souma would probably hate him or worse, abandon him.

“Kaoru, he’ll understand.”

“I’m not sure, Rei. He… He probably doesn’t feel the Bond! The Bond has always been between members of the same species, but never with a human!”

            And Souma probably didn’t feel it at all, or he would have noticed it, right? He would have talked about it to Kaoru, or even Mao why not, and he would have learnt what it meant. But he couldn’t feel it. _Fuck! I’m already jealous only thinking he could find another lover!_ What if it happened!? Kaoru wouldn’t survive that!

“I won’t tell him.”

“Why!? Kaoru, he needs to know!”

“No. I… I don’t want him to think he has to love me, okay? It would be hurtful.”

            Rei rolled his eyes and whispered ‘you’re stupid’. Kaoru smiled sadly. Yes, he was. It reminded him a conversation with his father and his heart hurt.

_“You’re bonded with a human!? Are you kidding!? Well, at least, she can give birth. Let’s hope some of your children will be kitsune.”_

_“… I’ve never said it was a girl.”_

_“What…! It’s a boy!? You’re bonded with a human boy!? And it doesn’t bother you!? Are you stupid, Kaoru? How will you grow our family!?”_

_“But Sis and Bro…!”_

_“I don’t care of your siblings! I’m talking about you! You still don’t have another tail and now you’re telling me you won’t be able to have children, the only thing you could be good enough!?”_

            His father had clearly been upset and angry. And it hurt a lot. _I’m just a good for nothing, huh?_ He sighed.

“Kaoru…”

“Listen, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, okay? I just want to be with Souma.”

            Rei stared at him sadly and nodded. Then he took his hand and brought them in the bedrooms’ corridor. The vampire patted his head and entered his own room, while Kaoru hurried to Souma’s room.

            It was better like that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ LEMON /!\ (yes, for Reichi again, I know)

“How are you feeling?”

            Eichi looked away the book Ritsu brought him from the library and stared straight at Rei who looked terribly serious, as always when he was with him these last times. _And terribly sexy,_ he thought.

“I’m fine.” He answered.

            He really was. It had been a while he hadn’t feeling that well, to be honest. He didn’t know what the doctor gave him but sure, it was a wonderful thing. Maybe he should have asking him what it was, and where to have it.

“Sure?”

            He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, sure. I’ve never felt so fine before.”

            Rei smiled and played with one of his black locks. Eichi looked away. _I’m starting to believe he knows what I’m thinking about him._ If Eichi had been more spontaneous, he would have pushed him on the bed.

“I’ll let you read your book, then. If you need something, I’ll be in my room.”

            _Oh no, you’re not going to run away!_

“Wait.”

            Rei stopped before leaving the place and turned his face towards him. _Being a vampire, it means not having torticollis._ Eichi closed his book and stood up.

“I didn’t forget.”

“You didn’t forget what?”

“You said that you would drink my blood once back. You didn’t yet.”

            Followed a stare contest in which the two participants tried to understand what was happening in the mind of the other. Finally, the vampire rolled his eyes and stated:

“You should forget that. I won’t.”

“You promised.”

“I don’t remember.”

“ _Rei!_ ”

“I’m not thirsty. Why should I drink? Besides, I didn’t know you loved to have a needle on your veins.”

“Because I wasn’t talking about the transfusion.”

            Rei looked at him, jaded, and Eichi was sure that if he had been able to breathe, the vampire would have sighed.

“Are you a masochist?”

“I’m living under the same roof as you, so yes.”

            Rei pulled a face and came near Eichi, who had his arms crossed and looked angry. The vampire raised his chin with one finger and said nothing. They stayed like that for a while, and Eichi felt so stupid that he was ready to push the vampire outside the room. Why did he stop him, anyway? This idiot didn’t want his blood and the blond man felt it was a serious error; he was going to die and if he could help him, even dead…

 _Why do I want to help him, anyway? He kidnapped me, to begin with!_ He kidnapped him, yes, but he also took care of him and cared for him. He did something that not ever his own parents had done. Keito cared for him, but it was because he had mercy upon him. Wataru cared for him only because he wanted fun, and Eichi was fun; coming from a healthy family and being at death’s door was something new to Wataru. Eichi had known it since the beginning: there was nothing really serious between he and his friend. Only sex. _I miss it a little bit, though._ He missed it, and it frustrated him at the same time. His nights were always erotic dreams since Rei’s illusion and it pissed him off.

“What do you really want, Eichi?” The vampire whispered. “Do you want me to bite you…”

He put his lips against the skin of his neck, but didn’t brush it with his fangs. Eichi closed his eyes and let his body shiver once again. He was accustomed, now, and so did Rei.

“Or do you want me to be inside you…?”

            It was barely loud enough and Eichi wasn’t sure to having heard the end of the sentence, but he bit his lips and put his arms around Rei’s hips. Then, Rei put his lips on Eichi’s. It was softer than the first time. Well, first time was a big word, especially because it had been in an illusion, but his mind and his body still thought it had been reality. Eichi broke the kiss and looked suspiciously at the vampire who seemed a little bit out of this world.

“Is it an illusion again?”

“No. I hope it isn’t.”

            Eichi was glad to hear that. He was sure he wouldn’t accept to have sex with the vampire in an illusion _again_. He wanted it to be in the reality. And this time, he was the one who kissed the other. He was surprised to be the one who initiated it; and so was Rei; but now it was done, he didn’t regret it. _People would be afraid to kiss a vampire, and would run away. I don’t. I’m strange._ He also was going to die soon so he wanted to have as much fun as he could, he tried to convince himself.

“Don’t you have more urgent matter?” He asked, breaking the kiss.

            It was his last chance of stepping away. The vampire grinned and whispered:

“The only urgent matter I have now is you.”

            He put his cold hands under Eichi’s shirt. The blond closed his eyes. He had to confess that it was useful to have someone with cold skin, especially when the weather was warm like today. _It’s warmer than usual. Or maybe it’s me._

            Their lips met for the third time of the morning. This time, it was more savage, more exciting. When Eichi opened his mouth a little bit to take back his breathe, Rei took advantage of it and soon, a tongue that definitively wasn’t Eichi’s entered. Eichi stuck his body against Rei’s while the vampire rubbed his back, drawing lines between his spine and shoulders.

“That’s annoying…” Rei whispered, opening the shirt with one hand.

            All the buttons fell on the ground, getting dispersed in the room. Eichi sighed.

“Could you not destroying my clothes, you savage?”

“You don’t need it anymore.” Rei answered. “You have others, anyway.”

“That’s not a reason.” Eichi rolled his eyes.

            Rei pouted; and it was really strange; before pushing the human on the bed.

“You don’t need it.” He repeated, sitting on Eichi. “You will never need it.”

“Are you going to remove my clothes every day?”

“If that’s what you want, yes.”

“That’s what _you_ want.”

“I want it because you want it.”

            Eichi was going to retort but Rei kissed him to stop him. Then, he put his lips on his jaw, licking the warm skin. While he was doing and enjoying that, Eichi took advantage of the situation and unbuttoned the vampire’s shirt. He did it slowly, brushing the pale skin with his fingers. Rei groaned and the blond smirked. In punishment, his neck was bitten. Eichi shivered and felt his cock getting harder.

“Oops, wrong teeth~” The vampire teased.

“No wonder why you don’t drink blood at its source. You’re not skilled.”

“Teach me, professor~”

“Sorry, I’m a mere human.”

“I can change that.”

“What are you waiting for, then?”

            The two men stared straight in their eyes, not a word leaving their mouth. Eichi had the bad feeling to have done something wrong once again, so he kissed the vampire, hoping he would forget about this delicate subject. It was a huge success. Rei answered it, before slowly kissing Eichi’s jaw, neck, and then, nipples. Eichi bit his lips and forced the black haired vampire to sit down. Once that done, the blond licked and sucked the pale skin of the shoulder. He heard the vampire moaning and whispering it was useless to do something like that. And indeed, the mark Eichi tried to put on the cold skin disappeared quickly. Rei, player, did the same thing on Eichi’s skin, except this time the mark stayed.

“That’s not fair!” The blond pouted.

            Rei laughed and helped him to remove his trousers, letting him see the hump inside his boxers.

“You have a problem.”

“You want to call the doctor?”

“I’m not into threesome, sorry. And I’m the best doctor you can have right now.”

“Words. Always words, but never actions.”

            A strange glint appeared into the red eyes and their lips met again while Rei’s right hand touched Eichi’s hard member through the black boxers. Eichi moaned inside the kiss.

“So, should I treat you? Tell me.”

“Hm…”

“That’s not an answer.”

“You already know the answer.”

“I just ask for a yes or a no, not more.”

“Fuck, Rei! Yes, I want it, you idiot!”

            The vampire smirked and took care of the boxers that fell on the ground, freeing Eichi’s cock. Then, he grabbed and, slowly as well as carefully, he started to move. Eichi’s breathe was getting more difficult as the desire went through all his body. He moaned when Rei started to lick his member, then lost his mind when he took it in his mouth, slowly playing with his tongue.

“Fuck…” He whispered, putting one hand between the vampire’s black locks.

            He leaned a little bit, trying to unbuttoned his trousers and boxers, and grabbed Rei’s hard cock. The vampire groaned and abandoned Eichi’s member, which caused him to also groan of displeasure. The vampire licked Eichi’s lips before making him lie down, also lying down on him. Eichi spread his legs, ready to feel the vampire inside him.

“… I forgot. I’ll be back soon.”

“Huh, what?”

            He barely had time to wonder properly that Rei was back, in the same position, and kissed him.

“What did you do?”

“Lube.” He answered.

“Oh… What about condoms?”

            That was a question that puzzled the blond man. Now he thought about it, he had been careless in the illusion.

“No need for that. I’m a vampire, remember? You risk nothing.”

            Eichi nodded, relieved. Even though he was already seriously ill and barely had months, he rather preferred not to have another illness. Rei put the lube on his fingers and carefully approached them to Eichi’s inside. Then, once the blond man gave him his consent, he entered one. Eichi winced but said nothing, trying to relax as much as he could. A sigh of relief left his mouth when Rei started to move his finger; first slowly, then faster. The vampire repeated the same thing with a second and third finger, and once over, he removed them and placed himself between the human’s legs.

            After a nod from the blond man, the vampire entered inside him slowly, carefully, trying not to hurt. Eichi bit his lips, closed his eyes, and waited for the little pain he felt to disappear. Fortunately for him, Rei cared a lot and, while waiting, he kissed every fragments of his face, one hand playing with his hurtful member.

            Once the pain was away, Eichi put his legs around Rei’s hips, and the vampire started to move slowly. Eichi’s body tensed up a little bit under the move, not yet accustomed, but it didn’t stop him to moan the pleasure he started to feel. His arms around Rei’s back, he stuck his nails deeply inside the cold skin. It didn’t seem to bother the vampire, though. On the contrary, he moved faster, making Eichi moan his name louder. The blond man shivered when he felt Rei’s fangs against the skin of his neck. It was harder to catch his breath, or not to moan, and feeling the canines on his neck, ready to pierce the skin and drink the blood… It was exciting.

            Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The canines actually pierced the skin. Instead of feeling pain, Eichi felt pleasure and he tilted his head, giving the vampire more space. Climax hit him too early for his taste, and he cried out Rei’s name without even trying to lower his voice. He let Rei continuing to drink his blood the time he caught his breath. Once he fully came back from the world of pleasure, he rubbed the vampire’s back softly and stated:

“Rei, it’s okay now.”

            He didn’t know if it really was okay but he started to feel a little bit dizzy. Strangely, though, the vampire didn’t stop.

“Rei, you should stop, please.”

            This time, the vampire obeyed and got away from Eichi’s neck as well as his inside. He sat in front of the human, seemed half asleep, like in a strange state, the one a person could have after an orgasm. Eichi smiled and wiped the thin trickle of blood that was pouring from his mouth, thinking that the vampire was handsome and that he hoped he would see this face of his more often.

“It looks like you were thirsty, after all~”

            This last sentence seemed to wake the vampire up. His eyes opened wide and Eichi frowned, worried.

“What’s the matter?””

“Did I… Did I drink?”

“Yes.” Eichi smiled. “I hope it was good~”

            Eichi smiled disappeared when he noticed how terrified the vampire was. He tilted his head.

“Rei?”

“Did I drink too much?”

“What? No, you stopped when I told you to do so.”

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Rei, calm down! It’s okay!”

            He wanted to hug the vampire to comfort him but at the very moment where he tried to do it, he was nowhere to found.

“Eh…?”

            He stayed still for a long moment, unable to move or think properly, his eyes tearing at the realization that the vampire just left without a word, abandoning him after what had seemed a dream. After a while, he let his body lie on the bed and hid his face under a pillow.

            _Fuck this life. I want to die._

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Didn’t the doctor tell you to stay in bed for three days at least?”

“It’s been three days. I’m fine now.”

“Souma-kun, you don’t know how to count, right?”

“I know how to count, thank you very much!”

            Souma winced when he breathed stronger than usual. This broken rib would be a torture until its complete healing. Fortunately, it was only one rib. It could have been worse, though, and he was glad he had been lucky enough to stay alive.

“Remove your undershirt.”

“What?”

“It’s time to apply the ice cubes on your rib. So, remove your undershirt, please.”

            Souma sighed and removed his undershirt, biting his lips at the pain he felt. Next time, he would think before rushing forwards the enemy. He didn’t want to stay in bed for a while again because of broken rib.

            Kaoru came back with ice cubes in a bag, forced Souma to sit on the bed and put the bag on the broken rib, where a bruise was visible. Souma pulled a face, making the kitsune grinning.

“It’s not fun.”

“I know.”

“So, stop grinning.”

“So, stop saying your fine and stay in bed.”

“I don’t want. I’m feeling useless in this bed.” Souma pouted.

“Souma…” Kaoru sighed. “You’ll also be useless in the next fight if you’re still wounded. It’s better for you to rest as the doctor said. You know I’m right.”

            The young boy looked away, upset of not being able to leave his room now that he was able to do something against the Evil. Thinking about the Evil reminded him what had happened two days ago and he lowered his eyes.

“Kaoru-dono…”

“Hm?”

“Is there any other way to save people controlled by the Evil?”

            The kitsune didn’t answer first, looking at the ice cubes as if it was the thing the most interesting in the world.

“No.” He finally answered.

“Then, I have to kill them…”

“You don’t kill them, you save them.”

“I killed this woman.”

“You _saved_ her. It was your duty, and your father would tell it.”

            Souma looked away. Kaoru could say everything he wanted, he had killed this woman. He had taken a life. He clenched his fists. When he had woken up the first time, he remembered what had happened hours later and had cried as much as he could. Thinking that he had to do that again to defeat the Evil… He wasn’t sure to be mentally strong enough.

            The young boy startled; and groaned because of the pain; when Kaoru’s hand laid on his. When he looked at the blond, he was smiling softly. Souma felt comfort. He didn’t know if it was the smile, or the hand, or the fact that Kaoru was there with him no matter what, but he felt comfort.

“You should be proud. You’ve protected everyone.” The kitsune stated softly.

“How are they?”

“Eichi is fine. He hadn’t been hurt too bad so he’s fine. Mao is shocked and had one arm and leg broken. Ritsu takes care of him as if he was a little bird, it’s fun to see the two of them arguing.”

“It’s my fault if they argue.”

“Nah, they often argue when Ritsu thinks of Mao like a little bird. Believe me, it’s usual.”

            Souma tilted his head. He guessed that Mao didn’t want to be seen as someone weak because he was a normal living being. Souma would probably do that too. He smiled softly before stating:

“I can understand Mao-dono, though.”

            Kaoru didn’t answer, eyes focused on the ice cubes bag.

“I… Until now, I’ve felt useless. I was wondering if I shouldn’t go back home. I felt so weak, so… empty. If you hadn’t been here to cheer me up, I guess I would have left.”

“I know. I know how you felt useless, and how you still felt a little bit. But it happens to everyone, so…”

“Wait. How did you know? Did I act strangely?”

“Sort of.” Kaoru answered with a laugh but it seemed wrong to Souma.

            The purple haired boy frowned. Something was happening with Kaoru since days now and it was getting worse. The kitsune was sad, spaced out a lot, was flustered when surprised in these moment. He didn’t know how he could know the kitsune’s feelings. He just _knew_. It was a strange feeling, really, but maybe it was what’s happening when two people had shared a lot of moments together.

“Kaoru-dono, you…”

“Souma-kun, you and I, we…”

            They started their sentence together and were cut by Eichi’s voice coming from the other side of the wall. Souma’s eyes opened wide, while a blush appeared on his cheeks, and Kaoru laughed.

“Such a disgrace!”

“You’re so mean, Souma-kyun. Let him enjoy what he’s doing~”

“Enjoying!?”

“Yes, enjoying.”

“It looks like he’s killed!”

“You’ll understand when you’ll do it. Well, I guess. I can totally imagine your first time~”

“Don’t imagine it, heathen!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m a disgrace~”

“You totally are!”

“It will shock you but I’ve never done it, you know?”

“I don’t care. You’re still a leech.”

“You’re mean~”

            Souma pulled a face and looked away. He didn’t want to imagine his first time. He wasn’t even sure he would find someone he would love enough to do it, anyway. He wasn’t interested by girls, to begin with; maybe it was a sign, he didn’t know.

“Kaoru-dono, are you in love?”

“Huh?”

“Are you in love?”

            It was a stupid subject but he tried not to think about what he was hearing right now. Eichi’s voice was really powerful when he wanted. Kaoru looked at him with surprise, and looked away. Souma suddenly felt sad for him. There was no reason for that, except the kitsune’s expression. _I have done something wrong, right?_

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Yes, I’m in love.”

            Souma blinked twice. That was a surprise.

“You are?”

“Yes. But it won’t work.”

“Why?”

“Because they don’t like me, at least, not like a lover would.”

            Souma opened his mouth but closed it soon, unable to say a word. He felt sorrow for his friend and he put his hand on Kaoru’s who was still holding the ice cubes bag against his chest.

“I’m sure they would.”

            And it pissed him off to be honest, but he didn’t understand why and, for now, didn’t want to. It was too strange for him right now and he wasn’t in the mood. Kaoru laughed softly before kissing his forehead. That also was strange. All Kaoru’s recent actions were strange and it didn’t really bother Souma. It was normal things for him, as if they had always done that. _It’s probably how friends act together every day,_ he tried to convince himself. He didn’t act that way with his other friends, though.

            Finally, Eichi’s voice stopped and Souma sighed of relief. It was embarrassing to be the witness of something like that and he hoped nothing like that would happen again. Not when he was near, at least.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” He asked finally.

“Huh?”

“Before _someone_ express clearly what he felt, you wanted to tell me something about us.”

“Oh, huh… It was nothing important.”

“Sure? You looked serious.”

            Kaoru removed the ice cubes bag and went to the kitchen, letting Souma alone. The purple haired boy sighed. Sometimes, he really didn’t understand the kitsune. He was hiding him something, right? Why? Didn’t he trust him? _Maybe he’s afraid I’m doing something bad?_

            The kitsune came back ten minutes later; Souma didn’t know it was so long to throw ice cubes; and sat on the bad.

“We’ll do it again soon~”

“Tch. I’m telling you I’m fine.”

“That’s what you say.”

            Souma pouted. Why couldn’t he believe him? Okay, it was still hurting, he wouldn’t lie about that, but he was fine. Fine enough to walk in the mansion, at least.

“So, let’s talk seriously, Souma-kyun~”

            The young boy tilted his head, waiting for the kitsune to tell what was happening.

“Do you know what is the Sharing?”

“The Sharing? No, why?”

            He thought he had heard it somewhere, but he didn’t remember where or when. Maybe it had been his father, when he was a little bit younger, but he wasn’t sure anymore, and preferred to say he didn’t know it rather than to say something stupid. Kaoru messed up his blond hair, and explained:

“The Sharing is like a bond between two people.” He started with a soft smile.  “It let them share their elements.”

“Share their elements?” Souma repeated, suddenly really interested.

“In most case, it’s between people with the same element. It increases their power a lot, but took a lot of their energy too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But there is one constraint.”

“Which one?”

            Kaoru closed his eyes before answering:

“If you want it to work, you have to be near the people with who you share your element.”

“Near…? Like… Less or more 100 meters?”

“I guess in the area is okay.” Kaoru laughed. “Lots of kitsunes, for example, had shared their elements with humans and they stayed in the area.”

“But it looks like kitsunes are seen like…dogs.”

“Dogs are living being sharing their elements with their masters, even if they don’t notice it. Kitsunes know it… Of course, rare humans came live in the forest but… Unfortunately, the Sharing is barely practiced nowadays. It’s a pity because it gives a lot of possibility for magic creatures like us. For example, a bear can survive winters without hibernating.”

“It seems interesting…”

            But it annoyed him a little bit. Not because of the fact that they had to live near each other, but because it means that it changed the life of someone. If he understood well, if Souma and Adonis shared their elements, for example, it meant that the bear would be able to survive the winter without hibernating. Yet, bears hibernated, right? Besides, where would they live? If they lived in a city, Adonis would barely see the forest again. Same went if they lived in the forest; Souma wouldn’t be able to go in town. It wasn’t one constraint; it was one constraint with a lot hidden.

“Souma-kyun~ What’s your element?”

            Kaoru’s sing-song voice made Souma think that the kitsune would like to share with him. If he had to be honest, Kaoru would be Souma’s first choice, but there were constraints that would be annoying, and he wasn’t thinking about himself.

“Water…” He whispered.

“Water…?” Kaoru repeated. “You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…”

            The kitsune was definitively upset. Souma tilted his head. Was it possible that they weren’t of the same element? And why did he feel upset too? He should be glad; Kaoru wouldn’t have his life changing a lot because of him!

“I’m Fire. It will be more difficult, but it’s still possible. If we have enough energy… Controlling one element is a thing, controlling two is another…”

“Wouldn’t it be better not do it, anyway?”

“Huh, why?”

“Well, first, we don’t share the same element, and also…” Souma sighed. “Listen, I know it can increase our powers and all, but I don’t want to be a bother for you.”

“A bother?”

“Your life will change, right? _Our_ life will change. One of us won’t be able to see his family. And what about you? Aren’t you in love? You’ll be separate of them.”

“You’re wrong. I won’t be separate of them. Not that much. Besides, I’m not sure my family wants to see me, so I don’t care of not seeing them. I’ve only a good relation with my sister.”

“It’s important to stay in contact with your family.”

“You’re the one who say that!?” Kaoru stated angrily, standing up.

“It’s not the same thing!”

            Souma chose to leave his family by choice, because he wanted to help Kaoru to find his family and friends. Kaoru clearly wanted to be with his family since the beginning; he didn’t choose to be separated of them.

“It’s the same thing.”

“It is not. I’ve chosen it!”

            The tone of their voices raised up. Souma felt suddenly angry and sad at the same time. He wanted to stop this talk already but he couldn’t. It was too late, right?

“Because you think I didn’t choose to be there!? I’m here because I want to be here! I’m here because I want to stay with you.”

“You want to stay with me or do you have mercy upon me!?”

“Having merci upon you!?” Kaoru laughed, looking angry more than ever. “How can I have mercy upon a little human who had lived a sheltered life!?”

            Big waves of guilt and pain hit him in the face. That was how Kaoru saw him? Really? _Crap, it hurts._

“You’re such a disgrace! I may have had a sheltered life but at least I don’t live for girls!”

            Big waves of guilt and pain hit him in the face once again. His eyes were tearing.

“Could the two of you stop that!?”

            Kuro’s voice made them turn their angry eyes towards the black and red haired human who stood at the room entrance, arms crossed.

“We already have Ritsu and Mao arguing, we don’t need you too.”

            Souma clenched his fists. He pushed the kitsune, ignoring his painful rib, and left the room without a word.

“Kanzaki-kun, where are you going?” Kuro asked.

“Somewhere I don’t see this disgrace’s face!”

“Souma, wait!”

            The purple haired young man didn’t answer and quickly left, trying to ignore not only his painful rib, but also his painful heart. He knew he was wrong, and he felt guilty for that; but even if he knew that the kitsune didn’t think what he had said… Or maybe he did…?

_He… Probably hates me right now…_

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

              When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by darkness. He stared at it, and sang:

“Hello darkness, my old friend, I’ve come to talk with you again~”

            Then he stopped and kept staring at the dark around him. _There’s nothing better than a coffin,_ he thought. _Best place to sleep, best place to forget, best place to punish._ The more he was inside his coffin, the more he thought he should just sleep for the rest of the Eternity. Well, maybe not. At least until he was sure he wouldn’t meet Eichi.

            He groaned. Since this man was in this mansion, his life was hell. What an irony for a vampire! The worst part in this story was that it was him who brought him there. _If I had known…_ If he had known… No, he couldn’t lie: even if he had known, he would have brought the blond human there. Because from all the humans he met; and he had met a lot during four hundred years; he was the most interesting.

            Eichi was someone who didn’t really care of what could happen to himself. He lived with the fact that he was going to die soon and wanted to have as much fun as he could. Even if for him, ‘fun’ was synonym of pestering everyone. Even if he didn’t show it too much, the human was also really caring. He didn’t want people to know about his illness, or even to know that his power would kill him. Did they even know he had power? He also was ready to give his blood to vampires he barely knew. _Barely knew… Sure, we know each other’s body, at least…_

            It had been good. Really good. It had been a long time since Rei had felt so _alive_. His desire; vampire’s desire; depended on their partner’s desire. Vampire’s climax only hit them when they could drink blood at the source, no matter the partner, humans, kitsune, squirrel, vampires… Biting for the blood with the consent of the partner was the more intimate act for a vampire. He still couldn’t believe he bit Eichi. However, he had wanted it. Eichi’s desire had been strong, but not enough to make him lose control. So, why? Why did he want to bite Eichi so much every time he saw him? Why did he lose control? _You already know,_ a voice said in his mind, and it looked a lot like Kaoru’s, strangely enough. Between what he wanted and what he had done in the past, he was lost.

            Someone knocked on the coffin but Rei didn’t answer. He wanted to be alone.

“Rei, please, we need to talk.”

            Kaoru’s voice sounded tired.

“It’s been one week now, stop being a child.” He continued.

            Rei pouted. He wasn’t a child. He finally decided to open the coffin, but stayed lying.

“Wow, so you’re still alive.”

“Well, technically, I am not.”

            Kaoru rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, what happened again with Eichi?”

“Nothing really important.” He answered evasively.

“We heard you last week. We all know that you had fun with Eichi.”

            Rei frowned. He could feel the difference in Kaoru’s voice. The tone was clearly sad for his vampire’s ears.

“Something tells me that while I was having fun, you weren’t.”

“Nothing really important.” Kaoru’s answered with a sarcastic tone.

“Tell me.”

“No. We talk about you before talking about me.”

“It’s nothing, really. We had fun, that’s all.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you’re locked in this coffin for a full week. Oh, and Eichi is in such a bad mood that everyone thinks he will be able to kill someone.”

            Rei pulled a face. Okay, they had fun and it didn’t finish the good way. Because of him, again.

“Rei…”

“I drank his blood. While doing it.”

“Yes and? He got mad?”

“No. I never saw someone being so happy to be bitten.” Kaoru stared at him, jaded. “Except Mao, I mean. And I… left.”

“You _what_?”

“I left.” The vampire repeated. “Kao-chan, I can’t do something like that. Not with what happened four hundred years ago.”

“It’s been a long time! Stop torturing yourself and go! You don’t know how many times you’ll have Eichi.”

“If I keep drinking his blood, by the end of the month, he’s dead.”

“Don’t say stupid things.” Kaoru scolded. “You drank too much blood last time?”

“No, Eichi stopped me.”

“Then, what’s the problem? Stop living in the past, or running away from your true feelings. Talk with him about it, I’m sure he’ll understand. _Just live_.”

            The fact that it was Kaoru who told him not to running away from his feelings was ironic, right? From the very people who didn’t want to explain the bond to the one he loved, it was a good joke, seriously!

“And you’re the one who tells me that?”

            Kaoru pulled a face.

“So, what’s happening?”

“I argued with Souma after you had fun with Eichi. About the Sharing, and all. And it went… bad.”

“Bad? How bad?”

“I said hurting things and he said hurting things.”

“And now?”

“Now? We’re doing as if nothing happened.” Kaoru sighed.

“And you didn’t talk about it?”

“No. I wanted but every time I try, I feel all the guilt and sadness he feels and I give up.”

            Rei rolled his eyes. Kaoru and he weren’t friends for nothing: they were a lot alike, especially when it concerned love.

“You should talk about that. I know it’s difficult but…”

“You’re the one who tells me that?”

            Rei laughed and Kaoru soon followed. They were alike. Too much, to be honest.

“You should have some time together. In private. And talk about it. Also about the Bond and what you feel, Kaoru.”

“That’s exactly what you should do.”

            The two friends looked at each other and smiled. Rei could feel that Kaoru was a little bit happier. Surely, he needed to talk about that, as himself needed to talk about what he felt. Because Rei was scared, scared of his past, scared of his future, scared of his feelings, scared of Eichi being angry. He was a vampire and he was as scared as someone who just confessed to their crush. He was also stupid!

            Rei and Kaoru talked a little bit more: the kitsune explained him why he argued with Souma and he almost face palmed, and finally, the blond left the vampire alone. Or so, the black-haired man thought he was alone, until he noticed Ritsu, arm crossed, in the entrance of the room.

“Is something wrong?” The elder asked.

“I heard your conversation with Kao-chan.” His brother answered.

“You spy on me?”

“I don’t need to spy. I’ve good ears, remember?”

            Yes, he remembered. How could he forget about it, huh? His little brother came closer while Rei finally left his coffin and closed it. Then, he sat on it and Ritsu did too. They looked at each other for a moment, without saying a word. It was rare for Rei to be able to look straight in his brother’s eyes. Usually, the younger looked away with disdain. Now, it wasn’t disdain. He looked more jaded than ever.

            Then, something that Rei thought would never happen again happened. Ritsu hugged him. The last time his brother had done that, they still were humans! It had been four hundred years since the last time.

“Ritsu…?” Rei called, a little bit shaken.

“I’m…I’m sorry for what I have done to you these last hundreds years. I know you didn’t deserve it, that it wasn’t your fault but… Anyway.”

            Okay, Rei was a human again and was dreaming. It was the only reason he could find for his brother’s apologizes.

“I… No, it was my fault, I…”

“Shut up, Rei.”

            Rei pulled a face. Okay, so he would accept Ritsu’s words as if they were exact.

“And thank you. If it hadn’t happened, I would have never met Maa-kun, or all the inhabitants of this mansion, or all the people we’ve met for four hundred years.”

            The elder vampire didn’t say a thing, unable to answer something properly. Then the younger stepped away and disappeared with one last sentence:

_“Don’t let your chance leave.”_

            Rei opened his mouth and closed it. If he had been able to cry, he would have done it. Finally, biting his lips, he stood up. Once he would be sure that Kaoru and Souma would have their alone moment, he would talk to Eichi.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

“Bye bye, have fun with your families~”

            Rei’s sing-song voice bothered Kaoru. Kaoru greeted the bear and the wolf who were leaving for a while, then, once they were left, he looked back at the vampire. Well, no, it wasn’t his voice that bothered him…

“Souma-kun, we need to talk~”

            What was bothering him was Rei’s arm around Souma’s shoulders. And the way the vampire looked at him, with a smirk, pissed him off every time. This little bastard knew that he was jealous and took advantage of it! _You’re lucky to be immortal!_ He threatened in mind.

“Talk about what, Rei-dono?”

            Thanks to the Bond, Kaoru could feel the young boy was annoyed. He only came for saying good bye to Adonis, not to talk with the vampire.

“I’ve heard you’re searching someone for the Sharing…” He started and Souma got paler.

            Guilt, sadness, and anger passed through the bond. _What the hell are you doing, Rei!? Don’t talk about that!_ Even himself didn’t dare to talk about it with Souma; it was a sensitive subject, even after a week.

“I don’t…”

“Perfect! I know someone who would like to do the Sharing and has the same element as you~”

            Kaoru didn’t understand in what it was _perfect_ at all! The vampire was sending Souma; _his Souma_ ; to someone else! It should be Kaoru, not a quidam! He was so jealous that he was ready to kill. Rei or the quidam, he didn’t know. Maybe the two of them.

“I’m not sure...”

“He lives in the sea. There are two hours from here.”

“But…”

“I’m sure Kaoru will be glad to accompany you. Right, Kaoru?” Rei continuing to cut Souma’s sentences.

            Kaoru shoot him a dirty look. Yes, he would be glad to kill whoever wanted to do things with Souma, no matter what kind of things it was.

“Sure.”

            Fear came through the bond. Okay, not sure then. Was Souma afraid of him or afraid of the Sharing? The blond would like to know; he especially hoped it wasn’t of him, because they would have a big problem.

“Fine! We already have prepared bags for the three of you!”

            Mao and Ritsu brought three bags and gave them to the two people. Kaoru blinked. Did they intend it since the beginning!?

“Have fun~!”

            Then they pushed them outside the mansion and closed the door behind them. Kaoru and Souma looked at each other, blinked twice, and frowned at the same time.

“They’ve prepared it, right?”

“It seems they did.”

            Souma sighed and Kaoru messed up his blond hair. So now he was alone with Souma and had to go to the sea with him, huh? It didn’t bother him; he went once to the sea and he found it beautiful; but it certainly bothered Souma from big waves of worries hit him. _I should comfort him but…_ He was afraid of Souma’s reaction.

“Okay, let’s go!” Kaoru exclaimed, starting to walk.

“I don’t want to go.” Souma pouted.

“Oh? You don’t want to go to the sea with me~?”

“I’ve never said that!”

“You don’t know how to swim, then~?” The blond teased.

            Souma felt unworthy and groaned that he was able to swim, on contrary of Kaoru. The kitsune smiled and took Souma’s hand; he suddenly felt flustered but Kaoru didn’t understand why; and they started to walk forwards their destination.

They stayed quiet for a long moment, but it didn’t seem to bother the two of them. Kaoru was happy to being able to hold hands with the purple haired young boy. He even was surprised that the human didn’t try to get released from him. He was so happy about that that he couldn’t really focused on Souma’s feeling, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to, to be honest. He was afraid to know that his friend was actually angry because of that.         

Finally, in the middle of their travel, Souma released Kaoru’s hand and stopped. Surprised, the kitsune turned towards him and asked:

“Something’s wrong?”

“I don’t want.”

            Kaoru didn’t ask what he was talking about. He already knew.

“I know.”

“I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you can want to do something like that. I mean… If I was all of you, I wouldn’t want.”

“Are you sure?”

            Kaoru sighed. Well, that’s what he wanted: talking with Souma about the Sharing, trying to making him understand.

“You don’t know how people think, Souma-kun.” He started softly. “You don’t know why they do things. Why do they want to do the Sharing?”

“But what if I don’t want to do it?”

“Don’t do it, then. They’ll understand. But please, don’t refuse before hearing them. Some people does it because of a dream, or because they need it.”

            Souma stayed quiet and Kaoru could feel he had mixed feeling.

“Why do you want to share your element with me?”

            The question surprised the blond man, especially because he already gave his reason, but he smiled softly and answered:

“I want to be stronger to protect everyone. And…” He stopped, gathered his courage, and continued: “I want to stay with you.”

            Because he was afraid that, even with the Bond, he wouldn’t be able to stay with Souma. He was afraid that the Bond had none effect on the human, that Souma would fall in love with someone else and raise a family.

“You shouldn’t… I’m just a stupid boy, coming from the species who hunts all of you, and who says horrible things to you even though he doesn’t really think it.”

“Souma…”

“I’m sorry… Last week, I… I didn’t want to be mean with you. I didn’t mean it but I said it nevertheless, huh…”

            Sadness and guilt came from the Bond once again. Kaoru sighed and came closer to the human, before taking him into a hug.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I also said horrible things.”

“You only said the truth.”

“And so, you did.”

            They stayed like this for a moment, quiet, and Kaoru could feel that Souma was better. At least, the sadness and the guilt were lower now; he hoped it would disappear soon. He hated when Souma was sad. Kaoru stuck his body against Souma’s a little bit more; he would have been stupid not to take advantage of this moment, right? The human didn’t move at all; on the contrary, it didn’t seem to bother him at all. _Eh, maybe I should do that more often!_

            He pated the human’s head and Souma broke the hug. _What a pity…!_ He took his hand, surprising once again the kitsune, and they continued their travel towards the sea. They arrived one hour later. The clouds were grey and threatening, announcing it would rain soon. The sea hit the rocks and the sand, sometimes softly, sometimes violently, and even though it was a little bit scary, it was still really beautiful. Kaoru smiled when he felt all of Souma’s happiness. _Water is really his element, huh?_

“Want to see closer?”

            Souma nodded and, still hand in hand, they went on the beach, walking on the warm sand, trying not to sink in it. They went near a big rocks’ assembly and sat down on it, looking at the sea.

“I love the sea~” Souma stated in a song-song voice.

“You look like a little fish. I wonder how you look in the water~”

“Don’t even dare.”

“What? I thought you know how to swim.”

“I know how to swim, but it doesn’t mean I want to be in the water.”

            Kaoru pulled a face. And he thought he would be fun to push Souma in the sea! Well, maybe he would do it soon.

“So, where’s Rei-dono’s friend?”

“I don’t know.” Kaoru confessed. “He told us to go the sea, but he didn’t tell us where we’ll find his friend.”

“I’m starting to wonder if it was true.”

            Kaoru wondered it also but wouldn’t say it. After all, even if it was a lie, it was a good moment he could pass with Souma. He needed to thank Rei.

“Let’s try to see if someone is walking there.” Souma sighed.

            His face clearly showed that he wasn’t delighted by that, but he did an effort, so Kaoru wouldn’t complain about it. Who knew? Maybe by the end of the day, Souma would accept the Sharing with him? _I can dream._

            They started to walk, quietly, looking all around them in expectation. On their way, they found a little hut, near the road where the sea couldn’t reach. When they went inside; just in case Rei’s friend was there; they found it empty. Sighing, they went back on their search. They walked a lot of time, their foot between the water and the sad, talking about things and others, waiting for someone to appear. Nobody did, though, and two hours of walk later, they were tired.

“I can’t believe he lied to us!” Kaoru complaint.

“He’s a vampire, what did you expect?”

“Souma-kyun, that’s mean~ Usually, Rei doesn’t lie.”

“Sometimes, there is exception.”

            Kaoru pouted. Of course, this exception had to be for them! What should they do?

“Do we have to go home now?”

“Hm…”

            Souma was looking at the sea with eyes filled with stars. He looked like a little child, Kaoru noticed, softened by this vision.

“I would like to stay a little bit here, to be honest. It’s been a while I didn’t go to the beach.”

“You often went to the beach?”

“Yes. It wasn’t here, though. It was somewhere else. I often went with Yamato and my parents. We stopped when I was seven years old.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember. Frankly, I barely understand some of my Father’s decisions. I just know that every time I’ve mentioned the sea, he ordered me not to go. He knew I loved to go to the sea, though.”

            Kaoru wondered why. Why would a father prevent his beloved son to go to the sea whereas he knew his son loved it? Kaoru didn’t really understand. The only good answer to this question would be that Souma’s father knew about Souma’s element and was scared that his son used it in front of everyone. But how? His father couldn’t know it, except if… _Did Souma use his element when he was young?_ It wasn’t impossible, but it meant that the young human was stronger than everyone thought.

“Okay then, let’s stay there. We’ll sleep in the hut.”

“Thank you.”

            Kaoru smiled.

“And now…”

            With a grin, Kaoru came near his friend and put his arms around his hips. The proximity with Souma made him blush but he tried his best not to feel too flustered by that.

“Wh-What are you doing!?”

“It’s time for you to meet your brother, Souma-kyun~”

“What!?”

            And Kaoru pushed him in the water. What he hadn’t expected was that Souma would catch him in the meantime, and so, he also fell in the water.

“Hey, you should have been the only one falling!”

“I’m going to kill you, disgrace!”

“As if you were able to do that~” Kaoru teased, standing up quickly.

            Souma followed soon and threw water on the kitsune. The blond opened his eyes wide and also threw water on the human. They fought like this for a long time, not caring of the weather that seemed to change for a better one, wet from the head to the toes, laughing. Time passed and soon, the night started to appear.

            Kaoru caught Souma from behind when he was about to fall.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, thanks.”

            Souma turned towards him and Kaoru couldn’t help but blush when he finally noticed they were close. Really close. If he wanted, he could take him in a hug. _No, if I want, I can kiss him…_ He just had to lean towards Souma a little bit and then put his lips on his. He swallowed and leant.

“Kaoru…?”

            They were so close that the kitsune could feel Souma’s breath on his lips. It was a good setting for a first kiss, right? The beach, the sea, the sound of the waves he liked so much, the sunset, them in the water that reached their knees. It was perfect. He just needed to move a little bit and…

            A big wave hit the sand violently and watered them. Surprised, they stepped away a little bit and blinked. Then, with red cheeks, Souma laughed. Kaoru laughed too, even if, deep inside, he was crying. They had been so close…! The purple haired man took his hand and said:

“It’s going to be late. Let’s go back at the hut.”

“You know that we don’t have food? They put everything, except food, those idiots!”

            And, the very moment he had said that, something really strange, and scary, happened.

            Two hands came from the water, each one holding a fish. Then, bubbles formed between them and, suddenly, a head came also from the water. Souma and Kaoru looked at it, paralyzed, not knowing what was happening. Then, the head opened its mouth and said the strangest thing they’ve heard in their life:

“Bubble, bubble…~♪”


	26. Chapter 26

            The sun was there, the birds were singing, and Eichi was ready to kill. He was in this mood for a week now and, if he hadn’t known that the subject of his wrath was a vampire, for sure he would have killed him. _That little…! Taking my body, drinking my blood,_ stealing my heart _, and leaving without a word!_ He was so angry! But more than anything, he was upset.

            Eichi sighed and let the wind brushing his face. His eyes were locked on the beautiful flowers in the garden; Rei took care of them as if they were his children. _It’s probably how he saw them._ Pathetic. Eichi was pathetic. He shouldn’t care. He should get his revenge, destroying the gardens, trying to put one brother against the other but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he liked them, because his heart liked Rei more than it should. _I’m going to die and all my heart can do is falling in love._

            It was stupid. But he couldn’t help, right? He noticed it when Rei ran away after their last fleshly relation. He shouldn’t have been so hurt. Rei was a vampire, he was a human, one who would die soon. Rei was also his kidnaper. He shouldn’t be in love with him. Yet, he was. He wanted him to drink his blood not because he felt bad for Mao, but because he wanted Rei to survive. He wanted Rei to drink his blood especially, from the source if possible. He wanted his sharp fangs. His cold body. His dry lips. His red eyes. His soft hair. His non-functioning heart. He wanted everything. _Crap!_

            He really was pathetic. His heart had been broken, and Rei had avoided him for a week and strutted in front of him now. He didn’t know what to do with him; he barely looked at him, afraid that maybe, _maybe_ , the vampire understood his feelings. _I’m stupid. A human and a vampire can’t fall in love. I’m not in love!  … Am I?_

            Someone knocked at his door, and he sighed. He wanted to be alone, but shouldn’t stayed like this, right?

“Yes?”

            Rei appeared in the room and Eichi blinked once. Twice.

“Get out.”

“Eichi, we…”

“Get out!”

“No, I want to talk with you.”

“And I don’t want to see you!”

            _Liar,_ a voice said in his mind but he ignored it. Rei messed up his hair before coming closer.

“Don’t.”

“Let’s go.” Rei stated calmly, taking his hand.

“No!”

            Too late. They already were on the roof. Eichi was unable to run away, now. Except if he jumped. Now that _could_ be a good idea. He went near the edge of the roof and finally stepped away. Actually, it was a bad idea.

“Don’t run away, Eichi.”

“Says the one who ran away.”

            Rei pulled a face. Eichi knew he was harsh but crap, he had been broken by Rei’s behavior. Depending of his explanation, he could decide to forgive him, or not.

“Well, yeah… I owe you an explanation, huh?”

            Eichi crossed his arms.

“I know you don’t want to drink blood because of your past, but you didn’t need to leave like that!”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t know how I felt, even now!”

“I was afraid. I was afraid to have taken too much blood.”

“You didn’t. You stopped when I told you.”

“I know but I _couldn’t_ believe it.”

            They stayed quiet, staring at each other, one guilty, the other one waiting for an answer. Rei played with his black locks and Eichi had to stop himself not to do the same thing. He loved putting his hands between Rei’s locks, he had noticed…

“I’ve done something really bad four hundred years ago.” He started.

“You’ve killed someone.”

“Yeah…”

            It’s been a while now that Eichi wanted to know who the vampire had killed. For him to be shocked to the point of not wanting to biting people to drink their blood, it should have been someone really important to him. _A lover, maybe…?_

“Ritsu.”

“What’s the problem with your brother?”

“I’ve killed Ritsu.”

“You…”

            Eichi’s eyes opened wide. Of all the things he had expected, he had never thought about Ritsu. Yet, it made senses; it explained why the young vampire looked so angry against his brother. He didn’t know what to answer; he wasn’t sure Rei wanted an answer.

“Four hundred years ago, Ritsu and I inherited of our parent’s flowers shop at their death.” He stated.

            It explained the flowers garden, and why it was Rei who took care of them.

“You were human?”

“Yes, I was human. I was young, almost all the girls turned around me. I’m still wondering why, I… No, _Ritsu and I_ weren’t a good match.”

_They probably didn’t really care of if you were wealth or not. You’re charismatic, you idiot._

“Anyway, I didn’t fall for a girl but for a boy I met one day. Now I think about it, I barely knew him. But I just… was in love with him.”

            This lucky bastard! He was fortunate that Eichi wasn’t born at this time, because for sure he would have gotten Rei before him. _If I hadn’t been dead because of a stupid ill._

“One day, I went at his home and we had sex.” Eichi clenched his fists. “He bit me and drank my blood. I didn’t notice. I thought he loved to bite people; I was young, crazy in love, so I didn’t care of what he was doing. And then, he gave me this cup. He told me it was wine or something like that, that would make me feel better. Liar.”

            Rei seemed pissed off by the memories. Eichi tilted his head, curious.

“What was it?”

“Blood. _His_ blood.”

“Wait, what?”

“Do you know how a vampire turns someone into vampire?”

“No…?” Eichi frowned, but he had a little idea, now.

“He drinks your blood until you’re at Death’s door, and then he makes you drink his enough to infect your body with his poison. And, believe me, it hurts a lot.”

            He pulled a face.

“When I woke up hours later, I was a vampire. I got scared so I ran away as much as I could. I went to our house. I wanted to see Ritsu one last time, explain him the situation but once he had been in front of me, I…”

“You bit him…?”

“I was thirsty. _Really_ thirsty. Except for the other vampire’s blood, I didn’t drink at all and seeing Ritsu had awaken my thirst. So, I bit him. And I couldn’t stop. No matter how many times he told me to stop, or hit me, I couldn’t. When I finally did, Ritsu was dying between my arms, and crying.”

            So, it explained why he didn’t want to drink from the source. He was afraid to do the same thing that he had done to his brother. And now Eichi felt bad for being angry against him.

“I wanted to save him.” Rei continued. “I didn’t know how, but I wanted to save him. That’s when he appeared once again.”

“Your lover?”

“Tch. Lover wasn’t the word I would have used at this moment. Bastard was a better name for him. Anyway, he offered to give his blood to Ritsu; he would become a vampire, he had said. I didn’t think it twice. I’ve killed this bastard.”

“I thought that vampires couldn’t die?” Eichi was confused.

“Humans, or others species, can hurt us badly but not kill us. But a vampire can kill a vampire. I did it without regret. I still don’t know how I was able to do it, though. In any case, I knew how to save Ritsu so I gave my new blood of vampire.

“And he became a vampire, then.”

“Yeah, well… He wasn’t happy at all about that. He didn’t talk with me for three hundred years. Sometimes, he disappeared for months. One day, he disappeared for one hundred years. Then, one hundred years ago, I’ve got this mansion and he came back. He started to talk with me again, even if it was only few words. He started to really talk when we found Mao in the forest. There, you know everything.”

            Eichi bit his lips. He had never thought that life could have been so rude towards the vampire. In the end, Rei; and Ritsu; were just victims of a vampire. They had asked nothing. He came near the vampire and without notice, he hugged the vampire.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because I always thought you didn’t care at all.”

“You’re really a strange human, you know? You’re the first one I heard who hugs a vampire.”

            _Yes, I’m a human…_ And it upset him, because Rei’s story just proved that humans and vampires couldn’t be in a love relationship. He felt tears falling on his cheeks and he tried to hide it. Unfortunately for him, Rei noticed his starts.

“Are you crying?”

            Eichi shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be crying.”

“I’m not crying!”

He didn’t convince the vampire, though, as he finally answered the embrace and whispered:

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Don’t cry for the fool I was when I was human.”

            The human didn’t answer. Rei was wrong. Eichi wasn’t crying because of his past. He was crying because he was desperate.


	27. Chapter 27

“Do you want “fishes”?”

            Souma and Kaoru looked at each other, puzzled. The young purple haired boy didn’t understand what was happening. Two minutes before, he had really been close to kiss Kaoru; _kissing Kaoru!;_ and now he was talking with a head coming from the sea. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know if he had to call the police. For sure, this was probably a corpse or something like that, right!? A head, alone… But she was talking!

            Fortunately for them, Kaoru was a little bit smarter and answered to the head:

“Who are you?”

            The boy; because it was a boy; tilted his head.

“My “name” is Kanata. I’m what “humans” call a “merman”.”

            He smiled softly. Souma blinked twice. A merman!?

“Wait, Mermen aren’t legend?”

“Of course. We exist.”

            A big smile appeared on Souma’s face and he went near the head. Kaoru caught his hand and followed him, frowning.

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure you see all the wonders of the sea!”

“Yes, because I’m the “son of the sea”, I can meet everyone. Sometimes, I can see the jellyfishes and the sea turtle.”

“Sea turtle!? I know a sea turtle! His name is Kamegorou!”

“Well, I’m glad you’ve a lot of commons but…” Kaoru interrupted them. “Why do you have fishes in your hand? By the way, why are you here!?”

            The merman kept smiling and, showing them the fishes, he explained:

“I heard you wanted to eat, so I searched it for you.”

“You heard? Were you spying on us?”

“Yes.”

            He said that with such a smile that it looked perfectly normal for him to do something like that.

“But… Are you giving us fishes? You’re also a… well, you know.”

“What do you think merfolk eat?”

            Still the same smile. This Kanata was strange, but he was friend with sea turtles so it was okay for Souma. As much as he didn’t give him sea turtles to eat, of course.

“And so, you’re giving fishes to unknown people?” Kaoru continued.

            He looked skeptical, Souma could feel it. Strangely enough, he felt Kaoru’s mood, sometimes, and it bothered him a little bit. He knew good friends could see any change in their mood, but feel it like Souma did… He never heard of that.

“You’re not unknown people.” The answer was and the human and the kitsune glanced at each other. “You’re “Souma” and “Kaoru”, right?”

            This time, Souma felt that something was strange, and judging by Kaoru’s look, the same went for him.

“How do you know!?”

“Rei told me. He came this morning and he told me that “Souma-kun and Kao-chan” would come to visit me for “the Sharing”~”

            The vampire, of course. Souma should have known. Rei had thought about everything. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

“So, you’re his friend we searching for hours now.”

“You seemed to have “fun”, I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Well, thank you.” Souma answered.

“You’re lucky we stayed here.”

“Why are you angry, Kaoru-dono?”

“I’m not angry.”

“You are.”

            He could feel it. He knew the kitsune was angry for whatever reason and it annoyed the young boy. He was glad to meet the merman. Kanata seemed to be friendly and, in add, he was friend with all the sea creatures. A perfect friend!

“Bubble bubble~”

            Kaoru sighed and rubbed his neck, looking away.

“So, you want to do the Sharing?”

“Yes. I want to do the “Sharing”. But didn’t you say you needed “food”?”

            Once again, he showed the fishes and Kaoru took them.

“Thank you, Kanata-dono.”

“Can you help me? I would like to bring my “shell” to the hut.”

“Your shell?”

            Kanata disappeared into the sea, letting the two friends alone. Once again, Kaoru sighed. He came near Souma and, without notice, the young man stepped away. Kaoru blinked and closed his eyes.

“Fine.” He muttered and he left, exiting the sea, and walking towards the hut.

“Ah, Kaoru…” Souma started and gave up.

            He was stupid, wasn’t he? That wasn’t because he thought that Kaoru had wanted to kiss him before Kanata’s arrival that he should act like this. That wasn’t because he was scared; he was just lost. He didn’t know what to think about Kaoru, nor what to do. If they had kissed, what would have happened? _But maybe he wasn’t going to kiss me…_ Maybe it had just been his imagination, but thinking something like that made him upset. _I had expected this kiss… I… wanted it, I think. Why? That’s stupid! Besides, Kaoru is a man and he loves women._ So, it was stupid to want something like that to happen.

“Souma?”

            Souma startled and turned towards Kanata who was now standing in the sea, _naked_ , near him, with two legs, a big shell by his sides.

“Where is Kaoru?”

“He already is at the hut.”

“Kaoru-kun is angry, huh?”

“I think he is. I wonder why…”

“I think I know.” Kanata answered with a soft smile. “But that’s a secret.”

            But Souma wanted to know too! He wondered what Kanata’s idea was. However, the merman said nothing and showed the shell. Souma nodded and, together, they carried it. Souma was surprised to see that it was lighter than he originally thought, especially with all the water inside. Carefully, the two people exited the sea and arrived on the sand.

“What is that shell for?”

“Unlike people who lives on the “earth”, I can’t stay in my “human form” for a long time. I need to go back in the “water” every ten minutes.”

“Oh, that shall be annoying.”

“It is.”

            Once in front of the hut, they put the shell on the ground and Kanata entered it. Once inside, he lied down and took back his true form; a beautiful blue tail appeared and Souma couldn’t help but stare at it, mesmerized.

“It looks restrictive.”

“It is, but I have no choice.”

            It was quite sad. Suddenly, being a merfolk didn’t look that interesting, except for the sea turtles. Kaoru, half naked, finally joined them with the fishes that were already cooked. Souma, surprised, asked how he had been able to do that and the only answer he got was “my element, remember?”. Again, he seemed angry.

            The blond sat down and Souma sat beside him, trying not to stare at his torso. He didn’t remember that he was well shaped. Or maybe he didn’t notice it before? Anyway, Kaoru was well shaped. Too much. He wondered how it felt to be in his arms. _Wait, I already know…!_ Kaoru’s and Souma’s eyes met and the purple haired young man blushed and looked away. Fortunately, the kitsune couldn’t read in his mind. He couldn’t, could he?

“Souma-kyun, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t put off your shirt.”

“Oh…Hm…”

            Souma put off his shirt, a little bit embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed!? It wasn’t the first time he was half naked in front of other men! Kaoru smiled and reminded him that he had to treat his rib. _He told me that after what we have done all day long!?_ Besides, wasn’t the kitsune in better mood, now? Did he miss something important?

“So, Kanata-kun, why do you want to do the Sharing?”

            Souma took a bit of his fish. He didn’t want to talk about that, but he didn’t have a choice, right?

“I want to visit the human’s world.” The answer was.

“The human’s world?”

“Yes. I’ve never left the “sea” so I don’t know how is the “outside” world. I want to know. I want to leave the “sea” and discover new things.”

“But…What about your family?” Souma couldn’t help but ask.

            He heard Kaoru muttering a “not again…” and he lowered his eyes. It wasn’t his fault! He was afraid to make people sad, regret what they have done.

“I don’t have a family.”

“W-What…?”

“I got lost when I was a child. I’m living on my own since then.”

“Like Dory?”

“Dory?” Kaoru repeated. “He’s not Dory, Souma-kyun! And I doubt his family lives in an aquarium!”

“What is Dory?” The merman asked.

“A stupid thing that Souma watched when he lived with his parents.”

“It’s not stupid!” Souma sulked. “It’s a beautiful story!”

            Kanata tilted his head while Kaoru rolled his eyes before going back on the main subject.

“So, it’s the reason you want to do the Sharing?”

“It’s my “dream”.” Kanata answered softly.

            His dream, huh…? Souma couldn’t refuse someone’s dream, right? Because if he refused, then the dream would be broken. But accepting Kanata’s will wouldn’t be fair for Kaoru. After all, the kitsune also wanted to share his power with him. _But Kaoru’s element is fire, and I’m not strong enough…_ Souma looked at his friend. The blond sighed and pated his head, whispering a “you know what to do” before getting away from them, pretending he needed to stretch his legs in his true form.

            Kanata and Souma were finally alone, in front of the hut, silent. Souma rubbed his neck while the merman was repeating “bubble bubble~” as if it was a mantra. Then, Souma took his decision.

“Fine, let’s do it.”

            Kanata’s eyes were suddenly filled with sparkles, as if he had told him the best thing ever. Well, he probably did.

“Thank you, Souma-kun.”

            Kanata showed him his hand and Souma took it.

“I don’t know how do to it, though.”

“Just reach for your element.” Kanata answered with a soft smile, before closing his eyes.

            Souma nodded, even if it was useless as the merman couldn’t see it, and closed his eyes. He reached for his element and greeted Kamegorou.

_“Why are you here, Souma?”_

_“_ I want to share my power with Kanata. _”_

_“Kanata…Oh, the merman who hold your hand. I can feel his power.”_

_“_ Yes. _”_

_“Fine. Then, I’ll share my power with him. Take care, Souma.”_

_“_ Thank you, Kamegorou _.”_

            Suddenly, he was alone in the big sea. He wondered why; when Kamegorou left, Souma came back in the reality, but this time, he didn’t. Why? He got the answer soon: a big jellyfish, as big as Kamegorou, appeared in front of him. She was beautiful, Souma noticed.

“ _So, you’re Souma?_ ” The jellyfish asked with a feminine voice. “ _My name is Sakura. I am Kanata’s incarnation of his element._ ”

“Nice to meet you, Sakura-dono.”

“ _From now on, I’ll share with you my power. Be careful, my boy_.”

“Thank you.”

            The jellyfish disappeared and, this time, Souma came back in reality. He opened his eyes and blinked when he noticed the soft blue aura surrounding their hands.

“It’s probably our “link”.” Kanata stated with a sing-song voice. “Thank you very much, Souma-kun.”

“Ah, huh… You’re welcome.”

            He didn’t know what to say, nor what to do now. To be honest, he really felt sad and angry, and also jealous. Why? His mood was really strange these last days! Why would he be jealous? Maybe his heart had been hit by the human demon the last time and he didn’t notice it? _I’ll take about that to… Hm… Kaoru, to begin with. Maybe he knows._

“So, is it over?”

            Souma and Kanata raised their head to see Kaoru, sweating, looking at them with a soft smile. Or a sad one, Souma didn’t know. Kanata nodded and the kitsune congratulated them, before entering the hut, telling them he was tired and needed to sleep. Kanata also said he was a little bit tired and, after thanking again the human, he closed the shell.

            Souma stayed still for a while. Had he done the good thing? Shouldn’t he have share his power with Kaoru first? Why was he regretted it already? He glanced at the kitsune who were lying on the couch, towards the wall, showing his back. He bit his lips and came close to his friend. There, he lied down beside him and, shaking a little bit, he put his arms around his hips.

“Kaoru-do…”

“Good night, Souma-kun.”

            Kaoru’s tone was a little bit harsh and, not feeling well, afraid to get him angrier than he already was (because he was sure the kitsune was angry once again), Souma turned his back and closed his eyes. _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry…,_ he repeated for himself but, unfortunately for him, a tear fell.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

            It was late in the evening when Eichi finally took his decision. After his little talk with Rei, he didn’t dare to tell what he thought; he already knew Rei’s answer, knew what would happen afterwards (probably Eichi sulking and Rei locked in his room), but he had to it. It was for Rei and, if he could help him before dying, then he would do it. That was why he was in front of the vampire’s door.

            Taking a deep breath, the human knocked and soon, he received an answer. He entered the room, closed the door quickly in case he ran away and then, looked at Rei who was lying inside a coffin.

“Can’t you sleep on a bed like everyone?”

“I’m not everyone, I’m a vampire.”

“Ritsu sleeps on a bed.”

“Ritsu sleeps more on Mao than on a bed.”

“…Touché.”

            Rei smirked.

“I’m sure you would like to try it in a coffin. It’s really comfy.”

“No, thank you very much.”

            If he had been a vampire, why not, but he wasn’t and, really, it wasn’t one of his phantasms.

“So, why are you here?” The vampire asked and Eichi swallowed.

            Okay, it was this moment. How should he tell it…?

“Remember this morning, when we talked?”

“Yeah…? I know I’m old, but not enough to forget something important like that.”

            Eichi crossed his arms. Yes, he knew it, it was just to start the conversation. That idiot!

“You told me why you didn’t want to drink at the source, and I understand it, but...”

“I stop you right now. I won’t drink from your neck.”

            Eichi sighed. As expected from Rei, but he wouldn’t give up, not now, not when he knew the story.

“Listen. I know you’re afraid to reproduce the same story, but it will be alright.”

“How can you even be sure?”

“Because I trust you.”

            _Because I love you._

“Because you told it yourself: you were young. You were lost. Now, you have the experience. Knowing what had happened, you’ll be more careful.”

“I won’t. Remember the last time!?”

“The last time…?” Eichi repeated, trying to remember. “Oh, you mean, the illusion? Well, next time, you’ll know that being stubborn can have terrible consequences”

            Rei didn’t answer but stared at the human. He seemed confused.

“We’ll… see once I’ll be thirsty.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. You started to drink tomato juice this afternoon. It’s to mislead your body, right? You’re thirsty. Ritsu confirmed it.”

“…You’re annoying.”

“You don’t like when I’m not, right?” Eichi smiled.

            Rei pulled a face and stood up. He came closer to Eichi and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I told you: I trust you.”

            And, to confirm his saying, Eichi tilted his head, letting his neck to the vampire. Rei didn’t bite him yet, though.

“I’m not sure…”

“Don’t worry. If you don’t stop, I’ll just hit you in a _good place_.”

            Once again, Rei pulled a face.

“You’re a demon.”

“Me? I’m an angel.”

            The vampire shook his head and leant towards the blond. Eichi felt arms around his hips, and fangs on his skin. Then, it pierced it. He bit his lips, winced under the little pain he felt at the beginning. He closed his eyes, letting the vampire drink the blood he needed. It felt good. He really was strange, wasn’t he?

“Rei, it’s okay, now.” He said softly.

            And the vampire stopped, as Eichi knew he would. Rei looked so surprised that it made Eichi chuckle.

“See? I told you you’ll be able to stop.”

            Rei stared at him quietly and it worried the human. He had thought that the vampire would be happier than that, but apparently, he was wrong.

“Eichi?” The black-haired vampire called and the blond felt better.

“Yes?”

“What will I do without you?”

“Huh?”

            Surprised, Eichi didn’t answer, and wouldn’t have the time as the vampire claimed his lips. If it was the reward for a good action, then, he definitively would help the vampire more often.

 

            When Eichi woke up, it was already the morning. He wasn’t surprised though, because of the night he, no, _they_ had passed. Rei was right: the coffin was really comfy, and big enough for two people, and the human understood why the vampire slept inside. Talking about the vampire, he was looking at Eichi with a smile, almost fondly. Almost because Eichi knew it was just his imagination.

“Hello, Sleepy Beauty~”

            Eichi pulled a face and showed him his back, hiding his smirk.

“Aw, don’t sulk. I prefer when you cry out my name.”

“I’m not a Sleeping Beauty, Vampire.”

“You are.”

            Eichi felt a cold finger going from the up of his spine to the down and he shivered. Then, the vampire kissed him on his shoulder and the human could feel the smile on it. Now, if the vampire tried to wake up his body, he was doing well. He groaned and turned towards the black-haired man.

“I’m sore because of you.”

“I take it as a compliment.”

            Eichi rolled his eyes. What did he expect from the vampire, after all? It looked this man only wanted sex and blood. Maybe he was exaggerating. Frankly, it didn’t really bother him. What was bothering him, though, was that maybe the vampire saw him just like a human from who he could get fresh blood when he wanted.

            Eichi wanted to tell what he felt for him. He wanted to scream it at his face, he wanted the vampire to love him as much as the human loved him. He swallowed.

“Rei, I have to tell you something.”

            Rei tilted his head and looked at him curiously.

“I…” Eichi started but someone knocked at the door at the same time.

“Rei, are you there?” Mao’s voice asked.

            Rei apologized to Eichi, pecked him on the lips before answering to Mao.

“Yes, why?”

“We need to go in the city. We don’t have enough food for everyone.”

“Understood.” He answered, jaded. “Sorry, I have to go.”

            Eichi nodded and the vampire, after dressing himself; Eichi didn’t miss a thing of that wonderful moment; and left the room. Eichi let himself sigh and sat up. Great. He had been ready to confess and Mao spoiled everything. He rubbed his neck, stood up, took his clothes, put them, and quickly went to his room to take new clothes, before going to the bathroom. There, he took a long shower, and finally joined Hajime and Ritsu who were in the living room.

            They stayed quiet for a moment before Ritsu offered to prepare tea. If there was one thing that Ritsu could do properly in a kitchen, it was the tea. Eichi and Hajime accepted. The two people staying didn’t say a thing until Eichi looked around and noticed something strange.

“Where is Kiryu-kun?”

“Kiryu-san left with Rei-san and Mao-san. He had to return in his family, and he gave us a way to contact him.”

“So, we won’t see him again?”

“He’ll probably come back.” Ritsu answered, coming back with the tea. “For Souma-kun’s training.”

            Eichi hoped it, at least. He thanked Ritsu for the tea and the three people talked about things and others, sipping their tea quietly. It was the first time that Eichi talked for so long with the vampire and the squirrel. Every time he could have talked with them, he was in a bad shape. _Now I think about it, it’s been a while I didn’t feel weak…_ Not that he complained; he was glad that his body was sore for another thing than his illness.

“So, what will you do today?” Eichi asked.

“Sleeping.” Ritsu answered.

            That wasn’t unexpected.

“I don’t know…” Hajime answered. “Is that okay if I try the piano?”

“Hajime-kun, you know how to play the piano?”

“No.” The squirrel answered.

“Want me to teach you?” The vampire offered and Hajime’s eyes were filled with sparkles.

            Eichi smiled. They all finished their tea and, Ritsu and Hajime went to the music room. The only human went to the library, took a book, and finally rejoined the two others. When he entered the room, Ritsu was playing a beautiful melody.

“Für Elise.” Eichi whispered.

“As expected from you.”

            The blond pulled a face and sat on the sofa, while Ritsu started to teach the piano to the squirrel. They were in a middle of an explanation when Ritsu abruptly stopped, making cry the notes, and looked towards the door with an angry look.

“Is there a problem?”

“We have an undesirable guest.” He answered.

            He stood up and left quickly, letting his two friends wondering what was happening. Hajime and Eichi nodded to each other and left the music room, went down the stairs and left the mansion. They stopped dead, and their eyes opened wide when they saw the big wolf in front of Ritsu. Hajime took his squirrel form and Eichi turned towards him, worried.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll help Ritsu-san.”

“No, don’t! It’s dangerous!”

            But the squirrel didn’t listen him and rushed towards the wolf. The wolf hit the vampire with his paw; Ritsu was touched and Eichi could see the blood falling from the vampire’s arm. _Crap! I can’t let him in this state, especially in front of the Evil._ So, he also rushed towards the battlefield. In the meantime, Hajime jumped on the wolf paw and bit it. It seemed not to have an effect on the demon that shook his paw. The squirrel flied towards Eichi who caught him in time.

“A little bit more and you would have been a pancake, Hajime-kun.” He joked.

            Barely had he told that that Ritsu fell in the ground, just at his left.

“Ritsu-kun!”

            The squirrel in his hands, he ran towards the vampire and kneeled beside him.

“Fuck! He’s strong!” The vampire cursed.

            The vampire stood up quickly and rushed towards the wolf once again, not letting the time for the human to treat him. The battle that followed showed two strong creatures trying to kill each other, and the only thing that Eichi, along with Hajime, could do was wathing it. The human felt useless at this very moment; he could try to heal Ritsu, but he wasn’t even sure it would work as he wasn’t close to him. _And what if I die before telling Rei my feelings…?_ Eichi shook his head. He shouldn’t be worried about that.

            Finally, Ritsu killed the wolf after a difficult battle. The demon disappeared and Ritsu sat down on the ground. Eichi hurried up and went closer, put Hajime on the ground, who took his human form back, and ordered to the vampire not to move.

“What are you doing?” Ritsu asked, puzzled.

“Healing you.” Eichi answered, remembering that only Rei knew about his powers.

            He put his hand on Ritsu’s arm and started to heal him, letting his power – his life – go into the vampire’s body.

            And then, he heard a sort of gunshot and felt a strong pain coming from his back to his stomach. In front of him, Hajime and Ritsu seemed to freeze. He put his hand on his stomach and when he raised it to his eyes, he saw blood on it.

            _His blood._

_  
_


	29. Chapter 29

            Souma didn’t sleep of all the night. He felt terribly bad. He shouldn’t have done the Sharing with Kanata. He should have refused. Now, it was too late, and all he could do was praying for Kaoru not to stay angry at him forever. He sighed and looked at the sea. His feet were in the cold water, freezing them, but he didn’t care. _The tide will soon lower… Maybe I should sink. I wouldn’t be a bother for Kaoru, and he would be happier…_ He wouldn’t do it, of course. It was just a stupid thought.

 _What should I do? Should I ask Kaoru to do the Sharing with me?_ It probably would be a good idea, right? If they did the Sharing, Kaoru would have no reason to stay angry against him, right? _Why do I have a bad feeling, though…?_ He sighed once again and lied down on the sand. He watched the sky that was becoming pink while the sunrise appeared. He was so tired but couldn’t sleep.

            Souma suddenly felt water around him. At first, it didn’t bother him; he was near the sea after all; but then he remembered that the tide should lower, not raise, and he sat. His eyes opened wide, and his heart skipped a beat, when he noticed the big wave in front of him, ready to fall upon him. And he was paralyzed by the fear. And he could feel the Evil behind this wave. And, of course, the worst thing of all of these, was that he hadn’t brought his katana. He was going to die.

            And the wave fell violently upon him. As expected, the flow was strong and took Souma away. The purple haired young boy struggled but wasn’t strong enough. And he sank. He tried to reach for his element, in case Kamegorou, or even Sakura, could help him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t and so he kept sinking, crying. _I can’t die now…! I need to apologize to Kaoru…! I need to understand why I’m feeling that way with him… I’m too young!_

            He couldn’t breathe anymore and he opened his mouth; water entered in his lungs. He suddenly felt something taking him by his hand; something went on his mouth and on his nose, and suddenly, he went up quickly. Minutes later, he was back on the beach, coughing, spitting the water out of his lungs. Then, someone pressed his stomach and all the water was spitted out. Once again, he coughed, and once again, someone pushed his stomach. His rib hurt him at the same time. It wouldn’t heal yet, would it?

“Are you fine, Souma?” Kanata’s voice asked.

“I think so. Thank you.”

“You should thank Kaoru-kun, he’s the one who “feels” that something wasn’t right.”

            _Kaoru…_ Souma suddenly remembered what was happening and screamed:

“The Evil!”

“Kaoru is fighting it.”

“I can’t let him alone!” He said, trying his best to stand up.

            It was difficult with his shaking body.

“You can’t go in your state.” Kanata objected.

“I know but I promised to protect everyone and… My katana is in the hut.”

            Did he have the time to go to the hut, take his katana and come back to help Kaoru? He wasn’t sure. He was afraid, afraid that Kaoru also got taken by the Evil. _Crap. If I have been careful enough…_

“You don’t need your katana.”

“I need it.”

“Why? Against water, it’s useless.”

            Souma wondered why he meant until he saw the Evil. It was a big eel, that looked like water, and the scar was on its head.

“How are we supposed to reach for his head?” He whispered.

            Near them, Kaoru was facing the eel in his true form, groaning, throwing flames towards the eel. But it was useless, of course. The flames didn’t hurt the eel, but the water sent by the eel could hurt Kaoru badly. Souma clenched his fists. He was lost, didn’t know what to do.

“Souma, let’s help Kaoru in our own way.”

“How?”

“We share our power, now. Let’s combine them and help Kaoru to reach the head.”

“… Wait, you want to do a kind of a… water bridge?”

“Bubble, bubble~♪”

            The merman took Souma’s hand and the young boy could feel that he was reaching for his element. So, he did the same thing and, together, they created a water bridge that went till the eel. Kaoru looked at it, surprised, then looked at them, and finally used the bridged. They did their best to keep it strong for the kitsune not to fall in the water. When Kaoru finally reached the end, he jumped towards the eel’s head; he used his claw and fangs on the scar and jumped on the side, where he was caught by the water bridge that moved for him.

            While the eel disappeared, the kitsune reached the ground and Souma released Kanata’s hand and rushed towards Kaoru as fast as he could. He fell in front of the kitsune who had taken back his human form and was happy to see that he didn’t seem hurt.

“Kaoru! I’m relieved!” He said.

            And it was welcomed with an angry look, and waves of anger and worries. And then, Kaoru slapped Souma. Souma didn’t understand but didn’t complaint. Maybe he deserved it.

“Idiot!” The first word was. “I thought you were dead!”

            Then he took him in a strong embrace, and Souma let himself answering it.

“I’m so relieved…!”

            A wave of relief hit him. _Wait… That’s not from me, right? It looks like I’m… able to feel Kaoru’s feelings._ It was strange, and he wondered how it was possible. For sure, people couldn’t feel their friends’ feelings like he did, could they?

            He stopped to think about that when he felt Kaoru’s starts.

“Are you crying…?”

“I am not! Why would I cry for an idiot like you!? I just got sand in my eyes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that ever again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Next time you got caught by a wave, I’ll let you sink!”

“I’m really sorry!”

“You’re a stupid human!”

“Yes.”

“You’re a disgrace!”

“Yes!”

            They stayed like this for a moment, Kaoru putting his head against Souma’s neck; the young man shivered and he was sure it wasn’t because he was cold.

“Bubble, bubble~”

            The two friends startled together and turned towards Kanata. Souma blushed while Kaoru looked at the merman, jaded.

“Why are you naked?”

“Because I don’t have “clothes”.”

“Rei probably put some in your bag. Let’s go back to the hut!”

            Once said, Kaoru took Souma’s hand and forced him to follow him. Souma smiled. At least, Kaoru didn’t seem angry anymore…

 

            He didn’t seem angry anymore, he thought. What a joke! It’s almost been two hours they were walking back to the mansion and Kaoru was in front of them, not talking. At first, it had been perfect, really, but Kanata talked about the Sharing and… Well, now Kaoru was angry again. _It definitively his feelings that hit me like a wave,_ he thought. _That’s really strange._ That was really strange. He sighed. He wanted to talk about that with Kaoru but the kitsune didn’t seem really talkative since the last evening. _Besides, I have something else to resolve._

His feelings. He had to think about it now. He had to understand. He already started; he knew that a lot changed and that he didn’t see Kaoru like a friend anymore. And it scared him. Not that he could be in love with another man, but that Kaoru could not answer his feelings. _He’s already in love, right? I wonder who they could be…_ He felt jealous, but if Kaoru was happy then… _Why am I thinking as if I’m sure I’m in love with him!?_

Kanata put a hand on his shoulder and told him he was going to talk with Kaoru. Souma blinked twice, and nodded. The merman, fully clothed, ran towards the kitsune. Now, Souma was alone behind them, not being able to hear what they were talking about. He pouted and ignored the jealousy he felt to see them together.

Five minutes later, Kanata continued his walk whereas Kaoru stopped and waited for Souma. The young man tilted his head.

“Is there a problem?”

“Kanata-kun wanted us to talk so…”

“About what?”

“The Sharing.”

“Oh… Listen, I… I’m really sorry. If you want, we… we can do the Sharing too.”

            Kaoru sighed.

“Souma-kun, there’s no meaning if you force yourself.”

“I’m not forcing myself.”

            Just a little bit.

“Besides, even if it hurt me to concede it, Kanata-kun is right.”

“About?”

“The fact that our elements are the opposite and that it will be difficult for us to use them. We’re not strong enough.” He stopped, messed his hair, and add: “Well, no. You’re strong enough, but I’m not.”

“You’re strong.”

“No. Of all the kitsune of this region, I’m the weaker. And I only one tail…”

            He seemed really sad about this tails’ problem. If only Souma could help him…! He took his hand and stated:

“Don’t worry about that. Either you have one tail or two, it’s not important. For me, you’re strong, Kaoru.”

            Happiness hit Souma and he couldn’t help but smile. At least, the kitsune was happier than before, even if he knew that the blond would be upset about his tail for a long time.

“Thank you, Souma!” Kaoru smiled.

            They continued on their way to the mansion; they weren’t that far now; hand in hand, the merman still in front of them, singing “bubble bubble”. Souma was happy and felt comfortable. He thought he could stay like that forever. His heart missed a beat. For all eternity… But it was impossible. Kaoru would live for about two hundred years, but Souma was only a human…

“Souma, is there a problem?”

“No, nothing.” He answered.

            They were near the mansion now; they could see the gardens; and then, he felt it. His eyes opened wide and he exclaimed to his comrades that something was happening at the mansion.

The Evil was there.


	30. Chapter 30

          Following Mao through all the section, Rei was annoyed and hoped that the shopping was soon over. Generally, he liked these moment: he could talk with Mao about Ritsu, learnt things he would never have without the human’s help. Yet, today, he didn’t want to be there. Today, he wanted to be at home, with Eichi, sleeping in his coffin. Only sleeping, yes. The human needed rest, especially because he drank more blood that he should have. _I’m able to drink blood without fearing to kill!_ He still couldn’t believe it. It was like a dream, except that he couldn’t dream. Eichi was the dream, to be honest, and he was really glad to have kidnapped him.

“Mao-kun, are we finished soon?” He asked with a pout.

“Yeah, don’t worry, you’ll be soon by your lover’s side.” Mao teased.

“He’s not my lover!”

“Oh, really? With what we heard all night long, let me doubt it.”

            Rei pulled a face. Okay, they were lovers in a way… But not in the way Mao thought. Maybe one day, when Rei would be sure of his own feelings… He avoided to fall in love since this terrible night, but he knew that with Eichi, he feared nothing (except his angry face). Yet, it was difficult to accept his feelings after all these years. _Maybe if I talk with him, it will be easier,_ he thought. Talking about having a conversation with Eichi, the human had wanted to tell him something earlier, just before Mao knock at the door. He wondered what it was. He had seemed really serious.

“Here, we can go pay, now!”

“Thanks.”

“And let’s eat an ice-cream.”

“What!?”

“It’s okay, Eichi won’t die now.”

            _That’s what you thought…_ Eichi could die anytime and that terrified him. He didn’t want the human to die. He wanted to be with him for all eternity. The paid their things and went to the ice-creams seller near the shop. They always bought and ate ice-creams after shopping, and nobody knew it. It was their little secret.

            They sat on a bench, Rei holding his umbrella and his ice-cream perfectly. He still didn’t understand why he ate ice-creams; he didn’t need to eat, to begin with. But it made Mao happy, so he guessed it was alright.

“Shouldn’t you do that with Ritsu?”

“I can return you the question.”

“Ritsu and I don’t need to eat, remember?”

“Oh… Touché.”

            Mao sighed, and what a loud sigh. Rei took a bit of his ice-cream, waiting for the explanation. It was quiet for a moment before Mao finally started:

“You know Ritsu, he rather prefers to stay at home than shopping with me.”

“There was a time where he was always leaving.” Rei pouted.

“Yeah, I know… It’s worse since we’ve argued.”

“You’ve argued?” Rei frowned.

            He didn’t know. He had been too busy with Eichi, to be honest. Maybe he should take care more of his brother’s life.

“Yeah, well… That’s because I told him something stupid.” Mao began. “I… asked him to turn me into a vampire.”

“You…What?”

“Don’t scold me, Ritsu already did it, thank you.”

            Of course, Ritsu had scold him! If there were one people who could get angry at such an ask, it was Ritsu. Rei took a new bit of his ice-cream.

“Why do you want to be a vampire? Except to stay with Ritsu for all eternity, I mean.”

“Hm… Because I’m useless.”

            The vampire glanced at him.

“I mean… Everyone can do something useful. I’m sure even Eichi can do something when the Evil is there…”

            _If you knew…,_ Rei commented for himself.

“But I can’t do a thing. I want to help everyone. I want to protect you. I’m tired of being the one left behind. Ritsu said it was stupid and that I should stop asking for horrible things like these.”

“Becoming a vampire… It’s a lot of pain, Mao. During the transition, you just wish to die.”

“That’s what he told me. I know that…”

“No, you don’t know. You only know if you experiment it. Unfortunately, you can come in a human form after that. Also, being vampire means you’ll see the people you love disappearing.”

“Huh?”

“Eichi, Souma-kun, Kaoru-kun, Hajime-kun… Every people who are not vampire will die. Humans first…”

            Well, in the case of Souma, he would probably live longer thanks to the Bond. He didn’t know how many years, though… Maybe the same amount of time than Kaoru? He should search for a book talking about the Bond in his library. In the case of Eichi… He didn’t want to think about it.

“I’m sorry…”  

            Rei smiled, released his umbrella and messed up Mao’s hair.

“It’s okay, you’re still a child~”

“I’m not a child, old man.”

“Just wait some years, and try again with Ritsu.”

“I’ll probably be dead when he will finally accept.”

“I’m sure you won’t.”

            Knowing how Ritsu loved Mao, he wouldn’t wait that much. Rei thought that Ritsu waited for Mao to be older, to be sure that’s what the human wanted.

            They finally finished their ice-creams and returned to the kitchen of the mansion. And there, Rei felt it. The Evil was in the area. He asked the human to stay in the kitchen and went where he felt the Evil’s presence, namely the entrance. _Under this horrible sun, of course!_

            But he stopped complaining when he saw a more terrible scene under his eyes. His eyes opened wide and he didn’t think more as he rushed towards his brother, Hajime, and Eichi, the two first holding the latter as they tried to make him lie down.

“What happened!?”

“Oniichan! Eichi, he’s…!”

            That Ritsu called him Oniichan like when they were humans, it must have meant that something really bad was happening. And, indeed, when Rei saw the blood on Eichi’s stomach, he knew it was terrible.

“How…!”

“Ah, th-there!”

            Hajime showed something behind them and Rei turned his face, ready to kill. And they faced a man with a gun in his hands, and a big crazy smile on his lips. He wanted to jump over the man, controlled by the Evil, but Eichi was much more important.

“Eichi, can you hear me!?”

“R…Rei…I…”

“It’s okay, we’ll treat you!”

            Or he hoped so. _Fuck, we have to treat him quickly!_

“The doctors…”

“…aren’t there, remember? They left after having treated Souma-kun and Maa-kun.”

            _Fuck. What should I do!? I can’t let Eichi in this state or he’ll die…!_ He clenched his fists. There still was a solution but he wasn’t sure it was the best idea. _But I’ll lose him if I don’t do it…!_ And he didn’t want to lose Eichi.

“What should I do…?”

“You didn’t hesitate for me.” Ritsu answered. “Don’t hesitate for him neither, or it will be too late.”

            Rei and Ritsu looked at each other. The younger vampire suddenly stood up and told them he was going to take care of the Evil. Rei nodded, took Eichi in his arms, took Hajime’s hand and they arrived in the kitchen.

“Rei, what’s…”

            Mao stopped when he saw the vampire with Eichi in his arms, and Hajime near them, wounded.

“Give me a knife. And take care of Hajime. I have… Something to do.”

            Mao didn’t ask for more and hurried up to give the knife. Once he had it, Rei took Eichi in his bedroom and put him on the bed, before kneeled on him.

“Eichi, do you hear me?”

“Rei… I want to tell you… I…”

“Don’t talk, idiot.”

“I… I love you… I…”

            If Rei’s heart had been beating, for sure he would have stopped at this very moment. Eichi loved him. It made him happier than it should. _You’ll hate me after what I’m going to do…_ He leant towards the blond and whispered:

“I love you too, Eichi.” He confessed, more afraid to lose the human more than anything. “I won’t let you die. Never.”

            He expected a reaction but all he got was Eichi closing his eyes.

“No…! Don’t close your eyes…!”

            No time anymore. He didn’t hesitate more and pierced Eichi’s skin with his canines. The taste of Eichi’s blood entered Rei’s mouth and the vampire closed his eyes. The blood was sweet, and was much better when Eichi hit his climax. Thanks to the human, Rei discovered he liked sugar; he hated that when he was a human so when did it change?

He drank half of Eichi’s blood and moved away his neck. Then, he took the knife and cut his arm, releasing his vampire’s blood. _And I told Mao to wait more years… I’m sorry Eichi._ He put his arm on Eichi lips and ordered:

“Drink!”

            Eichi opened his mouth and pulled a face when he tasted the blood on his tongue.

“Don’t be difficult. Drink. Please.”

            If he had been able to cry, he would do it. He couldn’t believe he was doing something like that to someone he loved once again. He promised not to. He promised! But a bastard had to arrive and kill Eichi… _Eichi was going to die soon, anyway but…_ He bit his lips and forced the human to drink. He knew it wasn’t that good when you were a human, it tasted more the iron than sweet or salty, and a lot was disgusting, but if he had to force Eichi to drink it, then he would do it. And so, he did. He forced Eichi to drink as much as he could, hoping that the poison would have effect soon.

           Eichi suddenly screamed of pain. Sweat appeared on his face and when Rei put his hand on his forehead, he felt how warm he was. First the fever, then the death, and finally, the resurrection.

“I’m sorry, Eichi.” He whispered. “It was the only way. I love you so much… I’m so sorry…”

            He heard a big noise coming from the front of the mansion. Ritsu was against the Evil, he remembered. He had to help him. But Eichi was suffering, he couldn’t let him alone… _But Ritsu is against the Evil…_ Even if only vampires could kill vampires, the Evil could still take control of them. Ritsu was in big danger!

            So, he joined his brother who was in the verge of killing the demon. _Looks like I was worried for nothing._

“Wait, Ritsu!”

“What!? Don’t stop me! He hurt Eichi! He hurt him!”

“I know that, thank you very much.”

            Ritsu looked at him with an angry face, and Rei knew that he was thinking that it could have been Mao.

“You want to do it yourself?”

“As if you two could kill me! Hahahaha!” The demon answered and, pissed off, Rei took him by his throat.

“Who sent you!?”

            The demon didn’t answer and Rei pressed more the throat.

“I said: who sent you!?”

“Hahahahahaha, you want to know, right!? You want to know why I killed the Emperor, right!? Who knows!?”

            _The Emperor…? Why the hell does he call Eichi “Emperor”!?_

“Who!?”

“The Princess wants to become the Empress~ All I have to do is to kill the Emperor and it’s a huge success!”

“How did you know he was here!?”

“You thought that the other human’s demon was here by luck? How naïve, hahahaha~ Anyway, now our Princess will become Empress. That’s a wonderful day!”

            Rei’s pupils dilated and he pressed more and more the throat. He killed Eichi for a so-called princess!? He didn’t understand a thing, except that someone wanted Eichi dead. And they obtained it.

“Rei! Ritsu! Are you alright!?”

            The vampire was so much angry that Kaoru’s voice sounded really far away.

“Kill him.” Ritsu yawned. “He’s useless.”

            Ritsu was right. He had to destroy this bastard. He raised his other hand and entered it in the chest. There, he took the heart and, with only one press, destroyed it. The Evil screamed and disappeared in dark smoke. Once that done, Rei nodded to his brother, and also Kaoru, Souma and Kanata, before going back in Eichi’s room.

            There, he sat down near the human who wasn’t struggling, or screaming anymore. He verified his pulse and closed his eyes. He leant towards him, kissed his lips, and whispered:

“See you in twenty-four hours…”

            Then, he went to his own room where he punched the wall, angrier than ever.

           


	31. Chapter 31

            The ambiance in the mansion was dead, no pun intended. There was no sign of the vampires; either Rei or Ritsu, and the other inhabitants were quiet. Mao wasn’t there, probably with Ritsu; Hajime looked terrified and played with his fingers, and Kanata was in the garden, playing in the fountain. Souma didn’t ask why he was doing this; Kanata was strange, to begin with, so he did strange things.

            Souma couldn’t believe what had happened. He couldn’t believe it! That the Evil came was a thing, that it killed Eichi, forcing Rei to turn him into a vampire was another. He clenched his fists. If only they had been there… But again, he had almost died in the morning. Without Kanata’s help, he would be in the same state than Eichi. He didn’t know if it was better to be turned into a vampire or to just die.

            He stood up and looked around him. Kaoru wasn’t there. He didn’t know where he was, even if he had the feeling he was with Rei. Thinking about that made him jealous, and he hated himself for that. Rei needed comfort, and so needed his friend. Souma could stay away from Kaoru for a moment, right? It wouldn’t kill him! He sighed and left the living room and went to his room. There, he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

            He woke up hours later. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then, he went to the kitchen where he took the ice cubes bag and put them on his rib. He hoped it would be healed soon because it really was annoying to do that. _Two months huh… With what happened at the sea, I won’t be surprised that it would last longer._

            Once that done, he suddenly felt sad. No, wait, it wasn’t him. It was Kaoru. _What’s happening...?_ Worried, Souma left the kitchen and searched for Kaoru. On his way, he met Mao who told him that Kaoru was at the entrance of the garden. Souma thanked him and hurried up towards the place where the kitsune was.

            He found him sat down, leaning on the wall, looking straight in front of him. Souma came near him and sat beside him. He didn’t say a thing for a while, waiting for his friend to start the conversation, but he didn’t, so, Souma asked:

“Kaoru-dono, are you alright?”

            The kitsune didn’t answer and Souma didn’t insist. If Kaoru didn’t want to talk about it, then Souma wouldn’t force him. It would rude of him. They stayed quiet for a long moment, and the purple haired young man didn’t know what to do. Kaoru really seemed sad; it hit him in the face like a fist would; and Souma just wanted to take him in his arms.

            Suddenly, the kitsune moved and turned towards him. He startled and opened wide his eyes.

“Souma-kun!? Since when are you here?”

“I don’t know? Maybe thirty minutes?”

“You’re serious?” Souma nodded. “Crap! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you. I was… lost in thought.”

“I noticed, yes.”

            Kaoru sighed but Souma didn’t say a thing, keeping his eyes on Kanata who seemed to have a lot of fun in the fountain. _Mermen need water, after all._ He still wondered if doing the Sharing with Kanata had been a good idea. Well, at least, he would be able to go to the beach more often…

“I was thinking about… Everything.” Kaoru started. “Well, I was thinking about Rei and Eichi more, but…”

“Rei-dono is… well, he’s affected by all of that. Nobody expected that Eichi-dono will…”

“Hm... Rei expected it, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eichi has… _had_ a deathly illness. And he had the power to heal magical creatures. Unfortunately, this power took his life in counterparts.”

“What?”

“He would have died in some months. It came faster than we thought.”

“You knew?”

“Rei told me. He needed to talk about it.”

            Souma lowered his eyes. He had never understood that Eichi had powers; ill, yes, even if he didn’t know it was so serious, but healing power…

“And now it happened and Rei had to turn him into a vampire.”

            The kitsune sighed.

“You know, sometimes, I just wonder if we shouldn’t ask Rei and Ritsu to turn every of us into vampires.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because we won’t see each other die.”

            Souma opened his mouth but no words came. He clenched his fists. Around them, big grey clouds appeared.

“Don’t say stupid things like that.” He finally said.

            It started to heavily rain, and Kanata left the fountain, arms raised towards the sky, a big smile on his lips. Souma turned towards Kaoru.

“I don’t want to live for all eternity. It should be horrible. Rei and Ritsu, and now Eichi… They will see every one die. Families, friends… No matter the era.” He stated. “I rather prefer to enjoy life as it comes than being immortal and knowing people I love will eventually die.”

            Kaoru blinked twice.

“That’s… what I think.” Souma looked away. “But if you want to become a vampire, well, I won’t stop you. You do what you want with your life, after all.”

            If Kaoru became a vampire, it meant he would be with Rei for all eternity. Even if he knew that Rei had Eichi, he couldn’t stop but being jealous. It was stupid. Really stupid. If Kaoru was happy like that, then it was fine. Besides, Souma would die years later; if not in some months because of the Evil; so Kaoru could do whatever he wanted. Even now. They weren’t together. _I’m too jealous for my own sake. But… I love Kaoru…_

            This late statement made him startle a little bit. What did he just think?

“Thank you, Souma.” Kaoru smiled softly. “You’re right. I should enjoy my actual life.”

            After that, he pecked him on the lips; _on the lips_ ; and stood up. Then, he called Kanata, whereas Souma couldn’t move anymore. Did Kaoru kiss him? Well, it wasn’t a true kiss, but it certainly looked like one. And it made him happy. _Am I truly in love with him?_ He couldn’t believe him and yet…

            He raised his eyes and saw Kanata hugging Kaoru. His eyes opened wide and this time, he really felt jealous. Why was the merman hugging the kitsune, anyway? Was it his way of flirting!? He wouldn’t let him do that! It was his Kaoru, not Kanata’s! He stood up and came close to them. Kanata saw him and smiled. Was he mocking him!? But apparently not as the merman just made enter the young human in the hug.

“Let’s hug together~” He said, before adding a ‘bubble, bubble’ quite convincing.

“Kanata-kun, don’t you think you’re doing too much?” Kaoru sighed.

“But we’re “friends”, and “friends” should hug.”

            Wait, that was all? It was only a friend’s hug?

“Because we live terrible things because of “the Evil”, we should just “confess” to people how much we “love” them~ And hugs are perfect for that!”

            _Confess my love…_ It was a strange idea for Souma. How could he confess when he barely understood his feelings five minutes ago? Besides, wouldn’t it mean losing Kaoru’s friendship? Because for sure the kitsune wouldn’t return his feelings; he already was in love, probably with a cute girl who was waiting for him. _I hate this idea…_ He hoped he would never meet this girl.

            Kaoru finally left the hug and told them he would go to help Mao for whatever he was doing. Souma opened his mouth, ready to tell him he would help him, but Kanata stopped him.

“Is there a problem?” Souma asked.

“Souma, you don’t have to worry.”

“Worrying about what?”

“About Kaoru. I’m not “flirting” with him~”

            Souma looked at him with surprise.

“I don’t understand what you mean.” He lied.

“Kaoru and Souma are my “friends”, and I just want both of you to be “happy”. I will do everything for that.”

“E-everything?”

“Thanks to you, I can fulfill my “dream”, so if I can “help” you to get what you want the most…”

            The merman smiled softly and winked, before entering the mansion, letting Souma alone on the front steps. He would do everything? Did he mean that he actually forced the hug to get him jealous!? _No, wait. I’m sure it wasn’t the reason of this hug. He just likes us._ But what if it did it in purpose? What if he continued to do it? For sure, Souma wouldn’t be able to bear with it. What about Kaoru? Would he accept something like that or would he be pissed off in the end?

            _Wait, there is one thing more important than that…_ He looked at the grey sky from where the rain continued to fall.

            _How can he know about my feelings!?_ A little bit scared of what the merman was capable of doing to get what he wanted, he reached him quickly and stopped him.

“Kanata-dono, wait!”

“Bubble, bubble~♪”

“Thank you for what you’re trying to do but I… I can do it myself!”

            The merman tilted his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

            _No…,_ the true answer was but it wasn’t a good idea to tell the truth now.

“Fine.” Kanata accepted and Souma was relieved. “I’ll let you three days to act.”

“W-What!?”

“After that, I’ll “help” in my own way~”

“W-Wait, Kanata-dono!”

          But his friend didn’t listen and left, repeating “Bubble, blubble~♪” happily. Souma was frozen in the middle of the corridor.

          How should he confess to Kaoru, knowing he wouldn’t return his feelings, in three days?

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

            His body was burning. He had the impression that lava was going through his veins, destroying his body inside. He wanted it to be over already. He wanted to die. How could he live with such a pain? Even his illness, the medicine he took, or the drip at the hospital, weren’t that painful. He wanted this to stop. He wanted to disappear.

            He heard his heart beating. It beat stronger and stronger, hurting his eardrums, hurting his head. It was getting worse. He didn’t know that being shot, and dying, could hurt so much. _I thought that you saw all your life before dying…_ He only saw Rei. Well, maybe it was his life, after all. It was sad for Keito and Wataru, though.

            Suddenly, his heart stopped. Like that, without warning. And he was alone in the dark. No sound, no picture. Nothing else than him wandering around. _So, it is death…_ Where were the Heaven or the Hell that they all promised him…? He sighed. Well, maybe Hell was this darkness. _And in Heaven, it would be white,_ he joked to himself. At least, he still was himself.

            _It’s going to be annoying,_ he thought after a while. If he had to stay in this state for all eternity, he would have appreciated not to be conscious. There, he was just… bored. Since how many time was he there? One minutes? One hour? One day? Who knew? He would never know, anyway.

            He kept wandering around, his hands in front of him in case he met walls. But he met nothing. It was just an infinite space. He closed his eyes. Maybe he would fall asleep and then wake up in a new area. He knew it was impossible but he had the right to dream, right? Being dead didn’t mean not believing in miracles.

            And wake up, he did, but not in the way he had expected it. Lava ran through his body once again. The intensity of it was so strong that he would have scream if he had had a voice. And then, it lowered. Slowly, little by little, but it finally lowered. He still could feel the burn but it was more tolerable, and it seemed normal for his veins having lava. Nothing happened afterwards. Once again, he wandered in the darkness for a while, and then…

            He opened his eyes, and this time, he wasn’t in the darkness. He was in the room where he lived since his kidnapping. He was in the mansion, and the light of the day hurt him. It hurt him so much that he felt weak. _Why…? Maybe I’ve fainted for a lot of time?_ He sat as much as he could and looked around him. He was alone in the room.

            _I’m thirsty,_ he thought. He needed to drink. He was about to stand up when the door of his room opened and Rei appeared with a glass in his hand.

“Ah, you’re awake, Sleepy Beauty~”

“I’m not a Sleepy Beauty, Demon.” He pouted.

            Rei laughed.

“Demon? You’re the one who tells me that?”

“What’s so funny?”

            The vampire rubbed his neck and came closer. There, he sat on the bed and handed the opaque glass.

“I thought you will be _thirsty_.” He said, emphasizing the word thirsty.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“So, what do you remember?”

“A gunshot, that’s all. After that, it’s blurred”

“Yeah, I guess. You’ll remember little by little. Now, drink.”

            Eichi nodded and put the glass on his lips. When the liquid entered his mouth, he was surprised. It wasn’t water, or soda, or even alcohol. He didn’t know what he was, but it was bitter, and not bad.

“What is it?” He asked curious, not able to understand what it was.

            It was red. Maybe wine? It had never drunk wine so he couldn’t tell. Rei didn’t answer and erased something under Eichi’s lips. Eichi’s eyes locked on Rei’s neck. His skin was tempting, really tempting. It was the first time he could see the perfect skin so well; and also, his odor. He wanted to pierced the skin with his teeth. _Wait…_

“Eichi, are you with me?”

            It was strange. He wanted to bite Rei’s neck. He could see the perfection of his skin, and feel his odor. And the liquid in the opaque glass, the one Rei didn’t want to give the name…

“Rei.”

“Yes?”

“ _What did you do?_ ”

“Woops, you’ve finally understood~?”

“Rei!”

            Eichi didn’t know if he was glad, or upset, or angry. Surprised, sure, he was. The vampire played with one of his black locks and said:

“Listen, I… It was the only way to save you.”

“Why…? I mean… I was just a human you’ve kidnapped!”

“You really don’t remember, huh?”

“Remember what?”

“You told me you loved me.”

“I…”

            He told him!? Great. He hadn’t imagined his confession being like that. But well, now, the vampire knew it. Whereas he was in his thoughts, Rei took advantage of it, took the glass that he put on the night stand, and pushed him, before lying on him. Strangely enough, he was lighter than Eichi remembered. He put his lips on his skin, kissing it, and Eichi shivered. It was strange not to feel his heart beating against his chest…

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t love you.”

“You… What?”

“I love you, Eichi.”

            They looked straight at each other, a smile on their lips. Eichi couldn’t believe it. I was like a dream. Maybe it was, he didn’t know, but he would take advantage of it.

“Let me show you something.”

            The blond tilted his head, curious, especially when Rei showed his neck.

“Bite me.”

“What? Rei, I can’t do that!”

“If I can, you can.”

            Eichi wasn’t sure of that fact but, nevertheless, he put his lips on the soft skin.

“Do it, don’t worry.”

            It was easier to say than to do, yet, Eichi finally pierced the skin with his fangs. Rei’s vampire blood entered his mouth and it tasted good. Now, he understood why vampires like it so much. Rei’s blood was sweet and tasted caramel. Eichi liked caramel, to be honest, and with Rei, it really was even better than in his memories. He could drink all of it if he wanted. _And he wanted_. _No, I have to stop…!_ He scolded himself. He had to stop. But Rei’s vampire blood was good…

“If you drink all of it, I’ll bite you and take it back, little demon~”

            Under the threat, Eichi stopped and moved away from the neck. The two marks of his fangs disappeared, and the skin was perfect again.

“Was it good?”

“You eat too much caramel.”

“Ah? I only ate caramel once or twice since it has been created.”

“Huh? But it tastes like caramel!”

“Eh…?” Rei tilted his head. “Do you like caramel?”

“I’ll be able to spend all my bank account for caramel.”

“I see.”

            Rei smirked and Eichi frowned.

“What?”

“If you had disliked me, my blood would have tasted something you dislike.”

“Is it a lie?”

“No, it’s the truth. I like honey. And your blood tastes honey.”

“I thought vampires didn’t need to eat.”

“We didn’t.” Rei answered. “But we still can try food, and taste it. It’s greed.”

            Eichi rubbed his temples. It was too complicated for him right now. But he could believe when Rei said that vampires were gourmand: he still wanted his blood.

“Hm… Wait, does that mean that next time I’ll drink blood, it will be horrible?”

“Huh, no? Except if you dislike Mao-kun but…”

“I can’t ask Mao-kun for that!”

“Why?”

“Three vampires, are you serious!? Are you trying to kill him!?”

            Rei blinked twice before smiling softly and patting Eichi’s head.

“You’re right. We’ll find another person… Or else, there’s also…”

            He stopped and Eichi waited for the next words, but it never came. He was about to ask what there also was but someone knocked at the door at the same time. Eichi could feel the person behind the door; there also was an odor around them, like the one of the pillow.

“You can feel it? The aura?”

“Yes.”

“It’s Ritsu. We can know who is who thanks to the odor.”

“I can’t feel yours.”

“Because I’m by your side, you don’t need it.”

            Ritsu knocked once again, and the two vampires told him to enter. It was strange for Eichi to call himself a vampire. He would have a hard time to get used to it. Ritsu entered, seeming a little bit asleep; yet again, he always seemed asleep; and stopped in front of the bed.

“Are you fine?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

“How is Mao-kun?”

“He’s sleeping.” The answer was. “Maa-kun told me he wanted to wait more years. What did you do?”

“Me? Nothing.”

            Eichi tilted his head, not understanding what they were talking about. Even as a vampire, he couldn’t understand his kinds. Rei stood up and pretended he had something to do and that he would come back later. Ritsu and Eichi nodded, even though the latter would have liked his boyfriend – because they were, weren’t they? – to tell him what was the other solution. Once left, Eichi smiled. Flowers, huh?

“Eichi-san…?”

            The blond turned towards Rei’s brother.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because if I had been more careful, you wouldn’t have been shot.”

            Eichi tilted his head.

“It’s okay. Shot or not, I would have die, anyway. Besides, you protected us against the Evil. You did more than you think. You saved Hajime-kun, and even if it doesn’t like it right now, you saved me.”

“But…”

“It could have been worse. Sure, I don’t want to be controlled by the Evil.” He pulled a face.

            Ritsu smiled a little bit.

“We’ll teach you how to use your new abilities, Ecchan.”

“Ecchan?”

“Well, you’re like my brother-in-law, now. Is that bothering you? Ecchan, I mean?”

“No, not really.” It was true. “I’m just a little bit surprised.”

“I’m glad I surprised you, then.” He laughed.

            It was rare to hear Ritsu laugh. He’ll need to get used to that too. He had a lot of things to get used to, now, and he had a lot of time for that. Eternity. Ritsu apologized once again and left the room, asking him to rest a little bit and to leave his room only when he would feel it.

            Once alone, Eichi looked at his hand, then at the opaque glass on the night stand. His body started to shake when he remembered the way he had bitten Rei and how he had loved that. And then, realization hit him in the face.

            He had become a vampire.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

“Souma-kyun, are you fine? You’re pale. It looks like you’ve seen a ghost. It probably was Rei, though.”

“Ow, don’t compare me with these horrible creatures, Foxie~”

            Kaoru took his napkin and threw it on Rei who caught it before it touched his face.

“Next time you call me Foxie, I’ll ask Eichi to kill you.”

“He wouldn’t do something like that.” Rei said, before frowning and adding: “Or maybe he would.”

“By the way, how is Tenshouin-san?” Koga asked.

            Adonis and Koga arrived in the morning, soaked as the rain didn’t stop for almost three days. They had been quite surprised when they learnt what had happened when they were gone, and Koga had been really angry, and very worried for Rei.

“He’s fine.” Rei answered.

“As fine as we were when we became vampires.” Ritsu continued.

            Souma wasn’t sure that “fine” was a good word. Eichi hadn’t left his room since his awakening, but it didn’t seem to bother the two others vampires. Seeing all the strange looks they got, Rei added:

“He needs time to get used to it. We’ve needed it.”

            It didn’t convince all their friends.

“More seriously, are you fine, Souma-kyun?” Kaoru changed the subject.

“Y-Yes, don’t worry.”

            No, he wasn’t. First, he was jealous of Rei; how this vampire could have everyone at his feet? How could he flirt with Kaoru? Well, no, they weren’t flirting, but Souma’s brain was biased and everyone was flirting with Kaoru. Secondly, it was the last hours he had to confess to Kaoru before Kanata decide to help him and he was scared. He couldn’t let the merman help him, right? But more than that, he couldn’t tell his feelings to Kaoru. For sure, the kitsune wouldn’t like it. _In add, it’s a kitsune… Humans and kitsunes shouldn’t have this kind of relationship, should they? Even if kitsunes have a human form…_ He didn’t know what to do. He was completely lost.

            When the meal was finally over, everyone left, getting back at what they were doing before. In Souma’s case, crying inside. He startled when he felt something on his shoulder and was ready to draw his katana until he noticed it was Adonis. He sighed of relief. For a moment, he thought it was the Evil, even if he knew it was impossible; everyone would have notice it.

“Adonis-dono, can I help you?”

“Can we talk in private? I have… questions.”

“Yes, of course.”

            It probably was questions about humans’ life. Adonis was interesting in this stuff and Souma always tried his best to help the bear. So, they decided to go in Souma’s room. There, nobody except Kaoru (but he was helping Rei to annoy Koga) would bother them, so they hurried up. Once in the room, they sat on the bed and stayed quiet for a moment, until Souma broke the silence.

“So, what do you want to know, Adonis-kun?”

“It’s not really related to humans.” The bear started. “I’ve the feeling that you’ve lied to Kaoru-senpai. Am I wrong?”

            Souma looked away and Adonis sighed.

“So, you have lied. Tell me what’s happening.”

“It’s nothing really important.”

“Kanzaki-kun.” Adonis said with a soft voice. “If it’s bothering you then yes, it’s important.”

            The long haired young boy lowered his eyes. Adonis knew and wouldn’t give up. Could he trust him? He was his friend, yes, but he was afraid of his reactions.

“I… IaminlovewithKaorudono.”

            Silence.

“Sorry? I didn’t understand you.”

“I am in love…” Souma said slowly, taking a long breath. “…with Kaoru-dono.”

“Oh. And that’s what’s bothering you?”

“Well, I would like to confess but… Well, you know. He likes girls. He even told me he’s in love.”

“He’s in love? That’s the first time I hear of that.”

            Souma sulked a little bit. Adonis was lucky not to know until now. Souma had been very jealous every time he thought about that and he tried his best not to show it.

“Anyway, I think you should… confess.”

“I don’t want. He’ll stay away from me after that…”

“I’m sure he won’t. Kaoru-senpai is a good man.”

            Souma wanted to retort that the bear didn’t know, that himself, if he had been loved by one of his friends, would have some problems to deal with that. Sure, he would stay with them, but he would be always afraid to hurt them, so in the end, it was better to leave. If Kaoru was like him, then he would definitively do that.

“Do what you want. But I think you should.”

            Souma sighed. He really should tell him or Kanata would do it and it wouldn’t be good. But thinking that he had to do it in the next few hours scared him more than anything. He wasn’t prepared for that.

“I’ll… think about it.”

            Adonis sighed.

“Do you have any other problem?”

“No.” Souma started but then he thought about something. “Yes, I still have one problem.”

“Which one?”

“It’s about Kaoru-dono.”

“Again? Kaoru-senpai is sure annoying.” He laughed.

            Souma laughed too before continuing:

“Adonis-dono, did you already feel every… feelings of one of your friend?”

“What…?”

“I mean… How to explain you something like that…?” He sighed. “I can feel what Kaoru-dono feels. When he’s angry, or sad, or happy, I can feel it.” Right now, he was jealous. He wondered why. “Sometimes, I can even feel where he is. Or around, at least.”

            Adonis looked at him and blinked twice.

“Oh. Wait. Are the two of you…bonded?”

“Bonded?” Souma parroted. “You mean, the Sharing? We didn’t, we’re not of the same element.”

“No, I mean, bonded. With the Bond.”

“The Bond? What is the Bond?”

            Once again, Adonis blinked, surprised.

“Didn’t Kaoru-senpai talk about the Bond?”

“No. He didn’t.”

            What was this bond thing again? What was Kaoru hiding…? And why? Adonis opened his mouth but at the same moment, someone knocked on the door. The friends looked at each other and Souma asked who it was. It was Kaoru who entered once they assured him he wasn’t bothering anything; he was, though, as Adonis was about to explain the Bond to Souma.

“So, you’re here~ I wondered where you were~”

“Yes, we’re here, Kaoru-senpai.” Adonis answered, rubbing his neck. “I guess I’ll let you alone. Kaoru-senpai, Kanzaki-kun has something to tell you.”

“What!?”

“Oh~?”

            Adonis left the room, letting the kitsune and the human alone. Kaoru tilted his head; he seemed less jealous now that Adonis had left. _Huh, that’s strange._

“So, why do you want to tell me?”

            _Adonis-dono…What have you done!?_ Souma complained for himself.

“I…” He started. “I…”

“Yes?”

            Great. It was too difficult for him!

“I want to know what the Bond is!”

“Huh?”

“Adonis-dono talked about something called the Bond that you should have told me. What is it?”

            What a confession! For sure, Kanata would have a lot of fun. Kaoru, on the contrary, didn’t seem to have fun. He looked paler than usual and felt scared.

“Kaoru-dono…?”

“Souma-kyun, I… I’m so sorry! I should have talked about it sooner but I’m afraid you take it badly and…”

“Wow, calm down, and explain me please.”

            He had a bad feeling, as if this Bond thing was a really, really important matter that he should have known a long time ago. Frankly, he was afraid of what could Kaoru tell him.

“Sit down, it will be better.” Kaoru sighed and Souma obeyed. “How can I explain you that… It’s a difficult thing and… Well, as a Human, you probably won’t understand so…”

“Let’s try.”

“Yeah, right.”

            Souma nodded and Kaoru messed up his blond hair. He looked lost.

“Well, you have to know that people like me, or Adonis, and Koga, can fall in love with other.”

“Yeah, like Humans.” Souma raised an eyebrow.

Kaoru was strange, sometimes.

“Hm. Except that we have something in add that confirm us our… choice, let’s say. The Bond.”

“What do you mean? Is it like the Sharing?”

“Yes and no. The Sharing is for power. The Bond is for feelings. And it’s natural, not like the Sharing. You don’t need to bond someone; it’s the Bond that comes.”

“Eh?”

            Souma really didn’t understand. It was confusing, and he felt that Kaoru was also confused.

“Let’s take an example. Let’s say that I fall in love with a cute kitsune woman…”

            _It probably is the case…,_ Souma thought bitterly.

“I can have a lot of fun with her, but I know she’s not the one with who I’ll share my life.”

“How?”

“Because the Bond didn’t appear between us. If the Bond isn’t there, then she’s not my soulmate.”

“So, if there is the bond, you know that the people you fell in love with is your soulmate.”

“That’s right.”

“But how do you know?”

            _And what is the connection with me…? Why did Adonis ask if Kaoru and I were bonded?_ Souma was getting anxious whereas Kaoru sighed.

“Because we can feel it. I mean… When you’re bonded with someone, you can feel their feelings. Like… Right now, my partner is…” He frowned. “Anxious.”

            Souma’s heart beat so fast against his chest that he thought that Kaoru could hear it. It was going to explode, if it wasn’t Souma’s brain that did it before. Two people bonded could feel each other feelings… He could feel Kaoru’s feelings right now – scared and surprised – so, did this mean that… _Wait… Am I bonded to Kaoru!?_ No, it was impossible.

“It’s a stupid question but… Is it only between your kinds…?”

“Apparently, no. It looks like it can be everyone. Humans, wolves, bears, kitsunes, squirrel… That’s strange but… not impossible.”

            _Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ It couldn’t be a coincidence, right? He was bonded with Kaoru, right? Or was he just stupid for falling in loving with the wrong people? And even if he knew that the Bond only confirmed your soulmate; and if they really were bonded, what if Souma’s love for Kaoru was just because of the Bond? What if he mixed his feelings and Kaoru’s?

“Souma, why are you crying?”

            Huh? He was crying? He put his hands on his eyes. Crap, he really was crying. Idiot!

“Because I’m afraid…” He whispered.

“Yeah, me too…” Kaoru answered. “Why?”

“Because I… I’m not sure anymore.”

“You’re not sure of what…?”

            Souma didn’t answer. Kanata wanted him to confess… Did he know? Adonis also suspected the Bond… So…

“Souma, you’re scaring me right now.”

            Yes, Souma could feel it. He could feel the fear but also, he could feel it. There, hidden in the depth. Love. He didn’t know if it was his, or Kaoru’s, or it was just his imagination, but he tried to focus on it. He wanted to reach it. He wanted to show his too.

“What the…! So-Souma…? It is… Fuck.”

            Kaoru’s voice was broken as if he was also crying. Souma didn’t think anymore. Standing up, he came closer to the kitsune and hugged him, burying his face on his neck. He felt Kaoru’s arms around him and suddenly felt so brave that he couldn’t resist anymore and let the words leave his mouth.

“I love you.”

            He wasn’t sure that Kaoru heard them, but he felt much more relieved now. They had left his mouth as it had been natural to tell something like that to the blond man. He wasn’t ashamed, nor scared anymore. He was just relieved. It was a burden less.

“I can feel it now.” Kaoru answered softly. “I love you too, Souma.”

            Souma took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe it and yet… It was done. He was free. He could live with the one he loved. He could love him as much as he wanted now, and would be loved in return. And he felt happy.

“Souma…?” Kaoru called and Souma raised his face.

            He barely had the time to pronounce the least word as Kaoru’s lips sealed against his. He focused on it. He had forgotten what he had wanted to say, anyway.

            It was his first kiss. It wasn’t like all the fairy tales his mother had told him and his brother when they had been children, but he still loved it. It was soft, sweet; Kaoru had eaten a lollipop after the meal; and it was magical, as much as strange.

            They broke the kiss and Kaoru put his forehead against his. They smiled and, again, their lips met. And Souma knew.

            He knew that he would be able to kiss Kaoru, and enjoy it, every day from now on.

 


	34. Chapter 34

            Hid under the blanket, eyes closed, Eichi stayed in the darkness. Even if he could hear the rain falling against the window, he rather preferred staying on the bed. The day light burnt his skin, way more than the poison into his veins. It’s been one week since his awakening and he still couldn’t believe it. He was a vampire, one of the demon of the legends he read so often. Even if demon was a big word, especially if he thought about Rei and Ritsu. They were demons but only with their enemies.

            Eichi bit his lips and moaned. He always forgot he had fangs now. _That’s horrible…_ Even if he knew it was impossible, he wanted to be a human, even though it would mean being ill again, and dying in some months. The blond didn’t understand. He should be happy, right? He had a lover; and what a careful lover; and was now immortal, no ill anymore, and feeling strong (especially when it was night). He didn’t need to eat – even though he still wanted too – and the only thing he needed was blood. Even if he tried his best not to think or need it for the latter; Rei often asked if he wanted blood, but Eichi always refused. He didn’t want to abuse of Mao’s kindness.

            He heard footsteps, then smell flowers, and he hid even more under his blanket. He didn’t want to face Rei. Not because he was angry against him; he wasn’t anymore, the vampire had done what he thought was the best, like he did for his brother; but because he was thirsty. Every time he saw Rei, his eyes locked on his neck and he wanted it. _Now I understand how Rei had felt because of me these last months…_

            The door opened; Rei didn’t take the time to knock now; and closed soon after. He felt his boyfriend coming near, closing the curtains – they had put new one since his arrival – and didn’t move anymore.

“Eichi, I have food for you~”

            Rei’s soft voice reached his ears but the blond didn’t answer. Rei came closer and put something under the blanket. Eichi smelt the odor and frowned.

“It’s not food, it’s blood.”

“It’s food for us.”

            He had a good point.

“It doesn’t mean that I…”

“Shut up and drink, Eichi. Don’t do the same stupid things I’ve done in the past.”

            Eichi pulled a face but obeyed and drank the blood. It tasted caramel and his eyes opened wide when he understood it was Rei’s blood. Was he serious? He drank all the glass and left the blanket to look at his boyfriend.

“It was your blood.”

“It’s the only one you want to drink, no?”

“But I’m trying not to do it!”

“And so, what? Should I give you tomato juice, then? To mislead your body as I’ve done before? Not a good idea, believe me.”

            He knew Rei was right but he couldn’t drink his blood, nor Mao’s, nor someone else’s. 

“I don’t want to drink blood…”

“I know.”

“I want to be human…”

“I also know. We all want to be human when we just have been turned into vampire. It’s normal.”

“Rei… I’m afraid I won’t accept it.”

“You will. You’ll get used, in the end.”

            They looked straight in the eyes and, finally, Rei came to sit beside Eichi. Then, he kissed the blond man and whispered:

“Everyone is worried about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should leave this room soon and come to say hi to them~”

“Hm... Maybe.”

“We bought lots of caramel this week.”

“I’ll come.”

            For caramel, he would do anything.

“How are they, anyway?”

“Koga-kun groans, Adonis-kun is quiet, Kanata-kun is still in the fountain…” He frowned. “Wait, you don’t know Kanata-kun, but you’ll see, he’s a good boy. Also, Ritsu is Ritsu. He teaches the piano to Hajime-kun, and Mao watches them jealously.”

“What about Souma-kun and Kaoru-kun?”

“Lovey-dovey is an accurate word for them…”

            Rei rolled his eyes and Eichi tilted his head. He didn’t know that Kaoru and Souma had this kind of relationship. He thought they were friends, but not more. It was a news to him.

“The fun fact is Kaoru wants Souma but the little boy is a little bit dumb. Or maybe he knows thanks to the Bond and plays the dumb.” The vampire added, squinting.

            Eichi doubted that Souma would be able to do something like that, but he barely knew him, after all, and people hid their game really well. For example, sometimes (often) at home, Eichi made believe he was an angel when he wasn’t.

            The two vampires stayed quiet for a moment. Eichi rested his head on Rei’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt good there. He wished he was able to do that every day and every night. He wondered if they shouldn’t sleep in the same room now, but he was afraid of Rei’s reaction, and their relationship was too recent for that. _Even if we already have slept together…_ Maybe he should ask him?

“By the way, Eichi. I meant to ask you before but as you were fighting with yourself…” Rei stopped and shrugged. “Before destroying the Evil who shot you, he told us who asked him to kill you. Can you explain me what the Emperor and the Princess mean? Because, really, it’s puzzling.”

            Eichi opened his mouth, closed it, and looked away. The Emperor and the Princess… He couldn’t believe he was hearing that from Rei. He never thought he would hear that in this place, to begin with.

“Fine.”

            He took the blanket and put around the both of them. It looked like they were in a camp right now. He wished they were there, far from all these Evil’s things.

“I’m an only child.” He started. “And so, I’m the only heir of my parents’ business, or rather, I was. The medias call their business an _empire_.”

“Tch.”

            Eichi smiled softly. He knew Rei disliked them, if not hated them, especially because they were trying to destroy the forest just to expand their business.

“Because of that, everyone called me the Emperor.”

“You should be called the Prince, not the Emperor.”

“Yeah, but it started because of my mother.” He confessed, a little bit exaspered. “Because she was sure I would take the business later, so she wanted everyone to call me Emperor. She is a bit crazy.”

“She isn’t sure anymore?”

“I’ve upset her twice.”

“What did you do, little demon~?” Rei teased.

“First, my illness. She wasn’t happy at all when she learnt that I was going to die young.” He started. “Then, when came the moment to apply for a business college, I’ve asked my parents to do it by myself. After all, if I have to rule over such an empire, I should start to learn how to do things by myself, right?”

            Eichi had a big smile on his lips, making Rei frown.

“So, I apply for a literature and arts college~”

“You… what!?”

“That’s exactly what was my parents’ reaction. It has been fun~”

            Rei laughed, put an arm around Eichi’s hips and stated:

“You’re really an annoying little demon.”

“They pissed me off by repeating again and again that I’ll take the enterprise once graduated. They shouldn’t.”

            Rei shook his head.

“What about the princess, then?”

            Eichi lowered his eyes. The Princess, she was someone he cared a lot for, even if he barely showed her these last years.

“My uncle had a daughter with who I had a good relationship. We were often seen together, with two of my friends.”

“Oh, you actually have friends!?”

“Shut up, Vampire!”

“Vampire yourself, little demon!”

            Eichi pouted.

“Anyway, because of all these Emperor’s things, and because I liked Noriko a lot, I called her “Princess”.  Well, it wasn’t wrong as she had been designated as the second heir.”

            Suddenly, Eichi noticed a weak change in Rei. He didn’t seem at ease at all. Eichi closed his eyes. He thought he knew why. It wouldn’t be surprising.

“Noriko… She’s the one who have sent this Evil, right?”

“…That’s what he said. ‘For the Princess to become the Empress’. But how do you know?”

“Our relationship went bad when I entered high school. Jealousy, essentially, was the reason.”

            Rei closed his eyes and nodded. To be honest, Eichi was quite sad that his relationship with Noriko went that bad. He liked the girl with who he could talk about things and others without being judged. She didn’t care for him, now, but for money… If only they could talk! But it was useless, now, as Eichi was dead. Because of her. His fists clenched. Noriko killed him. It was a terrifying thought.

            Rei put his hand on Eichi’s and kissed his cheeks, whispering that everything would be alright. Eichi wondered. He had a very bad feeling, and it involved Noriko. It was probably his imagination, though. _I want to see Noriko…_ But as a vampire, now, he shouldn’t see her. Not sure his family would be to have a vampire in their house. _Not sure they would be happy to see me, anyway._

            Rei stood up, leaving the warmth of the blanket and was about to leave the room when Eichi stopped him.

“I’ll try to come tonight. If not, it will be tomorrow.”

“Everything will be alright, don’t worry.” Rei answered, finally leaving the room.

            Eichi hoped so. He really hoped he wouldn’t try to drink his friends’ blood.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ This chapter is a lemon. Please, don't read if you don't like. Thank you. /!\

           Hot water fell on his shoulders, rubbing his sore muscles from his training. His long purple hair was untied, wet, and the last foam that was still covering them was disappearing. Eyes closed, Souma felt really good, and he knew it wasn’t only because of the shower or the training. A big part was because of Kaoru. It had been a week since their confession and he still couldn’t believe it. The worst part of it was that he looked like a flustered girl. Maybe it was the reason why Kaoru fell in love with him? Maybe he was right: maybe Souma was a girl!? He lowered his eyes. _No, I’m clearly a boy._ It was probably because it was new to him. Kaoru was his first and, from what he had understand, his last.

            A smile appeared on his lips when he felt Kaoru’s happiness and embarrassment. How could these two feelings be together? _What is he doing, this disgrace?_ He sighed and stopped the water. He cleaned himself, put his pajama and finally exited the room. At the same time, Eichi exited his own room. It was the first time he saw the other human – no, the new vampire – in a week.

“Ah, hello Tenshouin-dono.”

“Hm? Oh, hello, Kanzaki-kun.” Eichi smiled.

            It showed his fangs. _So, he really became a vampire, huh?_ He came closer to him. He wasn’t afraid. Why would he be? He lived with two vampires since weeks now, and they didn’t try anything on him. To be honest, he was sure that Kaoru wouldn’t let them approach him more than necessary. He was too jealous for his own sake (but Souma was too so it was fine. Or almost.)

“Are you fine?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you. What about you? I heard that you and Kaoru-kun were really close now~”

“Rei-dono…” Souma blushed, cursing the black-haired vampire.

“Yes, Rei told me. But I also heard it.”

“You… heard it…?”

            What did he hear? He didn’t remember having do noises; they were only kissing after all.

“Yes. When Kaoru yelped. Rei told me he was saying his family that he was bonded with a human boy and that if they weren’t happy, it was the same thing.”

“It’s what he’s said!?”

            Souma’s blush grew bigger. He had been embarrassed when he had heard his boyfriend yelp in his true form, because Kaoru had felt embarrassed, but the kitsune never told him why. Now he knew and he preferred the days when he didn’t.

“You didn’t know?” Eichi seemed surprised. “But maybe it was a lie. Rei loves to annoy me.”

“You’re the one who annoy me, little demon~”

            Souma startled while Eichi smirked. It looked like he knew the other vampire was coming. And, at the same time the black-haired vampire came closer, Kaoru left their bedroom, blushing and smiling.

“Oh, really? Sorry, I’m not sorry.”

            Rei shrugged and took the new vampire’s hand, taking him somewhere that Souma didn’t want to know. Anyway, he forgot them as soon as Kaoru pushed him in their room, locking carefully the door. Souma raised his eyes.

“You know, nobody will come during the night.”

“I don’t trust Adonis-kun.”

“What?” Souma stared blankly at the kitsune before sighing. “Are you still jealous? We’ve done nothing last day. You saw us, we were talking!”

“We weren’t together at this moment and you felt awkward.”

“Because I was confessing him my feelings for you!” Souma rubbed his temple. “Listen, we already had this conversation. Could you unlock this door?”

“Let’s go to bed~”

            Souma was once again pushed by the kitsune and he gave up. He guessed he had to sleep with the door locked once again, then. It was stupid, especially because the bear wouldn’t come in their room at night except if there was a big problem, but Kaoru was stubborn. Weren’t they friends, by the way? Kaoru should trust more Adonis.

            The kitsune went under the blanket and offered the human to do the same thing. Souma struggled on the bed where he had been pushed and when under the blankets too. And, like every night for one week, the kitsune came closer to the human, sticking their bodies. He then started to caress Souma’s stomach skin, making him shivered. _Crap, he knows I like that._ Souma knew his body reacted too well at this kind of caresses, and he suspected the kitsune knowing it too. He could probably feel it through the Bond. _For that, the Bond is annoying._

“So, you felt embarrassed minutes ago.” He stated, trying to forget his body.

            Easier to say that to do.

“Nothing important.” The answer was. “The vampire just likes to tease.”

“What did he do?”

“N-Nothing!”

            Kaoru was still embarrassed and it made Souma frowned.

“Tell me, disgrace.”

“He just gave me something.”

“What?”

            Kaoru shrugged. He continued his caresses on Souma’s skin and the human couldn’t help but blush. So, he turned his back to the kitsune.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed.”

“I am not.”

“You are.”

            The Bond, once again. Really bothering in these kinds of moments.

“Souma-kyun~” He whispered, biting softly the flesh of his arm.

“Do you think you’re a vampire?”

“You would like?”

“No, thank you.”

“So I’m not~”

“Why do you bite me, thus?”

“Because I want it?”

“Don’t, then.”

“I can’t caress, I can’t bite… Is there something I can do?”

            Souma turned towards him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“You didn’t kiss me today. Even this morning.”

“That’s why you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry.” Souma pouted.

            Kaoru pecked him on the lips and Souma groaned, before catching the blond by his collar and put his lips against his in a feverish kiss. When they broke it to gather their breath, Kaoru grinned and said in a sing-song voice:

“I like when you’re the one who leads~”

            Souma blushed and looked away. Kaoru sighed and continued:

“Why are you so ashamed?”

“I am not. I’m just… You’re my first!”

“Good, because you’re my first too.”

“Liar…”

“I don’t lie. I told you last time, when we argued, remember?”

            He remembered something like that but he had thought that the kitsune had said something like that to comfort him or something like that. He hadn’t paid attention to this statement, to be honest, and forgot it with the argument.

“Can I caress you, now?”

“Why?”

“Your skin is soft and I like how you react~”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I don’t make fun of you! Why don’t you believe me for once?”

            Souma glanced at him, sighed and answered nothing. Maybe he wasn’t making fun of him. Surely if it was the case, he would feel it, right? _I shouldn’t count on the Bond. I should stop using it to know how Kaoru’s feel but…_

“Souma?”

“Do… what you want.” He whispered.

“Yeah, but do _you_ want it?”

            Souma bit his lips. Did he want it? Certainly. Was he afraid of his own reactions and doing something wrong? Certainly.

“I’m scared.”

“Do I scare you?”

“No, of course not. I’m just… I don’t know if I’ll be perfect and…”

            He stopped. What was he blathering? They were talking about caresses, not about doing something more, right? Even if he knew they would do it eventually. Because he also wanted it, and also Kaoru.

“I don’t ask you to be perfect. I want you to be you, nothing more.”

“But…”

“It’s normal if it’s not perfect. It’s the first time. To be honest, it will be perfect because it’s with you.”

            Kaoru’s voice broke at the confession and Souma’s heart missed a beat. _It will be perfect because it’s with you._ Kaoru had always the good words to say, contrarily to Souma who was always wondering what to say when he had to comfort someone.

“I… want to try.” He finally whispered, turning towards the blond man.

            Kaoru smiled softly and kissed him, while one of his hands came back on his stomach, caressing the soft flesh. Souma shivered but tried not to avoid the contact once again. _I’ve nothing to fear, it’s Kaoru. It’s normal between lovers. And if I really don’t want, I’m sure he’ll stop. Right?_ Of course, he would, it was Kaoru after all.

            Kaoru who lied down on him, as if it was normal for him to do that. Kaoru who deepened the kiss, putting his tongue between Souma’s lips, while his hands caressed all his torso. And Souma felt his body react in a way he hadn’t until now and, of course, in his position, Kaoru could feel it. And indeed he did, and he smiled in their kiss and Souma felt stupid to react like this just because of a kiss and hands on his body.

“W-Wait.” He said, moving a little bit away, but his head hit the bed base, and he put his hand on the place where it hurt.

“Are you alright?”

            No, he wasn’t alright. He was ridiculous. First, he had been prudish, then _this_ body of his was already hardening and now he hurt himself with the bed base. It couldn’t get worse, right?

            Kaoru kissed him and whispering him that everything will be alright but if he wanted to stop then they would. Souma said nothing. He didn’t want to stop, he just wanted to be less stupid.

“I’m sorry.” He said once he had calm down. “We can continue.”

“Do you really want it?”

“Yes.”

“Sure?” Kaoru asked once again but when he saw how Souma looked at him – jaded – he added “What?”

“You can feel that I want, right?”

“I don’t focus on the Bond to be honest.”

“I’m not talking about the Bond. I mean…” He moved a little bit.

“Oh. _That_.” He smiled. “I didn’t know you were so easy to please, Souma-kyun~”

            Souma sulked.

“You’re not even…” He started but stopped.

            He couldn’t say that Kaoru wasn’t excited because the Bond told him otherwise, but he wasn’t in the same state as Souma. Kaoru leant a little bit and whispered in his ear:

“I’m sure you can do miracle.”

            Souma blushed and looked away. Of course, he could. Or not. He wasn’t sure. Kaoru chuckled before trying to pull off the top of Souma’s pajama, telling him that he didn’t need it. Souma retorted that Kaoru didn’t need his too and the kitsune pull off his as well.

“Happy, now~?” He teased.

            Yes, Souma was really happy to be able to watch, once again, Kaoru’s abs and, thinking that he would be the only one to touch it as he did right now, fingers on the abs, he couldn’t help but mock every girls and boys in the boy. It was _his_ man!

“Enjoying what you touch?”

“Hm. Very.”

            Souma leant a little bit and kissed the abs, surprising Kaoru who started to laugh a little bit.

“Ticklish?”

“Not at all…!”

            Souma drew lines on the skin just above him and Kaoru laughed once again. Definitively ticklish, and the young man took note of that fact. It could help him in a way or another. Kaoru caught his hands and kissed them, going from the fingers to the shoulders, before putting his lips on Souma’s against. Souma’s hands went on Kaoru’s back, while Kaoru’s hands caressed his torso once again, going down little by little. Once they reached his trousers, Kaoru broke the kiss.

“Souma, can I…?”

“Yes…”

            Since the beginning, Souma had thought that Kaoru was in his element, not scared of doing something wrong, but when he saw his shaking hands removing his pajama trousers, showing his pants, he knew he had been wrong. Kaoru was scared, even if a little, and Souma kissed him whereas his pants was leaving his body, freeing his painful member.

            Warm fingers touched it, slowly first, drawing line on the skin, and Souma moaned in the kiss.

“Do you like it?” Kaoru asked, gathering his breath.

“Y-Yes.”

“Shall I continue?”

            Souma nodded and this time, the blond used his whole hand to caress him. A moan left his lips and, soon, he was only a mix of moan and sweat under his lover. Not wanting to be the only one to enjoy this moment, Souma helped the blond to pull off his pants with his shaking hands. _And suddenly I’m glad he doesn’t wear pajama trousers…_ Finally, Kaoru’s cock was free of the clothes and Souma was very, very, _very_ happy to notice that he wasn’t the only one dealing with an erection.

“See? You can do miracle~”

            He had done nothing, to be honest, except moaning under Kaoru’s caresses. With a lot of determination, Souma caught Kaoru’s member and caressed it, taking care of the head more than anything. Kaoru’s moans turned him on and he had to bite his tongue for not to moan.

            Suddenly, Kaoru stopped his hand and looked at him with a strange glint in his eyes. Afraid of having doing something wrong, Souma asked with a shaking voice:

“Isn’t it good…?”

“It is. But I…” Kaoru sighed a little bit before continuing “I want you.”

            Souma didn’t answer on the moment. How did they come from to caress to that? He didn’t really remember but he shouldn’t care about for now. Kaoru expected an answer, good or bad, and he shouldn’t make him wait.

“I… Okay. But we don’t have condoms and I refuse without that.”

            No way he was going to put his life in danger just for Kaoru, even if he knew his was his lover’s first time! Kaoru laughed, embarrassed, and messed his blond hair.

“Yeah, well, remember when I told you that Rei gave me something…?”

“Yes…?”

“Well…”

Kaoru stopped and put his hand under his pillow. Then, he showed two things to the purple haired boy: lube and a condoms box. Souma frowned.

“You have planned it!?”

“What? No! Not at all! Rei gave that of his own will, I have never, _never_ , asked him to buy that!”

“This vampire is an idiot.”

“This vampire had thought about our health while it’s not his problem.”

            Okay, maybe he wasn’t an idiot but really, it wasn’t his problem. He really cared for his friends, huh?

“So, what do we do? Do you want or…”

“I told you ‘okay’, right?”

            Kaoru nodded and put the little box and the lube beside them, before kissing Souma. While doing that, he spread the young man’s legs and caressed his thigh. Souma shivered and moaned. He wanted to be released _now_. Kaoru probably felt it because he took the lube and put it on his fingers. He caressed his soulmate’s entrance and, then, his finger entered.

            Souma winced under the intrusion and bit his lips not to groan. The finger moved slowly at first; Souma closed his eyes, trying to relax while Kaoru took care of him. Then a second finger – and a third later – entered inside and sighed, trying to keep his breathe on a good rhythm. _It’s okay, Souma, you won’t die. It’s not dangerous. It’s Kaoru. Kaoru’s fingers, and soon, it will be his penis and it will be alright. He won’t hurt. He loves you, and you love him. You’re going to make love with your soulmate. Don’t be afraid,_ he kept repeating to himself, feeling better little by little. Then, when he finally was at ease, the blond put off his fingers; Souma groaned, not happy at all, but forgot about it once Kaoru made him turn, letting him rest on his stomach.

            From a glance, Souma noticed that his lover took the condoms box and he swallowed. He heard the box being opened, and a little bag being tore off. Then it was the silence and…

“Oops…”

“Is there a problem?” He dared to ask.

“N-Nothing important.”

            Souma heard a new bag being tore off and Kaoru groaning a little bit after. Then, a third bag. Souma frowned. It was strange. He sat up correctly on the bed and took his boyfriend’s hands.

“Are you alright?”

“Not really…” Kaoru sighed. “I keep slipping all the condom I take.”

 _He’s nervous…_ The Bond was actually useful in these kinds of moment. So, Souma took the third condom from Kaoru’s hands and kissed the blond man without warning.

“It’s okay, everything will be alright.”

“Souma, I…”

“I trust you. Don’t be so nervous, okay?”

“Hm.”

            He kissed him once again. It worked a little bit and, when he was sure that Kaoru felt better, he gave him back the condom and, together, they put it on Kaoru’s cock.

“See?”

“Thank you.”

            They kissed again and, soon enough, Souma was back in his initial position. He closed his eyes when he felt Kaoru’s hands on his hips, and, suddenly, he felt something against his entrance.

“Souma, if you don’t feel it, I can stop.”

“Do it.”

“Are you sure? Because once done, I’m not sure I…”

“I want you, Kaoru.”

            Souma was surprised by his own daring, but he only spoke the truth.

“Fine.” Kaoru answered and Souma prepared himself.

            When Kaoru’s cock entered, Souma clenched his fist and bit the pillow under him. He felt Kaoru’s hands caress his body and take care of his hardening member, and he relaxed a little bit.

“Are you okay?”

“Hm… The pain’s going away.” He answered.

            They still waited a little bit before Kaoru pulled off his members, surprising Souma. But then, he entered back and started to move slowly, kissing softly Souma’s back. He started to move faster when Souma started to moan and, really, the young purple haired boy didn’t know that his voice could be so high-perched, even if he had trained it for a long time. Between moans, his lover’s name and loving words left his lips, and were always answered by Kaoru.

            Kaoru’s hand caught Souma’s hardening member and caressed it, taking care of the head especially. Souma arched and, suddenly, climax hit him, and he cried out Kaoru’s name, ejaculating in his hand. Some hips thrusts later, it was Kaoru’s turn to reach his climax, crying out that he loved Souma more than anything.

            They fell together on the bed and tried to gather their breath. Once done, Kaoru pulled off his member from Souma, whispered him that he would come back with a wet washcloth and left the room, letting his lover alone.

            Souma tried to calm his heart who was beating fast against his chest. He still felt his orgasm effects, feeling his body burning. He couldn’t believe he had done something like that and yet, he did. He closed his eyes and opened them when he heard the door being opened then closed.

            Finally, Kaoru lied down beside him and started to clean him with the washcloth. Souma looked at him, feeling all the love Kaoru felt for him through the Bond. He smiled softly.

“Kaoru?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

            Kaoru stopped what he was doing, smiled, and answered with a kiss. 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank to Fjeril, Kelly, and Cam, for their support! ♥

“Eichi-san! Welcome back!”

            Hajime’s voice greeted him. Eichi blinked twice. Welcome back? Oh yes, he locked himself for one week, he had already forgotten.

“Thank you.” He answered while Rei sat on the sofa behind them.

            Hajime was in front of the piano. There was a score in front of him, an easy one, and Ritsu, arms crossed, seemed to tutor him. Mao, on the contrary, didn’t seem happy at all. His eyes went from Ritsu to Hajime, and Eichi could feel the atmosphere around the three people. _It’s the first time I’m seeing Mao not smiling,_ he thought. Well, he would probably be jealous if someone came near Rei too, he guessed. Fortunately, except him, nobody was crazy enough to do something like that.

            Ritsu and Hajime focused back on the piano and Mao, who was slightly pouting, stood up and left the room without a word.

“What does he have?” Rei arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Ritsu answered with a yawn. “When I ask him, he groans and leaves.”

            Ritsu seemed bothered by this fact and Rei didn’t seem worried more than that. Eichi tilted his head. Okay, he couldn’t let Mao alone, not when he was probably sad and needed comfort.

“I’ll try asking him.”

“Good luck.” Ritsu said. “Humans are stubborn.”

“We all are, no matter our species.”

            And Eichi left the room. He noticed that he may had been harsh towards Ritsu, and he hoped the vampire wouldn’t take it bad. He hadn’t meant to be mean with him but just remind him that vampires were also stubborn. Rei was the proof and Ritsu should remember it.

            Now, where was Mao? Either he was in the kitchen, or in his room. Eichi tried the kitchen first but the human wasn’t there. So, he went into his room but it was also empty. _Huh? Where could he be?_ He tried to think of a place where Mao could be, and he suddenly remembered a place important to the young human. Maybe was he there? He hurried up to the gardens and found Mao in front of the vegetables.

            He came closer to him and sat down beside. He noticed Mao glancing at him but the young boy said nothing. It was finally the blond man who broke the silence around them.

“So, what’s happening?”

“Nothing.”

            Eichi rolled his eyes.

“Liar. If there’s nothing, then I’m not a vampire.”

            And, sometimes, he wished he still was human, but it would mean dying and living nothing more, unlike now. Mao sighed and, finally, confessed:

“Ritsu is often with Hajime, these last days.”

“You’re jealous?”

            Mao nodded.

“Ritsu loves you.”

“I know but… Sometimes I just wonder if it’s not only for my blood.” He said with a broken voice. “You know… I… I live with them since a child, and they may think that I’m stupid but I’m not.”

“They know.”

“I saw their behavior. I _still_ see it.”

            Eichi tilted his head.

“I saw how they got bored of things or people.”

“Huh?”

“They’re vampires.” He stated before adding. “ _You_ are vampires. You have all eternity, but because of that, you’re easily bored.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“I am not.”

            The sudden outburst surprised Eichi. Well, Mao knew Rei and Ritsu better than him. _I barely know them. I have all eternity now but…_

“Did you ask even once Rei how they had blood before I asked them to take mine?”

“No.”

            And he should have, now he thought about it. He barely knew Rei’s past, even if he knew how he became a vampire. It was already a good point, though.

“There was another people with us in the house.”

“Oh?”

“It also was a man. He wasn’t a human, but they did take his blood.”

“What was his name?”

“Hibiki, or something like that.”

“What happened with him?”

“I don’t really know. One day he was there, the next he wasn’t anymore. They told me he wanted some fun in another place and left the mansion. Yeah, ‘fun’…”

“You seem to dislike his fun.”

“I don’t know for Ritsu, but I know that Rei and Hibiki…” He sighed. “You won’t get angry?”

“Angry for?”

“They slept together. Almost every day.”

            Mao seemed to be afraid of Eichi’s reaction, the new vampire noticed.

“Rei does what he wants. I didn’t know him at this time.”

            _No, he doesn’t, this little bastard. We’ll have a talk!_ Eichi was jealous. He knew it was before they met but he couldn’t imagine Rei with someone else than him. _Calm down…_ But did that mean Rei drank that Hibiki’s blood during sex? Did he lie to Eichi? _No, there is surely an explanation._

“So, yeah, Rei and Hibiki were sleeping together. But only that!” Mao added. “There was no love or else, it was just for fun.”

            Yeah, fun, sure. What about him, then? Was it for ‘fun’?

“Anyway, all I know is that he left for having fun elsewhere, but sometimes, I just wonder if they didn’t… Well… you know… “

“No?”

            Mao looked around him, as if scared that someone could be there with them, and continued:

“Drank his blood.”

“Are you sure they could do that?” Eichi asked, arching an eyebrow. “I mean, Rei dislikes blood.”

            Mao pulled a face.

“Yeah you’re right. But I was young, and even if I knew they wouldn’t do something like that… I was scared. I had a lot of nightmares after that.”

“Did you tell them?”

“No. But one day, I woke up and they were sleeping beside me. Believe me, it’s really scary to wake up between two vampires without knowing it.”

            Eichi laughed. He could imagine the scene!

“But after that, I didn’t have nightmare anymore. I guess they knew it and helped me on their own way.”

            Mao smiled, and it was the first smile Eichi saw from him this night. They stayed quiet for a long moment, looking at the vegetables in front of them. Finally, Eichi broke the silence once again.

“I think you should trust Ritsu. He won’t abandon you for Hajime.”

“Yeah, surely…”

            He patted Mao’s head and stood up.

“You should talk with him.”

“He will say that I’m a child to get angry for nonsenses like that.”

“I’m not sure.”

“I am.”

            Mao was really stubborn, huh? The vampire rubbed his neck before telling to Mao not to stay for too long outside, as it was starting to get cold. Then, he left the garden and entered the mansion. At the entrance, he met Ritsu who stood in front of the door. Eichi stopped and tilted his head, wondering what was happening.

“I don’t understand how he can doubt about us.”

            Oh, so he heard everything?

“I don’t know. Do more things with him? I always see Rei and Mao doing the shopping, and it always surprises me.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Did you teach him the piano?”

“He never asked.”

“Do it.”

            Ritsu closed his eyes.

“I love him.”

“You say that to the wrong people.” Eichi said, leaving the vampire alone.

            He went to the music room where Rei was playing the violin. Hajime wasn’t in the room, probably in his bed.

“Do you know it’s late?”

“Believe me, Souma and Kaoru aren’t sleeping.”

“But Hajime is. And I’m going to. I’m tired.”

“Again?”

            Eichi shrugged and bid him a goodnight. He had wanted to talk with him but, to be honest, he wasn’t in a good mood. He was afraid to argue with Rei for something really stupid. He went to his room and lied on his bed. He lied. He wasn’t tired but he knew Rei wouldn’t listen, especially if he was focused on his violin. He would wait tomorrow.

“So, what’s your problem?”

            Eichi startled and turned towards Rei who was in front of the bed. When did he enter!? He didn’t even hear him!

“What?”

“What’s your problem? Something is in your mind.”

“How can you know?”

“When there’s something in your mind, you bit your lips for no reason.”

“Really?”

            He had never noticed it.

“So, the problem is…?”

“Mao told me there was someone before there. Before he started to give you blood, and with who you have… some pleasant fun.”

“Oh, Hibiki…”

            He played with a black lock. This conversation was already bothering him, right?

“And so…?”

“You slept with him.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous about something that happened before we met?” Rei asked, jaded.

“No.”

            _Yes._

“But what about the blood?”

“What?”

“When we sleep… slept together, you drank my blood, right? You always told me you didn’t drink at the source, so… Was it a lie? Did you drink that Hibiki’s blood during…”

“No.”

            Rei’s answer was a bit harsh and Eichi already regretted the question. It was too late, now, but if he could have done it, he would come back in the past and stop himself.

“I’ve never, _never_ , drank his blood during our nights. I took care and drank before, and even if I didn’t, we used… hem… _positions_ that kept me away his neck.”

            Eichi arched an eyebrow. He would like to know these positions, but he kept that for himself.

“Anyway, it was only fun.”

“Fun…” Eichi repeated.

“Eichi.”

            Rei seemed really jaded. He came near him and took him in an embrace, before kissing him. When they broke the kiss, Rei whispered:

“I know what you’re thinking and, no, you’re not only fun to me. I told you: I love you, Eichi. I don’t see you as fun, okay?”

            Eichi nodded and Rei seemed satisfied with that. Then, he took the blond’s hand and said:

“Come.”

“Where?”

“I’ll teach you violin.”

            He barely had time to answer that they were already in the room. He should ask Rei how to do that, really, it was an interesting power! But he forgot about it when the black-haired vampire stood behind him and showed him how to hold the violin.

            By the end of the night, Eichi didn’t know what he liked the most: playing the violin or having a really sexy lover as teacher?

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

            When Souma woke up, he had a strange idea. It came in mind because he had a bad impression; and maybe because he wanted to do it for a while now; and he was a little bit scared. He hoped it was only a bad impression, really. He wasn’t sure to be able to bear it if it wasn’t.

             He sat on the bed, ignoring the pain of his lower back. He had to do it. In add, it was Kanata’s dream too, so…

“What’s the problem?”

            Souma turned towards Kaoru and blushed. Seeing Kaoru naked reminded him he also was and reminded of the night they had spent. _I can’t believe we did it!_ He really couldn’t. And the worst part of it was that he was ready to do it again.

“Souma? What’s the matter?”

“There is no problem.”

“Liar. You were feeling bad earlier.”

            Oh, he was talking about that. He thought he talked about the fact he was blushing and thinking about perverse things.

“Oh. I… I don’t know. I want to see my family.”

“Huh? So suddenly?”

“I have a bad feeling.”

“Yeah, but…” Kaoru stated, then shrugged. “We can go. Kanata will be happy to see a city.”

“It looks like we’re talking about our child.”

“Isn’t he?”

            Souma laughed. He wasn’t sure that Kanata would accept to be their son; himself would refuse, anyway.

“So? Do you want to go?”

“Will it bother you?”

“No.”

            Kaoru closed his eyes and stretched. It showed more his wonderful body, his muscular abs, and Souma bit his lips and looked away. He heard the blond chuckled and felt his arms around his hips.

“You can watch me as much as you want, darling~”

            Souma pulled a face and moved away, making Kaoru pout.

“I take that like a no.”

“If we leave, we have to be prepared soon.” Souma said, taking his pajama on the ground. “I’ll go take a shower.”

“Can I come?”

            Souma stared blanckly at Kaoru for a moment, pondering if he wanted Kaoru in the shower with him. He knew they would be fast if they took their shower together, but it was clearly tempting. What should he do…? He sighed and finally gave his answer, to what the kitsune almost jump from the bed.

            He had said yes.

 

“Are you sure you want to go?”

            Rei’s question made him sigh. Why did everyone ask him the same question? If he said he wanted, then, he wanted, right?

“Yes, we’re sure.” Kaoru answered.

“I’m finally going to see a ‘city’.” Kanata stated.

“It’s the first step to your dream, Kanata-kun~” Rei said with a sing-song voice.

            Souma listened to them, jaded. That’s not how they would go to Yumenosaki City and, if they continued like that, they would go the next day. He glanced at Eichi who noticed it and shrugged. Near them, on the sofa, Ritsu was lying, his head resting on Mao’s thigh.

“Fine, I’ll help you to go there.” Rei finally stated. “But how do we do for the evening?”

            Souma opened his mouth and closed it. He didn’t know. He had thought that he wanted to see his family, but never thought about the return to the mansion. He also never thought about the fact that his Father could be so angry with him that he wouldn’t accept to see him, but he did it in purpose: he didn’t want to think about it. It was already difficult to go back at home, no need to add more things in mind.

“I have an idea.” Souma said, taking his phone from his pocket and giving it to Rei.

            He turned on the phone in the morning, just before the shower. When they came back from their shower, they saw all the messages that Souma’s parents had sent. It was painful to know they had been worried for him and, at the same time, the purple haired boy had been glad to see that they cheered him up more than anything. And he had never turned on his phone to answer them even once… Well, he did it in the morning; he told them he was safe, and he would come to see them today, with two friends. They didn’t answer; they were probably angry and, maybe they didn’t want to see him anymore. _I would deserve it._

“When we’ll be ready to come back, I can ask my family to send a text, or I can call from a phone box.”

“Do you really think I know how to use this thing?” Rei asked, jaded.

“You don’t but I know.” Eichi answered and added when he saw Rei’s strange look: “I was a human days ago, remember? And I had a phone when I lived with my parents.”

“And you don’t have yours?”

“I don’t sleep with it, so Mister Vampire didn’t kidnap it.”

            Rei made a face to Eichi who smirked. Souma wondered if Kaoru and him would become like them when they would age and it scared him.

“Fine, so, Eichi will take care of the phone, then.” Rei stated, giving the precious device to the blond vampire. “So, are you ready?”

            Souma, Kaoru and Kanata nodded and took Rei’s hands, and they arrived in front of a big supermarket.

“What is this place?” Kaoru asked.

“Sorry, it’s the only place of the city, with Eichi’s house and the doctors’ house, that I know.”

“It’s okay.” Souma answered. “I know where we are. Thank you very much, Rei-dono.”

“Don’t forgot to tell us when you’re ready to come back.”

            Souma nodded and the vampire left without any further word. The kitsune took this advantage and held Souma’s hand. The young man was ready to object as it wasn’t something common in his society but Kaoru’s smile was so big and bright that he couldn’t do it. So, a little bit embarrassed, he looked around him and frowned.

“Where is Kanata-dono?”

            Kaoru blinked and looked around before sighing:

“I bet he’s in the supermarket.”

            Souma laughed and brought the kitsune inside the shop and, as expected, they found the merman in front of the antitheft, singing “bubble bubble” happily. When the two lovers came closer, he turned towards him and said:

“What is it?”

“Antitheft.” Souma explained. “It’s against… well… thieves.”

“So, there are ‘thieves’ in the humans’ world. ‘Fishes’ don’t steal.”

“Same for the kitsune.”

“And same for the bears, the squirrel, the dogs, the cats, and all, I guess?”

“You forgot Vampires, Souma.”

“No. Rei-dono stole Eichi-dono.”

“Touché.”

            They laughed and finally passed through the antitheft. Kanata was the happier to do it; Kaoru, him, was too busy to whisper that he lied and that kitsunes stole humans’ hearts, and Souma asked if it wasn’t humans who stole kitsunes’ hearts.

            They visited the supermarket slowly. Kanata asked a lot of questions concerning humans’ lives, or objects, and Souma tried his best to answer as much as possible. Fortunately, he had a training with Adonis who almost asked the same questions. Once they finished, they left the place and took the way of Souma’s house.

            His house was at the other side of the city, he explained to his friends, and they would be able to visit on the way. Indeed, there were a lot of temples, for example. One even had a kitsune’s statue as guardian and Kaoru was proud as a peacock.

“So, humans finally understood that kitsunes were the best guardians!”

“You’re such the best that you’re only statues guardians.” Souma retorted and Kaoru sulked.

“You’re mean!”

“Of course, I’m a human.”

            Near them, not listening at all, Kanata seemed interested by the miko who smiled to him every time she passed in front of him. Finally, they left the temple and continued their way. Souma showed them the different shops around; food, clothes, electronic, games, books; and even Kaoru looked amazed by what he was seeing.

“I want Melon Pan!” He said.

“We’ll take some before going back to the mansion.”

“Why so late!?”

“What is ‘Melon Pan’?” Kanata asked.

“You’ll see later.”

            Then, they continued their way once again. This time, they took the subway, stopped at the station near Souma’s house and Kaoru said:

“Oh, I know this place.”

“Really?” Kanata said. “Kaoru already came there, then?”

“Souma and I met here. In his garden.”

            Souma still was surprised by this encounter. He had to be honest: he had never thought that, one day, he would meet a kitsune and leave the house to help him. More than that, fighting the Evil seemed to be something normal for him right now, even though he didn’t give up on his dream. He would become a voice actor one day, no matter what!

“So, Souma lives here?”

“Yes.”

            Or so he thought. It was strange. He could feel that something was strange in the quarter, but he couldn’t tell what. He glanced at Kaoru who had also frowned, and seemed worried.

“Can you feel it?”

“Yeah. It’s strange. It looks like…” Kaoru stopped. “The Evil.”

“Are you sure?”

            Now he thought about it, it looked like the Evil but there was something strange about it. He didn’t know what, it looked like…hidden.

“The Evil… is hidden?” He whispered.

“It seems. He’s ready to find his prey and…”

“It’s dangerous. ‘The Evil’ knows what it does now.”

            Souma paled. He hoped not. Even if he didn’t know every people of this quarter, he was used to them, fond of them, and, mainly, he had his family living there. Of course, they probably feared nothing; after all, his father was strong and he was sure he was ready to protect everyone.

            Yes, his father knew about the Evil hidden in the quarter and was probably doing his best to stop it before it was too late.

“Let’s go.”

            The three people nodded and walked in the quarter, guided by Souma who knew it inside out. They finally arrived in front of Souma’s house and the purple haired young man stopped, feeling uneasy.

“Souma?”

“What if they don’t want to see me?”

“They sent you texts. They want to see you.”

“Yes, but… I didn’t answer them because I’ve turned off the phone, and…”

“Souma…” Kaoru smiled. “Behind you.”

            Souma tilted his head and turned to notice his mother, and his brother, standing there, with shopping bags in the hands. Souma’s mother released the bag; they hit the ground and eggs being broken were heard; and she ran towards his son, taking him in a warm embrace, soon following by Yamato.

“Mother…!”

“Oh Gods, thank you! You’re finally back!” She cried.

            Then she looked at him, his face, his arms, his hands, his back, his body in general and asked:

“Are you hurt?”

“Huh? No.”

            He was. His rib was still broken but less painful, and his lower back… Well, the pain was disappearing.

“What did you do all this time? We sent a lot of texts but you never answered!”

“I’m sorry, I’ve…”

“No, wait. Let’s enter, your father will be relieved and happy to see you! You don’t know how angry he had been when he saw your note! And afraid, and proud, and he didn’t know what to think anymore, and…”

“Mother, calm down…!” Yamato laughed. “You’re scaring everyone.”

            The woman looked around her, eyes opened wide, and put a hand in front of her mouth.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry! Are you Souma’s friends? I’m Yuuna Kanzaki, Souma’s mother! And here is Yamato, Souma’s brother.” She introduced herself and his son.

            Souma had totally forgotten that his mother could talk that much and fast. He sighed and introduced his friend.

“So, you’re Kaoru, the kitsune who kidnapped my son.”

“I didn’t kidnap him, Madame.” Kaoru answered with a big smile.

            _You stole my heart, it’s the same thing._

“I only kidnap beautiful woman.” The kitsune added, taking Yuuna’s hand.

“Release my mother’s hand, Disgrace.” Souma threatened and the kitsune laughed.

            Tch. This idiot!

“And here is Kanata, a merman.”

            Yuuna tilted her head, surprised, but greeted the blue haired man.

“I’m glad to meet Souma’s ‘family’.” He said.

            Yuuna smiled and invited the three people to enter the house. When Souma passed the doorway, he felt that something was wrong, but he didn’t understand what. A glance at Kaoru and Kanata told him that they felt it too. Before they entered, his mother stopped him and whispered:

“Souma, I…” She stopped, looked at Yamato who nodded, making Souma frown. “Listen, your father went to see the Tenshouin’s family days ago. He didn’t explain why, though.”

            His father went to see Eichi’s family? Why? What was he hiding?

“But since he’s come back, he acts… strangely.”

“Strangely?”

“You’ll see.” She whispered and she looked so worried that it scared his elder son.

            Souma clenched his fists. He hoped its wasn’t something bad. Maybe his father had learnt bad news? Nevertheless, he nodded and entered the house.

            Being back felt good. He really missed the place and, to be honest, if it hadn’t been for his friends, if he hadn’t been that scared, he would have come back before today. His mother pushed him inside the house and he went to the living room where he found his father, looking strangely at his katana.

“Ah, Yuuna, Yamato, you’re finally…” Ryu Kanzaki started, raising his head, and his voice trailed off. “Souma!?”

“I…I’m back, Father…!” Souma said, lowering his head, ready to be scolded.       

            But the scold never came. Souma raised his head and his eyes met his father’s. And something was strange. He didn’t know what but his father’s eyes seemed off. The glint they often had had disappeared. He also looked older, whereas he was still young. And, especially, he had a big bandage on his right arm. Why? Was he hurt? He wanted to ask the question, but the man stood up, came close to him, and took him in an embrace.

“I’m glad you’re back, son. I do hope that what you intended to do worked.”

“Huh… Yes.”

            Not really as the forest was still in danger. Then the man turned towards Kaoru and Kanata, and Souma introduced them. And he stepped away when he saw all the hatred the man had towards Kaoru. He didn’t know that his father could hate someone that much. Why? Okay, he had left because of Kaoru but even his mother hadn’t been that angry. On the contrary, she seemed to already like him. But there, it was pure hatred, and Souma was ready to push Kaoru away to protect him.

Yet, it stopped suddenly. His father was suddenly smiling and acted like Kaoru had always been a friend of the family. Through the Bond, Souma felt that Kaoru was surprised and worried. He was too. The man offered them to sit up and asked them to explain what they had done until now. So, they did. It took hours to explain everything; Yamato was exciting by the story, while Yuuna had been worried all along when they started to talk about the vampires. They didn’t tell them where they lived, just in case.

Ryu had been proud of his son when he had learnt he had been able to use his element, and doing the Sharing, something he knew but never tested himself. They didn’t talk about the Bond; Souma wasn’t sure his parents would accept that for now. In any case, they weren’t happy when he said he would leave with Kaoru and Kanata once again as he still had something to do. He wanted to help Rei and the others about the Evil, and his father had been satisfied.

During all the story, Souma had watched his father, and could only confirm his mother’s doubt: something was wrong with him. His smile, his mood, his eyes… Everything seemed fake. He seemed worried and sad at the same time, and it wasn’t normal. Definitively not.

“Will you stay tonight?” Yuuna asked.

            Souma asked his friends from a look.

“Yes. Can I use the phone? We have to inform our friends.”

“Of course. But don’t you have your phone?”

“They don’t have phone, so I lent them mine.”

            Yuuna smiled and Souma stood up. He went to the corridor, where the phone was, and composed his number. They had to stay there for now.

            Because something was definitively wrong.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

            Eichi was bored. He was so bored that he stared at Souma’s phone blankly, without even thinking it was only him, the phone, his boredom, and nothing else. He was bored and, while he could do everything he wanted, like read, or write, or play the violin, he didn’t want to. His eternal life started really well for him. He sighed – even if sighting was a big word for a vampire – , took the phone and finally left his room.

            Once outside, he wandered alone. The mansion seemed dead. Rei was sleeping, and so did Ritsu. He didn’t know for Mao and Hajime, but the human probably was with his vampire, and the squirrel was… He didn’t know. To be honest, he had never paid attention to Hajime. _Maybe I should…_ He thought. He shrugged. Well, it wasn’t really important for now.

            He kept wandering until he reached the gardens. There, he lied down on the ground and closed his eyes. The sun finally came back, and it burned his cold skin, and his eyes. _Now that I’m not ill, I can’t even take advantage of this wonderful weather._ Either in life or death, he was unlucky, wasn’t he? While he was burning - _can vampires have sun burns like humans?_ he wondered – he smelt an oak odor that was coming there. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Hajime who was looking at him worriedly.

“Is there a problem?”

“Phew, you’re alive.”

“Huh, no, I’m not anymore, to be honest.”

“Yes, well, I mean…” The squirrel paled and Eichi chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean, Hajime. Sorry for the joke. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

“I’m relieved then.” The boy said, clasping his hands together.

            The vampire noticed that his hands were dirty, full of soil. He tilted his head.

“What are you doing?” Hajime looked at him, questioning. “Your hands.”

“Oh. Rei-san thought it would be good to plant trees, so I offered my help.”

“And you do it all alone?”

“Hm. I’m a squirrel, I’m the best for doing that.”

            Eichi wasn’t sure that being a squirrel was a good argument. Hajime shouldn’t do that alone, especially under this sun.

“I’ll help you.”

“Eichi-san, thank you, but it’s fine, really. I can do it alone.”

“First, drop the san. Secondly, I won’t let you do that alone. I’m bored anyway.”

            Hajime blushed and he was so cute that Eichi wanted to hug him.

“So, can I call you brother?”

“Sure.”

            _You can even call me dad. Where do I sign for the adoption?_

“Thank you, Eichi onii-chan!” He said in a happy voice and it reminded a lot of memories to Eichi.

            _Noriko…_

“And, well… I’ll accept gladly your help.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t have let you tell me no, anyway~”

            Hajime chuckled. _No, really? Where do I sign!?_ The vampire stood up and followed the squirrel. They passed the fountain that was empty of any merman for once and continued their way until a big field of soil. He had never noticed it; to be honest, he never went that far after the fountain. They stopped in front of the field and, once again, Hajime clasped his hands together happily.

“This is where I’m planting the trees.” He explained. “Rei-san asked me to put as many as trees as it was possible.”

“Does he want a new forest or something like that?” Eichi joked.

“I think he wants.” Hajime answered so seriously that the vampire was about to believe him. “He said that it would be like an improvised house for every creature.”

            Oh, so it really wasn’t a joke. Rei really cared for people around him, right? He was a strange vampire; they were, he corrected, adding Ritsu. Legends always said that vampires were incarnations of Evil, but if he had to be frank, Rei and Ritsu were more humans than Evil. He loved them like that.

            Hajime showed him how to plant the trees, explaining him everything carefully, before going back to work. Eichi looked at the seeds in his hands. It would be the first time he really worked and, strangely enough, it made him happy. It was stupid, it was only seeds that he had to plant, but these seeds would become trees, giving a house to some creatures. He would also be able to see them grow, as his own children, for trees took many years to appear. It also remembered him that Hajime, Souma, Kaoru, and all the others, would never see the trees… _I shouldn’t think about that._

            So, he started to work. Carefully he did what Hajime had explained him. They stayed quiet for a while, until Hajime stated:

“I’m glad we’re doing something like that.”

“I know. You smile a lot.”

“Hm. People who have lost their families, people who are travelling… They would be able to take a rest. That’s why, us squirrel, do our best to plant each seed we possess.”

“So, it’s thank to squirrel that we have forest.” Eichi commented and Hajime nodded.

“Yumenosaki’s forest is born thanks to my ancestors.” The young boy added proudly.

            Eichi would have never known that it was thanks to Hajime’s family that the forest was there. It was thanks to his family that he had a beautiful view from his bedroom, back at his parents’ house.

“Thank you.” He said.

            Hajime tilted his head but didn’t answer. They kept working, planting all the seeds. While he was helping the squirrel, burning as if he was in Hell, he smelt a flowers odor that was coming near them. It could have been the flowers from the gardens, but he knew too well this odor to mix it with another. Suddenly, he didn’t feel the sun burning his face; or not that much; and a voice said:

“Are you trying to kill yourself? I’ve already tried, it doesn’t work, sorry.”

“What a pity.” Eichi answered, glancing at Rei with a smirk.

“You hurt me, darling~”

            It stunned Eichi for a moment. It was the first time that someone used a lovely word to call him. Well, his mother used to call him darling when he was a child, but she had stopped when she had learnt he would die young.

“You’re doing a great work, guys~ At this rhythm, we’ll have a forest by the end of the summer.”

“Don’t exaggerate, Rei-san~” Hajime laughed.

“Of course, I mean the summer in fifty years.”

            Eichi rolled his eyes and looked at his dirty hands. He who never had the right to play in the sand or in the soil when he had a child felt strange to have soil on his hand. It wasn’t a bad feeling. _I’ve been a prisoner in my family._ He had been free once Rei had kidnapped him, and he noticed it only now.

            The vampire stood up and looked towards the mansion. A bench lacked near the garden, how pitiful… Sure, with a bench, he would be often outside, even with the sun burning his skin.

“Rei…”

“Yes?”

“You’ve never thought of planting an oak near the garden?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Once fully grown, we could hang a swing seat up.”

“Are you telling me you want an oak with a swing seat?”

“What? It will be a good setting for read or drink tea.”

“Or have sex?”

            Eichi stared blankly at Rei.

“You’re such a pervert.”

“You like it, right?”

“Don’t say these kinds of things in front of the child!”

“Which child?”

“Am I the child?” Hajime asked. “Eichi onii-chan, it’s okay with me. I’m used to it.”

            The fact that Hajime told him that wasn’t comforting, but fine, since it was okay with the young boy, he would accept it. For now, at least.

“Anyway, good work~ Let’s go home, Mao had prepared a cake for us.”

            At the mention of the cake, Hajime’s eyes were filled with sparkles. The two vampires smiled and they went back to the mansion. They were welcomed by Adonis and Koga, the latter being angry again.

“What’s the matter, Doggie?” Rei asked. “Don’t tell me Adonis ate all the cake.”

“I didn’t.” Adonis said.

“A weird guy came earlier. Ritsu seemed happy; and Mao jealous, as expected.”

            Eichi arched an eyebrow while Rei rolled his eyes before leaving the room, letting the four people together. They stayed quiet for five long minutes. A little bit pissed off – especially because they were waiting for nothing, not knowing what was happening – Eichi finally decided to see what they all were doing. So, he walked towards the entrance and stopped when he heard a voice.

“Amazing, Rei~! You’re still as wonderful as ever~ But it doesn’t resolve my problem. Should I do magic to have an answer to my questions?”

            He knew that voice. He knew it very well, and it was impossible he was there, right? _Wataru…? No, it’s impossible…_ And yet, he knew it was his voice. He was sure it was him. Frowning, he went in the hall entrance of the mansion, bringing all the looks on him. And then, he saw him: Wataru, dressed in white clothes, was standing in front of Rei, Ritsu, and Mao, a magician hat in the hands.

“My Emperor! So you really were here!”

“Wait, you know Eichi!?” Rei asked and his tone sounded a little bit harsh on the moment.

            But Eichi didn’t notice it and walked towards his friend with a big smile.

“Wataru! My lovely friend~ What are you doing here?”

“ _Wataru? Lovely friend!?_ Since when do you know the weird dove, Eichi!?”

“The weird dove? What are you talking about? He’s a friend I’ve met in school.”

“Aw, my dear Eichi, I’m so glad you’re alive!” Wataru took his hands and frowned. “Or maybe you’re not. But anyway! I’m glad you’re here with Rei~” The man said, putting his hand on his sleeve and throwing confetti.

“Eichi, what do you mean by Wataru and lovely friend!?”

“What do you mean by dove!?”

“Amazing! My lover of the past and my lover of the present arguing for me! Wonderful spectacle!”

“ _Your what!?_ ”

            Rei and Eichi looked at each other, angrily and, especially, jealously. Near them, Mao sighed and Ritsu yawned.

“You’re too noisy.” The vampire said, seeming annoyed. “Could you explain yourself more quietly?”

“Yeah, Ritsu is right. Calm down.” Mao added.

            All the looks turned towards them. Seeing that nobody was reacting as they should, Mao offered them to go in the dining room where a cake, and three others people, were waiting for them. So, they followed the human until the dining room and they all sat down around the table. Once the cake in everyone’s plate, they started to eat.

“So, Hibiki, why does Ecchan call you Wataru?”

 _Hibiki…? Wait, what!? Hibiki, like the one who gave his blood to the two vampires years ago!?_ It was impossible. It wasn’t Hibiki, it was Wataru, his childhood friend.

“Because Wataru is my true name, of course~ Hibiki is the name I used to hide myself~”

            Okay, so maybe it was truly Ritsu’s and Rei’s Hibiki. So, it meant that Wataru was Rei’s ‘fun’ partner. It also meant that Rei and Eichi shared someone in common, in the same kind of way. _Uh-oh. What kind of situation is this, now?_

“How did the two of you meet?” Mao asked.

“And why lovely friend!?” Rei asked angrily.

            Eichi glanced at him. _Ow, are you jealous, Vampire? Good to know._ It was a way to show his love for him, right? Or maybe he was jealous of Eichi? _What if seeing Wataru makes him notice that he didn’t love me but him…?_

“It’s easy~ When I left you, I went to the city but on the way, I’ve got attacked by the Evil and I fell in a garden. That’s where the Emperor found me and healed me, me, the poor wounded dove~”

“Wait, you were that dove!?”

            He remembered this day for being the day he had discovered his powers.

“Of course! And I did my best to stay with you after that~ I owe you a debt after all. As for lovely friend, dear Rei, that’s because Eichi and I, we…”

“How did you know I was there?” Eichi cut him before saying something really stupid.

            But a glance at Rei told him that he wasn’t over this story and knew what Wataru and Eichi had done in the past. _Tch. I’m not a child, and it was in the past._

“I didn’t! I flied all around the country for weeks before deciding to come here for asking help~ And you were here, with my old friends~ This is Fate! This is amazing!”

            Judging Rei’s face, it wasn’t that amazing. They ate the cake, talking; even if it was more Wataru talking than anything; and Rei stood up, came closer to Eichi and told him they had to talk. The young man had barely the time to answer that they were in Rei’s room.

            Rei crossed his arms and said:

“So, what kind of relationship do you have with Wataru or Hibiki, whatever his name is?”

“We’re friends, Rei.” The blond rolled his eyes. “Are you jealous?”

“Me? Of course! I saw how he watched you and I won’t accept that!”

“Rei…” He sighed. “There’s nothing between Wataru and I.”

“There was, though.”

“It was in the past and it was for… How did you call that? Oh yes, ‘fun’.”

            Rei and Eichi stared at each other for a long moment. Then, Rei came closer to him and kissed him without warning. His lips went from his lips to his neck, before going up on his ear that he bit before whispering:

“I won’t let the dove come near you.”

“You have nothing to fear.”

            His lips came on his neck.

“Are you thirsty?”

“A little bit, but Mao had already prepared blood for me.”

“You can drink mine, you know?”

            Rei didn’t answer and licked the cold skin. Eichi closed his eyes. His neck was the only part of his body that was sensible, and because it was, another part of his body was almost reacting. A bite from Rei and he knew he would be ready for crazy things with his lover who would react automatically to his desire. Same went for every vampire; neck was really a sensible part, and the only way to make they felt desire for another vampire. It was easier with non-vampire’s people, as much as they felt desire, vampires would feel it.

            Eichi tilted his head, wondering if Rei would bite him. But he didn’t do and asked:

“Do you want to move?”

“Huh?”

“I want you to share the same room as me.”

“And what will you give me in exchange~?” Eichi teased.

            As an answer, Rei licked his neck once again. Eichi moaned and whispered a ‘yes’. And then, fangs pierced his skin and he lost his mind.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

            Crickets’ noise surrounded them. Looking after Kamegorou through the tank, Souma was too aware of the Evil’s presence around his house to being able to sleep. He didn’t know why it was so intense, and why it was hidden, but he was sure it meant a bad thing. Well, at least, it didn’t seem to bother Kaoru and Kanata who were already sleeping. _The visits have been tiring, after all._ He smiled and looked at them. They seemed really peaceful, so peaceful that he could have forgotten the Evil. But he couldn’t.

            He sighed and took his katana that he drew from the sheath. His eyes locked on the inscriptions saying he would protect everyone. He would do it, but at which cost? Would he be able to protect his family and his friends? He wasn’t sure. He only knew he would do his best. He put back his katana in its sheath. _I need to walk._ His katana still in his hands, he left the room without a noise, closing the door carefully behind him.

            It would be a little walk, like he always did when he couldn’t sleep. It reminded him how he met Kaoru and he smiled: walks were good, after all. He finally arrived in the garden where he was surprised to find his father. The man had his katana in hands and looked at the sky.

“Father?”

            Ryuu Kanzaki turned towards his son, and smiled. It wasn’t a fake smile this time; it was a sad one. It hurt Souma: it was the first time he saw his father that sad.

“Souma, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I can’t sleep so I take a walk.” Souma answered. “What about you?”

            His father didn’t answer. On the contrary, he looked back at the night sky with a sad look.

“Father?”

“Never go to the Tenshouins’ home, Souma.” The man suddenly said.

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s a dangerous place where the Evil rules.”

“Are you saying that the Evil comes from there!?”

            Once again, his father didn’t answer but Souma didn’t miss how he clenched his free fist.

“Souma, I’m proud of what you have become.”

“Thank you.”

            That was something he wanted to hear from his father since years now.

“I’ve always known that you’ll be strong. You were already using your element at the age of seven. And you have even done the Sharing, something that hadn’t been done for years. I wished I was there to see that.” He confessed slowly. “Now it’s too late. Because a stupid kitsune took you away.”

“Huh? It’s not Kaoru-dono’s fault. I’ve chosen to go with him.”

“He took you away. He should die.”

“Father…!?”

            The man drew his katana and turned towards Souma. This time, Souma noticed a black aura around his father. _The Evil!? But how!? The protection seal…!_ His eyes opened wide. Wait, if he could feel the Evil even when he was in home, then it meant that the protection seal was broken. _Why didn’t I notice it before!?_

“But before killing him, I’ll make him suffer… ~”

“Father, wait!”

            But the man opened his hand and a barrier surrounded them quickly, separated Souma from his family and friends. It was only he and his father now. _No, he’s not father…_ It was the Evil. The Evil took control of his father and now, he had to fight him for saving him. And saving his father meant killing him. _I can’t do something like that… I can’t! He’s my father!_

            His ‘father’ took the opportunity of Souma being deep in thoughts to attack him: the soil raised and mixed itself, becoming a golem ready to hurt, or to kill, the long haired young man.

“Father!”

“Father, father, father~ Stop crying, I’m not your father, stupid human~”

            The man laughed; it was a crazy laugh that gave bumps to Souma. The golem attacked him and Souma jumped on the side, avoiding his hard arm. The arm reached the soil that shook, preventing Souma of standing up properly. Suddenly, the Evil was in front of him, katana raised, ready to slice his head.

“Say goodbye to this world, little boy~ I can’t wait to see the horror face of the kitsune~”

            The katana fell and Souma had barely the time to put his blade against his father’s. Lied down on the ground, he was tearing. He couldn’t kill him. He really couldn’t! It was his father, controlled by the Evil or not! _But if I do nothing, Mother, Yamato, Kaoru, Kanata… They’ll die…_ He couldn’t let that happen. His mother didn’t know how to fight and his brother was still on training.

            The Evil raised his blade once again and Souma rolled on the ground to avoid it once it fell.

“Tch. Come back here, stupid human. Let me slice you~”

            Souma stood up… And was projected against the barrier. It hurt his back and he felt

 big waves of worries. _Kaoru…_ He tried to comfort him through the Bond but it was useless. How could he comfort his boyfriend when himself was scared? The golem came closer to him; Souma reached for his element, asking Kamegorou to lend him his power, and he threw a big wave on it. The golem became soft and fell on the ground.

“Ow, you’re annoying seriously~”

            Souma saw the blade at the last second and jumped on the side, but it was too late. The blade cut his shoulder and he screamed in pain. Waves of worries hit him again but he ignored them. He put one hand on his right shoulder and looked at the man in front of him. He had to do something. He had to find a way to save his father without killing him. There must be one!

            The Evil threatened him once again with this father’s katana: Souma prepared his defense, but the hit came from elsewhere. The soil raised under his feet and, unable to keep his balance, he released his katana and fell. Then, two hands surrounded his neck and pressed it. Souma opened his mouth, trying to grab for air. Tears fell on his cheeks. _I’m so sorry, Kaoru. I can’t kill my father, after all…_

“Souma…”

            Souma looked at his father’s face, his vision blurred by the tears. The pressure on his neck lowered.

“Please… Kill me…”

            Souma’s eyes opened wide. His father was fighting against the Evil on his way. His father was telling what to do.

“I can’t do that…” He said, taking advantage of being able to breathe.

“Save me…! Please…!”

            The man looked at him softly.

“Tell your mother that I’m sorry…”

“No! I won’t kill you, I can’t…!”

“I’m so proud of you and Yamato…!”

“Father!”

“I love you all…”

            Then the pressure came back and a crazy laugh was heard. _Father… Father… I don’t have a choice…_

“You’re such a fool to think you’ll be able to kill me hihihi~”

            Souma bit his lips and, with his right hand, reached for his katana near him. Seeing he was in danger, the Evil stepped away from Souma quickly. Souma took advantage of the situation to take back his breathe. Then, he looked at the man in front of him. He had to protect his family and friends. It was the only way. His father asked him to save him, then, he would save him. His tears increased and he rushed towards the man. He attacked him strongly many times, but the Evil always blocked or avoided it. And then, the young man saw a weakness.

            Time seemed to stop whereas the katana pierced the man’s heart. Red dyed Ryu’s Kanzaki kimono as if it had always been his natural color. His katana fell on the ground and a hand touched Souma’s cheek.

“I love you…” He whispered with a soft smile and Souma’s eyes opened wide.

“Father… I love you too…”

            The man closed his eyes and fell on the ground. Souma threw away his katana and fell on his knees, near the man who raised him.

“Father…” He whispered.

            Around the barrier disappeared little by little but he didn’t notice it.

“Father! Dad!”

            His voice broke and he let his head fall on his father’s chest where the katana had pierced him. And he cried. He cried to the point he had problems for breathing. He cried, letting the pain of his hurt taking the control of his body. He cried, and didn’t stop when Kaoru came near him and tried to talk with him.

            The kitsune tried to make him step away from his father, but Souma stopped him, crying out to leave them alone. He knew he hurt Kaoru, he could feel it through the Bond, but he couldn’t think anymore, not after what he had done. He killed his father! He killed the man who raised him, who had the patience to teach him everything he knew. He had done something horrible and, for that, he should die too.

            Kaoru stepped away and soon, he felt his mother lying down beside him and embracing him. She caressed his hair, also crying and, softly, another people hugged him. A little hand caught his and he knew it was Yamato. Yamato who had lost his father whereas he barely was twelve. He probably hated him now. His mother hated him too.

“I’m sorry, Mother…”

“It’s okay.” She whispered softly.

“But I’ve killed him… I…”

“No, Souma, you saved him.”

“No, I…!”

“You didn’t have a choice. It was the only way and I’m prepared since our wedding.”

            Her voice kept being soft, even if the sob broke it a little bit.

“He said he loved us… He was proud of Yamato and me and…”

“We know. And he knew that we loved him.”

“It’s not your fault…” Yamato said between two sobs.

            His little brother was wrong: it was his fault. If he hadn’t left with Kaoru, his father wouldn’t have fallen under the Evil’s control and Souma wouldn’t have killed him. It was his fault. He _should_ be punished for that.

            His sobs finally calmed down. Sill in his mother’s and brother’s warm embrace, he didn’t move. And he took his decision. He would avenge his father.

            Souma would destroy the Evil.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

            Darkness surrounded him. He was accustomed to it; he slept in this coffin for centuries, now; yet, now, it was strange. It was strange because he wasn’t alone and, after the decision he had taken the day before, would never be. He smiled and turned his face towards the man beside him. He adjusted his vision to being able to see comfortably in the darkness and played with a blond lock. He didn’t regret at all his offer. And he thought about another one. It would be more delicate, though, and he was afraid that Eichi would refuse. If he did, then… He would try again later.

            Rei leant towards his lover and kissed his forehead. How could someone be more and more attractive? He wouldn’t lie, he was attracted by Eichi since the first time he had locked his eyes on him. At this moment, he had been lying in his bed, full clothed, eyes closed, probably coming back from university, and Rei had found him handsome. He had been happy to kidnap him, more than he should have. Now that he was a vampire, he was more handsome, more tempting. Oh, he had a shitty character (Rei had one too but he loved to think that Eichi’s was the worst) but he loved him that way.

“If you do that every day, I’ll get accustomed and you’ll be forced to do it for all eternity.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

            He put his lips against Eichi’s. Rei didn’t remember that, even without a heart, he could still love someone. He didn’t remember having meet someone he loved as much as he loved Eichi. And, sometimes, he couldn’t help but think that it was Fate. If he had been turned into a vampire, if he had kidnapped Eichi, if he had turned him into a vampire, it was because of Fate. Because Fate wanted them to meet. It looked like one of these new romance stories that he read times to times and, frankly, it didn’t bother him. If he could live in one of this book with Eichi, he would be happy.

            Eichi’s fingers came between his black locks and Rei deepened the kiss. Eichi groaned when he bit his lips and it made him smile. He then put his lips on the blond’s jaw and licked the cold flesh.

“Rei…!”

            It felt like a moan to Rei’s ears, who went down on the throat and finished on the neck. It was tempting to pierce it once again. _Really_ tempting.

“Rei, Souma’s phone…!”

            Rei abruptly raised his head and finally heard the cute ringtone singing about turtles. He groaned; it was always at a bad timing; opened the coffin, and took the phone. Then, he picked up it.

“Hello?”

“ _Rei? It’s Kaoru_.”

            Rei frowned when he heard Kaoru’s strange voice. It looked tired and sad at the same time.

“Don’t tell me you’ve argued with Souma.” He groaned.

            He didn’t want to be disturbed for that. Especially when Eichi was licking his neck. Neck that he pierced with his fangs, and the lower part of his body answered really well. _Uh-oh, Eichi, you little demon~_

_“No, we won’t come back yet.”_

“Again? Are you going to live in Kanzaki’s house forever or what?” He joked, trying to ignore Eichi’s doing.

            And only Gods knew how it was difficult to ignore him, especially when his tongue was drawing line on his torso, and when his left hand was playing with his hardened member. How could he keep his calm with that!? And trying not to moan was a difficult task too!

“ _No._ ” Kaoru said slowly. “ _We…_ ”

            He heard him sigh. Rei frowned, his eyes focused on the vampire whose mouth was really too close of his penis. And his smile was devilish. _Uh-oh._

“ _The Evil had taken control of Souma’s Father. And Souma has had no choice._ ”

            The more the sentence had been pronounced, the more Kaoru’s voice lowered. The announce startled Rei. Souma’s father… The boy should be shaken at this very moment. He wouldn’t like to be at his place. _Life is horrible…_ Barely had he thought this that Eichi showed him another face of the life. Why was his boyfriend so skilled with his mouth?

“How is the boy?”

“ _Bad_.” The answer was. “ _Anyway, I’ll go back with him._ ”

“Don’t hesitate to call me.”

            He didn’t get an answer but only the phone being hanged up. Kaoru seemed pretty bad himself; the Bond could be a horrible thing at the worst time. He hoped his two friends would be alright soon; Kanata would try something, surely.

“You little devil!” Rei exclaimed, putting back the phone where he found it. “How dare you doing these kind of things when someone announces me an important matter?”

“You don’t like it?” Eichi asked innocently.

He knew the black haired vampire liked it. He looked like an Angel right now but Rei knew better. It was the Devil in disguise. He took the blond’s face between in hands and stated:

“I’ll punish you.”

“I’m waiting for it.”

            Eichi’s smile grew bigger, and a glint appeared in Rei’s eyes. He would punish him and already had a lot of torture in mind.

 

            The room was quiet. Rei looked at each of the inhabitants around the table, eating quietly. _Where is the dove?_ Strangely enough, Hibiki – or Wataru, he had to get used to this – wasn’t there. He probably was flying somewhere near the mansion; he was a free will, someone who always did what he wanted, no matter what the others around him wanted. He didn’t really bother Rei; he found it fun to see a free being like the dove, or even Kaoru now he thought about it; but he knew that, once the man would come back, he would fall in a kind of trap that would get him everyone’s anger.

            Because Rei told everyone about what had happened to Kaoru’s group. Even if they didn’t know Souma for long, they still were affected deeply, especially when Adonis had told that it could happen to everyone. The bear was right and they all became aware of the big danger that the Evil could be. But it was too quiet right now, Rei thought, and he tried to find a subject but nothing came. He glanced at Eichi who was playing with his fingers, gloomy. They all were gloomy. What could he do?

            He raised his eyes and met Ritsu’s eyes. His brother yawned and nodded, making frown Rei. Why was he nodding?

“So, Adonis-kun,” Ritsu started and it surprised everyone, “how is your girlfriend?”

            The bear blinked twice and smiled softly.

“She’s fine.” He answered.

            Adonis was bonded with a female bear he met on his way to his family. Both of them hadn’t expected that but they coped with it and now they were happy. Rei couldn’t say he hadn’t be surprised when he had learnt the good news; Adonis had been so cute when he had told them days ago; but it wasn’t unexpected.

“One day, uor dear Adonis, and Doggie, will come and tell us that they’re fathers~” Rei joked.

            The so-called Doggie barked, as usual, but the bear stayed quiet for a minute before whispering:

“Well, if I do round-trip, it’s because of that.”

“Because of what?”

“Because I’m going to be a father…”

            Adonis blushed and continued his meal. Around him, nobody talked. Rei smiled and whistled, waking up all the inhabitants in the room.

“Congratulations, Adonis~ You’re quick to work, huh?”

            If he had been able to do that, for sure he would become a mouse and hide somewhere in the mansion where nobody could find him. Unfortunately for him, he was a bear, not a mouse. Every inhabitant congratulated him and it was this moment that Wataru took to enter the dining room with a happy voice:

“My friends, I’m back~”

            Against his will, Rei clenched his fists. Since the day before, he had a problem with the dove. He highly disliked the fact that Wataru had been really close to Eichi, and acted like he was still his lover. It pissed him off. If he hadn’t been his friend, for sure he would have killed him. _I’ve never thought that I would be so jealous one day._

            The dove laughed and sat beside Eichi without even asking him. _It’s only a seat,_ Rei tried to convince himself. The dove took his hands. _Calm down, Rei._ He kissed them. _I’ll kill him._

“My Emperor, when will we come back at home?”

“I’m sorry?”

_Eichi is at home, weirdo._

“Let’s go back home!”

“Wataru, I’m a vampire, I can’t go back.”

            _Because you would leave if you weren’t a vampire?_

“But it’s justly because of that you should go back at home! No ill, and an eternal life, your parents would find it amazing~”

“I don’t think so. Besides, I…”

“But don’t you want to go back near your family!?”

“I…”

“Hey, the magician, stop annoying him!” The wolf said angrily. “He told you he didn’t want.”

            Well, Eichi didn’t specify it but that’s what Eichi wanted to say, right? He didn’t want to go back at home now that he was a vampire, right? He wouldn’t leave him to back near this Princess thing or what? Rei bit his lips. What if he did it, in the end? What if he abandoned him? No, he couldn’t let him leave like that. He couldn’t let him leave, not now he had found who he thought was his soulmate.

“Eichi.” He called quietly, attracting all the looks towards him. “Let’s do the Union.”

            Silence surrounded them. _Huh, wait. Did I really tell him that?_ Did he really tell him to do the Union? Judging by Ritsu’s burst of laugh; and coming from him, it was almost a miracle; he really did.

“I can’t believe that!” Ritsu exclaimed between two laughs. “I can’t believe that you, of all the vampires that live in this country – no, the world! – would do something like that.”

            Rei groaned. Yeah well, maybe he should have done it when they were alone because he felt that Ritsu would never get tired of this moment. He slapped himself mentally. At his era, it would have been normal, but at this time, now, it was something more… intimate. He looked at Eichi, who was puzzled, and seeming to ask for help to the people around. Unfortunately, nobody except Ritsu and Rei, knew what the Union was so even Mao couldn’t help him.

“What’s the Union?” He finally asked with a frown.

“Well huh… Can we talk about that alone?”

“Rei, what’s the Union!?”

            Surely he disliked the idea not to know what it was and Rei refused to talk more about it in front of everyone. The blond finally turned towards Ritsu, and Rei asked his brother silently not to answer. And because he was unlucky, and because he was sure that Ritsu saw an occasion to annoy him, his little brother answered with a sing-song voice:

“It’s the vampires’ wedding~”

            Rei face palmed. Great. So not only he was going to be ashamed by that, but also Koga and Wataru would make fun of him. Eichi didn’t react on the moment; he seemed stunned until he stood up and left the room without a word. Rei groaned. For sure it was a refusal.

“Good luck~” Ritsu said and Mao hit him on the shoulders with a disapproving look.

            Rei stood up and followed Eichi. The vampire had already disappeared and Rei had to localized him in the house. _I really love these powers…_ , he thought, concentrating enough to find the tea odor of Eichi. He found him in their room. He hurried towards their room and entered. Once inside, he noticed his lover who had turned his back to him.

“Eichi…?”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Huh, what? That vampires can get married?”

“No! That you’ve proposed to me in front of everyone!”

            He turned towards him, sulking, arms crossed.

“Well, I wanted to ask you in a more intimate way, but with what has happened with Kaoru and the others…”

“Rei! In front of everyone!”

“Is that what’s bothering you?”

“Of course!”

“Do I have to take it as a yes or…?”

            Maybe hope wasn’t lost.

“I don’t know? Fuck, Rei, you took me by surprise. I didn’t even know what the Union was until now!”

            Okay, he had messed up. He should have talked about the Union before, but he didn’t think about it until now. He messed up his black hair and finally stated:

“Well, now you know that’s a wedding.”

“Thanks to Ritsu!”

“Once the Union done, two vampires are bonded for all eternity and can only drink the blood of their partner.”

            That was something Rei would like, frankly. He really loved Eichi’s blood, and he knew Eichi loved his. Wouldn’t it be perfect to be able to drink the other’s, and only the other’s, blood?

            Eichi rubbed his temples and looked back at Rei. They stayed quiet for a moment before Eichi stated:

“Won’t you regret it?”

“Huh?”

“Won’t you regret being free?”

            Rei blinked.

“I’m free since you’re there, Eichi.”

“If we get married, you will be…”

“The happier vampire in the world.”

            He didn’t intend to tell him that but it seemed to have a certain effect on the new vampire.

“Eichi, I…”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“That’s my answer. Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

            Because if he was, Rei would explode of happiness.

“Rei, listen… I’ve never been so me since I know you. And I’ve told you, right? I love you. And…”

            The black haired vampire didn’t let him finish his sentence and came closer to him, to embrace the other and kiss him with all the love he could put through it.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

            Mixed anger, sadness, and pain hit Kaoru violently without him being able to stop him. He tried his best to forget the Bond but it was nearly impossible as the feelings were too strong. He couldn’t ignore them, and had to remind himself that he wasn’t the one who felt them. If he had to be frank, he wondered if he would be that sad if he had killed his own father. They had always been in conflict and when he had reached the good age, he had left home without a look behind. Oh, of course, he visited his family times to times, but he always came back really defeated.

“Souma…?” He called.

            Souma blinked but didn’t answer. Kaoru caressed his cheeks. The tears’ trails were long disappeared now, and the night was about to sell its place to the day without taking care of peoples’ feelings. He caught Souma’s hand and played with his fingers, waiting for any kind of answer. He hadn’t said a word since his mother, Kanata, and Kaoru moved him away from his father. His mother had brought him to his room, while Kanata and Kaoru, helped by Kuro; who had arrived in the middle of the fight, when he was checking around as his family had asked him; moved Ryu Kanzaki’s corpse. When Kaoru had finally come back into Souma’s room with his katana, he had found him lying in a big kimono that certainly belonged to his father.

            Still not having a reaction from his lover, he pecked him on the lips.

“You shouldn’t do something like that…” Souma said with a broken voice.

            _A reaction, finally!_ For a moment, he had thought his soulmate had lost his tongue.

“Why not?”

“I’m a murderer.”

            He should have expected this answer.

“You are not.”

“But I…“

“You didn’t kill him, Souma. You _saved_ him.”

“How can we call that ‘saving’ when the only thing we can do is ‘killing’?”

            Kaoru sighed. Souma was stubborn, even if he knew that this time, he had a perfect reason not to feeling well and to doubt about everything, Kaoru couldn’t help but lose a little bit patience.

“Do you know what happens to people when they’re controlled by the Evil for a long moment?” Souma shook his head. “They became The Evil itself. The Evil is born of the dark face of a human; once it has all his powers, it can summon monsters to take control over others humans.”

            He stopped, searching his next words.   

“If you hadn’t saved him, then he would have become a true spawn of the Evil and would have been eaten, like many others people who didn’t have the chance to have a song like you.”

            Souma didn’t answer and looked away. _Huh, it will more difficult than I thought…_ He put his forehead against Souma’s and whispered:

“You should sleep.”

            Once again, the purple haired young man didn’t answer but he stuck his body against the kitsune, and started to caress him. It surprised Kaoru but he said nothing. They stayed like that for a moment, quiet, whereas the sun had finally won his battle against the moon and raised in the sky. Then, the mixed anger, sadness, and pain waves that hit him since hours now lowered a little bit, and he smiled softly when he noticed that Souma had fallen asleep. _I’ll sleep a little bit too,_ he thought, closing his eyes, _and I’ll call Rei after._

            He woke up what seemed hours later when it barely was two hours. He yawned, looked at the boy who slept peacefully (at least, it seemed peaceful) and moved away carefully from the bed. He stretched, caressed Souma’s cheek, and left the room with the less noise possible. Once outside, he went to the living room where Yuuna and Kanata were already, drinking tea and eating breakfast.

            Yuuna’s eyes were red and ringed. Kaoru didn’t wonder why and greeted the two people before sitting down beside Kanata. They stayed quiet for a moment until Yuuna asked:

“How is Souma?”

“Better than hours ago. At least, he talked a little bit. Now, he’s sleeping.”

            Yuuna nodded and Kaoru opened his mouth before finally closing it. He didn’t dare to ask how Yuuna and Yamato where. It would be a stupid question, right? They ate quietly, greeting Yamato when he went down; and he didn’t sleep to have slept a lot; and the kitsune and the merman helped the woman to clean the dishes. There still was one plate for Souma, but none of them was sure that the young man would eat it.

“Excuse-me, can I use the phone? I need to call our friends.”

“Yes, of course.” The woman answered.

“But I don’t know Souma’s number.”

            Yamato, who had heard them, wrote the number on a piece of paper and gave it to Kaoru who thanked them, before going in front of the phone in the entrance. _Okay, I’ve never used this thing, but it shan’t be too difficult, right?_ He looked carefully at the number carefully written on the paper, and the numbers on the phone. _I guess I have to match them?_ Frowning, he dialed the number carefully, hoping he wasn’t doing something wrong. Then, he took the phone in his hand and put it at his ear, wondering if he had to push another button or if it was alright. A horrible sound made him startled and he groaned. _How can humans put this horrible thing on their ears!? Aren’t they sensible!?_

            He heard a different sound and, suddenly, he was able to hear Rei’s voice. The vampire seemed in a really good mood and he didn’t want to know why, because he was sure it included Eichi in a way or another and, really, if there was something the kitsune didn’t want to talk with Rei, it was all the hanky-panky they did. Kaoru explained briefly what happened to Rei before hanging up the phone. _This thing is horrible. That’s why humans’ ears are so bad!_ He still could hear the sound of the phone in his head; he hoped it wouldn’t affect his sensitive ears.

            He sighed and focused on the Bond. Souma was awake and wasn’t in his room anymore. _He moved, it’s a good thing._ He still felt pain, sadness, and anger, but it was normal. With a soft smile, Kaoru passed his love through the Bond and Souma answered it. He really was better. He followed the Bond and arrived in front of the garden’s door. He was about to come near Souma and Kanata when the merman started to talk.

“You know, you’re not ‘alone’.”

            It had been a soft statement that made the human turn his face towards his friend.

“When I was a child and got lost, I thought I was ‘alone’, because my ‘family’ wasn’t there.” Kanata explained. “But I wasn’t. There were ‘fishes’, and ‘turtles’, and I met Rei one day. They’re all my ‘friends’, and I wasn’t ‘alone’ because they were there.”

            Kaoru bit his lips. He had never thought about the way Kanata must feel when he was in the sea, probably the only merman of the place, without his family. It should have been difficult for him when he got lost.

“The same goes for you. You’re not ‘alone’. There are your mother, and your brother, and Kaoru, and me of course. And all of your ‘friends’.”

“I know but... It’s difficult.”

“Of course. It’s always ‘difficult’ but in the end, thanks to ‘everyone’, you’ll feel better.”

“Father…”

“…Is always there.” Kaoru finally stated, going to the garden and hugging Souma from behind. “He’s there.” He continued, putting his hand on Souma’s heart.

            Souma didn’t answer but Kaoru could feel through the Bond that the young man was feeling a little bit better. Of course, it wouldn’t erase the pain, but if Souma could feel a little bit happier then Kaoru too would be happy.

“Thank you…”

 

            Ryu Kanzaki’s funeral had been intimate. Only a few people came to bid their goodbye to the man, and half of them came from Kiryu’s and another’s families. Kaoru had been surprised but Kuro had explained them that Ryu had been in good terms with the two families and, not only as the head of Kanzaki’s family but also as a man, he was someone really estimated by everyone. Kaoru would have liked to talk more with the man; he was sure he would have known things about Souma that he would never know now.

            Once the funeral had been over, they all came back at the house and, Souma put a new protection seal, way stronger than Ryu’s.

“Are you sure you don’t want to live with my family for the moment?” Kuro asked Yuuna.

“We are.” The woman answered, shaking her head. “Thank you for your worries, Kuro-kun, but I won’t leave this house. I promise to keep it when I get married, and I’ll keep my promise.”

            _This woman sure is strong,_ Kaoru thought, and now that she had asked Kiryu’s family to teach her how to use a katana, he was a little bit afraid of her. _Humans and kitunes, and bears, and wolfs, and squirrels, and all the creatures… We’re the same when it comes to the family, huh._ And Kaoru could say he loved Yuuna like a mother. He, who grew up without a mother, had found a new one; even if she didn’t know yet the relationship between his son and the kitsune.

            Kuro turned towards them and asked:

“Ready to leave?”

            Souma, Kaoru, and Kanata nodded. They were going back at the mansion, with Kuro. Rei would be waiting in front of the shop he had brought them first in an hour. Kaoru knew that Souma didn’t really want to leave his family alone, but Kuro had promised that members of his family would protect them, so he could leave without too much worries.

Yamato hugged his brother tightly and asked him to come back soon. Souma nodded. Yuuna was the next in line to hug her son and kiss him in the forehead. She didn’t say a thing but she took something from her pocket that she handed to Souma.

“What is it?”

“A letter from your father to you.” She answered.  “I found it when I cleaned his office desk. “

            Souma stared at the letter blankly, not saying a word. Then his mother messed up his hair and asked him to take care and to visit them times to times. He promised to send their texts and call them, and, finally, they started to leave. Or rather, Kuro and Souma left; Yuuna caught Kanata and Kaoru by the arms and hugged them.

“Take care of you too.” She said softly. “If you need a place to rest, even in ten years, or more, don’t hesitate to come here. You’ll always be welcomed as members of the family.”

            She smiled to them and, really, Kaoru had never felt so happy (except when Souma confessed to him, of course). Even if his family rejected him; especially his father; he had someone else, his soulmate’s mother, that accepted him. He had a mother in a way, and he almost cried of happiness. Kanata and Kaoru thanked her and hurried to join the two humans.

            Kaoru jumped on Souma and asked:

“I do hope you didn’t forget your promise about the Melon Pan!”

            Souma rolled his eyes and Kaoru laughed.


	42. Chapter 42

“I still can’t believe you’ll do the Union with Rei.” Ritsu stated.

“To be frank, I still don’t believe it myself.” Eichi answered making Mao laugh.

“Are you sure you want to bear with Rei with all eternity? No because, sometimes, he’s just annoying.”

“Sometimes?” Eichi repeated, taking a glass and wiping it. “You’re kind. I would have said always.”

“And you’re ready to bear with him knowing that!?”

“If I was able to bear with Wataru, then I’ll be able with Rei. It’s not that difficult.”

“Guys, stop that already! I’m going to break the plate if you continue to make me laugh like that!” Mao commented, tears falling on his cheeks.

            Eichi and Ritsu looked at each other and pulled a face. They focused on the cleaning, and once they were done, they left the kitchen. They talked a little bit; about Souma and the others who were coming back on that day, especially on they have to behave in front of the human.

“Just be yourself.” Eichi said.

            It wouldn’t be a good idea to remind Souma about the bad event he had to face, especially because he probably still thought about it. They had to act as if everything was normal. At least, that was what Eichi thought. They arrived in the living room but nobody was there; so the three people went back to their own occupations. Ritsu and Mao disappeared upstairs, whispering things that Eichi tried not to listen. His hearing was really too good now, and not listening to people’s secret was an ordeal.

            Eichi went to the gardens and watched Hajime, Adonis, and Koga, watching Wataru doing magic tricks. They seemed to have a lot of fun, and Eichi wished to come closer, but the sunbeams were strong and he would certainly feel bad if he left the front of the door. So, he closed his eyes and thought. He thought about the Union; Rei didn’t tell him yet how it should happen and, if he had to be honest, he was a little bit scared. He hoped it wasn’t something too difficult, including their powers because he didn’t know how to use them yet. Maybe he should ask Rei and Ritsu but, in the same time, he knew he had all eternity and so, didn’t think he needed to ask for now.

            He smelt a flower odor near him and turned towards Rei who was coming, followed by Souma, Kaoru, Kanata and, to Eichi’s surprise, Kuro.

“Welcome back.” He said and the five men nodded.

“I’ve learnt that you’re going to marry Rei.” Kaoru stated. “Are you sure you’ll be able to bear with him?”

“Like I’ve said to Ritsu minutes ago, if I can bear with Wataru, I can bear with Rei.”

“I’m offended!” Rei answered with a fake crying voice.

            It made Souma laugh. Good, he needed people to fool around him, not being dark and dramatic.

“When will it be?” Kanata asked with a soft smile. “I want to be ‘present’ for the ‘wedding’.”

“I don’t know.”

“Next full moon’s night, maybe?”

            Rei and Eichi stared at each other.

“We need to talk about that.”

“I know.”

            People around them left them alone, as if they had noticed the soon-wed couple needed to talk in private. Rei took Eichi’s hand and they were soon in their room. Since they were together, Rei didn’t bring them on the roof, Eichi had noticed, and he was grateful because the sun wouldn’t be really good for both of them.

“So, how does it happen?” Eichi asked, taking Rei in an embrace.

            They still hadn’t make love this day, what a miracle! Eichi didn’t know why but he was hornier now that he was a vampire and in a relationship. He would put the fault on Rei. Everything would be Rei’s fault.

“It shall happen during the full moon. We have to be at an altar, inside a forest.”

“An altar inside a forest…?”

“There’s one in Yumenosaki forest. There’s one in every forest, to be honest, but it’s only visible to us, vampires.”

“That’s handy. But what if the forest is not here anymore?”

“We choose another one.” Rei shrugged. “If it doesn’t bother you, I would like not to do it in Yumenosaki.”

“Where, then?”

“There is a forest near where I lived when I was a human.” The vampire answered. “I often go there when I need to be alone.”

            Eichi tilted his head but nodded. He just hoped that there wasn’t the Evil in this forest or their Union wouldn’t happen in good conditions.

“What shall we do once at the altar?”

“Swear an eternal love and bite each other.”

“And?”

“That’s all.” Rei answered and Eichi blinked twice, surprised that there was nothing else. “It’s already enough. It will be the two of us, at the altar, drinking our blood, making love if you want…~”

“You meant because you want it.”

“Dare to tell me you don’t want.”

            Eichi pulled a face and answered nothing. Rei was right and he knew it.

“When is the next full moon?” He asked.

“In two days.”

“Oh. So, we have to be prepared quickly.”

“You want to do in two days?”

“Waiting more would be useless, no?”

            Rei stared at him and smiled.

“You’re right. Let’s do it, then.”

 

            The forest they were in was really beautiful, and Eichi wondered if Yumenosaki forest was as beautiful as this one. From what he had seen from his bedroom, it had seemed peaceful, but with the Evil, maybe it wasn’t that much. He looked around him, his ears and eyes noticing the little creatures living in the forest. He wondered if there were kitsunes or bears or wolves here too. Squirrels were probably there, as he remembered Hajime’s story.

            Thinking about Hajime made him think at his friends back at the mansion. They were probably already drinking and eating for their wedding, not waiting for them after that Rei told them they wouldn’t be back before a long moment. Eichi was a little bit sad not to be able to be at the party, especially because it was for him and Rei. He hoped his husband-to-be had a good reason for that.

            Since their departure of the mansion, the two vampires had barely talked. They were only walking between the trees and Eichi wondered why Rei didn’t bring them at the altar already. Suddenly, the black-haired man stopped. Eichi came closer to him and Rei took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and continued to walk. Did he stop just to do that? Was Rei stressed?

“Are you alright?”

“Hm.”

“Are you stressed?”

“Stress? What is stress?” He asked.

            Eichi grinned but said nothing. It wasn’t the moment to annoy his man, for once. They finally arrived in what seemed to be a clearing. In its middle, there was a round rock, with a drawing and writing on it. Eichi tilted his head, trying to figure out what it was. The draw was definitively two vampires, but the writing… He couldn’t understand it.

“What is written?”

“It’s Romanian.” Rei answered. “’Here two vampires swear a true love for all eternity’”

“You can read Romanian?”

“I’ve been living for four hundred years. I’ve visited the world and learnt lots of languages.”

“I want to do that too!”

“Let’s do it once the Evil isn’t a problem, okay?”

            Eichi nodded. It meant they had time and there were more urgent matters before.

After a nod, the two vampires stood on the altar and looked at each other.

“Are you sure you want to do it? Because if you don’t want, we can leave.”

“Rei…” Eichi rolled his eyes and took Rei’s both hands. “It’s the hundredth time you’re asking me that today. When will you understand? Yes, I’m sure. I’m sure because I love you, because I only want to love you and stay by your sides for all eternity.”

“Did you just…?”

“What?”

“You know what?” Rei smiled. “I love you too. You don’t know how much I love you and how you’re a big change in my life. I don’t regret kidnapping you, because you’ve changed me, you’ve had faith in me, a thing I’ve lost for a long time. And I just want to be with you for all eternity.”

“Rei…”

            _Crap. If my heart was still working, it would have echoed in all the forest._ Suddenly, a blue light came from the altar and surrounded them, looking like lots of little blue stars. And then, Eichi understood why: they had sworn their love, huh? Now, what Eichi wanted was to bite Rei, and judging by his lover’s look, he wanted the same thing. So, they embraced each other and, without any warning, bit the neck of the other.

            Rei’s blood fell into his throat, and it felt good. The caramel’s taste was better than in his memories, and he moaned without noticing. He heard Rei moaning too, and he stopped to drink.

“Let’s go.” The black haired vampire whispered before kissing him.

            They arrived in a big flowers field, at the top of a cliff. From where they were, Eichi could hear the sea hitting the rock and, even if he didn’t see it, it was a beautiful scenery.

“I hope you’re ready because I’m going to make you love all night long.”

“Only all night long?”

“Of course. That night will never stop. It will last for all eternity, after all.”

            Eichi laughed and let himself be bitten by his husband. If that was the eternity that Rei promised him, then he would gladly accept it.

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

“W-Wait, Kaoru…! I…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like that~”

“I like that. But let me time to swallow…!”

“No. If I do, we’ll lose time.”

            Souma rolled his eyes and answered nothing. Now he was sure the kitsune was a pervert, and even if he liked him like that, sometimes, it was really annoying.

“What are you doing?” Koga looked at them suspiciously.

“I’m feeding Souma-kyun~” Kaoru answered, showing the cake on the table. “And later, I’ll help him lose some weight.”

“I don’t want to know!” The wolf barked.

“You’re the one who asked!”

            Souma swallowed and sighed. Why did he promise Kaoru to have some activities in their rooms, this night? Oh, yes, that was because the kitsune had been disappointed when he had seen Ritsu and Mao leaving the room without a word, knowing perfectly what they were going to do, while Kaoru and the others stayed to celebrate a wedding when even the two concerned weren’t even there. _“I can’t believe Eichi and Rei are not coming back! Those vampires…! Why do they have fun when we don’t have!?”_ Kaoru hadn’t been wrong, but could it really be used as an excuse to have fun on their own way, too? Well, it would be better than to sleep and having nightmares like every day since…

            He felt tears coming and he bit his tongue, trying not to cry. He should stop being sad, looking towards the future with his friends and his family, for his father… But every time, it was the same thing and, no matter what they all could say, he knew what he had done. He even wondered, sometimes, if he had the right to have one of his father’s kimono with him at the mansion, or if it was right to take his place at the head of the family once he would have the age…

“Souma?”

            Souma stared at Kaoru who smiled and put a new spoon of cake in his mouth, forcing the young man to eat. Then, he leant and whispered in his ear:

“Once in our room, I’ll do you things that you will love so much that you will forget what’s making you sad~”

            Souma blinked and blushed. How…? _Oh yeah, the Bond._

“You’re such a disgrace.” He answered.

“Wait. I can’t be a disgrace! Adonis is worse than me!”

“What?”

“He’s the one who will be a father!”

“Yes, but he didn’t run after girls. You’re still a disgrace.”

“What!? It’s unfair!”

            Kaoru sulked and Souma took advantage of the situation to put away his plate where there still was cake. He liked it, really, but he wasn’t hungry anymore with all the meal he and Mao had prepared together. He stood up and, strangely enough, Kaoru did too, a big smile on his face.

“Let’s go! I can’t wait!”

“Kaoru-dono!”

“Kaoru really ‘loves’ Souma, right? It’s ‘beautiful’. I love the ‘sea’ the same way.” Kanata commented, drinking a soda.

“Hey, the fox! There’s young people in this room!” Kuro groaned, eating a piece of the cake.

            It was his third piece.

“Which one? Oh, yeah. Sorry Hajime!”

“It’s okay.”

“Hey, I’m also young!” The wolf barked.

“I didn’t know, Wan-chan~”

            Once again, Souma rolled his eyes. He was on the verge of breaking his promise. Maybe it would calm Kaoru down, even a little bit. He was about to tell it, but, at the same moment, he felt something dark, something he knew really well. Judging by Kuro’s face, his senior had noticed too and he stood up, his hand on the handle of his katana.

“Hey, this feeling!” Koga groaned and he also stood up.

            Hajime looked paler than usual, and Kaoru and Kanata surrounded Souma. He was about to tell them that he wasn’t the one to be protected but at the same moment, the door of the dining room got opened and Wataru, who had decided to take a fly at the same time Adonis had left, entered, breathless.

“The forest is on fire…! The Evil…!” He said. “Everywhere! There is a lot of them!”

“And of course, this Vampire Bastard isn’t there!” The wolf barked, taking his true form.

“Is Adonis-dono fine?” Souma asked, worried for the father-to-be.

“I saw him taking the way to his home, but I don’t know. The Evil didn’t come from there, at least.”

            So maybe Adonis and his family were safe. He did hope they were safe. He didn’t want to lose a friend.

“Let’s show these monsters how strong we are!”

“Calm down, Corgi.” Ritsu said and Souma wondered when he had arrived.

            He was alone; Mao was probably in their room, waiting for the place to be clean of the Evil.

“Haakun, could you stay with Maa-kun, please?”

            The squirrel nodded and left the room quickly. At least, Hajime and Mao were safe for now. Souma would make sure they stayed safe.

“Okay, so, I guess we’ll have to take care of them all by ourselves. I don’t know where Anija and Eichi went after the Union, so we can’t bother them. And even if he could, I won’t do it.”

            They all nodded. Of course, it was their wedding, they wouldn’t bother them because the Evil was annoying. Ritsu finally told them to take care and to stay alive and, after that, they all went outside the mansion where the Evil was coming. And Wataru was right: there was a lot of them.

            They got separated in two groups: Koga, Ritsu and Kuro took the Evil on the left, while Souma, Kaoru and Kanata took the ones on the right. Wataru, him, just flied around, attacking the Evil he could reach.

            Souma drew his katana, ready to fight the Evil, but a big golem stood in front of him and he froze. The memories of his fight against his father came back in his mind and he couldn’t move anymore, his eyes searching quickly the face of the man who had raised him.

“Souma, take care!” He heard Kaoru’s voice scream.

            The golem was about to hit him in the face, but Kaoru, in his true form, jumped between them and got hurt. He flied meters away, and Souma woke up. He rushed towards his soulmate and kneeled beside him.

“Are you alright?”

“Crap, Souma! What are you doing!?”

“I’m sorry, but Father used a golem and…

“And what? Don’t tell me you thought he was back!”

“I’m sorry…”

            He knew he was stupid to think something like that. Dead couldn’t come back, so why would his father? He should overcome his death. He knew he should but… The kitsune stood up, his body shaking from the hit, and eyes locked on the Evil standing near them.

“I’ll distract them, Souma. Use the Sharing with Kanata-kun.”

“Wait, it’s too dangerous!”

“You think I don’t know?” Kaoru sighed. “I’ll protect you, Souma. No matter what’s happening, I won’t let someone hurt you once again.”

Souma’s heart beat faster against his chest and the kitsune rushed towards the Evil, using his element. The purple haired young man blinked twice, suddenly unsure of what he was seeing. Was he tired or had Kaoru really two tails now? _Kaoru… You finally got it…!_

“Souma, let’s do ‘it’.” Kanata said near him.

            Souma nodded. Yes, they couldn’t let Kaoru put his life in danger without doing anything. Besides, Souma had promised to protect everyone, hadn’t he? So he reached for his element and, with Kanata’s help, they created a big wave that hit all the monsters around them. Unfortunately, except two, it didn’t kill them. Kaoru used his own element to kill another one.

“Kaoru, watch out!”

            Too late. The golem, who was still standing, hit once again the kitsune. Souma rushed again towards him whereas the kitsune stood for the second time.

“Souma, Kaoru, maybe it’s ‘time’ for you to ‘share’ more than ‘feelings’.” Kanata stated with a smile.

            To share more than feelings. Souma’s eyes opened wide. Of course!

“I’ll ‘distract’ it until it’s done.” The merman said. “Bubble, bubble…~♪” He added, throwing water on the golem.

            Souma turned towards the kitsune and put his hand on his leg.

“Let’s do the Sharing!” He said and Kaoru blinked.

“I’m not strong enough for that, Souma.”

“You are. Believe me, you are. Let’s do it, Kaoru. I, also, want to protect you. And I’m sure the Sharing will be useful.”

            The human smiled and reached for his element, calling for Kamegorou. Suddenly, he was in front of him, and in front of a flame with big eyes. When he turned towards his left, he noticed Kaoru. Strange, it didn’t happen the same way with Kanata. Was it because their elements were different.

“ _You’re both stupid.”_ The flame said.

“ _But maybe it will work_.” Kamegorou added.

            And they disappeared. Souma looked at his hand and noticed the thin link between he and Kaoru. They did it! He stood up, grasping tightly his katana that was surrounded by fire. He knew it wasn’t him; he didn’t try to reach it. It could only be the kitsune. Then, they both rushed towards the golem: with the help of Kanata, and also Wataru who tried to give help, Souma and Kaoru reached his back. Souma pointed his katana towards the back where the scar was, and a big flame came from the weapon. It hit violently the scar, destroying the Evil.

            Souma looked around, ready to fight again, but the golem had been the last one of them, Ritsu’s group having done the part of their work.

“Kaoru, Souma, you did it~” Kanata congratulated them and Souma nodded.

“Well yeah.” Kaoru answered. “Next time, let’s use less power because urgh… I’m a little bit tired…”

            He lied down on the ground and closed his eyes.

“Kaoru…?”

            Souma kneeled beside him and caressed the red fur and smiled when he noticed something new. When Kaoru would wake up, he would be surprised: not because he had obtained a second tail, but because he had obtained a third one.

 


	44. Chapter 44

When Rei and Eichi came back from their entertaining night, they were surprised to see that nobody welcomed them. The mansion looked asleep, even though it was already ten o’clock, but nothing lied around, so the new wed couple couldn’t even say their friends had done a party till late.

            Eichi looked around, searching for a proof that their friends were awake, but when he concentrated enough to smell their odor, they all were upstairs, except one.

“I can’t believe they’re still sleeping. It’s normal for Ritsu, but the others…!” Rei groaned. “If I had known, I would have kept you in the flowers field.”

            Eichi glanced at him, jaded, and walked towards the kitchen where Mao was, drinking a hot chocolate. Rei followed him and when the human noticed them, he smiled and said:

“Congrats~”

            They thanked him and stood in front of him.

“Did you celebrate till late?” Eichi asked.

“Hm… Till 3am, maybe?”

“That explains why they’re all still sleeping.”

“Not really…” Mao answered hesitantly.

            The two vampires glanced at each other, frowning.

“Mao, what happened?”

“The Evil attacked.” Mao sighed. “So they’re all tired.”

“For one little monster.”

“Who said there was only one monster?” Mao retorted. “There were a least six, or seven, I don’t remember.”

            Six or seven monsters of the Evil at the mansion while the two vampire were away, showing how much they cared for each other. It wasn’t comforting at all.

“Is everyone alright?”

“Yes. And…” He stopped and smiled. “You’ll see by yourself.”

            For the third time in less than ten minutes, Eichi and Rei glanced at each other. What was the meaning of this mysterious smile? It probably wasn’t something bad, because Mao wouldn’t be smiling if it was the case, but the two vampires wondered why the human didn’t want to tell them. Anyway, they would know sooner or later.

“Fine. I think it’s time for all the leaders to meet.” Rei suddenly stated, attracting all the look.

“Are you sure?” Ritsu said, entering the kitchen. He yawned and added: “You know they’re stubborn.”

“They won’t be. They can’t afford it! If we don’t act against the Evil soon, not only the forest, but also them will die. We don’t want that. They _don’t_ want that.”

“Sure. Good luck. You know how Ryohei is.”

            Rei pulled a face. Eichi tilted his head.

“Who’s Ryohei?”

“The kitsune’s leader… And Kaoru’s father, unfortunately for him.”

“Is there a lot of leaders?”

“Every creature has a leader, but the three more important are the bears, the wolves, and the kitsunes. And even if I’m sure Sayuri, or maybe even Hideaki, would accept there is something to do, Ryohei will be more difficult to convince.” Rei stated, leaving the kitchen.

            Eichi followed his husband – it was still strange for him to call him husband – until the living room. The vampire turned towards the blond:

“Do you want to come?”

“Where?”

“To see the leaders, of course!”

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to come?”

“While would it not be?” Rei blinked, surprised.

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe because they do not know me?”

“Oh. Don’t worry. They didn’t know Ritsu fifty years ago and they weren’t angry.”

            Eichi didn’t know if it was supposed to reassure him but it didn’t. Rei opened his hand and Eichi stared at him.

“One day, you should explain me how to do all these things.”

“But if I do, I won’t be able to take your hand anymore~”

“You don’t need an excuse to take my hand.” Eichi rolled his eyes and took Rei’s hand.

            They suddenly were in the middle of a forest, in front of a big cavern. Around them, Eichi could feel lots of presence and he did hope that they wouldn’t be attacked because of him. He didn’t want to be a source of problems for the black haired vampire.

            Bears appeared and surrounded them. Rei stared at them calmly, a little smile on his lips, before telling them that they were there to talk with Sayuri, Mother of the Bears. Eichi stayed quiet, unsure of what to do while one of the bears entered the cavern. He didn’t even dare to look at them and try to find Adonis. Maybe he wasn’t there anymore, anyway.

            Finally, a bear came from the cavern. It was a big bear whose fur was lighter than the people around. The bear’s eyes locked on Rey’s and Eichi’s. It probably was Sayuri.

“It’s been a while I didn’t see you, Rei.” A feminine voice said. “Didn’t I ask you to come more often?”

“You did, but your husband didn’t like the idea. I feared for my life~”

“This crazy man? And don’t make fun of me. I know that you’re immortal.”

            Rei pulled a face and the bear laughed, before taking a human form. It was a beautiful woman: she had forms everywhere, maybe proof of the children she got, or maybe not. Her eyes were blue and her long hair was red. Her smile was wonderful and, already, Eichi liked her. He didn’t understand why, but she was one of those people who had a lovely aura, making others loving them.

            Sayuri turned towards him and her smile grew bigger.

“So, who’s this little bird you bring with you?”

“He’s Eichi. My husband.”

            If he had been able to do it, Eichi would have blushed. Being called ‘husband’ was a wonderful thing. He didn’t regret at all his decision.

“Nice to meet you.” The former human answered.

“And so do I.”

            The woman then looked back at Rei.

“So, why are you here?”

“Because of the Evil.”

            Her face darkened.

“It’s more and more present. I’m not sure the forest will last long.”

“They’ve attacked my home when I wasn’t there.” Rei explained. “And when I say “they”, I mean they were six or seven.”

            Sayuri’s eyes opened wide.

“What!?”

“We need to act, Sayuri. We need to fight against the Evil.”

            The bear’s leader sighed and played with one of her red locks, looking away.

“I know. But bears alone won’t be able to do it.”

“That’s why I’m going to ask for Hideaki’s and Ryohei’s help.”

“Hm… I’m sure Hideaki will help. He’s always ready for a fight. But Ryohei…”

“It’s also his forest. He won’t refuse.”

“Are you sure? Even if the forest is in danger, you know how the kitsunes are since the Big Hunt. Fighting the Evil, it means helping the Humans.”

“I’ll find a way.”

“Good luck.” She wished him. “But know that bears will be ready. Just give us your signal.”

            Rei nodded and the two vampires bided their good bye to the woman, After, Rei took Eichi’s hand and they appeared in another part of the forest. This time, the presence around them were clearly unfriendly and Eichi didn’t release Rei’s hand.

In front of them stood a big wolf, bigger than Koga, with a big scar on his left eye that stayed closed. His fur was grey and he looked at the two vampires without feeling. Or so it looked like no feeling.

“Yo, Hideaki! It’s been awhile!”

“We saw each other three months ago.”

“Oh yeah.”

“How is the wolf cub?”

“Still a wolf cub.” Rei answered and Eichi wondered who he was talking about before that Koga’s picture appeared in his mind.

“I’m sorry for that. I hope he’ll grow up and become a good leader.”

            Oh, so Koga was Hideaki’s son…?

“Your nephew is still young.”

            Or not. Well, nephew, son… It didn’t really matter, to be honest. Eichi wondered if Koga was called to be leader later because he was an alpha. He had read a lot of things about wolves since he lived with Rei, and knew how they worked.

            Hideaki looked at Eichi who nodded as a greet, but the wolf didn’t care and looked back at Rei. _Okay, fine. Nice to meet you too._

“I know why you’re here, vampire. And we’ll be ready.”

“The news spread fast.”

“I want to protect my kind. Besides, I know you and I know how you think. I know you still have a human part.”

“Uh…Okay?”

            Rei seemed a little bit confused and so did Eichi. Well, he still had his human body – and he could confirm it – and he still had feels. Once again, the wolf looked at Eichi before turning his back.

“You know where to find me when you’ll be ready.”

            Then the wolf left without any word and the unfriendly presence disappeared with him. Rei rubbed his neck.

“Don’t worry, he’s always like that.”

“He seems to dislike me.”

“Nah, don’t worry. Hideaki _dislikes_ everyone.”

            Eichi arched an eyebrow. It wasn’t reassuring _at all_! He hoped he would never be on his way, seriously. Hideaki looked like someone ready to kill only because he was bothered.

“Okay, the last one.”

“The harder.”

“Yep…”

“Kaoru’s father, huh…”

            Once again, Rei brought Eichi in a new part of the forest, this time between kitsunes. They first screamed, especially the younger ones, but a big voice made them calm down. Eichi looked at the kitsune sat on the ground, his five tails swinging behind him. Noticing he was the only one with so many tails, Eichi understood it was Ryohei, Kaoru’s father. His eyes locked on them angrily.

“Why are you here, vampires!?” The red kitsune cried out. “I don’t want you there.”

“Glad to see you too, Ryohei.”

“Leave at once!”

“No, we have an important matter to dis-“

“I don’t care!”

            _This man is really annoying. Is he really Kaoru’s father? No because… They’re different,_ Eichi thought, frowning.

“Because of you, one of my kind left this forest.”

“Well, it’s because of you, actually, if Kaoru left.”

“Don’t pronounce is name. He’s not a member of my family anymore.”

            _Violent. Beside him, my parents are cute._

“How gentle of you. No wonder why he doesn’t want to come back.”

“And he shan’t. He’s the disgrace of the family.”

“Why?” Eichi asked.

            Souma called Kaoru a disgrace because of girls, and the blond vampire knew that it wasn’t his true thought about the kitsune, but a father to call his own son like that… It was terrible.

“He only has one tail when he’s supposed to be one of the next leader, and, more than that, he’s bonded to a human. We don’t want humans in our family! We abhor humans!”

“You abhor humans, yet I believe you like some of them.”

“Only one family and only because they protected us in the past. But humans, in general, can be destroyed by the Evil, we don’t care! And so does this unworthy son.”

            Eichi clenched his fists. He suddenly felt angry and, more than that, he already disliked this man. He always thought that his family was the worst in the whole world; but Kaoru’s family actually was!

“I can’t believe that you’re saying that about your own son!” Eichi cried out. “You hate humans!? Fine! But how can you hate your own son just because he’s less powerful and because he’s bonded to a human!? Wow, such an open mind!”

“Eichi…!”

“How dare you!?”

“A father shouldn’t abandon his children only because of things he can’t control. Do you really know about feelings!? Because Kaoru does! He does know what feelings are and shows them not only to Souma, but also to all his friends!”

“Shut up! Or I’ll eat you!”

“Eichi, please, stop that. He doesn’t deserve to understand Kaoru.”

“ _You_ …!

“What? Only the truth hurts.” Rei stated calmly.

”You are the worst father in the world.” Eichi said. “ _You are the disgrace of the family_!”

 _Crap._ It wasn’t his intention to scold the man. He just wanted to stand by Rei’s side and be of any help. He hadn’t had to do something with the kind Sayuri and the unfriendly Hideaki; but Ryohei… He couldn’t let that man denigrate his son. His friend!

“Tell me, Ryohei. Did you ask who Kaoru’s lover was?”

“No, and I don’t care!”

“You should have. Maybe you wouldn’t have thrown out your son.” Rei stated and Eichi wondered why.

            Why would knowing the name of his lover would have stopped the kitsune to throw away his son? He would never know.

“Anyway. We’re leaving.”

“No. This little shameless boy is staying there and will be our meal!”

            Their surroundings suddenly seemed darker than before and when Eichi looked at Rei, he noticed that a black aura surrounded him.

“Don’t talk about my husband like that!”

“Your husband? Why am I not surprised!? Rats stay with rats, after all!”

            Rei showed his fangs, and before he was able to move towards the kitsune, Eichi took his hand. _I just want to go home now,_ he thought. Inside their room, where the coffin was, where they were together with nobody to bother them.

            And suddenly, they were. Eichi blinked twice. _Okay. If I had known that I only needed to think of a place, I would have done it before._ He rubbed his neck, unsure of what to do; he could feel that Rei was still very angry.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done something stupid like that.” He apologized.

“No, you were right. I can’t believe he can such a… A scum!”

            Eichi would have said ‘bastard’ but ‘scum’ was also a good way to describe the kitsune.

“No wonder Kaoru doesn’t want to talk about his meeting with his family.” Rei muttered.

            It surely was a bad memory.

“Also, it means the kitsune won’t help us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop that. Ritsu was right. I’m not able to convince him. The only peoples who can do is his family. If Kaoru…” He closed his eyes. “Well, anyway. We’ll take care of that without them.”

“At least, there is one kitsune with us.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you ask him if he had asked about Souma?”

“Because if he had done it, he would have known that Kaoru was bonded to none other than the only human family he trusts.”

“Wait. You mean… Kanzaki?”

            Rei nodded. _Oh. What a pity for the worst father in the world._ Eichi shrugged. It wasn’t his problem, now.

“You know…” Rei started. “I liked the way you got angry. I _really_ liked it.”

“Rei… We spent all the night doing it.”

“Nothing stop us to do it once more, right?”

“Once mean three for you, right?” Eichi remembered.

            Rei smiled, showing his fangs. Eichi shook his head. This vampire was impossible, really! _Well…_ He smiled.

He wasn’t totally against the idea, after all.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

His hand was caressing the red fur of the head. It was fun, because every time, Kaoru moved his ears as if he was telling him he liked that. His tails were also swinging, looking like a fan and the only thought Souma could have every time he saw them was that the summer would be easier. A stupid thought, of course.

            Kaoru hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but the human knew that the kitsune wasn’t sleeping. He could feel that he was calm and happy, comfortable, and there was a little point of… desire? Souma rolled his eyes. This kitsune! He knew he had promised but, really, it wasn’t the moment, right?

            Suddenly, Kaoru lied on his back, showing his stomach, as if he was waiting the human to caress it. Once again, Souma rolled his eyes, but he started to caress Kaoru’s belly softly, with a little smile. They stayed like that for a moment, until Kaoru finally open his eyes and look at him.

“I can stay like that for hours, you know?”

“And I can’t.” Souma answered.

            Kaoru sat on the bed, his tails still swinging behind him. Souma wondered if the kitsune already noticed them or not.

“What are you looking like that?” Kaoru asked, tilting his head.

            As an answer, Souma only smiled and the kitsune, puzzled, turned his head behind him.

“Don’t tell me Wataru is doing stupid thing behind this window.” The kitsune first said, looking back at Souma.

            Then he opened his eyes wide and looked back behind it.

“Wait, what?” He stopped, swang his tails and looked at Souma. “Am I seeing well?”

“What are you seeing?”

“Three tails!”

“Then you’re seeing well.”

“But… When!?” He asked in disbelief.

            Souma thought about it a little bit. It was difficult to focus when happiness hit him in big waves but he did his best.

“The first one, you got it after the first time the golem hit you.” He explained. “And the second… After the Sharing, I think.”

            Kaoru didn’t answer and looked at his tails in awe. Then, he took his human form, and took Souma in an embrace, surprising the young boy. Then they kissed, their hands caressing each other softly. They shivered, especially when Kaoru helped Souma to remove his shirt, and Kaoru’s mouth kissed one of his nipples, and sucked it. Souma moaned, bit his lips and stuck his nails on Kaoru’s back. He rubbed his hips against Kaoru’s, blushing because of what he dared to do; his soulmate moaned and put his lips on Souma’s for a savage kiss.

“Is it your present to congratulate me for my tails~?”

“Even if you hadn’t had your tails, we would have done it. You would have found an excuse.” He stated.

“Oops. You know me~”

            He put his hands on Kaoru’s belt, trying to remove it while the blond was taking care of his trousers. Souma raised his hips a little bit to help his lover and, soon, he was naked on Kaoru’s laps. The blond rubbed Souma’s butt, getting moans, then he caressed his cock, stopping the purple haired young man in what he was doing – he still hadn’t removed the belt.

            Their lips met again and, once again, Souma tried his best with the belt and, this time, it was a huge success. Kaoru stood a little bit, just to remove his trousers and his pants enough, then sat down on the bed. Their members stroke together, and they moaned. Because Souma loved Kaoru’s excited voice, and because he loved the fact he had such power on the blond, he rubbed his hips once again against Kaoru’s. He got more moans and more pressure on his own cock; he was on the verge to hit his climax but to prevent that, he stopped Kaoru’s hand.

“I don’t want to come like that.” He pouted.

            The blond smiled and kissed him on the forehead, while one of his hand wandered under the pillow. _‘It’s easier for us to get them under the pillow’_ Kaoru once said. Souma wasn’t still sure about that fact, but he let Kaoru do it because he didn’t want to be bothered by that.

            Kaoru caught the lube and the condom, and helped Souma to get at ease, putting in first one finger full of lube, before entering a second and a third one. Even if it already happened once, it still felt strange to have his lover’s fingers in his ass, but the way it moved inside him also felt as if Kaoru was already inside him. And it was good. Really good. That’s why he groaned when Kaoru removed his fingers.

“Don’t sulk~”

“I don’t sulk.”

“You do.”

            Souma pulled a face and Kaoru laughed before kissing him. He then put the condom and, finally, after a brief nod from Souma, he entered the purple haired young man. They then started a slow dance, a dance where bodies communicated with each other, a dance with soft caresses, hands messing blond and purple hair, and moans echoing in the room. Lips met each other, in soft kisses and climaxes hit the two performers violently, making them fall on the bed.

            They looked at each other straight in the eyes, smiled, and kissed, saying lovely words between them.

 

“So, you have three tails now?” Rei asked.

“Yes!” Kaoru answered, proudly.

“Like… Three tails. Really three tails?”

“Huh, yes. Why are you surprised?”

            Rei and Eichi looked at each other and bursted in laugh. Kaoru and Souma glanced at each other, eyebrow frown. What was so funny? It wasn’t a funny thing that Kaoru had three tails now – especially when the kitsune made a lot of suspicious puns – and they should congratulate him.

“What?”

“We met the leaders today.” Rei stated and Souma suddenly felt big waves of anxiety and sadness coming from Kaoru. “We had a lot of fun with Ryohei who still thinks that you have one tail. And Eichi scolded. Well, the story is long so…”

            Eichi scolding someone? Wow, this Ryohei should be someone really terrible for that.

“I guess he hasn’t be really happy to see you.”

“Sure. And he doesn’t want to help us against the Evil, that idiot.”

“Who is this Ryohei?” Souma tilted his head.

“Kitsunes’ leader.” Kaoru explained. “And my father. Well, was my father would be more accurate.”

“Was?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll explain you later.”

            For Kaoru feeling anxiety and sadness, sure it was a terrible story. He hoped it wasn’t something horrible. He didn’t want Kaoru to experiment what he had experimented days before. It was still painful.

“Anyway, Sayuri, bears’ leader…” Rei glanced at Adonis who nodded “…And Hideaki, wolves’ leader…” This time he glanced at Koga who groaned “… Are ready to help us. They just wait for our signal.”

“Do we know where the Evil is right now?” Ritsu asked with a yawn.

“Tenshouin’s mansion. Probably… No, surely my cousin.” Eichi answered.

            Every looks turned towards Eichi. Souma opened his mouth but closed it. His father told him not to go there because it was dangerous. If the origin of the Evil was there, surely it was. It was sad for Eichi, though. There was his family there and maybe, they would have to kill them… _I do hope no…_

“So, what do we do?”

“Because she thought I’m dead, I won’t be able to help you. But I know someone who can help us getting in the mansion.” Eichi answered.

“Is there a ‘way’ to get ‘closer’ to her?” Kanata asked.

            Eichi thought for a moment and every people in the room waited patiently. Souma took Kaoru’s hand, trying to comfort him, the waves of anxiety and sadness still hitting him. He hoped he would be fine soon. He hated seeing him in this state.

“She loves dolls.”

            The sentence came suddenly and surprised everyone.

“She… What? How old is she!?” Koga barked.

            Behind him, Kuro rubbed his temples, seeing a little bit annoyed.

“She’s seventeen. But since her childhood, she loves dolls and she collects them.”

            They all blinked.

“So, we have to buy a stupid doll!? How do we know which one she doesn’t have!?”

“We don’t need to buy one.” Kuro answered before Eichi, surprising everyone. “I know someone who could help us. Maybe. If he accepts to listen to me.”

            He didn’t see happy about that fact. He seemed… sad. Souma wondered why.

“So, when do we do ‘that’?”

“Now is too late.” Eichi said. “My friend is working; he won’t be able to help us before tomorrow.”

“Annoying.”

            Souma rolled his eyes. The wolf was the one annoying right now!

            Finally, they all decided to see the two people who could help in the evening.

 

 

“So, what’s happening with your father?”

            They were in their room now, in private. Kanata was back in the fountain, as usual, and Souma was always afraid he would catch a cold, until he remembered that he was a merman. Kaoru sighed and Souma bit his lips. Okay, maybe he had been a little bit too straight, but he wanted to know, he wanted to help him.

“Nothing really…”

“Don’t do that.”

            Once again, the kitsune sighed and said:

“Remember when you call me disgrace?”

“Huh, yes?”

“Well, my father used to call me that every day.”

            Souma opened his mouth, surprised, and lowered his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You don’t think it. Well, maybe you do, but it’s only because I’m annoying you with perverse things, and girls~”

            But it still was horrible now that Souma knew about that. If he had known before, he wouldn’t call Kaoru a disgrace! A heathen, maybe, but not a disgrace.

“But why?”

“As you may know, kitsunes can have until nine tails. Well, it’s really rare to have more than six tails, anyway. My father, the leader, has five and, except the younger, every kitsune has at least two tails.” Kaoru explained. “I’m not considered like a young kitsune now, so you can imagine how… upset my father was when he understood I still had one tail.”

“But it wasn’t your fault!”

“Yes, I know, you know, Rei knows… But he doesn’t and he was… kind of harsh with me. Saying that as one of the maybe next leader, I was the disgrace of the family. Things like that. Also…”

            The blond stopped and looked away. Souma frowned.

“Also?”

“I told him I was bonded to a human. More than that, I told him it was with a man and… Well… he didn’t take it very well. He hates humans.” The blond rubbed his neck. “The fun fact is that if he had asked me who my soulmate was, he would have been happy.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I told you when we met, right? My father loves Kanzaki’s family.”

“…Oh.” Now he thought about it, yes, he told him. “But he never asked.”

“He didn’t care. He threw me out of the family.”

“He…What!?”

“Well, anyway, I was going to leave them. I prefer to be with you than with them.”

“So, that’s why you didn’t care about the Sharing?”

“Yes.”

            Souma clenched his fists and felt tears coming. Crap. He hadn’t known. He hadn’t noticed all this time. But if he had, what would have he done? He bit his lips. He hugged Kaoru without saying a word. What could he say, anyway? What could he do? Nothing, so, instead, he hugged him and sent all his love through their bond. Kaoru answered back and thanked him.

            But at this time, Kaoru didn’t know that Souma would do his best to bring back together the son and his father the day he could talk with the latter. People only had one father and one mother, and it would be really sad for them not to be in good terms.

            That’s what Souma thought, and that is why he took this decision that, he was sure, wouldn’t be agreed by Kaoru.

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

            The night had fallen upon the country since some hours now. Standing in front of the long stairs, Eichi wondered how he would introduce himself to Keito who probably thought he was dead. When they were younger, they always joked about Eichi’s death, and they even prepared his funerals. Eichi had wanted it reflecting his own personality perfectly. _Keito is probably disappointed._ And will be surprised soon.

            He turned towards his friends; Rei, Souma, Kaoru, Kanata, and Kuro, the other staying at the mansion just in case there was a problem; and stated:

“It’s better if we don’t all come.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Sure. Two vampires in the temple domain, Keito will be glad.”

            Still, Rei was stubborn and it was with him that he went up the stairs, and arrived in front of the temple. Little lanterns were turn on, lighting the way towards the temple. After a nod, the two vampires came in front of building and knocked at the door.

“Aren’t you afraid that his parents are the ones who open the door?”

“They’re dead for five years now. Car accident.”

“Oh.”

              They waited quietly for some minutes and they suddenly heard a key being turned to unlock the door that got opened seconds later. Keito’s face appeared and the two friends looked at each other without a word. Then, the human’s eyes opened wide and opened his mouth.

“What… Eichi !?”

“Glad that I’m still in your memories.” Eichi said with a smile.

“Wait… They told me you were dead…” Keito trailed off.

              Eichi shook his head.

“Can we enter?”

              Keito stared at him, his mouth still opened, then looked at Rei who was hiding in the darkness of a tree.

“Who’s he?”

“My husband.”

“Your… What!?”

“Let’s talk inside.”

              Keito stood in front of them, suspicious, but made them enter in the end. When they were finally inside, Eichi smelt the caramel odor and it made him smile.

“Keito, you knew I was coming? Or you put incense because you’re mourning for me?”

“Me? Mourning for you? No way.”

              The two friends smiled and Keito invited his two guests to sit, while he was going to the kitchen to prepare tea. Once he was back and that everyone had their tea, he asked:

“So… You’re not dead. They lied.”

“Well…”

              Eichi looked at Rei who shrugged. They had talked about that fact. They knew that Keito would learn about Eichi’s death; it was probably to confirm this fact that the Evil sent monsters (why it sent them so late was still a wonder, though); so they had to explain him what had happened… Eichi still didn’t know how but he thought that beating about the bush wasn’t the best way.

“I’m dead.”

“You… Stop saying nonsense, okay? It’s not a thing to joke about.”

“We always joked about it when we were children.”

“We _were_ children.”

“I think that death’s jokes are fun.” Rei commented.

              Eichi and Keito glanced at him, the first with a smile, the second with disdain.

“I’m not even surprised coming from you.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Rei. I’m Eichi’s husband.”

              Keito shook his head and looked back at his friend.

“You’re married?”

“Yes. Since yesterday.”

“How did you meet him?”

“He kidnapped me.”

“He… What? You’re the one who has kidnapped Eichi!?”

“Yes~”

“And you’re proud!?”

“Well… Yes. I don’t regret it at all.”

              Keito stared at him in disbelief before coming back to Eichi.

“Explain me.”

              Eichi took a bit of his tea before telling his story the more briefly he could. Keito, who was drinking his tea when they arrived at Eichi becoming a vampire, dropped his cup that broke on the ground. Then, he stood up and left the room, surprising the two vampires.

“He dislikes me.” Rei noticed and Eichi rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’ve kidnapped me.”

“For someone who’ve been kidnapped, you sure look free.”

“I’m not free. I’m always under your influence.”

“Don’t tell me you dislike that~”

“I’ve never said I disliked that. Maybe I’m a little bit masochist.”

“Only a little bit?”

              Eichi pulled a face.

“Pain is a form of pleasure, after all.”

“… The more I know you, the more I love you.”

              Eichi smiled until he noticed Keito coming with his bow pointed on Rei. Eichi stood up, but Rei, on the contrary, stayed still and looked at the human with a grin.

“Keito, what are you doing?”

“This _thing_ killed you!”

“Did you listen? I told you it wasn’t—“

“If he hadn’t kidnapped you, you would still be alive!”

“Oh, he has a good point~”

“ _Rei!_ ”

“What? He’s right, after all. If I haven’t kidnapped you, you would have really been in a coffin right now.”

“If you hadn’t kidnapped him, he would still be alive!”

“Nah, in a coffin. I know he likes coffins.”

“Guys…”

              Rei and Keito looked at each other and, finally, Keito threw his arrow. Eichi didn’t think about it twice and jumped over Rei to protect him. And the arrow stuck on his back. It hurt a little bit, but not that much. At least, he thought that if he had still been human, he would feel more pain. _It’s not that bad to be a vampire._

“Eichi, are you alright?”

“I think so.”

“What a good friend you have~ Why did you jump, by the way? You know I wasn’t in danger.”

              Eichi pulled a face and turned towards Keito who had come closer to him, worried.

“Eichi, why did you…! Are you alright!? I’ll call the hospital!”

“No, don’t do that.”

“But—“

“There’s no need for that.” Rei said, putting off the arrow and gave it back to Keito. “We’re vampires. We’re immortals.”

              Then, the black haired grinned.

“Well, you have no luck. If Eichi hadn’t jump to protect me, I would have had your arrow in the middle of my forehead.”

“And it makes you laugh?”

“Of course! I would have been sexier with an arrow stuck in the forehead~”

              Then he laughed. Eichi shook his head and looked at his childhood friend, telling him not to pay attention to him, that he was four thousand years and lost his mind when he became a vampire… Or maybe he never had a mind. Keito sighed and put his glasses back on his nose.  

“Are you sure you’re fine with him?”

“I love him.”

              Keito blinked but answered nothing and put his bow on the ground. Then, he knelt and looked at Eichi for a long moment before stating once again:

“He killed you.”

“No. It wasn’t him. It was Noriko.”

“Noriko? Why would Noriko do something like that?”

“You know why.”

              Keito groaned.

“I need you to help us getting to Noriko.”

“You can enter, it’s your home.”

“I’m dead, remember? They all know I’m dead. My parents, Noriko…”

“Why do you want to see Noriko if she’s the one who killed you?”

“Because if we don’t stop her, something terrible will happen.”

              Keito arched an eyebrow. Eichi knew it was unbelievable. His childhood friend hadn’t seen what Eichi, and all the others, had seen for weeks now. How could he believe something as crazy as that? But he had to help them; it was a question of life or death.

“I really don’t understand.” Keito stated. “But I’ll help you. It’s really because you’re my best friend.”

“Thank you, Keito.”

“Tch.”

“Huh? Are you angry? Why?”

“Is that because of me?” Rei asked, still with a grin. “If I didn’t turn him in a vampire, he would be dead.”

“That’s not that. Well, a little bit. But that’s not the main reason.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

              Keito put off his glasses, rubbed his eyelid, and put back his glasses.

“You dared to die without me being there.”

“What?”

“I couldn’t do your funeral properly.”

“Eichi, is this man crazy?” Rei asked but Eichi didn’t answer and laughed.

“Well, you can do it whenever you want now. Just, invite me. I want to be there for my own funeral.”

“I do hope you’ll be there.”

“Okay, the two of you are crazy.”

              As an answer, Eichi patted Rei before starting a conversation with his best friend, asking him what had happened during his kidnapping day till now. Apparently, the Tenshouin’s family had lived as if everything was alright. The heir has disappeared? No problem. It didn’t surprise Eichi, though. He knew how his parents were, after all.

              After a long discussion, the two vampires finally decided to leave Keito alone. The young man didn’t want to, and even invited them to sleep in his house – even if he was forcing himself for Rei – but the two men wanted to see how their friends were with Kuro’s friend, to be sure that everything was fine.

“Then, come back with your friends when it will be over.”

“You know that we can come back really late in the night?”

“I don’t care. There’s two free rooms.”

              Eichi thanked his childhood friend and, after a promise to take care, the two vampires left the temple.

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

            Souma looked around him, ready to defend everyone if someone – or something – attacked them. But it was quiet in the city, people in their house, enjoying their meal or, maybe, already in bed. He knew they feared nothing for now, but just in case, he preferred to be prepared. And that meant always refusing Kaoru’s hand and it was a pity. He dreamt of the day where he would be able to take a walk with the kitsune without being afraid of the Evil attacking them.

            They followed Kuro between streets, not saying a word, as if they were afraid to awake people living around. They arrived in a smaller street and Kuro stopped in front of a house whose light were turned on. Souma noticed Kaoru’s perplexity and arched his eyebrows. He pondered if he had to ask for some seconds but the kitsune was faster than him.

“Isn’t it where the doctor live?”

            Oh, so Doctor Narukami, and her assistant, Mika, lived there? Souma liked Narukami; she was a great people and, thanks to her, he felt better. His rib was almost healed now, and the pain had left.

“Yeah, well… There is a third people in this house and…” Kuro sighed. “Let’s hope he won’t be stubborn.”

            The three people behind Kiryu glanced at each other with worries when the red haired man knocked at the door. The door was opened by Mika who blinked twice when he saw Kuro.

“Yo!”

“You!”

“We want to see Itsuki.”

“Oshi-san!? You dare to come here to see Oshi-san!?”

            And Mika closed the door violently, making them understand that he clearly didn’t want to see Kuro. The red haired man sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“What’s happening with them? Are they ‘angry’?” Kanata asked and Kuro rubbed his neck.

“Itsuki is my childhood friend.” He explained. “I promised him to be always there for him but when he really needed me, I chose my duty rather than him. He probably hates me now.”

“And so does Mika. What about Narukami?”

“Arashi? She’s neutral.” He answered. “Anyway, we don’t have time for that. If I have to kneel to apologize, I’ll do it.”

“If you need help for the seppuku, I’ll do it!” Souma stated.

“…No thank you, Kanzaki. I don’t want to die yet.”

            Souma pouted a little bit and amusement passed through the Bond. He pulled a face to the kitsune while Kuro knocked again the door. Or rather, he hit it violently and Souma was afraid that he would destroy the door. Nobody answered.

“Tch.”

            Kuro’s face showed how much he was pissed off and, finally, he hit the door with his fists. Definitively not to open it but break it. Souma, who thought that his senpai was a little bit rude with the door, came close to the man.

“Don’t torture this door, Kiryu-dono.”

“But if I don’t, they won’t open.”

“What if they don’t need to open it?”

“What?”

            Souma put his hand on the handle.

“Kanzaki, I’m sure Mika have done his possible to stop us to enter.”

            Surely. And he would be ridiculus when the door wouln’d open, but at least, he would have try. He pushed the handle.

“Kanzaki, it’s useless.”

            And he opened the door. They stood in front of the entrance, and Kuro muttered a ‘okay’ while Kaoru started to laugh. Souma blinked. He hadn’t expected it to be open but okay, it was a good thing and he felt less idiot. He looked at his friends who nodded and entered the house.

            There was nobody in the room, something strange, until they heard two voices that Souma recognized as Arashi’s and Mika’s. The two men finally arrived and stopped when they noticed their guests.

“Why the hell are you inside!?” Mika exclaimed.

“Kuro wanted to ‘destroy’ the door so Souma ‘opened’ it for us.” Kanata said.

“If you had locked it, we won’t be there.” Kaoru added.

“Bubble bubble…~♪”

            Mika stared at them angrily and Arashi started to laugh. Souma didn’t know if it was good thing; which mood should he trust: Mika’s or Arashi’s? He would prefer the later as it meant it wouldn’t be scolded for what he had done.

“So, why are you there?” Arashi asked, looking at Kuro. “Souma, how is your rib?”

“Didn’t I tell you!?” Mika said. “Please, big sis, stop him!”

“Mika-kun~ Please, let me talk with our guests.”

“My rib is fine thanks to you, Narukami-dono.” Souma bowed while Mika shut up.

            Arashi nodded. Then the silence. Arashi was focused on Kuro who looked away.

“So, Kuro-kun?”

“We need Itsuki’s help for a big problem.” He sighed.

“Which problem?”

“The Evil.”

            Narukami looked at each members of the group with a little smile.

“Why?”

“It’s a long story, but the human used by the Evil loves dolls.”

“Tch. You really think that Oshi-san will you lend you one of his precious dolls!?” Mika cried out.

            Arashi crossed his arms and smiled.

“Fine.”

“What!? Big sis! You can’t! Oshi-san would never accept that!”

“Oh? Did you ask him?”

“O-of course not!”

“Then, how do you know?”

“It’s obvious!”

            Arashi arched his eyebrows and shook his head.

“Shu is in the usual place.”

“Thank you!”

            Mika was about to argue but Arashi stopped him and put his hand on his mouth. Kuro made a sign to his friends and they followed him inside the house. They passed through the dining room and arrived in another corridor. There, they went down stairs and stopped in front of a door. Kuro turned towards them and stated:

“What you’ll see… will probably surprise you.”

“Why?” Souma asked.

“I… let you the surprise.”

“I love ‘surprise’. Rei made me a ‘surprise’ and I met Souma and Kaoru.”

“Strangely enough, I think this surprise isn’t as good as this one, Kanata-kun.” Kaoru answered.

“Bubble bubble…~ ♪ I’m sure it will be.”

            Kaoru shrugged and Souma quickly followed him inside. They entered a little room where the lights were only candles. On the ground were placed side by side dolls – lots of dolls - graciously sat as if they all were ladies. Their dresses were all beautiful, with bright colors, and beautiful hair of different colors and different length. _Not Ladies… Princesses,_ Souma noticed.

            That’s when he noticed they were placed in circle around a kind of altar where a man, dressed in red, with short pink hair, was lying. Beside him, sat graciously in a really beautiful dress – more beautiful than the other ones – was another doll, looking at all the others. The Queen.

 Souma blinked and glanced at Kuro who was standing in front of all the dolls. Indeed, it wasn’t what he had expected about Kuro’s friend, and seeing all these beautiful dolls, he wasn’t sure he would help them.   

“Itsuki.” Kuro called but no answer came. “Shu.” He continued.

            This time, there was a reaction. The man’s eyes opened and looked at Kuro. There was no anger in his eyes; but it didn’t mean something. After all, people could hide their true feelings, and if this Itsuki Shu decided to attack Kuro then, Souma wouldn’t stop it. Because they were friends and they needed to talk about their problems, like Kaoru and his father should.

            Itsuki Shu sat and looked quietly at his childhood friend. Kuro didn’t move, but he had clenched his fists. He was stressed. The atmosphere inside the room was strange; the two childhood friends didn’t seem to notice they had three spectators with them.

“So, you finally came back. I thought you had forgotten the way till there.” Shu suddenly stated, surprising everyone, Kuro included. “Or was the demon so strong that your fight is over only now?”

“No, the fight is finished since a long time now.” Kuro answered and his fists were still clenched.

“So, why didn’t you visit me since then?”

            Itsuki seemed really surprised, and so did Kuro. Souma glanced at Kaoru who had taken his left hand, his eyes focused on the two men. Kanata was on his right and, not knowing if it was right, Souma still dared to take the merman’s hand who turned towards him and smiled.

“Because I broke my promise?”

“Huh? Which promise?”

“That I’ll always be there for you.”

            Shu blinked.

“Are you telling me that you thought I was angry because you left to protect our world rather than staying with me?”

“But it was a hard time for you at this moment…!”

“Yes and? You won’t be always there, as Arashi and Mika won’t be. I’m a big boy, you know?”

            The two childhood friends looked at each other and Kuro rubbed his neck, sighing.

“I always thought you were angry. Mika told me you were angry when I left for the fight.”

“Huh? No. Well, yes, I was, but not against you. I couldn’t sew properly Mademoiselle’s dress, that’s all.”

“Mika…” Kuro sighed in a shaking voice.

            Sure, Mika wouldn’t survive the night. Poor Kuro had been afraid to face his friends for a long time because of a dress and he had thought it had been because of him. Shu shook his head, took the doll near him and came near them carefully avoiding the dolls.

“I’m glad you’re finally back, Ryu-kun.”

“Yeah, me too.”

            It didn’t explain why Mika didn’t want Kuro to see Shu. Or maybe the man really thought that Shu was angry against Kuro.

“So, who are those people?”

            Itsuki crossed his arms and turned towards the three spectators who still were hand in hand.

“Let me introduce Souma Kanzaki, Kaoru the fox—“

“ _Kitsune_!”

“And Kanata, the merman.”

            Itsuki smirked.

“And why are all these great people here?”

“We need your help, Shu.”

“I guessed.”

“We’re going to enter the Evil’s den. And it likes dolls.”

“ _Ryu-kun_ , are you telling me you want one of my _precious princesses_ to lure the Evil!?”

            This time Itsuki Shu was clearly angry against Kuro and Souma wondered how he would kill him. Because it was a murderous look he had for his friend.

“We’ll take care of it, Itsuki-dono! I promise!”

“I _do_ hope you’ll take care of her!”

“And if I don’t then, I’ll shall atone for my sin by seppuku.”

“Kanzaki, could you stop with this seppuku thing?”

“I apologize.”

“Thank you.”

            Souma lowered his eyes and the Bond told him that the kitsune was making fun of him. He sulked.

“So, you’re going to ‘lend’ us one of your ‘princesses’?”

“If it helps to destroy the Evil, then, yes.”

“Thank you, Shu.”

“She needs a beautiful dress for that.” Shu said. “Do you want to help me?”

“Of course.”

            Kuro seemed really happy about that fact and it made Souma happy too (even if he was still sulking because of Kaoru). The dolls Master turned towards his three guests and explained them that the doll would be ready for the next morning and they could have a rest, in the house if they wanted it. The three people bowed and Souma thanked him for his proposition, but also told him they were going to his parents’ house.

            Then, they left the room, still hand to hand, and went up the stairs. Sleeping in his parents’ house was a good idea. He wasn’t sure of what would happen once in the Evil’s den and, just in case, he wanted to say his mother and brother how much he loved them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

            When Eichi and Rei arrived in front of the doctor’s house, they knocked on the door, wondering if their friends were fine. They knew that Kuro was a little bit scared to meet his friends, and were afraid that, maybe, they had to change their plan. The door got opened and Arashi appeared with a big smile on her lips.

“Oh, Rei and Eichi! Welcome~”

            She let them enter and they noticed Souma, Kaoru, and Kanata in front of a tea cup. Arashi asked them to sit down at the table and also prepared them a tea cup.

“So, Eichi, how are you? Are you wounds healed by now?” The doctor asked, putting the cup in front of the blond.

“Yes.”

“If you all get hurt because of the Evil, don’t hesitate to come, okay?”

            Souma, Kaoru and Kanata nodded. Eichi and Rei, on the contrary, didn’t answer and it made Arashi frown.

“Let me guess: you’re not human anymore?”

            Eichi nodded.

“Aaaah, I knew it! I knew there was love between the two of you!”

            How could Arashi guess they were lovers when he learnt that Eichi was a vampire? This people was really strange. Eichi liked her, really, but she was strange. She sat at the table with them, and looked at them with a big smile. Mika stood far from there and Arashi explained them that he wasn’t feeling well around men.

“Has it been fine?” Rei asked.

            The three people in front of them nodded.

“Itsuki-dono accepted to help us.”

“Fine.”

“I didn’t expect something else. It was only a misunderstanding.” Arashi added

            She glanced at Mika who left the room.

“What about you?” Kaoru asked.

“Keito will help us. They’re justly searching for someone…” Eichi trailed off and he clearly heard Rei chuckle.

“What are you hiding? I’ve a bad feeling.” Kaoru asked suspiciously and Souma glanced at him.

“I’m sure it’s not something ‘bad’.”

“They’re searching for a maid.”

            Silence suddenly surrounded them. Eichi played with the bottom of his shirt, avoiding everyone’s looks. Keito told them during their conversation and, on the moment, he hadn’t wanted to comment about it but once he and his husband had been outside, he talked about this inconvenience.

“Maid…” Kaoru repeated. “What a good thing. We’re all men.”

“Oh? You’re a man, Kao-chan? I didn’t know~”

“Rei, fuck you.”

“Only Eichi can.”

“Souma and Kaoru also ‘mate’.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Kao-chan loves to be dom-

“ _Rei_!” Eichi stopped while Arashi started to laugh and Souma blushed, ready to draw his katana. “Could the two of you stop!? We’re talking about an important matter!”

            And he really didn’t want people to talk about his intimate moments with his husband, thank you very much. Kaoru and Rei pulled a face but shared a conniving smile. Souma hit the kitsune’s shoulder and Kanata commented with a “bubble, bubble” coming right from the heart. Sometimes, Eichi wondered how he could be friend with all of them.

“You’re so fun, guys. You should come here more often~” Arashi stated, laughing hard.

“If Arashi is ‘happy’, then I am too. I’ll be happy to ‘meet’ you again.”

            Then, silence surrounded them (well, Arashi was still laughing but they did their best to ignore her) once again until Souma broke it.

“I can do it.”

“Yeah, of course you can do it. You totally are a girl. You even have the voice.” Rei rolled his eyes.

            Souma tilted his head and Kaoru frowned.

“I’ve trained for that.”

“Huh, wait, what?”

“Souma has strange ‘hobbies’.”

“Wait…” Kaoru said. “Ah! I remember!”

            Eichi was confused. Souma untied his hair that fell around his shoulder and said:

“Welcome home, Master~”

            And it wasn’t his voice. No. It was his voice, but it looked more feminine. If he hadn’t known that Souma was a boy, Eichi would have mixed him for a girl.

“How…?”

“I want to be a voice actor. I train my voice for that goal.”

            Oh. It explained a lot!

“I wasn’t expecting that at all. Sorry, Souma-kun~” Rei apologized.

“So, Souma-chan can do it~” Arashi stated with a smile.

            Souma shook his head. Eichi glanced at his friends. They all looked amazed by Souma’s voice, except for Kaoru. Judging by his face, he wasn’t really happy about this fact at all.

            And for good reason: wouldn’t his soulmate enter the Evil’s den…?

 

            The lights were turned off for longs hours now but Eichi couldn’t sleep, his mind working quickly. He tried not to think too much about the next day, but it was difficult, especially because it concerned him and his family. With all he had seen in months, he knew that tomorrow would be the last time he would see Noriko.

            It’s was hard to imagine. He had grown up with his cousin. He had always liked her smile, her laugh, her face, her behavior. She wasn’t the most beautiful girl in the world; on the contrary, boys always told her that she wasn’t good enough. He hated them for that. How many times did he had to comfort her? He didn’t remember. And now… Now, it was too late. He should have seen it. She was his cousin; he should have seen her malaise. It really was late, right? Tomorrow, Noriko would…

“Tch.”

            Rei’s groan made him come back on earth. Lying on his side, turning his back to Rei, he could hear the other vampire mumbling things against the futon he was lying on. He mumbled that Keito put something inside, and Eichi rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing in your futon.”

“I’m sure there is. He did it in purpose.”

“Why would he do something like that?”

“I don’t know? Maybe because he _hates_ me?” Rei answered, sarcastic.

“If you’re not happy, then nothing stops you to sleep in your coffin.”

“My coffin isn’t my coffin when you’re not there.”

            Eichi answered nothing, letting the silence surrounding them. He was pleased to hear that, even if he wasn’t in the mood.

“I mean it.”

“I know.”

            He turned towards the other vampire. Their eyes met and stared at each other. Rei caressed Eichi’s cheeks and the blond whispered that he loved him. Rei smiled softly.

“Tell me what is your problem.”

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow is my problem.”

“If it’s too difficult for you, you can stay behind.”

“I don’t want. Noriko is my family. They’re my family.” He added, thinking about his parents who probably were in the mansion too.

            They lived together since Eichi’s uncle died, fifteen years ago. Even if, sometimes, they pissed him off – and he pissed them off – he loved them.

“Eichi. If you don’t feel it, stay there.”

“No. I… want to see them.”

            A last time. Maybe there was a way to save them? He knew it was a stupid thought; if Souma hadn’t been able to save his father, why would Eichi? Especially with the Evil itself. _Noriko… Why?_ He didn’t understand how Noriko could have become the Evil. Was it because of him? He never had been an angel, and would never be one. He was a little devil, loving annoying people, scaring them. He was someone vicious. It was probably the face of him Rei never saw. Now he thought about it, he never tried something like that with Rei, or Ritsu, or Mao. Maybe because he knew they were vampire… But Mao was a human, so why? Why had he acted more nicely with them?

            _Because it had felt like home. It was home._ He blinked. The mansion had always felt home. He only noticed it now, but he had been free since he had arrived there. Nobody really cared about his ill, nor who he was for the whole country. Of course they hadn’t care; they were vampire, they had all eternity, so why would they care for a little deathly sick human? They didn’t care, they took him as if he had been normal. For once, he had been normal for someone. Why did he only realize now? _Better now than ever_ , he thought.

“Rei…” He trailed off. “Thank you.”

“Why?”

“For kidnapping me.”

“You’re really strange, you know? You married your kidnapper and now you thank him for that~”

            The black-haired man came closer to him, leaving his futon to come inside Eichi’s.

“Let’s say that I realized an important thing you have done for me.”

            He put himself at ease, putting his head on Rei’s chest. Once, his heart was beating. If Rei hadn’t been turn into a vampire, they would have never met. Eichi would still be at the mansion and maybe, he would be the Evil.

“Rei, your heart doesn’t work.”

“How funny you are.” The answer was.

            Eichi chuckled.

“That was a face you didn’t know~”

“Yeah. I didn’t know you could do bad jokes like that. I’m disappointed. I have a rival, now.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Eichi stated. “And a lot of things about you I don’t know.”

“But we have all eternity to learn.”

            Eichi nodded. Rei took his hand and their fingers intertwined. The blond closed his eyes. They had all eternity, yes. Now, Eichi understood that it was their destiny to meet, as tomorrow was.

            Tomorrow, he would face his family.

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

“Mother?”

            Yuuna looked at her son, taking a bit of her green tea. She tilted her head a little bit, asking for Souma to continue. The young man lowered his eyes, looking at his fingers for a few seconds, before finally putting his look back on his mother.

“Tomorrow, I’ll go to Tenshouin’s domain.”

            Yuuna took a new sip of her green tea, then put her cup on the table.

“No.” She stared at his son. “I refuse.”

            Souma blinked twice, confused. He hadn’t expected his mother saying ‘yes’ or ‘no’, to be honest. For him, it was an evidence he had to go. He had to go there and do what his father couldn’t. The question was how; if his own father couldn’t destroy the Evil, how could he do it?

“Mother, I’m not asking for your permission. I have… We have to go.”

“I don’t care. I already lost my husband, I don’t want to lose one of my sons.”

“But if we do nothing, the Evil will win and it will be the end of Yumenosaki, or worse.”

            His mother took a sip of her tea once again.

“I don’t want…” Her voice trailed off.

            Souma stood up and sat beside her. He took her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes, determined.

“I have to go.”

“Why? Can’t we be a normal family?”

“You said you’ve accepted that.”

“I’ve accepted because I loved your father. I wanted to stay with him. I’ve never imagined that something like that could happen.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I know it’s important. But I’m a mother, Souma. You’re my son, as Yamato is, and I even consider Kaoru and Kanata as my sons. I don’t want you to die.”

“We won’t die.”

“You can’t know.”

“And so, you can’t.”

            The mother and the son looked at each other without blink. Souma didn’t lower his eyes even once; he had to make understand his mother that he had to go. The woman sighed.

“I know it’s useless. You’re like your father: stubborn. Once you have decided something, nothing can change your mind. That’s why you’re always acting like a samurai, or why you wanted Kamegorou, or also why you trained your voice.”

            He blinked at the last statement. He didn’t know his mother knew about his special training. How was it possible? As if she had read in his mind – and Souma was sure she had this strange power – she smiled and said:

“We heard you when we passed in front of your room.”

            ‘We’? Did that mean his father knew? But they never talked about that! Why? He felt stupid now. He should have talked about it, even if he had thought they would have been angry. Maybe they wouldn’t. Maybe his father would have accepted it…

            Yuuna drank all her tea and stood up without a word. Then, she went to the exit of the room, stopped and, without looking at her son, she said:

“Souma, I love you. Don’t die.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

            Mom. Mom and Dad. It was so rare he called them with these words, but for him, it was a way to tell them all the affection he truly had for them. That’s why he never used them; or rather, he used them in important moments like right now. _And I’m sorry…,_ he added for himself. Sorry for making her worried, sorry for not being sure to stay alive. But he would his best. For his mother. For Yamato. For everyone.

“Aniki…?”

            Souma raised his head and noticed Yamato coming from the kitchen. He blinked, surprised and confused. He didn’t know Yamato had been there. Did he pass them without him being noticed? Was his little brother a ninja or something like that?

“Yamato, shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s late, you have school tomorrow.”

“I won’t go to school tomorrow.” The little boy said, and Souma tilted his head. “I’ll go with you.”

“Going where?”

“At the Tenshouin’s house.”

            Souma shook his head. So, he heard his conversation with their mother.

“Thank you, Yamato, but it’s impossible.”

“Why!? I want to help you. I want… Father…”

            The little boy lowered his eyes and tears fell on his cheeks. Souma asked him to come near and he took him in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Yamato. I’m so sorry.”

“The Evil… Why does it exist?”

“I wonder…”

            Because humans were bad. No, not only humans. There also were other species, but humans were probably the worst? Who knew? At least, for now, it felt like humans were the worst, and Souma hopped they would be able to stop the actual Evil.

“I need you to protect Mom.” He said to Yamato. “Until my return.” He added.

            But what if he didn’t come back at home?

“Or rather until the Evil is defeated.” He corrected and Yamato seemed to understand what he implied because he whispered:

“Don’t die.”

            Souma didn’t answer. It was useless.

“I love you.” Yamato said.

“I love you too, Yamato.”

“When you’ll come back, let’s train together.”

“Fine.”

“And let’s convince Mom to buy us games consoles!”

“Okay.” Souma laughed, knowing perfectly it would be a hard task to do.

“And let’s go to the Aquarium!”

“Of course.”

“And also to the Ferris Wheel together!”

“ _No!_ ”

            This time, it was Yamato’s turn to laugh and Souma pouted. He was scared of heights, there was no way Souma would go in a Ferris Wheel, and Yamato knew it. His little brother was a little devil; they often quarreled because of his jokes. They hugged each other a last time before the little boy went upstairs.

            This time, Souma was alone. Or so he thought. Thanks to the Bond, he knew that Kaoru was near. Somewhere in the garden. So, the purple haired young man went to the garden and found the kitsune at the place he had found him the very first time they met. Near him was Kanata who was swaging slowly. He sat beside them, saying nothing.

“Why are we all there?” Kanata finally asked.

“Souma and I met there. I just felt I have to be there right now.”

“So, it’s there that Souma and Kaoru started to mate.”

            Souma blushed and Kaoru face palmed before sighing.

“We weren’t mating. We barely were friends.”

“I have never thought you would let me approach you.”

“I have never thought I would let a human, let alone a boy, approach me, to be honest. But I don’t know. You seemed kind and I knew this house was safe, so…”

            Kaoru stopped. They didn’t talk for long minutes, looking at the sky where no clouds could be found, letting them watching the stars. It was a beautiful spectacle, and Souma only noticed it now. It was strange that he was more aware of his surrounding now. As if it would be the last time he would see it. Maybe it was the case. If it was, then, he preferred to notice them now than never.

“I’m glad that Souma and Kaoru ‘met’.” Kanata said softly.

            They turned towards him at the same time.

“Why?”

“Because thanks to that, I ‘met’ you. If you hadn’t met, then, I would still be with the ‘sea’.”

            Souma didn’t know if it was his imagination or if he really heard sadness in Kanata’s voice. Now he thought about it, Kanata had been alone for a long time, right? He told them he got lost and hadn’t seen his family since his childhood. And he probably would never see them again. It was painful.

“Kanata-dono… I’m glad I’ve met both of you.” He confessed.

            The kitsune and the merman nodded.

“That’s why…” Kaoru started. He then looked at the merman who nodded a second time and Kaoru continued: “That’s why we don’t want you to go alone tomorrow.”

“What?”

“It’s ‘dangerous’.” Kanata stated.

“We’ll go with you.”

“It’s impossible, you know that. They’re searching for a maid, not a maid, her kitsune and her merman.”

“Well, actually, they’re searching for a _maid_ , not _a voice actor_.” Kaoru corrected.

“Bubble bubble…~♪”

            Souma pulled a face. Kaoru had a point but he wouldn’t accept it. They stayed quiet for a moment, looking at the sky. Then, Kanata told them he was going to bed, letting the two soulmates alone. Kaoru rested his head on Souma’s shoulder and stated:

“We really don’t want you to go, Souma.”

“I know.”

“If it had been Rei or Eichi, I wouldn’t care because they’re immortal. But you’re not.”

“I’m the only who can do it for now. I’ll open the way.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“That’s what my mother said.”

“Mom is right. Mom is the personified Wisdom.”

“Mom…?”

            Since when did Kaoru call his mother ‘mom’? It was new. Kaoru explained him that Yuuna told he and Kanata that they were like his sons, and the kitsune looked really proud of that because he confessed his own mother died when he was a child. Souma bit his lips. He didn’t know this fact; there was still a lot he didn’t know about Kaoru. He hoped he would discover them, even if he had the feeling that he would regret knowing some.

“Don’t you regret to be bonded to me, sometimes?” The human finally asked.

“I regretted, at first. When I understood, I thought it was a big joke.” Kaoru confessed and it hurt Souma more than it should. “I was expecting a woman, more than that, a kitsune~ And I got a man human. I struggled a lot on my way back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No.” Kaoru shook his head. “Once I was near you again, I felt better. It was strange at first, but I have finally accepted my feelings for you. And I’m glad I did.”

“But because of me, your family…”

“My family is stupid, that’s all. Who knows? Maybe one day, my father will change this horrible character of his.”

“Or maybe you’ll become like him~”

“Please, don’t curse me, thank you.”

            Souma chuckled and Kaoru poked his cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

            Souma smiled and stood up, soon followed by the kitsune. Then, together, hand in hand, they went into Souma’s room to sleep.

            Tomorrow would be a difficult day for everyone.

 

 

“Ow, Souma-chan, you’re so cute in this outfit~” Arashi exclaimed, clapping his hands. “I’ll almost fall for you.”

“Wow, calm down. He’s my man.” Kaoru answered jealously.

            Arashi laughed and Eichi chuckled. Souma blushed, watching at his reflection in the mirror. Sure, he would have to get accustomed to the heels, and the thin fabric that covered his legs. The dress, though, wouldn’t be a problem. He even thought it was easier to move with a loose dress and now understood why some women put them that often. _Do I like crossdressing? I shouldn’t tell that to Kaoru or he would annoy me and ask me to be the girl of his dreams._ He would even ask him to bear his child, he knew it!

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? It would be better if it was a girl.” Keito, Eichi’s friend, stated, putting back his glasses.

            Souma turned towards him and answered with a woman voice. Nobody would doubt his trained voice. He wouldn’t accept that!

“Okay, I said nothing.” Keito said and Souma was proud.

            He felt mockery coming from the Bond and glanced at Kaoru who was grinning. He pulled a face.

“But isn’t the dress ‘annoying’?” Kanata asked.

“My little Kanata, do you want to see Souma naked~?” Rei joked, earning a dark look from Kaoru.

“But his ‘katana’…”

“Sure, he probably has a good ka-“

“Rei, stop that please.” Eichi rolled his eyes.

            Rei glanced at his husband and shrugged. Then, Keito cleared his throat, breaking the strange atmosphere around them, and asked:

“So, is everyone ready?”

“Yes.” Souma answered.

“But your ‘katana’?” Kanata asked once again and he seemed really concerned about that.

“Kaoru has it. He’ll give it back once you’ll be able to enter inside.”

            The so-called Kaoru wasn’t really happy about that fact. Again in the morning, the kitsune told him he could look like a little dog, but Souma had never answered him.

“I don’t like that.” Kanata stated. ‘I would rather prefer that you take your ‘katana’.”

            Once again, Souma didn’t answer. He knew his friends were worried for him and he was thankful for that but taking his katana would be useless, especially if they wanted him to make them enter discreetly.

“We’re here~”

            Kuro and Shu arrived, soon followed by Mika. In Shu’s hands, there was a beautiful doll, dressed like an empress, and the Dolls Master gave it carefully to Souma.

“There’s a camera inside.” He explained. “We will follow you until the prey, and once she’ll possess it, we’ll follow her. And also…”

            Shu glanced at Mika who put something in Souma’s left ear.

“It’s an earpiece as well as a micro. We’ll be able to communicate like that.”

“It looks like a spy movie.” Eichi commented with a smile.

“That’s thank to Shu and Mika that Kiryu’s and Kanzaki’s families were able to fight against the Evil’s monsters.” Kuro explained.

            That was a thing that Souma didn’t know. So his father knew about them? How many things about his father was he still unaware of? The letter he had written to his son had been proof that the man knew Souma better than he thought, for example. His father had always watched him. _“Don’t give up your dreams”, “Live on”, “Don’t let anyone crush your convictions”, “Be happy with Kaoru”._ This last sentence… How had his father known about them? I was a mystery he would never discovered.

“Ok, let’s go.”

            They all nodded and followed Eichi and Keito through the town until Tenshouin’s house. Souma almost fell lots of time because of the heels. He finally got accustomed to them when they arrived in front of the mansion.

“We’ll stay here.” Rei said while Mika installed things in a dark street.

            Souma nodded, and after a last look to Kaoru and Kanata – the former insisted on kissing him – the purple haired man followed Keito. They arrived in front of the portal, waiting for the staff to open the door, and once done, they entered the mansion.

            Once inside, Souma had to stop himself to lose his breath. The Evil’s presence was so strong that the world around him was spinning, giving him a headache. _Now I think I understand why Father has fallen…_ He would do his best to stay strong. He had to. For his family, for his friends, for the world.

            A butler arrived and looked at Souma with a surprised look.

“She’s the girl I talked about in my mail earlier this morning.”

“Oh, I see. What’s your name?”

“My name is Motomiya Miyako.” Souma answered, taking his best woman’s voice. “Nice to meet you~”

            He added a big smile and the butler blushed.

“ _Souma, don’t flirt with him!_ ” Kaoru exclaimed through the earpiece, followed by a “ _so jealous_ ” coming from Rei, and a “ _Bubble, bubble…~_ _♪_ _”_

“Welcome. My name is Yuki Tanemura.” The butler said. “What is this doll for?”

“I heard that Mistress Tenshouin loves dolls.”

“That’s true.” Yuki smiled. “Fine, let’s go.”

            Souma nodded.

“Good luck…” Keito whispered and left.

            This time, Souma was alone. Nobody was with him. They all were outside, waiting to enter in the mansion. He didn’t feel at ease but he tried his best to hide it. _I can’t believe I’m inside the Evil’s den…_ And yet, the dark aura of the place was proof enough of its presence.

            He followed Tanemura through the mansion, carefully moving the doll a little bit to show the place to his friends through the camera like they asked him. Then, they entered a huge room, where there was a big table. At the end of it, there was a young woman taking her breakfast. She had the same blond hair as Eichi, and the same blue eyes. If Souma hadn’t known they were cousins, he would have thought that she was Eichi’s twin.

            They stopped in front of her and bowed. She looked at them, then at the doll in Souma’s hands, and a glint appeared in her eyes.

“Who is she?”

“She’s Motoyama Miyako, our new maid, Princess.” Yuki answered. “And…” He glanced at Souma.

“I have a present for you.”

            Noriko smiled and asked Yuki to leave the place at once, a thing that the butler quickly did. Souma was now alone with the Evil itself. He could feel the black aura around it. They had to destroy it before it was too late. Souma handed the doll to the woman who took it carefully, like a treasure.

“How beautiful~” She said with a sing-song voice. “I wonder if she’s a liar.”

“ _My Elizabeth is not a liar!”_ Shu exclaimed through the earpiece.

            She smiled and looked back at the fake maid.

“No, she is not. But you are. Am I wrong, Kanzaki Souma?”

            Souma blinked.

“I don’t know what you mean. My name is – “

“Kanzaki Souma. I know. I know everything about you. I know your face.”

            She stood up and, this time, the dark aura around her was visible. Souma stepped away and tried to get his weapon, and groaned when he remembered that it was Kaoru who had it. _Crap._ He heard everyone telling him they were coming but didn’t listen, focused on the Evil.

“Surprised~? Your father had been a big help about that. I knew you would come to avenge him.”

            The aura expanded around her.

“Let’s play together, little liar~” She said with a big smiled, and the dark aura surrounded Souma.

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

           When Ritsu woke up, he yawned and closed his eyes once again. He didn’t feel like standing and doing things, today. Like every day. He just wanted to lie on the bed and sleep, taking advantage of having few people at the mansion. Like it was before his brother decides to kidnap a human. _Well, at least, he stopped to try getting my attention since Eichi is here~_ It was a good point. He smiled, stretched his arms in front of him, spread his legs and tried to fall asleep once again.

“You’re taking all the bed, little cat.”

“Just sleep on me.” Ritsu yawned with a satisfied smile.

            He loved when Mao called him a cat. That was he was: a cat. Not a vampire. He just wanted to sleep all day.

“It’s too late to sleep now.”

“What, it’s already 12pm?”

“No, it’s 8am.”

“It’s still early, then~”

“Ritsu!”

            He heard Mao sigh but didn’t care.

“Hey, Ritsu…”

“What?” He yawned.

            He knew that Mao did it in purpose, to keep him awake. It was like that every day.

“Do you think there is a Bond for vampires?”

“It’s called the Union…” He trailed off.

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about the Bond, like Kaoru and Souma.”

“There isn’t.”

“I think there is one. I know the mood you are every time.”

“Nah, it’s just that you know me really well.”

            Ritsu yawned once again and turned towards Mao. The human always needed to be reassured about them. He knew he wasn’t very expressive, especially about them, but Mao should know by now that Ritsu loved him. What should he do for the human being sure of his feelings? Turning him into a vampire? He knew that Mao wanted it, but Ritsu didn’t want to do it. Not now, at least. He wanted to give Mao more time to think about it.

“Ritsu?”

“Hm…?”

“… Nevermind.”

            Then the human stood up and left the room without further word. Ritsu blinked and shrugged. Sometimes, he didn’t understand Mao. He would like to understand him better, to be able to read in his mind just to not say stupid things that could hurt him. _Fine. To begin with, let’s wake up. Then I’ll catch him in the kitchen and I... I can’t bring him in town. We have to stay here, just in case._ He rubbed his neck and sat on the bed. Then, he stood up and decided to take a shower. If he didn’t catch Mao in the kitchen, he would catch him in the diner room, or the living room.

            So he went to the bathroom, took a shower and was about to join Mao when he felt something really bad. The Evil was close to the mansion. He clenched his fists. Koga and Adonis weren’t at the mansion yet, so he was the only fighter. He hurried up to inform Mao, Hajime and Wataru, asking them not to move from the mansion and to hide either in the attic or the cellar. Then, he went to the portal and stood in front of the monster. _It’s strange. I was sure they were more. Oh, well…_ If there was only one, then, it was alright with him.

 He hated to fight alone against the Evil, to be honest. He hated it because it reminded him bad days that even Mao, nor Rei, knew about. It had been days where he had to fight the Evil inside him, days where his hate towards his brother had been strong enough to almost engulf him. He had put everything on his brother’s back: ‘ _If Rei hadn’t turned me into a vampire_ , _I would have lived a normal life’._ A normal and boring life. That’s what he thought now he had met his friends, and especially Mao. But he was still afraid of the Evil, afraid of being engulfed by the darkness of his own heart. He had forgiven his brother and enjoyed every day now, but he knew there was still hate in his heart. And it was this fragment of hate that could break him.

The monster in front of him was quite horrible. It looked like a moth, ready to eat him; but Ritsu wouldn’t be his meal, nor Mao, or Hajime, or Wataru. The vampire looked at it with a confident look, ready to destroy it to protect the mansion. No, not only the mansion; the memories too. The memories of days of sorrow and days of happiness. Memories of his life with his brother at first, then Mao, and finally everyone. _I’ll protect everything. This is my duty._

So he rushed towards the moth, avoiding its attacks, and stood on his back. The scar was on it and, without further thoughts, he put his hand on it and used his magic, destroying the monster.

“Too easy.” He whispered, walking towards the portal but then he felt it again.

            The Evil. It still was there. _So it wasn’t my imagination,_ he thought and turned towards all the monsters that had appeared. It would be difficult to beat each of them, but he would do his best. One of the monsters rushed towards him, showing his fangs.

“Eh, mines are more beautiful and scary than yours~” Ritsu commented using his own fangs to kill the monster. “Urgh, your blood is bad. Maa-kun’s is the best~”

            The monster fell on the ground and disappeared. He suddenly smelt Mao’s odor, surprising him.

“Ritsu, watch out!”

            He turned his head towards the left where another monster was about to hurt him but Mao appeared from nowhere and stopped the attack with an arrow that he stuck on the monster’s head thanks to a bow. Ritsu blinked twice. Since when did he have a bow?

“Maa-kun, what are you doing here!?” Ritsu exclaimed, killing the monster that Mao got.

“Did you think I’ll stay here without doing a thing, knowing you’re risking your life?”

“Go back inside!”

“No way! I’ll stay by your side! Adonis helped me to do these bow and arrows for me to be able to help you. I’ve trained for that.”

“Maa-kun…”

            He had never noticed it and he wondered if his brother knew it or not. Now, he noticed that he barely took care of Mao. He was in love with him; he knew it for sure; but he never tried to know what his boyfriend did all the day, except for the vegetables garden or the cooking. He

“Thank you for everything, Maa-kun.”

            Thank you for not being angry against him every time he was in a bad mood, or didn’t want to leave the bed, or made him suffer. Thank you for staying by his side even in the worst moments. _Anija also stayed by my side… He could have rejected me because of what I had done to him since this day, but he didn’t. He stayed. He stayed because he loves me. Maa-kun stays because he loves me too; and I feel good by his side. I’m thankful for having been able to meet him…_

            He smiled. He had finally taken his decision.

“Maa-kun, in some years, let’s do the Union~”

            He knew it wasn’t the moment to do a promise like that between all these monsters but Ritsu didn’t care, especially if he could convey his feelings towards Mao this way. Then, he turned towards the Evil. He would protect Mao at all costs.

 

 

            _In some years, let’s do the Union._ If Ritsu could read in his mind – and sometimes Mao wondered if he hadn’t this power – he would be engulfed by joy and surprise. How many time had he waited for this moment? Or maybe should he say years because it’s been two years exactly he asked Ritsu to turn him in a vampire. ‘Let’s do the Union’… It meant that Ritsu agreed about that, right? It meant that in some years – because he said in some years, he had to remind himself – Ritsu would turn Mao in a vampire and they would be able to say together for all eternity. _If I had known that I only needed a bow, I would have done it before,_ he joked to himself, throwing a new arrow on another monster. He had to thank once again Adonis. Even if these bow and arrows were useless – it only hurt a little bit the Evil’s monsters, after all – at least, it was helping a little bit Ritsu. And Mao felt less useless. He could help his friends now, even if a little bit.

            His eyes locked on a monster who came behind the vampire; Mao didn’t hesitate even once, bended his bow and then, threw an arrow that got stuck on the monster head, avoiding the scar.

“Ritsu, behind you!”

            Ritsu, who was taking care of the one in front of him, turned towards the other quickly, but it was too late and the vampire got hit by an attack. The attack crossed through Ritsu’s right arm, injuring him badly, and Mao ran towards him, worried.

“Ritsu! Are you alright?”

“Urgh, I had better days.”

“We need to heal you!”

“And how?” Ritsu asked, his red eyes locked on the monsters around them.

            They were surrounded. They were in the middle of a circle and there was no escape. Ritsu stood up, preparing himself.

“Mao,” he said and it was strange for him to use his full name “I’ll open a way. Run away once it’s done.”

“No way.” Mao answered with a strong voice. “I won’t let you alone.”

            Ritsu glanced at him with a soft smile, something he only did when they were alone, in their room.

“Thank you for saving me, Maa-kun.”

“Eh?”

“If you hadn’t been there, I would be between them.”

            What was Ritsu saying? Who did he mean by ‘them’? Was he talking about the monsters? Wait. Did it mean that he could have been controlled by the Evil? Why?

“That’s why… That’s why I want you to be safe. Run, please. I’ll catch you once I’ll be able to do so.”

            Mao opened his mouth but closed it, frowned and came closer to the vampire, almost sticking his body to his. He was going nowhere. He would stay with Ritsu, and if he had to die, then, he would die by Ritsu’s side, no anywhere else.

“I love you.” He whispered when the monsters rushed towards them.

            Ritsu took him in his arms and told him everything would be alright, that they would live, that their friends were with them. On the moment, he didn’t understand, but then he heard groans – beasts’ groans – and he knew they were safe. When Mao was able to raise his head, he noticed that bears, wolves, and even kitsunes, were fighting against the monsters.

“Eh, so the kitsunes finally came~ I thought they didn’t want to fight the Evil?” Ritsu yawned. “Maybe someone finally put something inside Ryohei’s head~”

“Ritsu…” Mao sighed, throwing an arrow on a monster who was about to hurt a wolf.

“Fine, fine~ I’ll go help them. I do hope that after that you’ll take care of your cat’s paw~”

            Mao rolled his eyes and watched the vampire going back in the fight. Himself threw arrows when he could but once he didn’t have more, he stepped away, coming back behind the portal. He was soon joined by Hajime and Wataru and, long minutes later, the monsters were finally defeated. Ritsu joined them, followed by Sayuri, Adonis, Hideaki, Koga, and Ryohei.

“Thank you for your help.” Ritsu bowed and the three others did the same.

            Then, the vampire turned towards the kitsune’s leader.

“I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Tch. I don’t do it for you. I only do it for my clan.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

            Ryohei showed his fangs but Ritsu didn’t seem scared at all, probably because he was accustomed to it.

“Where is Rei?” Sayuri asked, seeming worried.

“He came this night to tell me they would go in the Evil’s den this morning. They probably are inside right now.”

            Mao clenched his fists. Their friends were risking their life to destroy the Evil once for all. And he would pray all day long to see them back at home soon.


	51. Chapter 51

            Eichi and Rei didn’t wait for Kaoru, Kanata, Kuro and Shu to enter the house. The blond vampire took the black-haired vampire’s hand and they arrived in his bedroom just after.

“Why are we here?” Rei asked.

“I don’t know. I tried to go inside the dining room but we’ve been pushed away.”

“Probably the Evil’s power stopped us, and your second thought was your room. Crap.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault. We’ll have to go by foot.”

            Eichi nodded and the two vampires left the blond vampire’s former room. Suddenly, Rei stopped and grasped his hand strongly; Eichi wondered why until he noticed the two dark auras in front of them. Rei seemed scared: he looked paler than ever, an irony for a vampire.

“What is it?”

“Big problem…”

            Eichi didn’t have the time to ask more: the dark aura suddenly surround both of them and he wasn’t able to see Rei anymore.

“Rei…?” He called but no answer came.

            That’s when he noticed that he didn’t hold Rei’s hand anymore. He was alone in the dark and didn’t know what to do. He stood still for a moment, until two people appeared in front of him.

“Mom, Dad…?”

            They looked at him with such an angry face that he stepped away. He had never seen them so angry before. What did he do wrong? He should be the one angry here, not them! He had been the one kidnapped and the one they didn’t care at all; they hadn’t followed Rei’s instructions… But what if it was because of the Evil…?

“You’re so useless!” His mother said. “Why did I give birth to you!?”

            Even if he was a vampire and didn’t have a heart, he still had feelings and it hurt him. It hurt so much that he didn’t know what to answer except ‘I know’.

“I hate you.” His father said. “I hate you because if the monster you are hadn’t been born, maybe your mother would have still been able to give birth to other children. But she can’t because of you. And now, look at you. You’re a monster. You’re such a monster, Eichi. You’re not worthy of our family.”

            It was the first time he heard his father talk to him so much and, frankly, he would have rather preferred not to hear him. Why were they so mean? He knew his parents didn’t really care about him, but never, never had he thought they hated him so much. He clenched his fists. So now he had the proof that his parents hated him. It was hurting a lot. He had thought they loved him, even a little bit, but he had been wrong since the beginning. He should have known. He didn’t regret being a vampire and being tied to Rei.

 _Rei… Where is Rei?_ He asked to himself. He looked around him, searching for his husband but he was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t understand. He was with him minutes ago and when they had faced these two dark auras, he had disappeared. _He looked scared… Rei, are you alright?_

“Stop ignoring us, monster!”

“Such an ingrate son!”

            He turned towards his parents and, angrily, exclaimed:

“Ingrate, me!? Are you joking? I’m the ingrate people when for most of lifetime, I’ve bore with your will!? Okay, there were times when I didn’t obey, but I was tired of some of your request. I didn’t care of being your heir. I wanted to be free! You hear me? _Free_! And I found my freedom near Rei! You are the one who abandoned me, after all! How many time did I ask you to spend time with me!? And you didn’t care that I’d been kidnapped! Your business was more important than me, your son; your _dying son_!”

            He was so pissed off! Why was he the bad guy here when they didn’t help!? When they were the ones always going away from him? He knew that they weren’t happy about his ill, he knew it very well. As the protagonist, he had wished to be heal… Or worse, to die. How many time did he pray for that? How many time did he wish for going to the hospital and never come back? Finally, his wish had been fulfilled; he hadn’t been at the hospital, but at a vampire’s mansion, thought, and he had found love, and freedom, and happiness. And died.

            His parents looked at him before disappearing. Eichi blinked. He hadn’t expected something like that, but okay. No, it wasn’t okay. Since when were his parents able to do something like that!? _I shouldn’t forget that they live with Noriko… No, the Evil._

“Rei?” He called. “Where are you?”

            Silence.

“Please, answer me!”

            Silence again. He bit his lips. It was nothing, he tried to convince himself. Maybe Rei was playing a little game with him, even if it wasn’t the time. And why was it still so dark? He had to find something to turn on the lights. Maybe the interruptor was near? He moved, but because of the darkness, he had the sensation to stay still. He hated that. He really hated that.

            Suddenly, Rei was in front of him. He looked bothered more than scared, and played with one black lock.

“Ah, finally! Where were you, idiot? We have to go stop Noriko before it’s too late.”

“Why?” The vampire answered.

“Huh?”

“Why shall I help you to repair your mistake?”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s because of you if the Princess is like that, right? So ,stop her yourself. Don’t bring people in your problems.”

            Agape, Eichi didn’t know what to answer nor thought. What was happening with Rei? Why was he so… so mean? Did he really think that? _He’s right, after all. It’s because of me if Noriko is like that… If I hadn’t existed, Noriko would be happy…_

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry? Tch. You’re an annoying brat. Why did I turn you into a vampire? I should have let you die like the stupid human you are.”

“But you love me…”

            Something seemed off but Eichi couldn’t say what. He was more worried by Rei’s words.

“Loving you?” He laughed. “It was only an act. Everything was an act. This stupid vampire, the brat, you… I made believe that I loved both of you but, no. I hate you so much. I hate being a vampire. _I want to die_.”

            Eichi’s eyes opened wide. Did he hear well? _This stupid vampire…? Did he mean Ritsu…?_ It wasn’t normal. Rei’s love for his little brother couldn’t be only an act. He knew that it was true. He knew the vampire loved his younger brother more than anything.

“You’re lying.”

            The vampire looked at him, not surprised.

“You’re lying.” He repeated. “You can tell me that you hate me. It can be true…” He wasn’t sure anymore it was true…It could be everything. “But you love Ritsu. You’ve suffered for what you have done for years.”

“I don’t care of him.”

“You care for him! You love him more than anything!” He loved him more than Eichi. “You’re not Rei.” He added. “Rei wouldn’t say things like that. And if he would, it would a big joke, to annoy everyone. You’re not Rei. You’re not the man I love. You’re not the vampire who cares for everyone, no matter if he knows you for a long time or not. You’re not the vampire who makes me love as if it was our last time every time! _You’re not my Rei_!”

            The vampire in front of him looked at him and he rushed towards him without a word. It wasn’t Rei, and he was sure of that; if it had been Rei, he would have already been behind him, threatening him to drink his blood.

            So Eichi prepared himself and, when the fake Rei was close to him, he used all his will to push him back with the resolve to kill him. What happened next was still a surprise for him; a light beam came from his hands and passed through the vampire. He pulled a face and fell on the ground. _Did I kill… Rei…?_ No, it wasn’t Rei. It couldn’t be Rei.

            Suddenly, the darkness around him disappeared and he was soon back in front of his room. The fake Rei changed and became his mother. Eichi knelt beside her but it was too late, and he already knew it.

“I’m sorry, Mom…”

            Then, as if she had waited for these words, she disappeared. He couldn’t believe he had killed his own mother. He knew it was the only way to save someone controlled by the Evil, but… His own mother! _And I’ll have to kill Noriko too…_ He had been ready for Noriko, but not for his mother. And what about his father? Was he also controlled by the Evil? Eichi shook his head. He had to find Rei, and his father, and Noriko, and Souma. Crap, he hoped Souma was alright!

            He looked around and noticed a dark aura where Rei was before his problem. And his eyes opened wide. Was Rei inside it!? Was it possible that he was struggling with the same thing? Eichi tried to touch the dark aura but nothing happened. He also wanted to try this new power of his, but if he did, wouldn’t he hurt Rei? _I could kill him…_ There was nothing to do but wait. Waiting and hoping that Rei would come back soon.

“Rei, can you hear me? It’s me, Eichi! I’m outside this darkness! I’m here for you! Please, come back!”

 _Please, come back…,_ he repeated again. Because if Rei didn’t come back, Eichi was sure, he would fall in the darkness he just escaped.

* * *

 

            Rei played with one of his lock. He hated this place. He hated it so much! He should have known that, sooner or later, he would have to face it. But he had forgotten about that, because he had felt so happy these past few days that he wasn’t scared anymore. No, it was a lie. It was still scared. He had already faced that, he remembered, but he didn’t even remember how he had been able to stay safe. _Maybe I’m controlled by the Evil since the beginning and I don’t know and Eichi’s life… No, everyone’s life is in danger because of me…_

“Life? But we’re already dead, you know?”

            Rei startled and turned towards the origin of the voice. He faced Ritsu, Eichi, and whatever what the name of the bastard who had turned him in a vampire. _They’re only lie, it’s not them,_ he tried to convince himself.

“Are you sure about that?” Ritsu asked.

“We’re in front of you.” The unnamed vampire said.

“You’ve killed all of us but you try to convince yourself you didn’t, right?” Ritsu continue. “You think we’re still alive? But we’re not.”

“You think that we stay because we love you, aren’t you?” Eichi asked. “What a pity. We don’t love you. How can we love our murderer?”

            Eichi’s words were sharper than every sword in the world. It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t Eichi, he knew it. It was impossible; the last vampire was dead! He killed him!

“You killed me, yes. Did you enjoy it? Oh, am I stupid. Of course, you did; that’s why you’ve killed your own brother.”

“No. Ritsu had been a mistake. It was all your fault!”

“Oh, so I’m a mistake, now?” Ritsu yawned. “And so, does Eichi, right? Eichi also is a mistake.”

“N-No! Of course not! You were dying, it was the only way-“

“And why were we dying, Rei?” Eichi cut his sentence. “We were dying because you had been stupid enough to fall in love with a vampire. Stupid enough to drink all Ritsu’s blood. Stupid enough to kidnap me.”

            Rei opened his mouth but no sound came from it. They were right. It was because he had been stupid that everything in his four-thousand-year life had been a mess.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry? You think you have the right to apologize?” Ritsu said harshly.

“You forced me to marry you. You’re truly a monster.”

            He had forced Eichi to marry him… No, wait. He didn’t force him, right? He asked and Eichi accepted!

“I’ve never forced you! You were free to refuse.”

“And if I had refused, would you have let me leave?”

“Yes.”

“Liar. You married me to be sure I didn’t go with my lovely Wataru. I miss Wataru. He’s a true lover. Not like you.”

            It hurt. It hurt a lot, especially when it came from Eichi. A voice in his head tried to tell him it was all a lie, that he shouldn’t believe what he was seeing. He knew it but it was difficult not to believe what they were saying, especially because he knew it came from his heart.

“You force me for everything. Do you think I wanted to make love with you?”

“Yes.” Rei answered, trying to be convincing. “I’m not the only one asking for it. You also ask for it. Remember the day I proposed to you? Remember this particular morning? Dare to tell me you didn’t want it.”

            Eichi opened his mouth, ready to retort, but Rei didn’t let him time to do it.

“Ritsu.” He turned towards his brother. “You told me yourself that you were happy to being able to be with Mao and the others. If I haven’t turned you in a vampire, you wouldn’t have met all of them.”

            Ritsu frowned, then, Rei turned towards whatever his name had been.”

“And you… I don’t regret it at all, now. Over the years, I’ve heard a lot of stories about you and really, everyone was happy to get rid of you!”

            The vampire disappeared, but Ritsu and Eichi stayed here. _It would be more difficult than expected._ But he wouldn’t give up. Not now he was winning against his own fear. Because it was what he feared: that Ritsu and Eichi hated him for what he had done to them, that his husband thought he had been forced. If Eichi wanted to kill him, he would let him; he was old, after all, and could understand the blond feeling if he explained him.

“Ritsu, Eichi… I love you. I love you so much that I can’t show it properly. I know I’ve done bad things but… But I don’t regret it anymore. Being able to live all these days with you is what makes me happy. And _I know_ you’re also happy. Maybe not with me, who knows, but with all the things you were able to do, at least.”

            Barely had he said that he heard Eichi’s voice telling him that he was waiting for him outside the darkness. _I’m coming back, Eichi, don’t worry_. Ritsu’s and Eichi’s reflections disappeared and a man he didn’t know appeared. He looked a lot like his husband, and Rei guessed he was his father-in-law.

“I’ll take care of your son. I’ll love him much more than you. I’ll do what you couldn’t.”

            The man smiled softly and without further words, Rei killed him, apologizing silently to the man and Eichi. The darkness around him disappeared and, soon, a weight jumped on him. He recognized Eichi’s odor and hugged him tightly.

 “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’ve killed your father.”

            Eichi didn’t answer and kissed him. Sometimes, Rei wondered how he could have a husband like him. He was a lucky vampire, really, to have someone like Eichi by his sides.

“I have to kill my mother.” Eichi finally stated. “I… I was expecting my father’s fate too.”

            The blond was strong. Life had always been hard for Eichi, but it helped him to get stronger and stronger. They broke their hug, looked at each other and, with a nod, ran towards the place where Noriko was, finally freed from their fears.  

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

           They had entered the mansion without big problems, and Kuro found it strange. Did the vampires cleaned their way? Yet, there wasn’t battle’s sign in the room they just passed through. It was really strange to Kuro’s opinion, but he said nothing and kept an eye around him, just in case the enemy came from nowhere.

            They kept following the kitsune who moved forwards thanks to the Bond. Kuro blessed this Bond; if it hadn’t existed, they wouldn’t be able to know where Kanzaki was, and so the Evil. Suddenly, whereas the kitsune and the merman were going to pass a door, two peoples appeared from nowhere, separating Kuro and Shu from Kaoru and Kanata. The later turned towards them, ready to attack.

“No! Continue! Kanzaki needs your help right now!” Kuro ordered.

            The kitsune and the merman looked at each other, nodded, and continued on their way, while Kuro and Shu faced their opponents. They were a man and a woman, and Kuro couldn’t tell if they were Eichi’s parents or this Noriko’s parents. In any case, they looked a lot alike.

“Eh, I guess we don’t have a choice, Ryu-kun.”

“Annoying.” Kuro answered, drawing his katana.

            At the same moment, dolls appeared around Shu, as expected from the Dolls Master. His childhood friend was about to attack their opponents but they were faster than them and, suddenly, Kuro was surrounded by darkness, losing his friend and sighed.

“Tch. What’s that spell, demon?” He asked but nobody answered him.

            He already knew he hated this place. He had a bad feeling about it and was already ready to defend himself. Yet, no attack came. On the contrary, a silhouette appeared, and Kuro squinted. It was a woman who reminded him someone but he couldn’t say who for now. It seemed to be faraway memories, one of these that he tried to forget, but even with the more effort in the world, he couldn’t remember.

“What a bad boy.” She said. “First, you didn’t help me, and now you forgot me? You should be ashamed.”

            _That voice… I knew her…_ Bad memories hit him violently. Memories of a day where he had promised to fight the Evil until the end, to prevent something like _that_ to happen again.

“… Mother…?”

“Tch. Don’t call me like that. You’re not worthy enough for that.”

            Kuro opened his mouth but no sounds came from it. She was right.

“I thought you were dead…?”

            He was sure she was. He had seen her corpse!

“I am. All because of you.”

            She was right, once again. If he hadn’t been weak, she still would be alive. But no, he hadn’t been. He had been a frail little boy, unable to fight against the Evil, and she had jumped between the monster and him. She protected him and she died because of him. He hated himself for that, and since this very moment, he vowed his life to fight the Evil. Nothing like that would ever happen again, he had promised. Yet, Souma Kanzaki had to live almost the same thing, and he had arrived too late to prevent it.

“You abandoned me.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did. You saw that I was coming in front of you. You could have pushed me out of the way, yet, you let me be killed. You abandoned me, like you abandoned Shu.”

 _Shu… I’ve abandoned Shu…_ He had let Shu alone when he had needed him the most. Even though his friend told him it was fine and that he knew how important it was for him, Kuro couldn’t help but feel bad about that. He should have stayed with Shu. He knew it. Shu had needed him and yet, he left him.

“He hates you. I hate you too. Kanzaki also hates you. Everyone hates you. You abandoned everyone and everyone will abandon you. You only deserve that.”

            He deserved abandonment. His mother was right. He knew that people would abandon him in the end. Shu, Kanzaki, Kaoru, Kanata, and all the others… They were his friends, but if he kept continuing to be out of control, then they would leave him. _I don’t want. I don’t want them to leave me._

“Or maybe it would be better if you were the one disappearing. I can help you if you want.”

“Eh?”

            His mother rushed towards him and tried to stab him with her nails. He didn’t remember that she had nails that long, to be honest, and he barely had time to step away. Her nails only brushed his necklace, fortunately, but the chain broke and it fell on the ground.

            Kuro’s eyes locked on the necklace. It was a chain with what seemed to be a little doll in plastic. _Ah, this is…_ The necklace that Shu offered him when they were youngers. They gave each other things really important to them and promised that, no matter what happened, they would always be friends. _‘We’ll always be friends, Ryu-kun’._ Kuro’s eyes opened wide. Of course! Shu would never abandon him! He took back his necklace and put it on his pocket, before pointing out his katana towards the woman.

“I’m sorry, Mom. If you’ve felt that I’ve abandoned you then, I’m really sorry. I’ve never intended to abandon you. I’ve even given you to my best friend.”

“Huh?” The woman blinked.

            Kuro took this opportunity and stuck his katana in the woman’s stomach. Now, he remembered that she had died the same way when he had been a child. This time, he really was the one who killed her. No… It wasn’t his mother, right? It was a trick from the Evil, possibly trying to take control of him using his own fears.

            The darkness around him disappeared and Kuro faced the man from earlier, this time dead. Then, he also disappeared and Kuro turned towards Shu who was also surrounded by darkness.

But Kuro wasn’t worried. He knew that Shu would come back in the reality soon.

* * *

 

Shu Itsuki didn’t know what was happening. He had been in front of two people, beside Kuro, and suddenly he was alone in the dark. Well, it wasn’t true, he wasn’t alone. One of his dear dolls was with him, ready to protect him in case something bad happened. And, if he had to be honest, he knew that something bad would happen. He could feel it. _Oh well, I’ll take care of that quickly._

With his capacities, he ordered his doll to move and destroy the reason of his darkness. But she didn’t move, at his big surprise.

“Lana.” He said. “I order you to destroy our opponent.”

            Once again, she didn’t move. No matter what he did, she didn’t obey at all. What was happening? Except when he started his training when he had been a child, his dolls had always obeyed him.

            Suddenly, he startled because of a laugh. A sadistic laugh, one of them he hated the most. Suddenly, in front of him appeared another doll, one he didn’t know. He blinked when she opened her mouth:

“This child won’t obey you anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve killed her, dear.”

            Then, she laughed again. Shu frowned and looked at Lana. No, he didn’t kill her. Every day, he made sure that his precious princesses were fine.

“You’ve killed her.” The doll repeated. “You’ve killed her by using her. She didn’t want you. She didn’t need you. She was better all alone. And now, she’s dead.”

            Shu opened his mouth but he was unable to pronounce the least word. Was this doll right? He couldn’t believe it, yet… He laid his eyes on his Lana. She was quiet, sitting like a princess on his arm. She didn’t seem dead.

“She is.” The other doll said, as if she had read in his mind. “In the end, your dolls will all die. You will be alone, without your little princesses. What a pity~”

“They won’t die! And even if they do, I won’t be alone.”

“Are you sure?” She laughed. “Are you sure of that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it already started, right? Kuro abandoned you years ago, and once again, he does it today.”

“No, you’re wrong! He—“

“And then, Mika and Arashi will abandon you too. That’s normal. You’re a strange guy, after all. Playing with dolls, talking with them… Barely going outside the house, always locked with his precious little dolls. Strange, so strange. Nobody will accept you as you are. You know it, right?”

            Shu was agape, unable to answer. This doll… She told him what he feared the most since he started to find dolls lovely and interesting. It’s been ten years now, and he knew more than everyone that the people he called friends will leave him alone, one day. It was normal. Who wanted to stay with a guy like him? It wasn’t normal for a man to talk with dolls… Or rather, for others peoples, he was playing with them. For sure, for them, he was probably a psychopath.

            But Arashi, Mika, and especially Kuro, bore with him. They never made fun of him, or scolded him because of his strange hobby. They were very supportive.

“That’s what you think.” The doll said. “Actually, they make fun of you behind your back.”

“Liar.”

“You know I don’t lie.”

            Shu swallowed. No, she was lying. Nobody would leave him. The doll laughed.

“Yeah yeah, that’s why Kuro didn’t try his best to see you when Mika told him you didn’t want to see him~ By the way, why did Mika say that? Oh yeah, because he wanted you to be alone. They all hate you so much~ Your precious dolls, your friends, _the man you love_ …~”

            Shu froze and his eyes stared the void. The man he loved… If Kuro hated him then he would never be able to laugh anymore. Or worse. He wouldn’t say that he hadn’t been afraid when Kuro didn’t come back that day; but he had always shut this little voice in his head by convincing himself that Kuro had other things to do, way more important, concerning the Evil. And, even if it took him years – and now Shu knew the reason – he finally came back.

“He came back only for your help. He doesn’t care of you.”

“He does.”

“He doesn’t. Stop lying to yourself.”

            Shu clenched his fists. Kuro cared for him, right? If he didn’t, then, he wouldn’t have given him his precious ring! _Wait… Kuro’s ring…?_ Quietly, Shu put off the necklace he wore every day and night and looked at the ring. This ring belonged to Kuro’s mother, and his childhood friend gave it to him when they were child. He remembered now. He himself gave a plastic doll’s necklace that he had create himself. And they promised. They promised to stay friend no matter what happened. That also was the reason Shu never confessed to Kuro. Because if they stayed friends no matter what, it was useless to confess. He smiled.

“You almost got me, demon.” He looked straight at the doll. “But if Lana doesn’t move, that’s not because she abandoned me. That’s because I wasn’t strong enough to make her move!”

            Barely had he said this that Lana opened her eyes and jumped from his arm. Then, she rushed towards the other doll and threw it knifes that destroyed it easily. Then, a woman appeared from nowhere and looked at him. It was the woman they had met before the darkness.

            She smiled and tried to take the doll; but Shu was faster than her and Lana jumped before going behind the woman. Then, she stabbed her in the back. The darkness around them disappeared and the woman fell on the ground before disappearing.

“Shu!”

            Shu turned towards his childhood friend with a certain relief.

“Kuro.”

“I’m glad you did it. Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s okay, thank you.” Then he smiled and showed the necklace. “I’ve been saved by that.”

“Same.” Kuro answered, showing his necklace.

            Shu blinked and his smile grew bigger. He hadn’t thought that his friend had kept it all this time, and it made him happy. He took his decision.

“Ryu-kun, once it’s all over, I’ll tell you something.”

            Maybe it was a bad idea – no, it probably was – but if he didn’t tell him now, then when would he be able to do so? He wanted Kuro to be aware of his true feelings, and even if it was vain, he hoped that, maybe, the feelings would be returned.

“Fine.” Kuro answered. “Let’s catch the other!”

            Shu nodded and, once the doll back on his arm, the two men rushed towards the next room.

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

           Being alone, surrounding by the darkness, without his katana, wasn’t a good situation according to Souma. It was the worst, actually, and he felt really bad about that. He was feeling naked right now, in this maid outfit without his katana. _What should I do?_ He could still feel the Bond and the worries Kaoru felt, and he bit his inferior lips. He tried to send back some good feelings but it was useless as he felt more scared than in good shape. Now he wished he had accepted Kaoru’s offer hours ago. He would have been with him… _No… It’s better me than him…_ He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

            Then, he looked around him. It was only darkness, nothing else. He tried to see if Noriko was there but she didn’t look like she was. Strange, because he could feel the Evil all around him, meaning that the danger was closer than expected.

“Where are you?” He asked.

            It was stupid because he wouldn’t be able to fight against the enemy, but he definitively couldn’t stand to be alone, with this weird feeling of being observed.

“I’m here.”

            It was man’s voice, a voice he knew very much. He froze while his father appeared in front of him with an angry face. Souma opened his mouth but no words came. He was unable to speak, unable to think. His father was in front of him. His father… The one he killed because of the Evil, the one he had seen buried, _was_ in front of him! How was it even possible?

“Did you forget your good manners?”

            It was a harsh tone. It was almost hate.

“F-Father…?”

“Father? Do you really think you have the right to call me like that after what you have done?”

            It was like a stab in the back. He was right. He hadn’t had the right to call him father, not after what he had done to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t even dare. You’re not sorry. You liked it, right? Being able to win against me. But it hadn’t been enough. You’ve killed me.”

“No, that’s not true! You were controlled by the Evil!”

“That’s what I made you believe. And you fell into the trap. You’re such a stupid boy.”

“I…”

“Shut up.”

            Souma obeyed and lowered his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to tell his father how much he loved him, how much he regretted everything. If he had had known, he wouldn’t have left with Kaoru. But if he hadn’t, then, he wouldn’t have met all those wonderful people…

“So, you think that killing me was a good thing if you could stay with your friends?”

“Huh? No, I have…”

“Why are you always so selfish? First this stupid turtle, then this stupid idea to become a voice actor, and then, your friends. No matter what, your family and your duty are always behind your own wish.”

“No, that’s not true!”

“Not true? Where is your katana, then?”

            _My katana_ … Of course, he didn’t have his katana for now. It was his soulmate who had it, because it had been easier to come closer to the Evil like that. That was what he explained to his father but the man answered:

“I told you not to come here.”

“And so, did I.” A woman’s voice said, and Yuuna Kanzaki appeared out of nowhere, standing beside her husband.

“You think you’re strong enough?”

“You think I didn’t cry enough?”

“You will die.”

“Yamato and I will be alone.”

“You’re so selfish.”

“What did we do wrong in your education?”

            Tears fell on his cheeks. They were right. He knew it. He wasn’t strong enough to fight the Evil. He would die.

“You can cry as much as you want…”

“It won’t help you. It won’t save Kaoru and Kanata who would die because of you.”

            Another stab, this time in his heart. Kaoru and Kanata would die because of him, because he had been selfish, because he wanted to avenge his father, he had lead them to a certain death.

“I didn’t want…”

“Yet, you did.” Yuuna said.

            Souma fell on his knees, his eyes locked on the dark ground under him. _Oh my god… Kaoru, Kanata, I’m so sorry… I’m such a disgrace…_

“Yes, you’re a disgrace.” Ryuu said near him.

            Souma raised his head. His father was standing in front of him.

“There’s a way to atone for your sins.” He stated, showing his hand. “Give up your dreams, give up your selfishness. Come with us.”

            It was tempting. Giving up everything and leaving with his parents, going to a place where his father was alive, it was really tempting. Stupid, but tempting. _He tells me to give up my dreams… But in his letter, he told me not to give up. To reach for them no matter what. Father wants me to continue, to live on. He doesn’t want me to give up…_ His eyes opened wide and, at the same time, a pain come from the Bond. Kaoru? Why was Kaoru in pain? _Kaoru is in danger…_ Kaoru was in danger! If he did nothing, then…!

“I’m sorry, I can’t…” Souma whispered, standing up.

“What?”

“I can’t come with you. I can’t give up yet.”

“Don’t be selfish, Souma!”

“Yes, you’re right, I’m selfish. I want to pursue my dreams. I want to live like I want. Because of that, a lot of people has suffered but I…” He closed his eyes. “I regret nothing. I can’t regret it, because it is what has made the who I am today. I don’t want to give up my dream and I want to protect my friends and family. No matter what’s happening!”

“You little…!”

“You wrote me a letter, and you told me not to give up. I’ll obey.”

            The man in front of him looked so angry that he didn’t look like Ryu Kanzaki anymore. And so, Souma understood. He understood what was happening.

“Father… No… Dad. Thank you for everything. Please, watch me from where you are right now. I’ll make you proud!”

            The man’s body shook violently before exploding, soon followed by the woman. Then, the darkness around Souma disappeared and he found himself in the dining room where he met Noriko. But the girl was nowhere to find. _Where is she…?_ He looked around once again, just in case, and his eyes locked on the two big darkness bubble that stood there. The Bond told him that Kaoru was in one of them; the closer to him.

            Souma bit his lips and tried to enter the bubble; useless. So, powerless, he put all his love and faith through the Bond for Kaoru to feel it.

            And he hoped it would help him.

* * *

 

            When Kaoru and Kanata entered the next room, they faced a big bubble of darkness, and, thanks to the Bond, the kitsune could feel that his lover was inside it. Holding tightly the katana in his right hand, he rushed forwards the bubble; but at the same time, a long dark hand came from the bubble and engulfed him.

“Kao-“

            Kanata’s voice disappeared at the same time that his surrounding and, scared to be attacked, he took his true form. He put a paw on the katana that was now lying on the ground, useless. Kaoru looked around him. Except for the darkness, there was nothing, and even Kanata wasn’t there.

“What the hell is happening?” He whispered.

            This darkness wasn’t comforting at all. It reminded him when he was little, afraid of the night. His mother always came and comforted him, taking him in embrace until he fell asleep. Then, she died and he had to learn to face the night.

“She died because of you. Because you’re a disgrace!”

            Kaoru startled and turned towards the origin of the voice. His eyes opened wide when he noticed the man in front of him.

“Dad? What are you doing here!?”

            Why was he there? Kaoru was sure he didn’t come for him. After all, he had told him he didn’t want to see him again. But then, why? He hadn’t accepted Rei’s offer… Did he change his mind, in the end? Did he come to fight the Evil too?

“Dad? I’m not your father anymore. Show more respect to a leader.”

            Kaoru scowled. Why was he so angry at such an important time like that?

“Listen, it’s not the moment. The Evil is there, and we have to do something against it.”

            _And Souma is in danger…,_ he added for himself, feeling the sadness the young human felt.

“Fighting the Evil?” Ryohei laughed. “And how? You think you’re powerful enough?”

“Well…” Kaoru pouted. “As you can see, I have four tails now.” He stated proudly, swinging his tails. “And I’ve done the Sharing.”

“Four tails? I only see one.”

“Huh? What are you saying?”

            Kaoru turned his head and his eyes opened wide when he saw his tail. His _only_ tail. _Wait, what…?_ He was certain he had four tails before his meeting with his father! Did he dream? _No… We celebrated it with Souma…_ Or maybe they didn’t?

“You’re so useless.” His father said. “When your mother died, I’ve done my best to raise you. But every time, you were stubborn, never trying your best. All you always wanted was to play with your friends.”

“But I…”

“Silence!”

            The shout made Kaoru stop his sentence. It wasn’t the moment to defend himself apparently.

“And now you’re here, lying about tails, Bonded to a human boy; a human boy! Unable to carry on our clan, unable to have more tails. You’re just a disgrace.”

“That’s what you tell me since my childhood.” Kaoru sighed.

            And it hurt a lot even though he was accustomed. No matter what Ryohei said, he still was his father.

“If your mother had been there, she would have been so ashamed.”

“Don’t bring Mom in the conversation!”

“This is the only way to make you think!”

“But don’t tell things that you’re not certain about! You don’t know if Mom would have felt this way!”

            Or he hoped that his mother would have never felt that way. _Crap, now I feel bad. He knows me…_

“Don’t take that tone with me, young man! I’m your father!”

“I thought you weren’t anymore?”

“Kaoru!”

            His tone was so harsh at the moment that Kaoru growled angrily. It was soon answered.

“I can’t understand how your lover can bear with you.”

“He loves me, him, at least!”

“Are you sure? Who can love you, though, Kaoru?”

            The younger kitsune opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself. Of course Souma loved him! Why wouldn’t he? Well, they argued about things and other, but it was normal. Right…? _No, he loves me!_ Maybe. _No, surely!_ But if Souma hadn’t wanted to share his power with him at first, then… _But we did it._ After Kanata, and many days later. _It means nothing!_

“He doesn’t seem to love you.” Ryohei stated and Kaoru looked back at his father.

            That’s when he noticed that Souma was here too, sitting on the ground, crying.

“Souma? What’s happening?”

            Souma turned his face towards him.

“Why did I do that?”

“Do what?”

“Why did I follow you? If I hadn’t, Father would still be alive.”

“W-What? Don’t say nonsenses.”

“No. I’m saying the truth. It’s because of you.”

“But if you hadn’t come, you wouldn’t have met Kuro, Adonis, Kanata, and the other!”

“I don’t care!”

            Kaoru stepped away. Souma was joking, wasn’t it? But his look right now… It was full of hatred! Totally in contradiction with what he was feeling. How could he look at him with such hate and feel so much love for him at the same time. _Wait… How is that possible?_ Souma was in front of him, yet, the Bond told him he was behind. He frowned. His Bond couldn’t lie, but his eyes could. _His eyes were lying._

“You’re not Souma, and you’re not my father.”

            The two peoples answered nothing.

“You’re not them. You’re just… Lies. Fears. What I think of myself. I don’t want to lose against my fears! I want to move on! I want to stay with the people who truly love me!”

 _Like Souma right now,_ he added for himself. The two people disappeared and the darkness followed soon.

“Kaoru!”

            Kaoru turned towards Souma, the true one this time, and had no time to say something that his soulmate took him in an embrace.

“I’m glad you’re fine.”

“I’m glad too.” Kaoru chuckled. “Thank you for having saved me. And also… Do I have four tails?”

“Huh? Of course, why?”

“Nothing.”

            It was comforting! He took his human form back and gave the katana to Souma who smiled. His eyes were red, proof that he had cried. What he had faced in the darkness… Souma helped him to stand up and they came closer to the last dark bubble. Then, Souma tried to stick his katana in the bubble.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to destroy this thing!”

“What if you wound Kanata?”

“I won’t.” The young man answered. “I won’t because he’s our friend. I’ll save him.”

            And Souma was so confident about this fact that Kaoru could only believe him.

* * *

 

            Alone. He was alone, once again, except that, this time, it wasn’t in the sea but in the dark. And no matter how much he looked around him, nothing was there, as if it was dead. Only the silence surrounded him. It reminded him bad memories. It reminded him when he was a child, always spacing out, and… Kanata shook his head. He shouldn’t think about that.

He started to walk a little bit but his legs were numb and he fell. Then, his legs were sore and he had to prevent a scream passing through his lips. Then, he legs disappeared and his blue tail came back forcefully. He tried to get back his legs, the ones he started to grow on after all these days on earth, but they didn’t come back.

Nothing was around him, no people, no sand, no way to stand on his legs… Or tail, now. Kanata didn’t know what to do. He was lost. Again. Like this day when he had followed some fishes and got lost. He had tried his best to come back at home, but he had gone farer and farer from his home, from his family. _I shouldn’t think about that. I’m not alone anymore,_ he thought. Now he had Souma and Kaoru, and Rei, and Eichi, and Ritsu, Mao, and all the others. He wasn’t alone.

 _You are alone,_ a voice said.

“I am not.”

            _You are._

            The ground under him became liquid and for a moment, he really thought he was in the sea. Except it was still dark. He swam for a while until he noticed silhouettes: a woman and a man, and others peoples, younger than them. On each head, there was a crown, and Kanata’s eyes opened wide.

“Mother? Father?”

            And there were his brothers and sisters too! He couldn’t believe it! He swam, trying to catch them, calling them, but they never turned their heads towards him. On the contrary, they continued to swim, ignoring him and, in the end, they disappeared.

“Mother, Father!”

            Kanata stopped and tears fell on his cheeks. It hurt a lot. Why did they ignore him? Did they not recognize him?

_You are alone._

            He ignored the voice, and then heard another one: Rei’s. He looked up and noticed a shape. He swam and called for Rei, who was walking alone. Once again, he tried to catch his friend and, once again, he couldn’t, and Rei disappeared.

“Why? Why are they ‘leaving’?”

            _Because you are alone. You will always be._

“I am not.”

            _You are. Look._

            Souma and Kaoru appeared with a bright smile, hand in hand, and they walked beside him. Kanata called for them but the two lovers ignored him, as did Rei and his family. Why? Why, why, why, why!? Weren’t they friends? They did the Sharing! Wait. Did they really? He lost his legs, after all. Did Souma break their contract? Why? Had he done something bad?

“Souma, Kaoru, why are you ‘ignoring’ me?”

            This time, the two soulmates turned their faces towards him. They didn’t look happy at all.

“Because you’re annoying.” Souma answered.

“Because you’re always between us.” Kaoru continued.

“If you hadn’t been there…”

“Souma and I would have done the Sharing way before.”

            Then they left without any further words, letting Kanata alone. The merman let himself sink, his eyes watching the void in front of him. He was a bother for Souma and Kaoru. If he hadn’t been there, the two people would have done the Sharing before; and maybe they would have confessed before too.

_See? You are alone. You will always be alone. Forever. Nobody wants you. Nobody cares for you. When you got lost, your family didn’t search for you. And now, your friends will abandon you. One by one._

            Would they? Would they really? Maybe he should disappear. Maybe he should stay alone. After all, if it was his fate… _They will be better without me_ , he thought, letting his tears disappearing in the big and dark sea. _Yes, better…_

            Barely had he thought this that something strange happened: the hole appeared in front of him, letting a thin light pass through the darkness. Kanata blinked and stepped a little bit away when something entered the hole. His eyes opened wide when he noticed it was a blade. He swam near it and watched at the words written on it.

“Souma…?”

“Kanata-dono!? Can you hear us!?”

“Souma!”

“Kanata! Are you fine?”

“Kaoru! Yes, I’m fine.”

            No, he wasn’t. Why were they here? Didn’t they tell him that he was annoying?

“Why are you here?”

“To save you, of course!”

“Am I not a ‘bother’?”

“Kanata-dono, you’re not a bother at all.” Souma answered and he could hear his surprise.

“You’re our friend, of course!”

“It’s a ‘promise’?”

“A promise!”

“Trust us.”

            Kanata bit his lips and put his hands on the dark wall. A promise… They were friends. He wasn’t a bother. The wall around him slipped and his tail finally became legs. The light blinded him for a moment but when he was able to see, he noticed Souma and Kaoru in front of him, and, without being able to stop himself, he took them in an embrace.

“I’m so glad we’re ‘friends’.” He said.

“We’re too.”

“Never doubt that.”

            Kanata nodded. Yes, he wasn’t alone. He had his friends with him.

“How charming.” A woman’s voice said.

            The three people turned towards the origin of the voice. Standing on the table, Noriko was looking at them angrily. The three peoples stood up and faced her, ready to fight, determined to win no matter what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will only have one chapter next week~ Thank you for reading ♥


	54. Chapter 54

            Eichi, Rei, Kuro and Shu entered the dinner room as fast as they could once they were able to do it. Strangely enough, the door had been closed once Kaoru and Kanata had entered, as if Noriko had only accepted them. It probably was the case, especially because it would be easier to try to control them if the other didn’t try a thing (Eichi wasn’t sure that they could do something like that, though).

            When they arrived in the room, they found Kaoru, Kanata, and Souma, katana in hands, in front of Noriko standing on the table, a big dark aura around her. She looked at her cousin and Eichi didn’t lower his. He couldn’t believe they were in front of Noriko. No, he couldn’t believe it was Noriko! It couldn’t be her, right? Noriko was a girl with a happy smile and sparkles in her eyes… The girl in front of him wasn’t.

“Tch, you’re stronger than I thought.” She stated.

            Was she talking about everyone or him in particular? Eichi would never know.

“Oh, whatever.” She added. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll make sure you won’t bother me anymore~”

            This time, it was for him, he knew it. He saw his friends getting ready and so, he did his best to be prepared too. And then, it happened: the girl started to fly – and even if he knew it was thanks to the Evil, Eichi couldn’t help but be surprised by that – and, around them, monsters appeared.

“Crap.” He heard Rei say. “We’re in a bad situation.”

“But we can’t give up now.” Kuro answered, already fighting one of the monsters.

            Beside him, Shu was controlling his dolls – Lana and Etoile – and helped Kuro as much as possible. Near them, Souma, Kaoru, and Kanata were mixing their elements against the monsters. And, away from them, Noriko was watching them with a sadistic smile, arms crossed. She was alone.

“Rei, I…”

“Wait a minute, okay?”

            Eichi looked at Rei who was fighting against a strange monster that looked like a pink flamingo. Except it wasn’t pink. Eichi shook his head and finally took his decision; he would be useless anyway, as he barely knew how to use his powers. So he rushed towards Noriko and stopped in front of her. She looked at him, her smile still on her lips.

“Oh, my dear cousin~”

“Noriko, stop that!”

“Why? It’s funny, right?”

“It isn’t.”

“Ow, you’ve changed since your kidnapping, Eichi. Before, you would have found that fun.”

“I wouldn’t. It’s not fun, Nori-chan. You’re killing people!”

“Yeah, it’s a wonderful thing.”

“Are you serious!?”

“Of course! Thanks to this power I was able to take the control of our family. And I was able to get rid of you. That was the more important thing.”

            And she laughed. She really seemed happy, happier than he had thought. So, she really wanted to kill him, huh? He still had this hope that she didn’t want, that it was because of the Evil.

“Why? Did you want so much to get rid of me?”

“Of course. Since we’re children.”

“Eh?”

            Eichi opened his mouth, but no sound came from it. She wanted to kill him since their childhood…? It was impossible! Noriko had always been a cute little girl!

“You thought that I was a cute little girl, right? Oh, I was when I was with you. But behind you… Every time I talked with my parents or yours, it was about you. You, you, always you! You and your illness. Never me. Even if I surpassed you, it was always you the star.”

“I would have gladly given that to you.”

“Every time they said the doctors told them you were going to die soon, every time I hoped. But it was useless, because you kept staying alive, just to annoy me!”

“Well, excuse-me princess! I didn’t want to die to begin with.”

“My bad. You are now, right?”

“Wonder because of who.”

            Noriko laughed once again.

“Noriko, please, stop.”

“No, I won’t. I’ll control this city, and then, the country. And after that, I’ll rule the world!”

“Don’t say nonsense! Do you want to control a world of dead people!?”

“Yeah. And I’ll make sure you won’t be in this world~”

            Something pierced his stomach and when Eichi lowered his eyes, he noticed it was a sword and that it came from behind. When he looked behind him, there was nobody. So, how? Noriko’s powers? Horrible thing. It hurt and if he hadn’t been a vampire, sure, he would be dead. Noriko probably thought that she could kill him like that.

“Well, I’m sorry.” He said, removing the sword from his back. “There’s only one people who can kill me and, I apologize for breaking your dreams, but it’s not you.”

            He was about to throw the sword at the girl but a dark arm came from her own stomach and rushed towards him. He suddenly felt a weight on him and it seemed like he was flying. It’s only when he smelt the flowers odor that he knew it was Rei.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just having a conversation with my cousin.” He answered, trying to use his power on himself.

            And it worked.

“Eichi…”

“It’s okay. Let’s take care of her.”

            It wasn’t okay at all but they didn’t have a choice. If they wanted to destroy the Evil, then they had to kill Noriko, no matter how much it hurt.

“Shouldn’t we put a barrier?” Rei asked.

“Isn’t it too late for that?”

            The room was already a big mess and it was a miracle that the walls didn’t fall. Well, maybe they should put a barrier. As if they had read their thought, Kuro created a barrier that surrounded all of them.

“Fools!” Noriko exclaimed. “Now, you don’t have any mean to escape!”

“We don’t want to ‘escape’.” Kanata said.

“We’re here to put an end to your actions.” Souma continued.

            Every people in the place seemed determined to stop the Evil. Noriko answered them with a ‘tch’ and, suddenly, she was surrounded by a dark bubble. When the bubble disappeared, Noriko had changed.

            Her hair was now black, as well as her outfit. There were horns on her head, and angel-like dark wings on her back. She looked at them with such a sadistic smile that, for a moment, Eichi wondered if it was really his cousin.

“Noriko…?”

“It’s not her anymore.” Shu stated.

“She’s too far in the Evil…” Kaoru took Souma’s hand.

            So, they really had no choice now. It was either them or her. Fine.

“Let’s do it!”

“As if I’m going to let you kill me.”

            The Evil raised an arm and the ground started to shackle. Then, it raised the second arm and big peak came from the ground, hurting every people in the room. Shu’s dolls avoided the peaks and went near the Evil, and threw daggers towards it. The Evil avoided it and two dark arms destroyed the two dolls.

“My princesses…!”

“I’m the only princess here!” The Evil screamed. “Die!”

            A lot of dark arms came from her body and rushed towards them, ready to kill. They did their best to avoid it: Kuro protected Shu by cutting the two arms rushing towards them; Souma, Kaoru, and Kanata used their elements once again and destroyed most of the arms. Three arms rushed towards Eichi and Rei. Together, they destroyed it. But the more they destroyed them, more and more they came. There was plenty of them, now, and Eichi didn’t know how they would do it.

“We need to stop her!” Kaoru exclaimed.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious!” Kuro groaned.

“There’s no scar!”

“I doubt the Evil itself has a scar. But… She’s still a little bit human so…”

“The heart.”

            Eichi clenched his fists. The heart. They had to pierce Noriko’s heart to put an end to this crazy thing. So, with this goal in mind, they all started to run, destroying the arms they met. Time to time, peaks came from the ground and hurt them.

“Annoying.” Rei whispered and Eichi nodded.

            When they almost reached Noriko, the peaks came more and more often, but the kitsune, helped by the merman, did their best to destroy them in time. Except once when the peak touched Souma, who flew away, letting off his katana.

            Eichi saw Kaoru and Kanata stepping back, reaching for Souma. Suddenly, Kuro jumped over Shu, making them fall on the ground while two arms met each other and destroyed themselves. Eichi noticed Souma’s katana and took it, asking Rei to take care of all the arms that would be between him and his cousin.

            He would be the one taking care of her. She was his cousin, so he would be the one killing her. No. _Saving her._

            Rei destroyed every arms that came in front of them and Eichi was finally in front of his cousin. The Evil stared at him angrily and raised his arms. The ground shackled and peaks appeared, this time trying to hurt Rei. Eichi wanted to help him but the vampire stopped him.

“Don’t take care of me. You know why!”

            Yes, Rei feared nothing but Eichi was afraid that the Evil’s power could be more destructive than they all thought. _Crap. It’s time._ He took advantage of the fact that Noriko had her hands raised.

And he pierced her heart with Souma’s katana.

Noriko’s eyes opened wide and locked on him. He looked straight at her and whispered:

“I’m sorry.”

            She put one of her hand around his neck and started to press. But the pressure disappeared when her body started to decompose itself.

            Then, she disappeared, without even a scream or a word. Then, the barrier disappeared and the room seemed normal now, except that Noriko wasn’t in the place anymore. Nor in this world.

            Eichi released the katana and he felt a weight around him when Rei took him in his arms. Near them, Kuro, Shu, Souma, Kaoru, and Kanata stood up and looked at the place where the girl, no, the Evil, was standing seconds ago.

            It was finally over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Next week, I'll post the two epilogues!


	55. Epilogue I

“Souma, you’re going to be late!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

            Souma tied his hair and, once ready, went down the stair and went to the living room. There, he found his mother, drinking a tea, as well as Kaoru and Kanata who were eating their breakfast. The kitsune gave him a tea cup and a bread with jam and asked:

“So, what’s your role now?”

“A maid.”

“You’re serious!?”

“While wouldn’t I be?”

            Kaoru blinked twice before laughing.

“I love when you play the maid. It reminds me some memories.”

“I don’t want to know.” Yuuna said.

“You’re such a disgrace!”

“Kaoru has a ‘kink’.”

“Don’t say strange things, Kanata.”

“You’re the strange one here.” Yuuna answered.

“Mom, you’re mean!” Kaoru pouted and, this time, it was Yuuna’s turn to laugh.

            Souma shook his head and sighed. How many years did he have to bear with Kaoru, already? Two hundred years or something like that? Yeah, not sure he would be strong enough to bear with him.

“I’m going.” Souma said, taking his bag.

“Take care on the way.” Yuuna said.

“And when you’ll come back, we’ll have a lot of ‘fun’ together.”

“Hey, Kanata, that’s my line!”

“Puka puka~♪”

“Don’t puka puka me!”

            Souma rolled his eyes and left the family house, before walking towards the subway. This day, it was snowing, and he hoped there wouldn’t be any problem with the transports. Now, when he was between people, they didn’t look at him suspiciously. It’s been ten years he didn’t take his katana everywhere, as it was useless. He hadn’t feel the Evil for ten years. Sure, one day, it would probably come back. He just hoped this day, he would already be in the grave, and that the people of this era would do everything it took to stop it.

            He felt his phone vibrates in his pocket. It was a text from Kaoru.

_“When you’ll come back, we’ll have lots of fun together, without Kanata!_ _♥_ _”_

            Souma laughed. Two hundred years, huh?

 

 

“So, your day off is tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“So we’re going in Europa, tomorrow?”

“Yes, Kaoru.”

“I want to take the ‘plane’.” Kanata commented.

“We’ll take REichi Airlines, it’s way better.”

“Kaoru, you’re really scared of-“

“I am not!”

            Kaoru pulled a face and to stop him before he retorts, Kaoru kissed Souma.

“Well, I’m going to my ‘room’. Good night.”

“Good night, Kanata-dono.”

“Good night. Have fishes dreams!”

“Kaoru…” Souma sighed.

            Kaoru laughed and hugged his lover. Souma smiled and hugged him back, before kissing his shoulder. He was glad that they would go away from Japan for one day at least. It would be a good day off; in France if he had understood well Rei; and, spending time with all his friends made him happy. He was happy with his current life, actually. He had been able to become a voice actor, and he lived with his family, his lover and was able to see his friends whenever he wanted (well, at least once every two days).

“Please, don’t do the same thing like in Italy.”

“Why? France is the country of love. You can’t stop me.”

“I don’t like it. I don’t like seeing all those girls around you.”

“You’re jealous?”

“You know it, disgrace!”

            He felt amusement through the Bond and threw his pillow on the blond face.

“That’s because of this behavior that you won’t get your two last tails.”

“Ow. I’ve never said I wanted nine tails. I’m fine with seven. It’s more than… Well. You know.”

            More than his father, yes. The talk Kaoru had with his father after the fight against the Evil hadn’t been really well. Well, at least, they both accepted to see each other. Once a year. Souma frowned. Wait, they didn’t see each other this year…

“Souma~”

“What?”

“I promised you to have a lot of fun with you~”

“Kanata-dono too.”

“No, no. We don’t _need_ Kanata, believe me.”

“What a pity.”

“I’ll be jealous.”

“You know the feel.”

            The kitsune bit his arm.

“Heathen!”

“Put your maid costume.”

“No way!”

“It was kind of Keito to give it to you.”

“It is stupid.”

“No. You’re sexy in your maid outfit.”

            Souma didn’t answer but hid his smile under his arm. This kitsune, sometimes, was really annoying, but he loved him like that.

“I love you.” The blond said.

            He already knew it. He could feel it. And he was happy, because Kaoru was his bright sun.

“I love you too.”

            Yes. Two hundred years.


	56. Epilogie II

           The sun was already high in the sky, and its beams could kill any vampire if it had been way more dangerous. Except that Eichi was protected by the big oak’s branches. He was sitting on the swing seat they had hanged on two branches, and read a book that got released two days ago. Because of the wind, the seat was a little bit swinging but it didn’t bother the blond vampire.

“You really love this place even though it’s so bright.”

“Of course.” Eichi answered, still reading. “It’s the oak we planted with Hajime.”

            They’ve planted it two hundred years ago. It’s been a long time, and the oak was still standing in front of the fountain, like he had proposed that day, and he was sure the tree would still be there for many years.

“So, are we going?”

            Eichi put the book on the swing seat and stood up, before taking Rei’s arm. Then, under an umbrella, they walked towards the little wood that Eichi and Hajime had planted two hundred years ago.

“Do you know when will Ritsu and Mao come?”

“Tonight. Or tomorrow morning. Not sure. You know Ritsu.”

            Eichi chuckled and they entered the wood. There, they walked quietly until they reached a grave. Souma and Kaoru’s grave. Souma and Kaoru almost lived till their two hundred and three and four years. When they reached their fifties, and because they weren’t aging, they came to live at the manor, with Kanata, and they lived there till their death. Towards the end, Eichi and Rei, as well as Ritsu and Mao, had felt that it wouldn’t last any longer. The two soulmates had been really old and they often had to help them. Souma died the first, followed by Kaoru one month later. Now he thought about it, Eichi was surprised that Kaoru lasted for one month. He had thought they would die together. They had been really close all their life, so close that even Eichi and Rei couldn’t compete. Well, it probably was because they were vampires and so, immortals…

“Do you think that Kanata had found his family?”

“Maybe. I hope for him.”

            Eichi nodded. Kanata had left after Kaoru’s funerals, to find his family. He really hoped the merman would find them.

“He said he would come back once he has found them. Fortunately, he has a way to contact us.”

            Human’s technology, what a wonderful thing. They stayed in front of the grave for a moment, quiet. Eichi noticed that something was strange with Rei; it wasn’t the first time he had this strange look every time they came here.

“What’s the problem?”

“Huh? What? Nothing.”

“ _Rei_.”

            The black-haired vampire shook his head.

“Nothing, really, I just…” He stopped and looked at Eichi. “Okay, fine. I’m tired.”

“Tired?”

“I have seven six hundred years old now, you know?”

“What an old man!”

“You should respect me more!”

“You don’t say that back in our coffin…~”

            Rei pulled a face.

“Anyway. I’m tired.”

“To exist?”

“… Yes.”

“Rei…”

“I mean, Ritsu doesn’t need me anymore, and all our friends has their lives, and… Well… “

“Rei.”

“But I can’t. If I do, then you’ll disappear too because you need my blood and I don’t want to kill, and…”

“Rei!”

            Rei looked away and Eichi shook his head. So, that was the problem. This vampire was clearly stupid, sometimes. He should have talked about it with him earlier. Seriously. He would never change.

“If you want to disappear, then, it’s okay.”

“But, you…”

“I’ll follow you. I don’t want to leave you, anyway.”

“Eichi.”

“Stop thinking about other and think about you for once. I understand.”

            They looked at each other and smiled.

“Let’s wait after Kanata’s…death. I don’t want to see him sad ever again.”

“We won’t see him sad.”

“You know what I mean.”

            Kanata didn’t really take well Souma’s and Kaoru’s death. It was probably the reason he left to find his family.

            The two vampires kissed each other and, hand in hand, they came back to the mansion.

            Eichi didn’t know how many time he had left with Rei, but he would live every day as much as possible by his sides. Because he loved him.

            Because Rei was his bright moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for having read until here! It was a big adventure, a difficult one sometimes (this fic almost got deleted from here, oops).
> 
> I know it's not the best fic ever, that they're all so OOC even I am ashamed. The more I posted the chapters, the more I noticed it, but thanks to that, now, I'm trying to stay in their characters for every fic I write (but it's still difficult |||orz). This fic isn't perfect, but I put all my heart inside it, and I really hope I was able to make you dream, imagine the scenes, and have fun (or feel sad as much as I was when I wrote some... scenes... ;;)
> 
> Thank you for supporting me until the end, thank you for your kudos, and your comments. It made me really happy ♥
> 
> There will probably have a few drabble and oneshot for this fic, especially for RitsuMao and some other characters. I don't know when yet, but I really hope it will please you too! 
> 
> Once again, thank you very much ♥


End file.
